Mizuki Takase - Viajera de Tiempos y Dimensiones
by Felipehc188
Summary: Mizuki Takase quería apartarse de aquellos mundos de ficción que había visto sólo en el Comic Party, pero de repente se ha perdido en uno de muchos. Ahora estará viajando por incontables mundos antes de regresar a casa. Y no estará sola. Muchas amigas y aliadas de diferentes mundos la acompañarán en este viaje por el multiverso para detener una terrible amenaza...
1. Prólogo

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Este es el primer fanfic que he hecho en mi vida, disculpen si les parece algo rápido, pero he pensado en esta historia por mucho tiempo, prácticamente años, y pensé que ya era hora de publicarlo aquí.

Este es un fanfic crossover de varias series de anime, manga, y video juegos, pero el universo y su protagonista pertenecen a una novela visual llamada Comic Party, de Leaf/Aquaplus, a mi me gustó mucho la serie y quería hacer una historia donde ella estuviera en donde menos lo pensaría, en un mundo (o varios) que bien podría haber sido escrito por su amigo. Si alguno ha visto la serie, lo cuál recomiendo (y mejor si pueden conseguirla legalmente), o alguien ha estado en el Comiket alguna vez, lo entenderá.

Puede que la personalidad de la protagonista haya cambiado un poco con respecto a la novela original, pero yo he estado viéndome el anime varias veces: primero, porque me gusta; y segundo, porque he tratado de hacer que el cambio no fuera tan brusco.

Ahora, comienza esta historia, espero les guste.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Si les preguntaran: "Qué harían para sobrevivir en un mundo extraño?", seguro ustedes contestarían: "Mirar cómo son las cosas en este lugar y seguir las reglas.", pero en mi caso, no sería una opción.

Me llamo Mizuki Takase, tengo 18 años y estudiaba en primer grado de escuela secundaria superior, y digo "estudiaba" porque, de entre todas las cosas que pudieron haber pasado en mi vida normal, unas circunstancias muy extrañas me habían obligado a salir de mi escuela, mi casa, y tal vez les suene esto raro, de mi mundo.

Ahora me encontraba sola, sin saber donde estaba y estaba buscando la forma de llegar a casa. Tal vez lo único que hice fue irme sola a una excursión de montaña, nada más…

Era casi mentira que hace unas horas era una chica normal que sólo se preocupaba de que su amigo no se obsesionara con las historias Doujinshi, el sólo recordar el sitio donde se congregaban me daba náuseas…pero me estoy alejando del tema. El caso es que ahora estaba en una caminata que había hecho para no tener que ir a ese lugar, me había llevado algunas cosas en mi maleta que me habían prestado: una linterna, un espejo, unos binoculares, un encendedor, algunos paquetes de comida, una navaja y un bolso para dormir. Todo me lo había prestado un conocido de un club de alpinismo, todo esto para no tener que irme otra vez a un evento de Doujinshi, aunque se tratara de algo importante para Kazuki, mi amigo.

Estaba caminando por las montañas con otro grupo de personas que se reunían para escalar en una montaña cercana cada fin de semana, y era lo mejor para tener alguna aventura, pero pronto recibiría mucho más de lo que había pedido, y sin querer.

"Muy bien, comenzaremos a escalar desde aquí, alguna pregunta?", preguntó un joven que había sido designado como el líder del grupo.

Levanté la mano, puesto que no me quería demorar mucho.

"Cuánto va a durar la escalada?"

"Serán dos horas hasta un campamento base, una cabaña antes de la montaña grande. Luego, los que lo deseen, pueden seguir el día siguiente hasta la cumbre, y los demás pueden quedarse mientras regresa el grupo, pero, dependiendo del número de personas que quieran volver, pueden regresar hoy mismo a la estación de tren.", dijo el líder como si ya lo hubiera memorizado todo, o simplemente ya lo había hecho antes.

No creo que pueda subir hasta la cumbre, a pesar de que practique muchos deportes, una escalada de esas sería mucho para mí.

"Entonces creo que voy a ir y volver, nunca he escalado una montaña de esas…"

"Bueno, no te vayas a esforzar demasiado…Takase-san.", dijo otro chico que me lanzó una mirada de preocupación, seguida por una ligera sonrisa, me parecía que estaba decepcionado por algo…

"Gracias por la explicación.", le dije, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de cortesía.

"No es nada, bueno, si no es nada más, comencemos!"

"SÍ!", dijeron todos los presentes levantando los puños.

Hasta entonces, todo estaba normal, lo que esperarías de una caminata de fin de semana, había recogido mi maleta con todo lo que me habían prestado para el viaje y luego fui caminando en la mitad del grupo, con el joven delante, después de todo, era el líder.

Cuando transcurrió una hora de caminata decidimos parar en un claro con vista al resto de la montaña y la ciudad, la vista era hermosa: no había nada en el cielo azul, el Sol brillaba y la luz se reflejaba en los edificios de la ciudad, que alcanzaban a verse aunque la montaña no fuera muy alta que digamos. Miré hacia los lados y pude ver a lo lejos el edificio donde se había celebrado el "Comic Party".

Seguro Kazuki se estaría divirtiendo ahora, pero no podía creer que siguiera viniendo a ese lugar…suspiré un poco, pensando si hubiera sido mejor que lo acompañara…a pesar de que no me gustara eso, estaba siendo algo egoísta, estando sola en una caminata a una montaña en vez de pasar tiempo con él.

"Bueno…otro día será…", suspiré.

Luego el líder de la caminata se levantó para indicar que era hora de continuar la caminata, pero si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar…hubiera preferido estar en el "Comic Party".

Llegamos a la cabaña a eso de las tres de la tarde, el grupo estaba ahora claramente dividido en dos grandes grupos: los que se iban y los que escalarían más. Los que nos quedábamos comenzamos a dividirnos las tareas como ir por agua y comida, buscar leña y asignar las habitaciones, porque la cabaña no tenía electricidad y era claramente muy antigua, a pesar de que la habían abierto recientemente.

"Esto no lo había visto en el folleto…", dije con cierta decepción mientras contemplaba la cabaña.

"Disculpa…Eh…Takase-san!", me habló una compañera que también había decidido quedarse con nosotros.

"Sí, que pasa?"

"Podrías traer un poco de agua?", me lo dijo mientras me lanzaba una cubeta.

"Eh! O…Oye! Por qué?"

"Gracias!", me dijo mientras se iba con un chico del otro grupo agarrada de su mano, dejándome a mí con esa tarea…

"OYE! Espera!", le grité, para no tener que hacerle el encargo mientras se iban a estar juntitos, pero ya se habían ido esos dos…

"Cielos!", dije mientras dejé caer la cubeta de frustración, luego decidí que lo mejor sería seguir con esa tarea, pero definitivamente no volvería a escalar con otras personas que no conozca. Así que agarré la cubeta, le pregunté al líder donde estaba el río y me fui a llenarla.

Cuando llegué al río, que no estaba muy lejos, el cielo se puso de color rojo, pero…ya era tan tarde? Miré mi reloj y eran aún las tres y media.

"Qué estará pasando con este clima?"

No le di mucha importancia a eso y me fui al río para tomar algo de agua antes de llenarlo. Pero cuando terminé de tomar, sentí que algo venía…

"Quién está allí?", dije mientras cogía un palo cercano para defenderme, pero lo que vi no era un animal o persona, sino un resplandor que parecía salir de la orilla del río. De pronto, pasó a ser un disco delgado de color azul y se posicionó a unos cuantos metros de donde yo estaba, verticalmente como un espejo de mostrador.

"Qué es ESO!?"

Sin soltar el palo, me acerqué a ese disco con cuidado, no quería mirar adentro descuidadamente, así que decidí lanzarle una piedra para saber si reaccionaba.

Pero la piedra no lo rompió, sino que…se la tragó! Luego se quedó allí, inactivo. Luego pensé un poco y dije:

"Seguro que es alguna broma de un culto adorador de alienígenas o algo…", dije con mi curiosidad pasando a ser indignación, y gritando dije:

"Oigan, quienes sean! Se metieron con la persona equivocada para gastar bromas! No tolero estas cosas para nada!"

Luego, con palo en mano, fui directo al disco con la intención de buscar el proyector o cámara escondida para hacerla pedazos, no iba a dejar que mi caminata la estropeara algún Otaku o un grupo de ellos, simplemente era eso…

Pero luego tropecé con una piedra y me iba a ir de bruces contra el disco y…sentí en ese mismo instante que había cambiado a color púrpura cuando lo toque y…me estaba agarrando la mano!

"Qué…Pero que…estás…!"

Esa cosa intentó arrastrarme hacia su interior, primero fue mi mano, y luego mi brazo! Tenía que pedir ayuda, pues esa cosa no era nada…REAL!

"A…AYUDENME! AAAAAAAAAH!"

Fue lo único que alcancé a decir, porque ya me había arrastrado por completo, sentí que eso me arrastraba hasta el fondo, parecía un túnel púrpura sicodélico…

"Que…es…esto…?"

Luego, incapaz de mirar mucho más este sitio, me desmayé…

...

"Oíste algo?"

"No, no lo creo, pero…no crees que Takase-san está demorando mucho?"

* * *

Una historia de Felipehc188:

Mizuki Takase, Viajera de los Tiempos y las Dimensiones.


	2. Capítulo I: Magia y Tecnología I

**CAPÍTULO I: Magia y Tecnología I**

"Ayyy…Que me pasó…?"

Para cuando desperté, vi unas estrellas en el cielo, lo que me indicaba que había estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo, así que me levanté y vi que estaba en un callejón oscuro, con un montón de contenedores a mi alrededor como los que se ven en los puertos, había carteles de un lenguaje que parecía ser Inglés, pero escrito con las letras de una forma algo extraña.

Aún conservaba mi maleta con las cosas de la caminata y la cubeta que me había lanzado esa chica enamorada, como no sabía dónde estaba, saqué mi linterna y la prendí.

"Dónde estoy?", pensé, mientras iluminaba el lugar, parecía que estaba en medio de una gran ciudad, y había muchas luces circulando por el cielo, así que supuse que debería estar en una capital.

"Son las ocho de la noche…", dije, mirando mi celular, de algún modo seguía funcionado a pesar de ese turbulento viaje.

Si había estado inconsciente por más de cuatro horas, significaba que me habían llevado hasta este lugar, temí lo peor, así que miré que no estuviera lesionada o peor... pero por fortuna yo estaba bien, sólo algo aturdida por ese viaje. Luego pasó una luz por un momento y me di cuenta que había una salida del callejón, y esa luz seguramente era de un auto. Caminé lentamente a la salida del callejón y…

"POR TODOS LOS…!", fue lo que dije antes de taparme la boca, pero lo que veía era una clara muestra de lo que podía ser…el futuro...?

La ciudad tenía puros rascacielos, había tableros electrónicos por todos lados, y las pocas personas que pasaban andaban hablando constantemente con pantallas que se aparecían de la nada, aunque también había algunos espacios verdes por allí, también había algo así como dos lunas en el cielo, una de ellas, la más grande, estaba mucho más cerca de la tierra que las otras, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que había figuras volando por el cielo, muy pequeñas para ser aviones. Me pareció que esto sería un sueño, así que me pellizqué la mejilla.

"AY!"

Pero eso no me hizo despertar, porque no me había dormido ni estaba soñando. Y como las personas no volaban, ni Japón tiene todos esos avances ni tiene más de una luna, significa que ya no estaba en Japón…de hecho, sentía que ni siquiera estaba en la Tierra.

BOOOOOOOOM!

"Y ahora qué…?", mientras miraba mi celular (no había señal), se oyó una explosión cerca.

Esa explosión me habría hizo caer, pero en un reflejo di un giro rápido y me puse bajo una viga de acero cercana a la derecha, con dificultad vi hacia donde había sido la explosión: la parte trasera de una industria o una bodega, entre el humo, alcancé a escuchar dos voces diciendo:

"Ya tenemos todo?", dijo la voz de la primera figura, una voz masculina muy grave.

"Sí, vámonos antes de que llegue el Bureau!", dijo la segunda figura, por lo que decían deduje que podrían ser criminales. Pero, Bureau?, estaríamos en una colonia estadounidense o algo así?

"Si, volveremos por el resto luego, larguémonos de aquí!"

Las sombras de los dos hombres desaparecieron, pero alcancé a ver dos círculos con figuras extrañas en el suelo desvaneciéndose poco después de que se fueran.

Cuando se disipó el humo, vi que había una entrada metálica con un enorme agujero como si hubiera pasado una bola de cañón gigante. Sin duda, esos tipos eran ladrones, y si mencionaron a ese "Bureau", significaba que lo que habían robado había sido importante.

Caminé hacia ese agujero por curiosidad, pero principalmente, porque,las autoridades locales volverían al sitio y podrían ayudarme a regresar a casa.

Y no tardaron mucho: pude ver a dos personas en la entrada del callejón, y aunque no podía distinguirlas muy bien, parecían ser chicas que llegaban a la escena del crimen, iba a salir corriendo hacia ellas, pero de repente…

"Con que aquí estabas! REVOLVER…"

En ese instante en que mis oídos oyeron esa palabra, mis ojos vieron una esfera de energía formándose en la mano de esa chica, y mis piernas sintieron la vibración que provenía de allá, mis instintos dijeron rápidamente: AL SUELO!

"Espera, Subaru!"

"SHOOT!"

Me tiré al suelo y me cubrí la cabeza justo antes de que la chica golpeara esa bala azul con un puñetazo hacia mí, milagrosamente, la bala pasó de largo e impactó contra una columna cercana, y cuando la vi, ya no estaba. Algo me decía que esas chicas eran cómplices de esos ladrones o pensaban que yo era la cómplice, aunque ahora estaba en pánico, me incorporé y corrí lo más lejos posible de las dos chicas.

"Oye niña, espera!"

"No escaparás!"

No les hice caso y seguí corriendo, les lancé la cubeta de agua sin mirar atrás para ganar tiempo, pero viendo que no había otro lugar por dónde escapar, me metí por el agujero recién creado, sin saber lo que vería después.

Genial, no acababa de llegar y ahora estaba siendo perseguida por dos chicas con superpoderes o algo parecido, y por cómo estaban disparando, no iban a hablar pacíficamente a pesar de lo que habían dicho, así que no tenía otra opción, lo peor es que eso me causaría problemas con las autoridades locales, y si se trataba de esas dos chicas, eso sería un verdadero problema.

"Cómo…puf…es posible que…sigan corriendo…así…?", estaba en el límite de mis fuerzas, había corrido por ese agujero hecho en la fábrica por casi un kilómetro, hasta que vi que el camino se separaba en dos corredores. Pensé en un momento en tomar el de la derecha, pero vi que también había un pequeña puerta abierta en el centro, como les llevaba unos cuantos metros de ventaja, tuve una idea: le di una patada a una pequeña piedra con todas mis fuerzas al camino de la derecha y me metí en ese cuarto, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Mi patada enviaría la piedra rápidamente por el camino de la derecha reproduciendo el ruido de rebote, distrayéndolas lo suficiente para que me fuera por el camino de la izquierda.

Cuando llegaron al camino, se detuvieron, fue cuando pude verlas a través de la rendija de la puerta más detenidamente:

Una de ellas tenía el cabello azul oscuro con una cinta blanca amarrada larga cuya cola le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ojos verdes, tenía una chaqueta blanca pequeña con una pequeña camisa negra con mangas largas y líneas azules. En la mano derecha llevaba un guante negro mecánico con dos engranajes grandes grises, y tenía tres joyas en sus nudillos de color azul, su otro guante era normal con las mismas joyas azules en sus otros nudillos. Tenía un pantalón corto con una especie de falda blanca con dos compartimientos negros para armas o cartuchos a cada lado. Vestía rodilleras negras del mismo diseño que el guante y tenía en sus pies unos patines en línea de cuatro ruedas en dos pares.

Un momento, yo corría mientras ellas usaban patines, eso no es justo!

"Se fue por alguno de estos caminos, Gin-nee!", dijo la de pelo azul oscuro.

"Espera un momento, Subaru!, tal vez trata de engañarnos.", dijo la otra chica, supuse que era su hermana mayor, por como la llamó.

La otra chica tenía pelo largo púrpura con dos lazos azules y largos en cada lado y ojos azules, y vestía un traje completamente blanco de una pieza, una armadura plateada en el pecho, al igual que su hermana, también tenía un guante mecánico blanco en la mano izquierda con engranajes negros y también tenía patines en línea de cuatro ruedas, pero blancos.

Las dos utilizaban esos patines, definitivamente no es justo!

"Subaru, no sabemos hacia donde se fue, puede que se haya escondido.", dijo la chica de pelo púrpura, Ginga. Por qué no te vas a la derecha y lo compruebas?

"Y qué tal si no? Esa chica era muy rápida y puede que la estemos perdiendo de vista.", dijo la chica azul, Subaru.

"Hmmm, tienes razón…el hecho de que pudiera igualar a Mach Caliber y Blitz Caliber en velocidad significa que debe no debe ser de por aquí.", dijo Ginga.

De hecho, casi me desmayo del cansancio, pero gracias por el cumplido! Y...quienes son Mach Caliber y Blitz Caliber?

"Entonces, mejor que nos separemos, Gin-nee, yo iré por la izquierda.", dijo Subaru.

"Entonces yo iré por la derecha, si se fue por cualquiera de estos dos caminos, deberíamos encontrarnos con ella en algún momento, así que cuando una la encuentre…"

De pronto, se oyó un ruido agudo. Un ruido como si alguien estuviera enviando un mensaje al celular de alguna de las dos.

 _"Subaru, Ginga, habla Nanoha, como está la situación?"_

De dónde salió ese ruido? Sólo vi que había una pantalla que había salido de donde estaban y…ah, olvídenlo, así debe ser como se comunican las personas en este mundo.

"Nanoha!", dijo entusiasmada Subaru, se puso al frente de la pantalla para ver a quién era, tal vez su amiga.

"Capitana Nanoha, llegamos a la escena del crimen, pero los responsables huyeron, estamos persiguiendo a otra persona que podría decirnos algo de lo que pasó.", dijo Ginga, en una manera más formal, así que pensé que podría ser su superior también.

 _"Quién? Un cómplice?"_ , dijo la chica del monitor.

A mi no me miren, que acabo de llegar.

"No lo creo, pero…"

"Al parecer no sabe de este mundo y Subaru la atacó con un Revolver Shoot."

 _"Subaru?"_ , la persona del monitor habló como si ella hubiera hecho algo que no debía, en lo cuál estaba de acuerdo.

"Bueno…esto…jajaja…", dijo Subaru, algo avergonzada.

"Pero lo más interesante, es que nos costó trabajo a Subaru y a mí alcanzarla, su velocidad corriendo igualaba a la de Mach Caliber y Blitz Caliber."

 _"Hmmm…ya veo…voy para allá."_ , dijo Nanoha, la persona del monitor.

"Eh, por qué?", dijo Subaru, algo preocupada.

"Creo que esa chica tiene que ver con la anomalía dimensional que detectamos esta mañana. Fate-chan, Caro y Erio también van para allá.", dijo, y significaba que iba a traer refuerzos.

La situación era mucho más seria, como en esos libros que estaba leyendo Kazuki, hubiera querido salir de allá y colaborar con ellas, pero sin querer, presioné un botón en el piso y se abrió una trampilla oculta.

"QUÉ!?"

"Allí! En esa puerta!"

"Eh?"

Alcancé a agarrarme de un borde, y luego vi que la puerta se había abierto, Subaru me miró fijamente y trató de sostenerme, pero no pudo porque en ese instante se rompió el borde.

CRAC!

"AY NO! AAAAAAAH!"

"Subaru, ve por ella!"

"Bien!"

Luego se vino todo ese cuarto abajo detrás de mí, estuve cayendo por un túnel curvo hasta que me di contra el piso metálico.

BAM!

"Ayyyyy…"

Pero me di cuenta de que las rocas que venían tras de mi me seguían, así que salte rápidamente al frente y di unos giros para apartarme del paso.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Las rocas habían tapado el tubo. Un poco más y me hubiera quedado entrerrada entre chatarra.

Y ahora cómo voy a volver…?

Miré donde había caído: era una gran habitación metálica, como un laboratorio metalúrgico o algo parecido, estaba lleno de equipos viejos, con pantallas rotas y telarañas, y el hecho de que estuviera oculto indica que eso sería lo que los ladrones estaban buscando.

Caminé un poco para buscar la salida, pero las puertas estaban cerradas y no podía abrirlas porque eran muy pesadas para mí, cuando llegue al centro del salón...me llamó la atención un objeto raro que estaba sobre una mesa.

Era un guante negro con una gran joya dorada o plateada en la parte de arriba, en fin, cambiaba entre esos dos colores. Se encontraba en medio de un cristal pequeño, me acerqué para mirarlo un poco mejor y vi un letrero que decía: "Fase Experimental: Proyecto Raiden RVR-000".

Era parecido a una de esas cosas que cargaban esas chicas, Subaru y Ginga. Así que pensé, que si puedo llevar eso a esas chicas, quizá me eliminen la parte de "culpable" de este asunto y me ayuden.

Levanté el cristal y cogí el guante, no pesaba mucho e iba a guardarlo en mi maleta, pero luego pensé que sería mejor llevarlo puesto, así que me lo puse y luego…

"AH!"

Sentí una chispa eléctrica y la parte de la joya se iluminó en rojo, luego apareció una pantalla roja encima de ella que decía:

 _FIRST BOOT SETUP…OK_

 _ANALYSING DNA…COMPLETE_

 _VERIFYING COMPATIBILITY…95.50% COMPATIBLE_

 _INITIALIZING SYSTEM…COMPLETE_

 _IDENTIFYING NEW MASTER…_

"Qué…QUÉ ES ESTO!?"

No me respondió, pero la pantalla continuó avanzando, la carga eléctrica no cesaba y me seguía doliendo.

 _VOICE IDENTIFICATION…COMPLETE_

 _MIND SYNCHRONIZATION…COMPLETE_

De repente, comencé a ver cosas en mi mente, eran como códigos, instrucciones de computadora, pero yo…entendía eso, sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por mi mente, y de alguna forma, era como si me estuvieran inyectando información rápidamente por medio de un programa y lo comprendiera todo.

Luego y de repente, todo se volvió blanco, y sentí que me desmayaba otra vez…

* * *

*El número RVR-000 es una referencia al número de serie de un juego Shoot'em up (o de disparos) llamado Thunder Force VI, lanzado para la consola PlayStation 2 por SEGA, el nombre de la nave principal es Phoenix.


	3. Capítulo II: Magia y Tecnología II

**CAPÍTULO II: Magia y Tecnología II**

 _Master, are you awake?_

"Quién…está allí…?", era una voz masculina electrónica, que nunca antes había escuchado.

 _Master, it's time to get up now._

Abrí los ojos, no había nadie más en la habitación, pero sentí que alguien me estaba hablando…mentalmente?

 _Master, are you all right?_

"Quién es? Dónde está?", respondí, pero estaba sola en esa habitación.

 _Look to your hand, please._

"Qué, qué mire mi mano?", miré el guante que estaba brillando y parpadeando, y entre todas esas cosas, parece que estaba comunicándose conmigo, de alguna forma.

"Quién eres tú?", le pregunté al guante. Noté que la luz parpadeaba a medida que hablaba conmigo.

 _I am an Intelligent Device created for the unique purpose of serving my master, my name is Raiden Blaster, but you can call me by any name that you wish._

Podía entenderlo, pero no porque fuera buena con el Inglés, sino porque estaba hablándome mentalmente. Así que continué hablando con él:

"Cómo es que puedo entenderte?"

 _As an Intelligent Device, we are connected in a mental level; and we can share every thought and knowledge that either of the two have._

Al parecer, los dos estamos conectados mentalmente, podemos pensar y sentir lo que piensa el uno del otro, acaso será esto lo que significa ser un Dispositivo Inteligente?

"Entonces creo que podrías responder mis preguntas, cierto?", le pregunté, algo aliviada.

 _As you wish, my Master._

Primero le pregunté acerca de los "Dispositivos Inteligentes", me explicó que eran una Inteligencia Artificial diseñada para ejecutar magia por medio de comandos de computador, o eso creo, pero que para ello necesitaban una persona que pudiera utilizar magia, la cuál sería su compañero, y que no podría utilizar magia sin él.

"Un momento, eso significa…puedo usar magia?", pregunté.

 _If you were capable of activating my operating system, that implies that you have some magic potential._

"Sigo sin poder creerlo, continúa."

El dispositivo, cuyo nombre era Raiden Blaster, me explicó lo que había pasado: al parecer, lo habían creado como una nueva generación de Dispositivo Inteligente y hubo algunas personas que querían utilizarlo como arma, así que se bloqueó y cerró sus funciones, esperando a que una persona que fuera digna de utilizarlo lo encontrara.

"Y quienes eran esas personas que pretendían convertirte en arma?", pregunté.

 _I don't know their true intentions, I only know that they're planning to use me as a mass destruction device._

Pero luego le dije que no quería tomar esa responsabilidad y sólo buscar la salida, pero eso no sería posible: porque una vez que Raiden Blaster se unía a alguien, no podría separarse hasta que muriera el usuario o el dispositivo.

Eso no podría ser bueno, pero no quería saber más de esas cosas, así que le pregunté donde estaba y como salir de aquí.

Me dijo que estaba en un mundo llamado Mid-Childa, más específicamente en la capital, Cranagan. Y que en este mundo todo estaba controlado por el Bureau de Administración Tiempo-Espacial (o TSAB, en Inglés: Time-Space Administration Bureau). Ellos eran los responsables de que todas las dimensiones estuvieran en orden.

También me habló acerca de tecnologías perdidas dejadas por civilizaciones antiguas, pero que fueron selladas por su alto poder destructivo, le di una descripción de las personas que me estaban siguiendo, y Raiden me confirmó que pertenecían a la TSAB. Ellos estaban a cargo de neutralizar y contener esas tecnologías, llamadas por ellos: "Lost Logia".

"Pero, por qué?", lo que me dijo después me había dejado en una situación difícil.

 _It's because I was been created with Lost Logia too powerful to handle._

Lo que significaba que me encontraba unida a ese dispositivo que andaban buscando los de la TSAB. Me había convertido en una Lost Logia viviente.

"Y si sus órdenes son ciertas…"

 _That means that they will try to destroy it._

"No puede ser…", me dejé caer de rodillas, la única forma de conseguir ayuda se me había esfumado, pero no tendría mucho tiempo, ya que…

 _Master, there're two ID approaching at two hundred meters at a high speed._

BOOOM!

"Ay no, serán esas dos?", no me equivocaba, por la primera puerta que intenté abrir hacia la izquierda vi una explosión:

Y salieron del humo las dos chicas que había visto.

"Aquí estabas!", dijo Subaru, la chica de pelo azul, di un paso hacia atrás lentamente de la impresión.

De repente, Raiden Blaster reconoció a las dos chicas y mostró una pantalla que decía:

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…OK_

 _TARGET 1: SUBARU NAKAJIMA_

 _RANK: AA_

 _ID: MACH CALIBER_

 _LEVEL: 11 /20_

 _SPECIAL: SHOOTING ARTS (MODERN BELKA)_

 _TARGET 2: GINGA NAKAJIMA_

 _RANK: A_

 _ID: BLITZ CALIBER_

 _LEVEL: 12/20_

 _SPECIAL: SHOOTING ARTS (MODERN BELKA)_

 _Master, I recommend to activate my powers for defense only; their levels are far beyond yours._

"Pero, activar tus poderes…o sea, quieres que pelee con ellas, AHORA!?"

"Espera, si es por lo del ataque discúlpanos, no tenemos intenciones de pelear contigo.", dijo Ginga, mientras que Subaru se había puesto en posición de ataque. Luego de haber dicho esto, se presentó:

"Soy Investigadora del Batallón 108 del Bureau de Administración Tiempo-Espacial, Sargento Primera Ginga Nakajima, necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas…"

De pronto se activó otro monitor en frente de Ginga. Parecía muy importante para que apareciera en medio de un encuentro.

 _"Ginga, Subaru, ya encontraron a la chica?"_

"Comandante Yagami! Si, está con nosotros, pero acaba de activar su dispositivo, es un dispositivo que nunca antes habíamos visto…", dijo Subaru, también sorprendida por tener una llamada de su superior.

"Quiénes son ustedes y qué es lo que quieren?", pregunté, dando unos pasos atrás, intentaba buscar algo para defenderme como una herramienta, o una palanca de metal, pero no había nada a mi alcance. La chica que estaba en el monitor me miró a través del mismo y me habló:

 _"Soy de la Sexta División de Fuerzas Especiales del Bureau de Administración Tiempo-Espacial, Comandante Hayate Yagami, necesitamos que vengas y…"_ , de pronto vio que llevaba puesto a Raiden Blaster y su expresión cambió de amable a preocupada.

 _"Pero…eso es…Subaru! Ginga! Quiero que traigan a esa chica a la base ahora mismo! Es una orden!"_ , dijo la comandante, aunque eso no se oyó muy bien. La transmisión finalizó luego.

Y ahora qué?

 _Master, you must release my powers now._

"Pero…", nunca había peleado con alguien en mi vida, a excepción de cierto administrador de publicaciones aficionadas que resultaba ser un compañero de clases...

 _Trust me, it's the only way to get out of here._

 _"Muy bien, ya escuchaste a la Comandante Yagami, ven con nosotras ahora pacíficamente!"_ , dijo Subaru, acercándose con sus patines metálicos a una velocidad lenta pero constante.

Qué hago ahora? Si activo los poderes de Raiden Blaster, tendré que pelear con ellas y me convertiré en fugitiva; y si dejo que me lleven con ellas, seguro me matarán, puesto que Raiden Blaster ya no puede separarse de mí, y su sola existencia es una amenaza para la TSAB.

"Bien, lo haré…que hago ahora, Raiden Blaster?"

 _Please, order me: Raiden Blaster, Set Up._

"Eh…Bien…RAIDEN BLASTER, SET UP!", dije, levantando la mano en el aire, logré distinguir algo parecido en el dispositivo.

Subaru saltó para atrás para apartarse, mientras a mi me ocurría algo…algo que nunca había sentido...algo cálido...sentía que recuperaba mis fuerzas mientras empezaba a brillar, luego de unos dos segundos, algo apareció en frente mío, una pistola, pero una como la de esos juegos futuristas de las consolas de juego modernas, la miré por unos segundos, y la agarré.

"Esto es…", dije, contemplando la pistola.

 _It's a defensive weapon; use this to repel the incoming attacks._

No importa por donde lo mires, sigue siendo una pistola, y nunca había utilizado un arma en mi vida, lo que más se le acercaba era un arma de esos videojuegos de disparo, y no era la mejor comparación para empezar.

"Con cuidado, Subaru! No sabemos de lo que es capaz con ese dispositivo, y si la comandante Hayate está así de preocupada, debe ser una Lost Logia que está unida a ella!", Ginga dijo esto mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

"Pues no permitiré que te vayas! REVOLVER SHOOT!", gritó, concentrando energía al frente de su guante y lanzándola con un puñetazo hacia mí. Yo no estaba lista para eso, así que lo menos que pude hacer fue defenderme con mis manos cruzadas y cerrar los ojos:

"NOOO!", me preparé para el impacto, cuando abrí los ojos, golpeó un campo de energía que se apareció entre mí y el disparo, el disparo intentó penetrar el campo y al ver que no podía, se desvió y fue hacia un grupo de computadores destrozados.

"Pero qué fue eso? Un escudo?", dijo Subaru, sorprendida, mientras Ginga decía: "Déjame intentarlo!".

Ginga fue directo hacia mí a tratar de golpearme con ese guante mecánico, lo que me dolería mucho si conectaba el golpe, así que, con pistola en mano, corrí y me cubrí detrás de una mesa de computación. Pero luego vi que Ginga había dado un puñetazo a la mesa, destruyéndola por completo.

"Es muy fuerte!", dije mientras Ginga iba a lanzarme otro puñetazo, pero luego Raiden Blaster dijo:

 _LIGHT DASH._

Y de repente, me encontré a dos metros por detrás de ella, justo antes de que Ginga rompiera el piso con su puño metálico, diciendo "Cómo? Light Dash?".

"Qué…Raiden! Qué pasó!?"

 _Auto-evasion ability: Light Dash._

Light Dash? Según me explicó Raiden: había corrido tan rápido hasta ponerme detrás de Ginga antes de que me golpeara.

"Gin-nee! Atrás de ti!", gritó Subaru a ver dónde estaba: esa era mi oportunidad de atacar, así que le disparé a los patines que tenía, pero los alcanzó a esquivar, justo en ese momento Subaru llegó por un lado a darme un puñetazo también, me aparté de un salto...

"KYAAA!", pero el que di fue tan alto que llegué encima de una terminal alta.

"Increíble! Y esto, Raiden?", le pregunté, sorprendida. Ni siquiera había llegado tan alto cuando jugaba tenis en mi escuela.

 _In that moment that you were united to me, your physical abilities increased exponentially._

O sea, que era capaz de hacer acrobacias y esas cosas?

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, así que comencé a esquivar a esas dos chicas repetidamente, eran muy rápidas, pero gracias a las habilidades que me había dado Raiden, era capaz de esquivar puño tras puño, pero si quería defenderme, tenía que empezar a atacar.

"Raiden, sabes de alguna habilidad que pueda utilizar como ese Revolver Shoot?"

 _Yes, but you need magic cartridges for use them in this first form._

"Cartuchos mágicos, qué son?"

 _Magic highly compressed that, when charged, can unleash powerful techniques._

"Tienes alguno acaso?", por favor, dí que sí!

 _We have five magic cartridges right now and one supercartridge._

"Y cómo los uso? No puedo esquivarlas por siempre!"

 _Just order me, Load Cartridge. Then, think on one special technique and use it._

Primero tenía que tener algo de distancia, así que salté hacia al otro extremo de la sala y luego dije:

"Raiden, LOAD CARTRIDGE!", en ese instante sacó un cartucho amarillo de la parte rectangular pegada antes de la parte de la mano y lo colocó en la parte circular de la muñeca.

"Gin-nee, Eso es un sistema de cartuchos!", dijo Subaru, preparando un escudo azul, Ginga hizo lo mismo: "Lo sé, tengamos cuidado, ataquemos al tiempo!"

Las dos chicas fueron entonces de frente, directo hacia mí para hacer un doble golpe, tenía que ejecutar un ataque mágico, de lo contrario, saldría despedida contra un muro del laboratorio.

Estaba tratando de pensar cómo atacar, hasta que vi la Luna, que estaba brillante hoy, pero también sentía como si pudiera utilizar su poder, así que levanté mi mano izquierda y luego dije, casi que instintivamente:

 **Poder Lunar, dame la fuerza para cumplir mi objetivo!**

Mientras decía eso…vi que estaba formando una esfera de energía plateada en mi mano, luego apunté hacia donde estaban llegando Subaru y Ginga y luego dije:

"LUNAR BEAM!", la esfera de energía se convirtió en un rayo plateado grande que fue directamente contra las dos, ellas reaccionaron y colocaron sus escudos para protegerse, pero el rayo era tan grande que no aguantaron mucho, se escuchó un sonido de ruptura y una explosión:

BOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAAAH!", gritaron las dos, el impacto fue tan fuerte que las mandó al otro lado de la zona, estrellándose contra el muro.

"Guau! No creí que tuviera ese poder!", dije, muy impresionada.

 _So much power, you're truly a great magic user!_

"Jeje…gracias…", estaba algo avergonzada.

De pronto, vi que una pantalla había aparecido encima de Raiden, mostrándome unos datos:

 _TARGET 1: 15% DAMAGE._

 _TARGET 2: 18% DAMAGE._

Era como el daño que les había hecho con esa técnica, parecido a uno de esos mensajes que salen de vez en cuando en un juego RPG de esos. Pero viendo que estaban aturdidas, decidí que era mi oportunidad para escapar!

* * *

Como la mayoría de los dispositivos en StrikerS, Raiden Blaster también habla Inglés, y por eso lo dejaré como tal.

*El nombre de Raiden proviene de uno de los personajes insignia de la franquicia de juegos Mortal Kombat, cuya última entrega fue mucho mejor que la anterior que hicieron con los personajes de DC Comics, en mi opinión (eso no quiere decir que vaya a haber fatalities en este fanfic, este es un Rating de T).


	4. Capítulo III: Magia y Tecnología III

**CAPÍTULO III: Magia y Tecnología III**

Sin perder tiempo, corrí hacia la puerta derribada y salí de la zona, no creía que les tomara mucho tiempo alcanzarme, por lo que ellas tenían patines y yo no.

"Raiden. Esos patines y guantes son el mismo dispositivo?", le pregunté a Raiden acerca de ello.

 _No, but the two are synchronized with those girls, it's a form of Modern Belka Devices._

"Belka? Que es eso, un tipo diferente de magia?"

 _Yes, it's different from the Mid-Childa type in what they focus all the energy on physical attacks, the opposite to Mid-Childa..._

"Ya entendí! Explicáme luego, hay que salir de aquí.", le preguntaría los detalles luego.

Seguí corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a un estacionamiento, había una salida, pero para mi desgracia, estaba bloqueada por personas que tenían lanzas con joyas en unifromes azules, pertenecían al TSAB.

"Maldición! Bloquearon la salida!", dije, pero eso les había dado mi posición! Estúpida!

 _Master, you can break the window on the other side._

Cierto, ahora tenía suficiente fuerza para romper eso fácilmente, así que corrí hacia la ventana ignorando las llamadas de alto, recogí un extintor en el piso, y lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas a la ventana.

CRASH!

Casi que inmediatamente salté hacia ella de un clavado y aterricé con un giro en el otro lado, en el proceso me había cortado la mano, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por eso.

Apenas salí, vi que los de la TSAB eran comparables a los SWAT de la Tierra, porque tenían estacionados por el perímetro varios tanques resistentes, y había muchos soldados con dispositivos, y como yo apenas conocía una habilidad, me quedaría imposible traspasarlo, o eso creía...

"Allí está! Arréstenla!", dijeron los soldados de esa zona.

"Raiden, tengo más habilidades acaso?"

 _You can spend two more cartridges to activate a more powerful magic, but it will take a while to activate._

Eso me dejaría con dos cartuchos normales y un supercartucho, preferiría dejar el supercartucho para una situación peor.

"Entonces…Raiden! LOAD CARTRIDGE!", al instante, Raiden cargó dos cartuchos más en la parte circular. Al instante sentí el incremento de fuerza, me intentaba concentrar para lanzar otra técnica que involucrara lanzar algo parecido a la Luna, pero los soldados de la TSAB ya habían comenzado a dispararme con sus varas y dispositivos.

Esquivé las balas mágicas, mientras contraatacaba con mi pistola, saltando hacia varios lados, pero no podía pasar por las barricadas en la calle, estaba atrapada, así que pensé…en poder volar.

"No la vayan a dejar volar! Es un dispositivo Belka!", cuando lo dijo, pensé en hacer eso mismo, cerré los ojos...me concentré lo suficiente y di un gran salto, pero cuando llegue a la punta de mi salto, no me caía…

"Esto...es…PUEDO VOLAR!"

Era increíble, podía volar con sólo concentrarme! Pero la euforia tendría que esperar porque ahora tenía que esquivar más balas de luz, puesto que todos los soldados con habilidades mágicas también podían volar, había más de veinte en tierra y fue entonces cuando decidí que ya era hora de contraatacar antes de que pidieran refuerzos, mi prioridad era salir de aquí.

"Listo, Raiden?", Raiden respondió: _Always ready, Master._

Me elevé lo suficiente como para tener una mejor vista y luego apunté, esta vez con mi pistola, a dos de los vehículos blindados.

 **Poder Lunar, crea una réplica de tu poder para…**

Pero ya había hecho lo que quería, había acumulado la suficiente energía de la Luna en la pistola. Tal parece que podía acumular energía y usarla con sólo concentrarme, no necesitaba recitar esos conjuros!

"Atención!, Escudos ahora!"

"Cuidado todos! Va a utilizar una técnica!"

Cuando supe que la esfera estaba lo suficientemente grande, la lancé con todas mis fuerzas apretando el gatillo de mi pistola, gritando:

"LUNAR BALL!"

La esfera impactó directo en uno de los vehículos, pero la onda de energía era tan grande que golpeó a todos los soldados y vehículos de la zona, algunos fueron a parar a los edificios cercanos.

Cuando se dispersó la luz, todos los soldados estaban inconscientes y los vehículos estaban volteados y en llamas.

 _That was the Moon's power!_

"El poder de la Luna?"

 _We're in a night of Full Moon; your Lunar techniques are twice as powerful._

Pues eso me ayudará mucho a partir de ahora, pero tengo que irme primero antes de que...

 _Master, a powerful energy source is approaching fast._

"Qué, alguien más? Pero si ya los noqueé a todos aquí abajo!"

"No creas que saldrás de aquí tan pronto.", dijo una voz atrás mío.

Me volteé para mirar a quién había llegado: era una mujer de pelo largo, de color naranja claro recogido en dos coletas con moños blancos, tenía un vestido largo blanco con líneas azules, en sus manos tenía un bastón blanco con una punta amarilla, con un cilindro antes del final, lo que hacía parecer a eso una lanza dividida por la mitad con una joya roja en el centro, supuse que ese debía ser su dispositivo inteligente.

"Quién eres tú?", pregunté, no bajé mi pistola por ningún motivo.

"Soy la Capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales del Bureau de Administración Tiempo-Espacial, Nanoha Takamachi."

Be careful Master, the analysis for this mage is of…

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…OK_

 _TARGET 3 : NANOHA TAKAMACHI_

 _RANK: S+_

 _ID: RAISING HEART_

 _LEVEL: 16/20_

 _SPECIAL: SHOOTING SKILLS (OFFENSIVE AND DEFENSIVE)_

"Será mejor que nos vayamos, Raiden. No podría ganarle a una maga de esas.", me preparaba para irme, pero Nanoha insistía en seguir hablando conmigo, lo dije porque me estaba apuntando con su bastón, su dispositivo.

"Tal vez no puedas ganarme, pero antes quiero preguntarte unas cosas.", dijo gentilmente, aunque no bajó su dispositivo...Un momento! Cómo lo supo!? Acaso me leyó la mente!?

"La magia puede utilizarse de varias formas. Pero veo que no estás familiarizada con el sistema de cartuchos Belka."

 _"Although she has demonstrated some considerable amount of magical power."_ , dijo su dispositivo, que también hablaba Inglés, pero con una voz femenina.

"Nanoha!", Subaru y Ginga habían llegado a la zona por donde yo vine, esto no podría ponerse peor…verdad?

 _Master, there are additional targets approaching fast._ Verdad!?

"Qué!?", dije mirando hacia donde apuntaba Raiden:

En efecto, cuatro figuras más aparecieron por la zona, me llamó la atención una mujer rubia con pelo largo recogido en dos coletas y un moño, tenía ojos rojos, una capa blanca con líneas negras y un traje negro con líneas blancas delgadas. También tenía un dispositivo inteligente, que tenía forma parecida a un hacha negra con mango blanco, antes de la hoja tenía un cilindro negro y una joya amarilla brillante.

"Fate-chan…ya encontré a la responsable de esto.", le sonrió a esa mujer rubia, seguramente eran compañeras de armas o algo así.

"Muy bien, traje un poco de ayuda, pero…esa chica es la que despertó a ese dispositivo?", dijo la rubia, con una mezcla de intriga y preocupación, pero aún así, le sonrió a Nanoha.

"Sí, tratemos primero de razonar con ella…expliquémosle la situación…"

"Y si trata de escapar, la contendremos por acá.", dijo Subaru, que no estaba en el suelo.

Subaru y Ginga también habían llegado acá, pero no precisamente volando, sino que vi que había una especie de camino de luz por el cuál habían llegado a mi misma altura, las demás personas que habían llegado acá, estaban bloqueando las salidas.

"Yo y mis preguntas tontas…"

Estaba completamente atrapada, y aunque estuviera volando gracias a mi dispositivo, no podría colocar un escudo porque estaba segura que me dispararían todas al tiempo sus magias, y si algo había aprendido hasta ahora, es que un escudo no dura para siempre.

Mire a mi alrededor para buscar alguna otra salida, pero me habían rodeado seis personas con habilidades mágicas superiores: detrás de mí estaban esas chicas, Subaru y Ginga, quienes no volaron por sí mismas, sino que habían llegado por medio del camino de luz que habían formado para llegar allá en sus patines mecánicos.

A la derecha de Subaru estaba un chico, de pelo rojo y ojos azul claro, tenía un traje rojo con una capa blanca con líneas negras grande, poseía una lanza azul grande con una punta plateada y mango blanco, cuando miré hacia él, Raiden me puso una pantalla con los datos del mismo:

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…OK_

 _TARGET 4: ERIO MONDIAL_

 _RANK: AA_

 _ID: STRADA_

 _LEVEL: 12/20_

 _SPECIAL: MODERN BELKA_

Atrás de ese chico, en un edificio cercano, se encontraba una pequeña niña con un vestido blanco y rosa, como los que utilizan las hechiceras en muchos juegos de computador, tenía un gorro blanco, aunque podía ver su pelo de color rosa y sus ojos de color azul claro, tenía una especie de pequeño dragón de compañero, con alas y todo. Raiden me informó también de sus características cuando la miré:

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…OK_

 _TARGET 5: CARO RU LUSHE_

 _RANK: A+_

 _ID: KERYKEION_

 _LEVEL: 11/20_

 _SPECIAL: SUPPORT & SUMMON CAPABILITIES_

Al lado del chico pelirrojo estaba la rubia que ya había descrito antes, cuando la miré, Raiden me mostró algo de sus características:

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…OK_

 _TARGET 6: FATE T. HARLAOWN_

 _RANK: S+_

 _ID: BARDICHE_

 _LEVEL: 16/20_

 _SPECIAL: SHOOTING/MELEE OFFENSIVE SKILLS_

Entre Fate y Nanoha estaba una chica nueva, una joven de pelo naranja y ojos azules con dos moños raros negros en cada coleta, tenía un traje negro de una pieza con dos partes blancas separadas, en cada mano tenía una pistola blanca con una parte roja y amarilla, tenía un cinturón café en la cintura unido por una hebilla circular.

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…OK_

 _TARGET 7: TEANA LANSTAR_

 _RANK: AA_

 _ID: CROSS MIRAGE_

 _LEVEL: 11/20_

 _SPECIAL: SHOOTING ARTS AND ILLUSION MAGIC_

Al lado de Teana estaban Ginga y Subaru, completando el círculo.

"Qué hacemos, Raiden?"

 _We can charge the Supercartridge, but we don't know a technique for it, also, that girl on the building can block our way, she's a summoner._

"Invocadora?", le pregunté a Raiden: una invocadora se especializa en hechizos de soporte, que puede usar para bloquear ciertas habilidades a sus enemigos (como yo!), o aumentar las habilidades de sus aliados (como ellos!)

Creo que debía cargar el Supercartucho ahora, esto es una emergencia!

 _Master, a soldier is launching an attack from the tanks on the back._

Miré abajo y vi a un soldado cargando un hechizo hacia nosotros, tenía que pensar en algo, y luego…LO TENGO!

Utilizaría mi escudo para reflejar esa bala hacia la chica de soporte, y en la confusión, utilizar el Supercartucho.

"Detente, la situación está bajo control!", le gritó Fate al soldado.

"No podemos dejarla con vida, ese dispositivo es muy peligroso!", dijo, al parecer estaba atónito y no estaba pensando con claridad por lo que había causado mi Lunar Ball y disparó la bala al instante:

"LIGHT BULLET!"

Ya había sabido lo que iba a hacer, así que levanté mi escudo.

CRASH!

La bala fue bloqueada al instante por mi escudo, entonces, le dije a Raiden: "Piensa en una habilidad que me permita escapar de aquí rápido, a la cuenta de tres, cargas el supercartucho y la activas, entendido?"

All right, Master.

Así que apunté a la chica de pelo rosa de soporte y empujé el escudo hacia ella.

Uno…

"TOMA!", grité mientras la bala salía disparada hacia ella, quién no podía moverse porque estaba invocando algún hechizo.

"Caro, cuidado!", dijo Fate, el chico pelirrojo fue a ayudarla.

"STRADA!", dijo al dirigirse al frente de la bala reflejada.

El dispositivo reaccionó con una técnica: _"Speerangriff."_

"Dos…"

La técnica consistía en un impulso que le permitiría destruir la bala con la punta de la lanza. Cuando llegó allá, la bala fue reducida a casi nada.

"Cómo te atreves!?", dijo el pelirrojo, algo furioso, pero yo dije:

"TRES!, Raiden! LOAD SUPERCARTRIDGE!", grité el comando.

Cuando Raiden cargó el Supercartucho, se oyó un estruendo que vino acompañado de una onda de energía grande. Lo suficiente para apartar a todas las que me estaban rodeando unos metros atrás.

 _Master, it's time to escape._

"Sí, aquí voy!", luego bajé rápidamente al suelo con una patada y ejecuté la técnica:

"TERMINAL VELOCITY!"

De repente, sentí que me impulsaba rápidamente y que era mucho más rápida que cualquiera, así que comencé a correr al lado de donde estaban los vehículos volcados formando un escudo al frente para quitármelos del camino.

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

Los vehículos salieron volando de mi camino y fueron a parar a varios metros lejos, a dar contra los pisos superiores de los edificios.

Me volteé un rato para decirles a las que me habían rodeado: "HASTA LUEGO!", y les hice una mueca antes de seguir corriendo por la autopista cercana.

"Déjenmela a mí, la perseguiré yo!", decía Fate.

"Iré contigo!", Nanoha la siguió.

...

En la autopista, podía esquivar los vehículos que iban a gran velocidad gracias a Raiden, pero también por mis prácticas en la escuela donde tenía que reaccionar rápido. Sabía que me iban a seguir, así que en el primer puente de esa autopista elevada salté para cambiar de dirección, pero el salto fue tan grande que tuve que dar una doble patada a un poste para rebotar y tomar el otro camino.

"Huf…por poco y me paso..."

 _Master, the two mages are behind us._

Estas dos no se rinden…tendré que seguir por la autopista.

"Detente en este momento!", me decía Fate, que estaba, A MI LADO!?

 _Sonic Move, she can fly at the same speed that your Terminal Velocity._

"Y qué si no? Estoy tratando de que no me maten, por si no lo sabían!", le respondí mientras le disparaba con mi pistola, pero ella sabía como esquivarlos a esa velocidad. Su dispositivo (de voz masculina) luego dijo un comando:

 _"Plasma Lancer."_

Creó unos anillos amarillos en el aire con unas lanzas que salieron de ellos hacia mí. No podía esquivarlas tan rápido como Fate, así que me limité a bloquear con mi escudo, el cuál era bastante fuerte para aguantar las explosiones, pero estaba cambiando de color a verde, y luego, a un color amarillo luego de unas diez explosiones. Raiden me informó:

 _SHIELD POWER: 50%_

Eso significaba que si seguía bloqueando se me iba a romper el escudo, así que miré al camino para buscar alguna forma de evitar que me persiguiera, luego de unos segundos de esquivar y bloquear los Plasma Lancer, vi un túnel que parecía salir del perímetro de la capital, pero había unos vehículos parqueados por allá.

"No saldrás de aquí!", dijo Nanoha, no estaba tan lejos de nosotros, de hecho, estaba al frente de nosotros! Y lo suficiente cerca para disparar, y como no podía bloquear disparos de ambos lados, tenía que llegar allá como fuera. Miré al otro lado y me di cuenta de que Fate ya no me seguía…

"Escúchame…!", dijo Nanoha, otra vez, pero ahora estaba cargando una técnica y apuntándome, una esfera rosa estaba creciendo de la punta de su bastón!

"Divine…", su dispositivo estaba completando la carga…

"AHORA!", y esa era la señal…

"Buster.", con lo que me disparó un rayo gigantesco!

"No puede ser!", si me pegaba esa cosa, estaría muerta.

 _Master, use your hand to absorb the attack._

"Cómo? Me voy a quedar sin mano!", le dije, asustada.

 _Trust me, I have the ability to absorb and reuse the incoming energy._

El rayo se me acercaba más, así que tenía que hacerle caso de todos modos.

"AAAAAAAAH!", dije gritando mientras colocaba mi mano a merced del rayo.

BAAAAAAM!

Abrí los ojos, y vi que el rayo se había transformado una vez más en esfera!

"No puede ser!", dijo Nanoha. "Absorbió el Divine Buster!", dijo Fate, que había aparecido al lado de Nanoha.

Ahora sabía que hacer: apunté a la zona bloqueada del túnel y grité, al mismo tiempo que Raiden:

 _SUPER LUNAR BEAM._

"LUNAR BEAM!"

Pero el que lancé en esta ocasión fue mucho más grande que el que le lancé a Subaru y Ginga. El rayo destruyó por completo los vehículos vacíos que estaban en la entrada e inmediatamente entré por ella. Nanoha saltó del camino antes de que el rayo le diera mientras que Fate voló muy rápido al otro lado.

"Puf…Salvados!", seguí corriendo por el túnel hasta una sala extraña con un círculo en el piso similar a los que estaban en los pies de esos magos.

Me detuve en el círculo del cansancio, luego Raiden dijo:

 _TELEPORTATION._

El círculo brilló cuando Raiden dijo eso y sentí que me elevaba y me iba por un túnel multicolor de energía sicodélica, acaso esto era Teletransportarse?

Sin poder seguir mirando del cansancio, me desmayé otra vez…

* * *

La razón de que Mizuki pueda volar es que en el universo de Nanoha hay una gran cantidad de adeptos para utilizar Magia, y el poder volar es algo de lo más sencillo allá.

*El nombre "Terminal Velocity", es originalmente de un juego y simulador de vuelo y combate de PC-DOS muy antiguo. Creado por Terminal Reality Inc., más tarde sería convertido en Fury3 para Windows 95 por Microsoft, y la parte innovadora de ambos juegos es la capacidad de velocidad "Terminal" o "Afterburner" ("Turbo" en Fury3).


	5. Capítulo IV: Magia y Tecnología IV

**CAPÍTULO IV: Magia y Tecnología IV**

"Ay…ya estoy harta de esto…", me había desmayado otra vez, definitivamente no aguantaría otro viaje de esos a través de una teletransportación o lo que fuera…

 _Master, are you awake?_

Raiden, me habló a través de mi mente, preguntándome si estaba despierta.

"Creo que sí…", contesté mientras me levantaba.

Ya era de día, me encontraba en una cueva y al salir me encontraba en lo que parecía ser un claro cercano a una montaña, y cerca de allá había un río. Pude ver que el Sol aparecía por un lado el cual supuse que sería el este, lo que sería un buen paso para orientarme, la ubicación exacta no la conocía.

"Raiden, como llegamos aquí?", le pregunté.

 _We got to the tunnel in the highway and I used one of my abilities to transport both of us to a safe zone._

Una zona segura? Pero sentía que no nos habíamos ido de Mid-Childa.

 _It's true, but I have created a dispersion field to avoid detection._

Por eso no nos había encontrado la TSAB…pero aún así…Miré la hora en mi celular, eran las diez de la mañana.

"Raiden, crees que podrías devolverme a mi mundo con esa habilidad de Teletransportación?", pregunté, mientras buscaba en mi maleta algo para llenar agua.

 _Unfortunately, that's not possible, even if I use our maximum power, that's beyond of my reach, plus, I don't know where you are from._

"Bueno…", dije con cierta decepción, supongo que no era posible después de todo.

Llené una botella vacía con agua y tomé algo de ella.

"Supongo que ahora la TSAB nos está buscando…"

 _Maybe, and they won't take you lightly as before._

Cierto, ya conocían mis habilidades, aunque fueran pocas, y me estaban buscando para matarme, era un hecho.

"Raiden, quiero que me hables de todas las habilidades que tenemos ahora, si puedo estar preparada, quizás tenga una oportunidad de sobrevivir en este mundo.", le dije, mientras miraba en mi maleta si tenía algo de comer.

 _Actually, you have some abilities that you are not discovered yet, as a potential Star Mage, you have control of the power of the Sun and the Moon._

"Maga Estelar? El poder del Sol, y de la Luna?", le pregunté mentalmente mientras me comía un sándwich.

 _Yes, these are your abilities:_

Me mostró una pantalla con una lista de lo que podía hacer:

 _INHERENT ABILITIES:_

 _SOLAR BEAM – LEVEL: 2/20 – SINGLE ATTACK._

 _SOLAR WINGS – LEVEL: 4/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _SUN DISC THROWER – LEVEL: 8/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _LUNAR BEAM – LEVEL: 2/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _LUNAR ARROW – LEVEL: 5/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _LUNAR BALL – LEVEL: 9/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _TERMINAL VELOCITY – SUPPORT: SPEED BOOST._

 _RECOLLECTIONS:_

 _DIVINE BUSTER – LEVEL: 10/20 – SINGLE ATTACK._

"Hmmm…al parecer estoy limitada a ataques elementales, pero…", miré la última técnica. "Divine Buster?, como el que utilizaba Nanoha?"

 _My special ability can copy the abilities of the powers that you absorb, it's not limited to just counterattacks._

Entonces yo podría copiar otras técnicas de magia con sólo absorberlas…y eso me había dado una buena técnica de ataque.

"Y por qué no se muestran los escudos?", pregunte luego de volver a mirar mis habilidades.

 _It's because you have a different shield system: your shields only activate when you are in combat or on a dangerous situation._

"En serio? Explícamelo bien, por favor.", tenía que conocer más de esos sistemas.

Me explicó lo siguiente: cuando entro en una batalla, el escudo se activa automáticamente y puede reflejar daños todo el tiempo, sean físicos o elementales, pero cuando los escudos pasan a un nivel Rojo, los ataques y daños que reciba a partir de ese entonces empiezan a afectarme directamente. Pero si me cubro cuando eso pase y espero un momento, mi escudo se recarga automáticamente usando la energía del entorno.

"Entonces, sólo debo tener cuidado y mantener mi escudo en azul, cierto?"

 _Yes, master. But this is only defense, if you want to defend yourself, you must learn to use attacks._

"Eso me suena como a entrenar, pero mi objetivo actual es mirar como volver a casa sin ser asesinada por los de la TSAB.", dije.

 _Actually, it seems that you can survive for a long time with all that power you have._

Es cierto, para volver a casa tenía que volverme más fuerte, pero para ello necesitaba aprender todo lo que pudiera de esos mundos, y aprender a luchar en ellos.

"Crees que podamos quedarnos en este lugar por un tiempo?", le pregunté a Raiden mientras guardaba la basura de mi almuerzo en mi maleta, obviamente no tenía motivos para contaminar los lugares de otros.

 _In the nearby cave you can rest, but for now, I recommend to not leave this area, since the TSAB are still searching for us._

Me recuerda a cierto juego donde manejas a dos chicos que naufragan y debes ayudarlos a sobrevivir, pero supongo que eso no se me aplica a la situación, pero creo que si puedo sobrevivir acá y controlar mis habilidades, podré salir de este mundo antes. Ahora mismo era cuando más extrañaba a mi mundo, y más a Kazuki…

"Bien, puedes entrenarme, Raiden?"

 _As you wish, Master._

 _..._

Desde ese día, comencé a entrenar mis habilidades con los poderes elementales del Sol y de la Luna, así que tenía que entrenar día y noche, respectivamente. Al principio eso era difícil, puesto que estaba en una región montañosa perteneciente a Mid-Childa. De hecho, podía seguir viendo la capital desde acá, pero no podía avanzar más allá del campo de distorsión, o sería descubierta.

Cuando se me acabó la comida de mi mundo, tuve que aprender a pescar los peces raros que aparecían por el río de vez en cuando y comer frutas silvestres que no conocía, afortunadamente Raiden me avisaba cuando una era venenosa y cuando otra no, mejor dicho, si cualquiera se hubiera encontrado a Raiden, también sobreviviría con una tutoría como la de él.

Fue difícil, pero pude mejorar mis habilidades con la tutoría de Raiden: manejar mi pistola, utilizar magia y escudos eficientemente, y practicar mis técnicas.

Luego de una semana, tuve que ir a buscar provisiones afuera de la montaña, llegaría más rápido volando, y aunque ya había controlado mis poderes muy bien, no podía arriesgarme a volver a la ciudad, así que bajé a pie.

"Siento que estas colinas ya no son difíciles para mí, me entrenaste bien para sobrevivir, Raiden."

 _Thank you, Master._

Cuando bajaba la mitad de la montaña, vi que había un camión metálico por allá, y el hecho de que hubiera un camión así en medio de la nada indicaba algo sospechoso. Pude notar que había unas personas con apariencia fornida y vestidas con un uniforme azul y plateado.

 _Master, those people are not humans._

"En serio?...", dije, al acercarme un poco más me di cuenta que eran como esos robots modernos que podía ver cada tanto en la televisión, pero todos tenían armas y visores en las cabezas, así que supuse que podrían ser como...Cyborgs, creo. "Vamos a acercarnos más.", le dije a Raiden mientras bajaba cuidadosamente.

 _All right, Active Camouflage On._

Esto me permitiría acercarme sin ser vista, lo que hace es distorsionar mí alrededor con magia de forma que convenzo al enemigo de que "no estoy" ahí.

Cuando bajé a su nivel, me puse detrás de una roca y vi que estaban llevando cajas a una cueva mucho más grande que mi refugio.

"Al menos la TSAB no nos encuentra aún.", dijo lo que parecía ser un robot bravucón, con músculos y todo eso que los caracteriza, que estaba cargando una caja.

"Silencio! Sigue metiendo esos artefactos adentro! Recuerda lo que el Jefe dijo acerca de holgazanear!", había otro robot en la entrada, con una apariencia de payaso gordo clásico, quién estaba dando órdenes a los otros.

Preparé mi pistola y me metí silenciosamente a la entrada, que parecía una gran bodega con muchas cajas, de menor altura que el laboratorio donde estuve, pero solo había eso, cajas.

En la parte de al fondo había uno de los robots hablando con alguien en un monitor que me parecía algo anticuado, pero que funcionaba.

"Todo va bien, no se han percatado de nuestra presencia.", dijo el robot que estaba en este lado del monitor.

"Eso espero, con esto podremos continuar mi investigación.", dijo un hombre en el monitor.

Me acerqué un poco más para ver de quién se trataba, pero era alguien a quién no conocía: llevaba el pelo púrpura corto y venía vestido en una bata de laboratorio blanca, pero no podía definirle más características aparte de una mirada que no sabría decir si era de demencia u otra cosa.

"Sólo asegúrense de que las Jewel Seeds sigan allí cuando mis Números pasen a recogerlas…hasta entonces, hablaremos de negocios."

Allí fue cuando la transmisión se cortó. El robot que estaba atendiendo rompió una de las cajas con furia.

"Maldita sea!, No podremos seguir en estas operaciones así!", dijo el robot, visiblemente furioso. Un momento, acaso los robots no tenían sentimientos?

Sentí que debía hacer algo, esos robots habían robado algo importante para la TSAB, y si era algo así como una Lost Logia o algo peligroso como para contrabandearlo, simplemente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, así que le pregunté a Raiden:

"Raiden, más o menos, qué tan fuertes son esos robots?"

 _Their levels don't go past level 5._

Raiden era capaz de determinar la fuerza que puede alcanzar un enemigo, sin importar qué clase de magia usara, y de acuerdo a eso la clasificaba en una escala de 1 a 20, yo tenía más o menos...Nivel 10.

En cuanto a esos robots...entonces era pan comido!

"Muy bien, listo?"

 _Always ready, Master._

Esperé a que el robot estuviera abajo de una lámpara en el centro de la bodega y luego, disparé a la lámpara metálica que estaba encima del robot.

"Qué fue eso?", dijo antes de que tomara su rifle y cayera la lámpara metálica pesada.

CRASH!

"Qué pasa allí?", dijo el robot que acababa de entrar, comencé a dispararle mientras andaba en círculos a su alrededor, aprovechando la distracción.

BAM!

Le di en uno de los brazos, el cuál salió volando hacia la entrada, no vi sangre ni nada, así que ya había confirmado que no era humano. Y eso significaba que no tendría problemas con eso.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?", dijo otro robot con un grupo de 5, para derrotarlos a todos tendría que utilizar una técnica, así que cargué los dos últimos cartuchos que tenía:

"LOAD CARTRIDGE!"

"Eso en un sistema tipo Belka, que esperan, atáquenla!", gritó uno de los de atrás del grupo, con un lanzacohetes o algo similar.

Tenía que utilizar las técnicas Solares que pudiera, puesto que ya casi era mediodía, y por lo que me dijo Raiden, sería mucho más fuerte a esa hora.

Levanté mi escudo y cargué mi energía Solar, la cuál estaba facilitada por una de las ventanas de la cueva.

SUN DISC THROWER.

Mi energía formó un disco dorado en la palma de mi mano, el cuál era alimentado por la luz proveniente del Sol. Cuando los tuve en la mira, seguían disparando hacia mi escudo, el cuál estaba en verde. Tenía que acabarlos de un solo tiro ahora.

"SUN DISC THROWER!", grité, lanzando el ataque hacia ellos.

El disco fue tan rápido que los robots no tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlo!

BOOOOOOM!

Al primer golpe ya habían caído los tres del centro, los cuáles explotaron poco después, pero luego me concentré para hacer que la técnica persiguiera a los dos que se habían separado del resto, tratando de escapar. Así que apunté con mi dedo índice a uno que iba hacia la entrada…

"NO!", gritó cuando mi disco lo alcanzó y lo partió por la mitad.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Luego miré hacia donde se había ido el otro robot que quedaba, y vi que había abierto una caja y sacado un cañón con una mira láser y me estaba apuntando al cuerpo.

"MALDITA SEAS! MUERE!", dijo mientras disparaba el cañón, pero yo di un salto largo hacia el lado y apunté con mis dedos para que mi disco bloqueara el paso del arma mientras me alejaba del mismo. El disco continuó su trayectoria, cortando el láser hasta que llegó al origen.

"NOOOOOOO!", fue lo último que dijo antes de explotar.

BOOOOOOOOM!

 _Master, there're no enemies left here. All of them have been destroyed._

"Menos mal…", dije, sin duda las técnicas cansaban mucho, pero supongo que fue por la energía que tenía.

Lo mejor era que revisáramos ahora que era lo que tenían esos contrabandistas.

Cuando revisé las cajas, había varios cartuchos mágicos que podría utilizar, incluso había una ronda de cinco supercartuchos, así que me los quedé, puesto que no sabía como conseguirlos y mucho menos fabricarlos.

Lo que me llamó la atención de las cajas fue una metálica que estaba bien asegurada, pero que adentro tenía unas joyas de color azul claro con un resplandor rojo, eran no mayores que mi dedo pulgar.

 _These are Jewel Seeds, powerful Lost Logia that can grant wishes or cause disasters._

Eso era lo que estaban buscando…y supongo que no podría pensar en lo que pasaba si caían en las manos equivocadas.

 _There are 5 of them, but the total is of 21 Jewel Seeds._

Supongo que las seguían buscando después de ello, y creo que la explosión del laboratorio en el que me metí cuando llegué a este mundo era un intento por encontrarlas, eso o alguna otra cosa relacionada.

"Raiden, deberíamos llevarnos esas Jewel Seeds con nosotros.", le dije.

 _Are you sure, Master? The power will be dangerous for you to use._

"Pero creo que también podría ayudarme a regresar a mi mundo, eso es lo que pienso."

Luego de una pausa, Raiden no dijo nada y luego de unos momentos, dijo:

 _All right, place them on my status sphere and I will keep them, maybe we can use some of this power…_

Las saqué del contenedor y las coloqué con cuidado en la esfera amarilla de Raiden, el las absorbió con unos mensajes:

 _REGISTER NUMBERS: I, III, VII, XV AND XX._

Bueno, no creo que haya más por aquí, así que mejor me voy antes de que llegue la TSAB.

Corrí hacia el final de la cueva, los demás vehículos estaban vacíos, así que ya había revisado todo lo que había, llámenme ladrona, pero era una ladrona que trataba de sobrevivir. Cuando me disponía a subir la montaña, Raiden me avisó que:

 _Caution! Incoming attack from behind!_

Al instante, con un reflejo di un salto con dos giros, poniéndome hacia atrás de los camiones, el ataque impactó en uno de ellos.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Había sacado mi pistola durante el salto, para entonces mis escudos ya se habían recargado, cuando vi desde dónde había llegado el ataque, vi que estaba regresando hacia su origen desde el cielo, parecía ser un boomerang, lo que lo explicaba.

"Será alguien de la TSAB?", pregunté, temiendo que ya me hubieran descubierto.

De repente, una figura a lo lejos aterrizó delante de mí, era una chica con un uniforme azul claro y oscuro en algunas partes, tenía pelo rosa claro largo y ojos rosas, tenía dos boomerang con puntas filosas, uno de los cuáles era el que había lanzado y ya había regresado a su mano.

"Vaya, nada mal…para ser una humana.", me dijo la chica, con una mirada curiosa.

"Quién eres tú?", pregunté, sin bajar la pistola.

"Eso debería preguntarlo yo, siento que estás en mi camino, y por lo que veo…", miró a los pedazos de robot que estaban regados en la entrada, "Creo que fuiste a robar algo, no?".

Seguro que era uno de esos "Números" que esa persona había mandado por las Jewel Seeds, si ese era el caso, no me dejaría ir sin pelear.

 _"Raiden, cuántos cartuchos tenemos ahora?"_ , se lo pregunté mentalmente.

 _We have 3 full rounds of 10 cartridges and 5 supercartridges right now._

"Hmmm…esto es raro, no puedo leer tu mente ni la de tu dispositivo…", decía con cierto interés la chica. Luego dijo: "Siento que no te puedo dejar ir, ya que seguro tienes lo que he estado buscando…", se colocó en posición de ataque con los boomerangs, Raiden me mostró su información:

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…OK_

 _TARGET 1: SETTE_

 _RANK: S_

 _ID: BOOMERANG BLADES_

 _LEVEL: 12/20_

 _SPECIAL: SUPERIOR AERIAL CAPACITIES_

Debería tener cuidado con ella, sus poderes están cercanos a los de esas chicas de anoche, además de que yo estaba todavía con un nivel bastante bajo.

 _"Esta chica tiene una magia extaña, esto es diferente a lo que me dijo Tre.",_ la escuché mentalmente.

"Y quién es Tre, si se puede saber? Es tu superior?", al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, me dijo: "Un momento, cómo puedes leer mi mente, pero la tuya no?", ahora parecía sorprendida, pero de un momento a otro, "Basta ya!, A pelear!"

* * *

*El término "Sun Disc Thrower" es una referencia a un antiguo juego de estrategia llamado NetStorm: Islands at War, de Activision, un juego de estrategia novedoso y una buena alternativa, en mi opinión, a un Age of Empires. El término proviene de una unidad de ataque basada en el lanzamiento de discos.

*El sistema de escudos y camuflaje activo que utilizan Raiden y Mizuki está basado en los mismos sistemas del mismo nombre que aparecen en la serie de juegos HALO para XBOX y XBOX 360, pero son más que todo un híbrido entre los sistemas de Mid-Childa y los de HALO.


	6. Capítulo V: Magia y Tecnología V

**CAPÍTULO V: Magia y Tecnología V**

 _INHERENT SKILL: SLAUGHTER ARMS_

Sette se lanzó hacia mí con gran rapidez lanzando uno de sus boomerangs hacia mí, lo bloqueé con mi escudo, pero ella estaba acercándose con su otro boomerang en su brazo, así que salté para esquivarlo y empujé mi escudo con el otro boomerang de vuelta hacia ella, pero a diferencia del ataque, el boomerang volvió a la mano derecha de Sette.

Comencé a dispararle, pero su escudo era muy resistente para las balas, además de que no podía disparar mucho sin levantar mi escudo o me alcanzarían sus boomerangs afilados.

"Vaya, eres muy rápida! No muchos pueden esquivar mis Slaughter Arms así.", dijo, mientras me seguía lanzando sus boomerangs.

No le respondí y continué disparando. Podría hacerle daño con mis disparos, pero aún así que tuve que recurrir a otra cosa que había aprendido aparte de las técnicas y a volar: cargar las balas para lanzar golpes más fuertes, el problema es que activar el modo requería un cartucho.

"Raiden, LOAD CARTRIDGE!"

Raiden cargó el cartucho al instante y luego comencé a reunir la energía del entorno, pero Sette era muy rápida así que no le daba ni un sólo disparo.

"Qué técnica es esa? Te hace falta mucho para creer que puedes vencerme!", dijo la muy confiada, apuntando directamente con sus dos boomerangs a la vez hacia mí.

Ahora comenzaba a atacar más en serio, bloqueé los boomerangs con mi escudo hacia atrás, pero la fuerza combinada de los mismos me estaba obligando a retroceder hacia la montaña, me dejaría acorralada si no me quitaba esas cosas de encima.

Empujé el escudo otra vez cuando alcanzó el color amarillo y lancé el disparo cargado a Sette, lo esquivó a la primera, pero luego dirigí el disparo hacia ella de tal forma que la golpeó en la espalda.

BAM!

 _TARGET 1: 08% DAMAGE._

"AH! Pequeña estúpida!", Sette hizo aparecer un círculo debajo de ella y llamó a sus dos boomerangs de vuelta, luego fue volando directo hacia mí. Intentaba clavarme a la montaña!

Yo todavía estaba algo aturdida por repeler el ataque anterior, así que tenía que comenzar a volar mientras cargaba otro disparo, luego Raiden me recordó que las capacidades aéreas de Sette eran mayores a las mías, así que esperé con mi escudo a que llegara, y cuando estuvo muy cerca, salté a la pared de atrás y la utilicé para colocarme detrás de Sette, así podría dispararle otra vez con la bala cargada, como tenía la energía concentrada en los boomerangs, no pudo protegerse de ese ataque.

BAM!

 _TARGET 1: 12% DAMAGE._

"AY! MALDITA!", dijo, pero yo ya había comenzado a cargar el siguiente cartucho:

"LOAD CARTRIDGE!"

Raiden cargó un cartucho más y comencé a reunir la energía para lanzar otra de mis técnicas por primera vez.

"No creas que me vencerás con eso!", dijo, sacando sus boomerangs de la roca, estaba furiosa.

Ya tenía cargada la energía, pero le dije a Raiden que me teletransportara atrás de ella, no sólo para que se me acercara, sino también para que pudiera recibir la luz Solar más fácil.

"MUERE!", gritó Sette, a intentar clavarme esos boomerangs de nuevo, pero cuando estuvo muy cerca…

LIGHT DASH.

Y ya estaba encima, fuera del alcance de Sette, mientras tenía los boomerangs otra vez clavados a la montaña.

"Otra vez?", dijo al ver mi nueva técnica.

No sabría bien como describirla, pero sentí que me habían crecido alas en la espalda, alas de calor que me permitirían volar con gran fuerza y velocidad!

 _Ready, Master?_

"SOLAR WINGS!", grité antes de lanzarme hacia Sette, quién puso sus boomerangs en cruz para defenderse, luego de lo cuál saltó para tratar de romper mi técnica, mi ataque consistía en lanzarme en un aura de energía mágica hacia varios enemigos y golpearlos.

CRASH!

Los dos ataques chocaron en el aire, Sette trataba de romper mi técnica con sus boomerangs, pero yo tenía el apoyo del Sol, y después de un momento…

BOOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAAAAAH!", gritó Sette antes de caer a tierra con un estruendo.

 _TARGET 1: 45% DAMAGE!_

Sette estaba en el suelo, yo aterricé a unos cuantos metros apartada de ella porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar, preparé otro disparo cargado y cuando miré hacia donde estaba Sette, se estaba poniendo de pie con cierta dificultad.

"Cómo…es…posible...?", dijo, ahora más aturdida que antes.

Porque tengo el apoyo del Sol. Pero luego Raiden dijo:

 _Master, two unidentified mages are heading here right now._

Ahora qué? Refuerzos? La TSAB?

 _COMMANDEMENT CHAIN_

Pero luego sentí que me estaban agarrando de los brazos y las piernas. Pronto vi que unas cuerdas verdes se formaban en mis manos y pies!

"Ah! No puedo moverme!", a Sette también la habían inmovilizado con unas cuerdas verdes. Sus boomerangs estaban fuera de su alcance, así que no se liberaría por ahora.

 _Master, I will free you in a while, I need to discharge the cartridge energy._

Raiden liberó un torrente de humo de los escapes alrededor de él y sacó unos cartuchos vacíos.

"Quédense donde están!?", dijo una nueva figura que apareció en el aire, era una chica pequeña, pelirroja, con una gorra roja y negra y un vestido de una sola pieza de los mismos colores y diseño, tenía un martillo grande plateado con una parte roja con escapes y un cargador de cartuchos rojo.

Raiden la analizó y me mostró los siguientes datos, aunque tenía problemas para verlos bien porque los anillos me forzaban a mantener mis brazos separados.

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…OK_

 _TARGET 2: VITA_

 _RANK: AAA+_

 _ID: GRAF EISEN_

 _LEVEL: 14/20_

 _SPECIAL: MODERN BELKA_

Parecía que el sistema de cartuchos Belka es muy utilizado en este mundo, decidí esperar por el momento y dejar de moverme por un rato mientras esperaba la señal de Raiden.

"No te escaparás hasta que nos respondas unas preguntas.", dijo otra figura que volaba lentamente hacia mí, era una mujer de pelo largo rosa en una coleta, tenía ojos azules y vestía un traje blanco con unas partes rosas y guantes y falda metálicos, como si fuera parte de una armadura, tenía una espada larga que, al igual que el martillo de la otra chica, tenía un mango con escapes y un cargador de cartuchos. Raiden la analizó y me dio otra pantalla, aunque con algo de problemas al mirarla también.

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…OK_

 _TARGET 3: SIGNUM_

 _RANK: S-_

 _ID: LAEVATEIN_

 _LEVEL: 14/20_

 _SPECIAL: SWORDMANSHIP, MODERN BELKA_

"Necesitamos que vengas con nosotras, somos del Bureau de Administración Tiempo-Espacial, mi nombre es Signum, Primera Capitana Aérea del la TSAB.", se presentó ella, observando mi dispositivo.

"Cuidado Signum, esa chica ya no es una chica normal, según lo que dijo Nanoha.", dijo la niña pequeña, Vita, mientras se acercaba aún más a Sette.

Ellas dijeron "Nanoha"...lo que significa que si pertenecían a la misma división o se conocían, lo significaba que Nanoha y Fate vendrían tarde o temprano.

 _Master, now you can break the rings, raise your shield as soon as possible._

Cierto, no me puedo dejar capturar, o me matarán.

"Creo que tendré que rechazar esa oferta…Raiden!", grité, mientras Raiden se preparaba para cargar otro cartucho.

 _BREAK EFFECT_

Casi que al instante, mis brazos y piernas brillaron y rompieron las cuerdas, luego levanté un escudo que golpeó a Signum, la cuál retrocedió y desenfundó su espada. El Break Effect me permitía cancelar cualquier hechizo de restricción o que afectara cualquiera de mis habilidades sin que yo lo hiciera.

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

Cargué otro cartucho, con el cuál tendría acceso a otro Sun Disc Thrower, pero no podía usarlo antes sin cargarlo, así que me dirigí hacia arriba.

"No lo harás!", dijo Vita, quién vino a golpearme con el martillo, lo esquivé por poco...

BAM!

Y por el impacto que dejó en el suelo, podría romperme el escudo de un solo golpe.

 _Master, concentrate energy while moving, I'll take care of the rest._

"Bien!", le dije a Raiden, mientras Signum se unía a la pelea.

"TERMINAL VELOCITY!", los ataques que hacían esas dos soldados eran muy fieros, si no fuera por mi técnica me habrían acabado en menos de un segundo, así que me mantuve esquivando los martillazos y espadazos con mucha dificultad, sin importar que tuviera mi velocidad aumentada.

"Raiden, cuánto falta?", le dije, ya comenzando a desesperarme, eventualmente se me estaba acabando la energía porque no podía cargar cartuchos en movimiento todavía, necesitaba más práctica con eso.

 _20 seconds left, Master._

No sé si podría seguir con eso, sobre todo porque Vita estaba cargando una técnica:

"Eisen!", le dijo a su dispositivo.

 _Schwalbefliegen._

Luego aparecieron en frente de ella unas esferas metálicas pesadas, cogió una y la golpeó con su martillo para lanzarla hacia mí, pude ver que podría repetir el ataque tantas veces como cuantas esferas tuviera. Así que ahora me encontraba bloqueando con mi escudo las esferas mientras esquivaba los espadazos de Signum, el problema es que al tercer golpe de esfera mi escudo bajó a Rojo y Signum me dio un golpe de espada en mi brazo izquierdo.

"AH!", mi brazo sangraba! Raiden me dijo en mi mente:

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 8%_

Ese golpe también me había afectado en forma general. Así que me alejé volando hacia la parte de atrás de unos árboles y luego me implusé con una doble patada hacia otro árbol, utilicé el impulso para acercarme más al Sol, momento en que Raiden me dio la señal:

 _Charge complete, you may attack now._

"Gracias!", luego apunté con mi mano hacia donde estaban Vita y Signum. Se formó el disco de mi técnica, pero a una mayor rapidez y tamaño, gracias al poder del Sol.

 _SUPER SUN DISC THROWER._

"SUN DISC THROWER!", grité, lanzando mi técnica hacia ellas.

De pronto, unas barreras verdes se pusieron en frente de Vita y Signum, bloqueando el disco. Me sorprendí por un momento, pero mi disco era más grande del que podía aguantar la barrera, se empezaron a agrietar poco a poco hasta que se rompieron por completo.

"AAAAAAAAH!", dijeron las dos, cayendo con dos estruendos hacia los árboles cercanos.

BAM! BAM!

 _TARGET 2: 25% DAMAGE!_

 _TARGET 3: 24% DAMAGE!_

"Vita! Signum!", dijo otra voz desde el bosque, me acerqué hacia la zona y una chica estaba por allá apoyándolas, lo sabía!

Era una joven de pelo rubio con una gorra blanca, con una vestimenta verde claro parecida a la de esa chica de pelo rosa con el dragón del otro día que estaba ayudando a los del equipo de Nanoha. Supuse que entonces también sería una Invocadora.

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…OK_

 _TARGET 4: SHAMAL_

 _RANK: AA+_

 _ID: KLARWIND_

 _LEVEL: 12/20_

 _SPECIAL: SUPPORT, MODERN BELKA_

"Desciuda, Shamal, ya estamos aquí!", dijo otra voz que llegaba a lo lejos, eran…

"Oh no…", dije, mientras miraba a las tres figuras que venían a la zona, y era claro que a dos de ellas ya las había visto…

"Nos volvemos a encontrar, cierto?", dijo Nanoha, su dispositivo se veía...diferente.

"Nanoha, esa no es…Sette!", dijo Fate, al ver a quién estaba en el suelo, aunque atrapada por los hechizos de Shamal.

Fate parecía estar algo aturdida por esa revelación, lo que significaba que no estaban en buenas relaciones con la TSAB.

La tercera chica dijo: "Ustedes vayan a ayudar a los demás, yo me haré cargo de ella.", era una joven con pelo marrón corto con un accesorio en forma de cruz y con una gorra blanca, tenía un uniforme de batalla similar al de las demás de tipo Belka con un pequeño vestido amarillo y negro y con tres pares de alas negras que salen de su espalda.

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…OK_

 _TARGET 5: HAYATE YAGAMI_

 _RANK: SS_

 _ID: SCHWERTKREUZ, TOME OF THE NIGHT SKY_

 _LEVEL: 1 8/20_

 _SPECIAL: HIGH LEVEL MODERN BELKA MAGIC_

 _TARGET 6: FATE T. HARLAOWN_

 _TARGET 7: NANOHA TAKAMACHI_

NO PUEDE SER!, Nivel 18 de 20!, a ella no le gano ni muerta!

"Raiden!, intenta sacarnos de aquí!", le dije, desesperada.

"No puedes, puse una barrera en esta zona, nadie puede salir de aquí ahora mismo.", me dijo Shamal, mientras estaba ayudando a Vita, quién estaba entre furiosa y alegre.

"No hay forma de que le ganes a Hayate!", dijo Vita, y no necesito que me lo repitas.

 _Master, there's an additional option: Use the Jewel Seeds._ Pero si lo hago, podrían salirse de control, no?

 _I know, but currently there's the only way out._

Qué hago ahora…?

"Entonces, vendrás con nosotras o te tendremos que llevar a la fuerza?", dijo Hayate, apuntándome con su dispositivo. Pude notar que su magia estaba aumentando de poder, lo que significaba que me iba a ir muy mal si cualquiera de sus ataques conectaba!

"Muy bien…Raiden…", lo miré por un momento, luego a esa chica, Hayate, tomé aire y luego grité:

"CARGA LA JEWEL SEED!"

"QUÉ!?", dijeron Nanoha y Fate, sorprendidas.

 _TREASURE CHARGE: JEWEL SEED._

En ese instante sentí un incremento de energía que nunca antes había sentido: la Jewel Seed que elegí se apareció frente a mí y se unió a Raiden, luego el reaccionó con la Jewel Seed y sentí que podría invocar su poder, algo que me permitiera salir de allí. Así que pensé en un ataque, algo que pudiera utilizar, cuando recordé algo mejor que podría hacer con todo ese poder.

Al instante formé un círculo con mi mano como si ya supiera lo que iba a hacer, al terminarlo, lo agarré y lo lancé hacia el suelo, diciendo una invocación:

 **Poder del rayo, relámpago y trueno, manifiéstate ante tus enemigos…QUETZALCOATL!**

De pronto, el cielo se puso negro, había llegado una tormenta de la nada y cuyos rayos comenzaron a llegar a un solo punto de donde cayó un rayo más grande hacia la tierra, los rayos concentrados formaron a una criatura poderosa dando giros hasta revelarse como era: la Legendaria Serpiente Azteca, Quetzalcoatl: una serpiente emplumada de color esmeralda, con alas que despedían rayos y cuya energía a su alrededor era puramente el elemento del aire.

Esto me lo había explicado Raiden: si utilizaba una tecnología perdida, podría sobrepasar los límites de mis poderes e invocar a unos espíritus para que me ayudaran según mi comando, la primera tecnología perdida que utilicé fue una Jewel Seed, así que utilicé todo su poder para invocarla, y me había dado cuenta de que había invocado a una bestia muy poderosa.

"CUIDADO TODOS!", dijo Hayate, visiblemente preocupada, pero aún así cargando una técnica: unos cubos de hielo se formaron alrededor de ella mientras decía unas palabras:

 **Ven hacia adelante, Aliento de Hielo…ATEM DES EISES!**

Hayate lanzó los cubos hacia Quetzalcoatl, pero no le sirvieron de nada, y salieron explusados en otras direcciones…

Quetzalcoatl no se inmutó, en vez de eso cargó su energía eléctrica en su boca y la lanzó hacia todos los presentes. Los escudos no sirvieron de nada en ningún caso, y todas fueron golpeadas por mi invocación, su golpe final fue acumular toda la energía del entorno y lanzarla hacia donde fue invocada, donde hizo explosión con una semiesfera de energía.

Cuando se dispersó, Raiden me informó del daño provocado a todas:

 _TARGET 1: 35% DAMAGE!_

 _TARGET 2: 34% DAMAGE!_

 _TARGET 3: 37% DAMAGE!_

 _TARGET 4: 36% DAMAGE!_

 _TARGET 5: 54% DAMAGE!_

 _TARGET 6: 44% DAMAGE!_

 _TARGET 7: 45% DAMAGE!_

 _TARGET 1 KNOCKED OUT._

Sette había sido derrotada y las demás habían sido afectadas por mi invocación. Pero cuando estaba distraída con esa información, uno de los cubos de hielo desviados fue directo hacia mí y…

BOOOOOM!

Explotó, dejándome congelada en un cubo de hielo en el aire, no podía moverme, lo único que pude hacer fue mirar con horror que me iba precipitando a tierra, y que me iba a hacer pedazos en el suelo! Intenté cerrar mis ojos para no verlo, pero incluso mis párpados estaban congelados!

CRASH!

Pero sin embargo, no me hice pedazos, sólo el hielo a mi alrededor…

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 92%!_

Y eso significaba…que había caído…estaba completamente entumecida, adolorida, no podía...moverme...

"Raiden…lo siento…", dije antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

*La invocación de Quetzalcoatl es la misma del juego Final Fantasy VIII, para la consola PlayStation, uno de los mejores juegos que ha habido en la historia (sin contar el VII, claro).


	7. Capítulo VI: Magia y Tecnología VI

**CAPÍTULO VI: Magia y Tecnología VI**

"Tuvo suerte de que estuviera unida al dispositivo.", dijo una voz ligera, pero que me parecía conocida.

Estaba adolorida y cansada, sin poder abrir los ojos y sin saber dónde me encontraba...recordé lo que había pasado: había sido separada de mi mundo por un portal púrpura, me había encontrado a un Dispositivo Inteligente llamado Raiden, había escapado del Bureau de Administración Tiempo-Espacial, y recuerdo que estaba peleando con unas miembros del escuadrón...y que me habían derrotado.

"Creí que no sobreviviría a eso.", dijo otra voz diferente, no la conocía de algún lado, aunque tampoco es que llevara mucho tiempo en este mundo, solamente por una semana.

"La tecnología con la que se fusionó la chica es muy poderosa, pero no sabía como controlarla, es un milagro que no haya pasado algo peor.", otra voz, pero seguía sin saber cuáles, era momento de que despertara, pues necesitaba saber que pasaría. Así que intenté abrir los ojos:

"Ah…Kazuki…"

"Parece que está despertando…"

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos, todo se llenó de blanco y azul claro: ahora estaba acostada en una cama, en lo que parecía ser una habitación de un hospital, a mi lado estaba Shamal, la invocadora que estaba apoyando a sus dos compañeras que me habían encontrado junto con Sette, Shamal estaba mirándome y sonriendo, y vestía una bata de laboratorio sobre un uniforme café.

"Ah, ya despertaste.", me dijo mientras revisaba unas hojas electrónicas, noté que había una foto mía que me habían tomado, seguramente para identificarme.

"Ah…oye, tú eres…", le iba a preguntar, pero estaba todavía algo aturdida.

"Shamal no sólo se especializa en el soporte de batalla, también es una muy buena doctora.", me dijo otra voz, miré hacia la derecha y era Nanoha, a su lado estaban Fate y Hayate, la comandante de la división que me estaba buscando, estaban vestidas con el mismo uniforme café de Shamal. Así que ahora, dadas las condiciones en que estaba además de haber sido derrotada, hablé un poco:

"Supongo que ahora van a matarme, no?", dije con desgano, esperando que me lo confirmaran, no quería pensar en lo que me harían a mí una vez capturada. Sentía que iba a llorar...

"Quién te dijo eso?, nosotras no.", dijo Fate, algo extrañada.

"Raiden me había dicho que la sola existencia de él era una posible amenaza para la TSAB y que uno de sus objetivos principales era eliminarlo, y como me había unido a él y no podía quitármelo hasta que muriera, pues…Ah!", no dije más, estaba muy adolorida.

"No deberías moverte, aún estás en recuperación.", me insistió Shamal, sonriendo.

"Hmmm…puede que tu dispositivo haya dicho eso. Pero no podemos ni vamos a eliminarlo sabiendo que tiene unida a una persona inocente que sólo trataba de defenderse con su poder, de hecho, la culpa también fue en parte nuestra por la forma en que reaccionamos. Solamente estabas asustada, y lo comprendemos perfectamente."

"Creo que tú sólo estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.", dijo Nanoha, sonriendo. Acertó con esa afirmación.

"Pero, aún así, nos atacaste cuando te estábamos tratando de ayudar, y eso si es un delito por estos lugares.", dijo Fate, también sonriendo, pero con algo de seriedad.

Lo sabía.

"Entonces, no van a quitarme a Raiden?", pregunté mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Raiden, todavía seguía en mi mano, pero estaba apagado, lo sabía porque no se mostraba la esfera de estado en color dorado o plateado, sino simplemente...apagada.

Perdóname, Raiden. Si hubiera sido más fuerte...no estarías así.

"No podemos, si lo hacemos podríamos matarte.", dijo Shamal, mirando por sobre sus notas.

"Tu dispositivo es muy valiente, poco después de que te estrellaste luego de que estuviste congelada, se rehusó a darnos información sobre ti y repetía insistentemente que se alejaran de ti, que tú no tenías la culpa de nada.", me dijo Nanoha.

"No muchos dispositivos poseen el grado de conciencia suficiente para tratar a sus maestros como si fueran algo más eso.", dijo Hayate, Shamal se volteó al escuchar eso y dijo:

"Eso es bastante malo, Hayate!", dijo con un ligero tono de molestia, a lo que Hayate respondió:

"Bueno, a veces no escuchan lo que se les dice y no hablan con la gente, cierto?", Hayate lo había dicho con una sonrisa, como si estuviera contraatacando el argumento, Shamal se calló por un momento y luego dijo:

"Sin comentarios.", Nanoha y Fate sonrieron. No entendí nada de esa conversación.

Pero...Raiden había dicho esas cosas? Lo había dicho para defenderme? A pesar de que apenas nos conocíamos de una semana? Cómo era posible que una máquina como él tuviera esos pensamientos? Había sido programado para eso desde un principio? Creo que ni siquiera yo tendría la respuesta a eso, al menos, no por ahora.

"Luego de eso, tu dispositivo se apagó y no nos volvió a hablar.", dijo Fate.

Suspiré un poco porque seguiríamos con vida por el momento, pero debería por lo menos explicarles mis motivos para esa reacción...además, sentía que esas personas no eran malas después de todo.

"Me llamo Mizuki Takase.", les dije mi nombre para poder aclarar las cosas de una vez, y luego empecé a decirles: "Esto fue lo que me pasó…", comencé a contarles todo: el viaje de campamento en mi mundo, el agujero que me llevó aquí, el asalto en el que me vi envuelta, y cómo había encontrado a Raiden, también aproveché para contarles lo más reciente que sabía: el encuentro con esa persona llamada Sette.

"Y entonces, estaba ese tipo con el que estaban negociando esos robots inútiles, era un tipo de cabello púrpura corto y con una bata de laboratorio, y dijo que sus números irían a recoger el cargamento...", cuando mencioné eso, las chicas se miraron y luego asintieron con la cabeza, parecían estar bastante serias. Suponía que se trataba de alguien peligroso, lo que justificaría su reacción, pero...

"Perdonen, pero es mala educación guardarse los secretos…", seguramente estaban hablando mentalmente entre ellas, y no podía leer sus mentes con Raiden apagado, aunque...eso sería también de mala educación por mi parte.

"Bueno, se trata de un criminal muy peligroso que habíamos encerrado antes, y sus "Números" son sus clones.", dijo Fate, así que Sette era parte de esos "Números", entonces tendría que haber más de una...

"Su nombre es Jail Scaglietti, quién fue dado por muerto en un ataque reciente a la prisión donde estaban él y sus números hace poco, pero todo apunta a que recibió ayuda del exterior y escapó…", dijo Hayate, pero Nanoha la interrumpió.

"Bueno, pero no queremos meterla en estos problemas, verdad? Yo creo que deberíamos ayudarla a volver a su mundo, después de todo, gracias a ella hemos confirmado que Scaglietti está vivo y operando."

Es cierto, es posible que pueda volver a casa, pero creo que antes debería intentar arreglar las cosas aquí.

"Entonces, qué hago ahora...digo, cuánto tiempo me van a encerrar?", ya me estaba resignando a salir pronto de aquí.

"Bueno, creo que podríamos hacer algo…", Nanoha miró a las otras dos y luego todas asintieron con la cabeza, pero ahora tenían una sonrisa en sus caras.

Al menos podrían decirme la penalización, por favor!

...

"Tengo que trabajar con ustedes?", grité, al salir de la habitación en una silla de ruedas. Hayate me estaba ayudando con la misma silla, pero con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Resulta que mis lesiones no eran tan serias debido a que Raiden me había ayudado a recuperarme, era algo así como un modo de recuperación automática, pero no me había recuperado del todo y necesitaba descansar un día más o menos. Como quién dice: "El mejor remedio es el descanso absoluto."

"No te lo tomes a mal, en tu mundo este castigo es el apropiado para muchas personas.", dijo Fate, quién caminaba a mi izquierda, y Nanoha estaba a mi derecha.

"Además, deberías por lo menos disculparte ante todos los que lastimaste, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto.", dijo Nanoha, no entendí con esa parte de "el resto", pero Nanoha me miró y dijo: "No te preocupes, no te lastimaremos."

"Y lo más importante, quisiéramos hacer unas pruebas de tus habilidades adquiridas.", me dijo Hayate.

"Por qué? No creo que Raiden vaya a escucharlas…", les repetí lo que había dicho.

"Pero a ti sí. Y si las pruebas resultan, podremos ayudarte a defenderte por tí misma.", dijo Fate.

Llegamos a una sala de reuniones, ya había unas personas allí, pero no me gustaría para nada volver a verlas...

"TÚ!", dijo esa chica de pelo azul, Subaru. Al reconocerla me dieron ganas de salir corriendo, porque cuando me vio, intentó abalanzarse sobre mí a lanzarme unos puñetazos. Erio, el chico pelirrojo, y la que parecía ser su hermana, Ginga, la tenían que mantener agarrada de los brazos para que no se moviera de donde estaba.

"Cálmate, Subaru!", le decía Ginga.

"Aunque yo también esté furioso, ese no es motivo para atacarla de ese modo!", le decía Erio, quién me dirigió una mirada de furia, recordando nuestra batalla, me di cuenta de la razón posible del porqué estuviera así: me parecía que había atacado a su novia, la pequeña invocadora de pelo rosa.

Todos los que había visto aquella noche que llegué estaban aquí: las hermanas Subaru y Ginga, Teana, quién estaba jugando con una carta antes de mirarme, Erio, y Caro, quién estaba algo asustada mientras su familiar me estaba gruñendo, ahora que lo veía más de cerca, parecía un pequeño dragón.

"Atención, por favor!", dijo Nanoha, dando unos aplausos. "Esta chica, Mizuki Takase, simplemente estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, pero a partir de ahora, entrenará con ustedes."

Todos (incluyéndome) dijeron al tiempo, de forma sorprendida: "QUÉ!?"

"Nanoha, acaso se les olvidó lo que hizo?", dijo Subaru, quién estaba entre indignada y sorprendida.

"Por eso, ustedes la van a ayudar a controlar sus poderes.", dijo Fate, quién se había parado al lado de Nanoha.

"Pero la comandante Hayate que va a…", dijo Teana, pero se calló cuando Hayate habló:

"Ya di mi aprobación, y los superiores están de acuerdo.", dijo Hayate, sonriendo, y empezaba a pensar que esas chicas tenían una enfermedad de síntoma común: Sonrisa.

Subaru, no estaba tan resignada, porque luego me dirigió una mirada de malicia y me dijo:

"En verdad voy a disfrutar esto…", dijo, chocando los puños, como algún héroe de película de acción genérico. Presentía que esto no iba a salir bien...

Después de pedirles disculpas a todos me enviaron a una habitación para recuperarme, en la noche decidí que lo mejor que podría hacer era tratar de colaborar con ellas, así que desperté a Raiden.

"Raiden, despierta, ya todo está bien.", no hubo respuesta después de un segundo, pero luego la luz de Raiden volvió a su color dorado.

 _Master, are you all right?_

Preguntó, luego hizo un escaneo rápido en el cuerpo, sentí una ligera corriente eléctrica antes de que Raiden me mostrara un mensaje de estado:

 _STATUS: BLUE, NO ACTUAL DAMAGE._

"Ya lo sabía, esas chicas no son malas, Raiden.", le conté todo lo que había ocurrido en las pocas horas en que había estado en el hospital.

 _Aren't you going to escape?_

"No lo creo, es más, creo que voy a colaborar con ellas.", no sentí respuesta inmediata, lo que interpreté como un signo de duda.

 _Are you sure you want to do this , Master?_

"Es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora, además, todo fue un malentendido. Además, quién sabe? Podrían ayudarme a regresar a mi mundo.", pero no tenía en consideración qué iba a hacer con Raiden si llegaba ese día, estaba claro que no podría mostrárselo a alguien, y menos al tonto de Taishi. Raiden estaba pensando en lo que dije y luego:

 _OK, if that's what my Master wish, i will help you with all my strength._

Le dirigí una mirada y con una sonrisa dije: "Gracias."

...

Luego de un día de recuperación, un vehículo de escolta con varios soldados me llevó fuera del hospital y me llevó a una zona de entrenamiento llamada "Long Arch", en una plataforma que era el antiguo cuartel de la división de la Comandante Hayate, cuando me enteré de que había estado hablando con una Comandante de alto rango de la TSAB, casi que no podía disculparme lo suficiente, para vergüenza de ambas (aunque a Hayate no es que le gustara mucho el trato formal).

No sabría bien como describir el lugar llamado Long Arch: era una instalación militar de varios pisos pero no podría definirle bien la arquitectura, no estaba estudiando para eso cuando me fui. La parte de atrás, donde estaba la zona de entrenamiento, no tenía prácticamente nada.

"Hola, hay alguien?", grité, mirando hacia los alrededores, el vehículo escolta me había dejado sola en esa zona, pero había un helicóptero que me estaba vigilando. Sólo había una plataforma vacía sobre el mar.

"Me enviaron aquí para un entrenamiento!", ahora que lo pienso, ni Nanoha, ni Fate ni Hayate estaban allí, seguro que me iban a enviar a otra persona más capacitada, me entraron escalofríos al acordarme de Subaru.

"Disculpa el retraso!", me dijo una voz que provenía de atrás.

Era una chica de pelo marrón con gafas, que venía corriendo con una maleta, tenía un uniforme café compuesto de una chaqueta y una falda, como todos los que había visto en la administración.

"Hola, vengo de parte de la Comandante Yagami, me dijeron que entrenara aquí…", le expliqué a la chica.

"Ah, sí, tu eres...Mizuki Takase, cierto?, mi nombre es Shario Finieno y mi rango actual es Cabo, pero puedes llamarme Shari, si quieres.", me dijo.

"Gracias, y si quieres, puedes llamarme Mizuki, si no es mucho problema."

"Por supuesto! Enseguida alisto el campo, un momento…", dijo y fue hacia una terminal de computador cercana.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero tecleaba y leía tan rápido...más rápido que una secretaria promedio, luego dijo:

"Lo que vas a hacer en este campo es: practicar tus poderes actuales, luego evaluaremos tu nivel y habilidades inmediatamente.", cuando me dijo eso, vi que el campo se había transformado en lo que parecía ser una ciudad en ruinas, pero que era un holograma...lo toqué para asegurarme, pero era sólido. No entiendía qué tan avanzada estaría la tecnología en este mundo, pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

"O sea, quieren que practique mis habilidades aquí?", dije.

 _It's a training field, you can practice freely without destroying the ground, Master._

"Ese es tu dispositivo?", me preguntó Shari, quién estaba MUY CERCA de Raiden, me aparté un poco del susto.

"Si, pero no creo que debas estar tan cerca de Raiden.", le dije, a lo cuál se apartó, algo avergonzada.

"Jejeje, lo siento, es que me gustan mucho estas cosas...", se notaba mucho.

"Bueno, ya puedes ingresar al campo.", dijo, luego entré con un salto, luego me ubiqué en el círculo que apareció en el centro del campo.

"Listo, puedes oírme, Mizuki?", me dijo Shari a través de un monitor.

"Fuerte y claro.", contesté, ya comenzaba a hablar como militar.

"Muy bien, lo primero que vas a hacer es utilizar tus técnicas para destruir los objetivos.", tan pronto lo dijo, aparecieron del suelo varios blancos con triángulos rojos. "No te preocupes por la falta de magia, se recargará automáticamente, así que, cuando quieras!"

Si tenía que practicar mis habilidades, tendría mayores posibilidades de volver a casa, entonces:

"Estoy lista, Empecemos! Raiden?"

 _Always ready, Master._

"Muy bien, Start!", dijo Shari, cerrando la ventana.


	8. Capítulo VII: Magia y Tecnología VII

**CAPÍTULO VII: Magia y Tecnología VII**

Saqué mi pistola y consulté mis técnicas:

 _INHERENT ABILITIES:_

 _SOLAR BEAM – LEVEL: 2/20 – SINGLE ATTACK._

 _SOLAR WINGS – LEVEL: 4/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _SUN DISC THROWER – LEVEL: 8/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _LUNAR BEAM – LEVEL: 2/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _LUNAR ARROW – LEVEL: 5/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _LUNAR BALL – LEVEL: 9/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _TERMINAL VELOCITY – SUPPORT: SPEED BOOST._

 _ACTIVE CAMOUFLAGE – SUPPORT: STEALTH MODE._

 _RECOLLECTIONS:_

 _DIVINE BUSTER – LEVEL: 10/20 – SINGLE ATTACK._

 _AUTO-ABILITIES :_

 _LIGHT DASH – SUPPORT: INCREASE EVADE RATE._

 _BREAK EFFECT – SUPPORT: ELIMINATE ENEMY EFFECT._

 _HIGH TENSION – SUPPORT: INCREASE ATTACK POWER UPON DAMAGE._

 _SUMMONS:_

 _QUETZALCOATL – LEVEL: 15/20 – WIND ELEMENTAL. ONE TREASURE CHARGE REQUIRED._

De las últimas habilidades automáticas, la mejor era la de "Alta Tensión" y consistía en que a medida que recibiera daño, mis técnicas se harían más poderosas cuando mi salud y energía estén en Estado Rojo o Crítico.

Cargué un cartucho para activar el Solar Beam, pero luego me di cuenta que los objetivos estaban moviéndose demasiado rápido, así que mejor disparé a varios de ellos, en unos segundos me di cuenta de que el tiempo que había pasado practicando en las montañas había sido suficiente, así que tenía que recurrir todo el tiempo a mis habilidades atléticas para destruir los blancos.

 _LIGHT DASH._

Mientras me movía al mismo ritmo de los blancos, un grupo de cinco se había agrupado para atacar a la vez, luego apareció Shari en un monitor diciéndome:

"Muy bien, ahora intenta utilizar una de tus técnicas, he agrupado a los blancos para derribarlos de una vez."

"Muy bien, cúbrete los ojos!", le dije de forma confiada, después de todo, ya había terminado de "calentar".

Formé con mi mano una esfera de energía solar, y luego ejecuté mi técnica apuntando a los blancos agrupados:

"SOLAR BEAM!"

El rayo atravesó por completo a los del centro, aunque su poder también alcanzó a los demás. Raiden me dijo que el ataque era de un solo objetivo, pero con el poder del Sol había obtenido un rango mayor.

BOOOOOOM!

"Guau! Su poder de batalla es de nivel AA+!", dijo Shari, impresionada con mis resultados. No entendía mucho acerca de esa escala usada en Mid-childa, pero me preocuparía de eso luego.

"Verás, resulta que mis ataques solares son mucho más fuertes con el Sol de mi lado. Pero incluso yo estoy impresionada!", le expliqué a Shari.

"Muy bien, sigue practicando con lo que tengas!", dijo Shari, lista para tomar datos de nuevo, "Cuando quieras!".

"Muy bien!", de repente me sentía con ganas de seguir mostrando mi poder, así que cargué otro cartucho para poder ejecutar mi segunda técnica: Solar Wings.

 _SOLAR WINGS._

Levanté el vuelo, y me coloqué de forma que tuviera el Sol a mis espaldas mientras otro grupo de blancos se había colocado en forma de cuadro, entonces concentré mi energía, crucé mis brazos, y luego me lancé hacia el grupo gritando el nombre de mi técnica:

"SOLAR WINGS!"

El aura de energía había alcanzado su máximo brillo justo antes de chocar con los blancos, la luz del Sol no sólo potenciaba mi ataque, sino también mi velocidad.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Cuando se disipó la explosión, no había quedado ni rastro de los blancos, al instante llegó otro grupo del doble de individuos del anterior.

"Ese ataque fue de nivel AAA-! Impresionante!", dijo Shari por otro monitor.

"Raiden, carga el siguiente cartucho!", era hora de acabar con el último grupo de veinte blancos. En ese mismo instante ya había cargado mi disco, en la misma posición donde estaba volando.

 _SUN DISC THROWER._

"SUN DISC THROWER!", mi disco salió hacia el grupo de veinte, pero lo controlé de tal forma que los atacara por debajo de la zona del grupo, el disco salió por debajo y los partió por la mitad, cerré los ojos y espere unos segundos…

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

No sólo los había destruido, sino que ahora había un cráter grande en la zona donde estaban. En unos segundos se había regenerado.

"El poder de esa técnica fue de…", Shari se calló por un momento, luego me dijo: "Nivel S+! Casi tanto como un Starlight Breaker en un Nivel 1 de Sistema Blaster!".

"Starlight Breaker?, eso parece ser muy poderoso.", dije, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa técnica.

"Lo es, si sabes como usarlo.", me dijo una voz conocida desde lejos.

Era Nanoha, quién estaba con Fate, Hayate y todos los de su escuadra. Desde cuándo estaban allí?

"Llegaron poco después de que entraste al campo, todos estaban muy interesados en ver tus habilidades.", me dijo Shari por el monitor.

"Cuándo puedo tener la revancha?", dijo Subaru, chocando los puños como la otra vez, pero no ví a su hermana, Ginga. Nanoha me dijo por otro monitor que ella pertenecia a otra división, y que de vez en cuando colaboraba con la división de Subaru.

Aunque hubiera practicado mis técnicas, no estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus capacidades. Así que contesté:

"No quisiera rechazar eso, pero no creo que esté lista para una batalla formal, aunque sea de entrenamiento.", les dije educadamente por el mismo monitor.

"Bueno…la verdad...la siguiente parte del entrenamiento es que vas a ponerte a prueba con cada miembro de la antigua Sexta División Móvil.", me dijo Shari, un poco nerviosa mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca y sacaba la lengua en señal de disculpa.

Un momento, dijo…CON CADA MIEMBRO?

"Así es, vamos a ver como son tus habilidades en batalla.", me dijo Nanoha.

"Esperen un segundo!", les dije, levantando una mano, pero ya habían entrado los miembros de la Sexta División. "No creen que esto es demasiado pronto?", intenté protestar, pero no me estaban escuchando!

"No para mí!", dijo Subaru, quién estaba junto con Teana, Erio y Caro.

Creo que ahora si van en serio, así que entonces dije:

"Ah…bien, esta bien!", luego bajé al suelo, colocándome al otro lado del campo, Raiden me informó que mi energía había sido recargada por el Sol, pero no estaba segura, son cuatro contra mí!

"Muy bien!", dijo Fate, quién llegó a uno de los edificios con Nanoha. Supongo que serían las jueces de mi desempeño.

"Que quede claro que no pienso unirme por lo pronto a la TSAB!", les grité, pero ellas simplemente sonrieron.

"Esta batalla de entrenamiento comenzará pronto...", Nanoha miró a los de la Sexta División y les dijo: "Su objetivo es reducir la energía de Mizuki a la mitad.", luego Nanoha se volteó y me dijo: "Tu objetivo es aguantar los ataques por 5 minutos, alguna pregunta?"

5 minutos? Acaso eso es todo? No podría ser un poco...menos?

"Ninguna, empecemos ya!", dijo Erio, apuntándome con su lanza.

"Eso lo iba a decir yo!", dijo Subaru, muy entusiasmada.

"Entonces…", dijo Fate, levantando la mano.

 _COMMENCING TRAINING COMBAT._

Subaru y Erio atacaron al tiempo con sus dispositivos: un enorme guante y una enorme lanza, respectivamente. Intenté volar para disparar desde el aire, pero Teana ya me estaba apuntando con sus pistolas, así que me limité a correr y ponerme detrás de un edificio para protegerme de los ataques. Ví que Caro se limitó a estar atrás, defendiéndose con un escudo rosa, o invocando alguna técnica de soporte.

"Como quién dice: "disparar al médico primero"?", era lo que pensaba, pero me acordé de Erio y no me iba a perdonar otra. Así que debía pensar en otra estrategia.

Bloqueaba los disparos con mi escudo y los ataques físicos los esquivaba, pero esos dos se estaban moviendo muy rápido para mí, pensé en activar mi técnica de Terminal Velocity, y necesitaba un momento de concentración para activarla. Me aparté de ellos dos dando unos giros hacia atrás para ganar espacio y tratar de confundirlos.

"Raiden, puedes activar Terminal Velocity en movimiento?", le pregunté, mientras esquivaba otro puñetazo de Subaru, esa chica sí que es muy rápida! (Claro, después de todo usa patines).

 _We need to spend a cartridge to do it, otherwise, it will take around 2 minutes with the Sun energy._

Necesitaba tiempo, así que lo major era empezar a atacar. Salté a un edificio para escapar de otro golpe de lanza de Erio, y mientras estaba en el aire, reuní la energía del Sol y apunté a Subaru:

"SOLAR BEAM!", Subaru contraatacó con un:

"REVOLVER SHOOT!", los ataques colisionaron, formando un campo de energía a su alrededor. Los niveles eran muy parecidos, y aunque me mantenía en vuelo, tenía que darle más fuerza al ataque para sobreponerlo y apartar a Subaru de mí.

"Strada, carga el cartucho!", dijo Erio, quién estaba en el suelo con un aura de energía grande, deduje que habría recibido un apoyo de Caro, así que miré para donde estaba la invocadora y era cierto, Teana había cancelado su ronda de ataques y permanecía cerca a Caro, protegiéndola mientras efectuaba su técnica de soporte.

 _Explosion._

Strada había cargado el cartucho, supongo que sería otra vez esa técnica para intentar penetrar mi escudo, el "Speerangriff", así que tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

 _BREAK EFFECT._

Raiden activó su auto-habilidad para romper el choque entre mi Solar Beam y el Revolver Shoot, eso me ayudaría a cancelar ambas técnicas, aproveché el momento para dirigirme hacia la punta de un edificio y reboté con mis piernas para recuperarme e impulsarme hacia arriba, y para ese entonces, Erio ya estaba aproximándose a mí con su técnica!

 _Speerangriff._

Rápidamente cargué mi disparo de pistola, pero este fue más rápido, lo que indicaba…que había cargado la energía solar!

"Raiden, prepárate a cargar otro cartucho.", le dije, esperé a que Erio llegara con su técnica, pero al último segundo, disparé en forma lateral a su lanza para desviarla, y luego, aprovechando que se había desviado por completo por el impulso inicial de su ataque, le di una doble patada en su espalda para impulsarme hacia el Sol.

"Oye!, Eso no se vale!", dijo, cancelando su técnica antes para no estrellarse contra otro edificio que estaba encima de la pareja de soporte Teana/Caro.

Pero yo ya estaba muy alto, así que cargué un Sun Disc Thrower.

 _SUPER SUN DISC THROWER._

"Super? Eso qué significa?", dijo Subaru, que había cambiado de rumbo para tratar de llegar hacia arriba.

"SUN DISC THROWER!", grité, apuntando el disco hacia Subaru, quién se puso enfrente de Erio para defenderlo, intentó contenerlo con su puño, pero luego yo cargué otro cartucho en ese tiempo.

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

"Raiden, dirige toda la potencia al Sun Disc Thrower!", le dije, concentrando todo el poder que recibía del Sol y aumentada por ese cartucho, el disco aumentó de tamaño y fuerza. Subaru y Erio trataron de detenerlo con sus dispositivos al tiempo, pero incliné ligeramente el disco de tal forma que también golpeara a las piernas. Pero mi objetivo era golpear a cuatro, no a dos.

"Es…muy…fuerte…!", decía Subaru, no podrían contenerlo por mucho tiempo.

"Espera…abajo no están…", Erio se había dado cuenta de mi plan al ver a Teana y a Caro.

"Erio, cuidado!", decía Caro, preocupada: "Se les va a romper el escudo!".

"Caro, apártate!", Teana intentó sacarla del camino, pero luego le lancé un golpe cargado de mi pistola con mi mano izquierda mientras con la derecha mantenía el disco, no iba a dejar que se escapara.

"AAH!", el impacto le dio en el frente, obligándola a retroceder. Como no se había protegido, recibió un golpe fuerte.

 _TARGET 2: 12% DAMAGE._

No esperé más, cuando todos estuvieron en la mira de mi Sun Disc Thrower, solté mi pistola y empujé con mis dos manos el disco hacia ellos.

"TOMEN ESTO!"

El disco aumentó de velocidad e impactó en todos los presentes, creando una explosión de energía que los dejó a todos en el suelo, ni siquiera Caro pudo utilizar un escudo de los suyos porque estaba muy concentrada en tratar de invocar un escudo.

 _TARGET 1: 46% DAMAGE!_

 _TARGET 2: 38% DAMAGE!_

 _TARGET 3: 48% DAMAGE!_

 _TARGET 4: 50% DAMAGE!_

Ahora si les había pegado bien duro, más que todo a Caro, pero no me podía confiar ya que tenían más experiencia que yo, así que no perdí el tiempo y ejecuté otra técnica:

"TERMINAL VELOCITY!", con lo que estaría a la par con Subaru y Erio, si es que se levantaban después de ese ataque.

Miré el reloj, y vi que aún faltaban dos minutos para terminar el entrenamiento, fue entonces cuando Raiden me dijo:

 _Master, there's much magic released in the environment, you can finish this fast if you concentrate it all._

Cierto! Podría utilizar toda la magia que había en el ambiente para acabar este combate rápidamente!

"Muy bien! Raiden! Concentra la energía en un punto y lánzala!", dije, se formó un círculo en frente de mí y comenzó a reunir toda la energía restante del Sun Disc Thrower para lanzarla.

"Esa técnica es…", dijo Teana, algo aturdida por el ataque, tratando de ponerse de pie junto con sus compañeros. Y justo cuando ya tenía cargada la técnica, sonó una alarma y Nanoha dijo:

"Bien! El combate ha terminado!", el combate había terminado, mi técnica había desaparecido y los hologramas también, Shari me había dicho que si querían terminar con este encuentro de una vez, activarían un campo de repulsión mágica (AMF, en Inglés: Anti-Magic Field), que cancelaría cualquier técnica.

 _"The training session is over, the winner is Mizuki Takase."_ , dijo el dispositivo de Nanoha, Raising Heart, que hablaba Inglés con una voz femenina.

"Pero…por qué?", dije, preguntándole a Nanoha, aunque me sentía algo aliviada de que hubiera terminado el combate, porque no sabía si podría ganarles a los cuatro.

"Ya tenemos todos los datos que necesitábamos, además, no creo que ellos puedan continuar así…", me dijo Shari, por uno de los monitores.

"Sin embargo, es impresionante, el hecho de que trataras de replicar una técnica poderosa de Nanoha", dijo Fate, quien bajó para ayudar a los derrotados a recuperarse.

"Qué clase de técnica?", pregunté, aunque claramente no sabía que esa técnica ya había sido utilizada.

"El concentrar la magia del entorno utilizada para luego dispararla, mejor conocida como Starlight Breaker.", dijo Nanoha, explicando con detalle, y por lo que había dicho, era al parecer una técnica suya, pero…cómo podía ejecutar una técnica que ni siquiera conocía?

"Raiden, tuviste algo que ver con esto?", le pregunté.

 _No, Master, actually, I don't have record of that particular technique. I only know that you can reutilize the magic of the battle to create a new technique._

Eso significaba…qué...acaso había aprendido la técnica subconscientemente?

"Sin embargo, te pasaste con tus propias técnicas solares…", dijo una pequeña voz nueva.

Me volteé para ver a una pequeña chica, de hecho, su estatura era poco menos de medio metro. Su pelo era de color azul claro con un accesorio en forma de cruz amarillo, tenía un pequeño uniforme café y aparte, había un libro azul oscuro que volaba a su lado con una cruz amarilla en la cubierta, como el del arma que utilizaba Hayate.

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…OK_

 _I D: REINFORCE ZWEI_

 _RANK: A+_

 _L EVEL: 10/20_

 _SPECIAL: UNISON DEVICE_

Un dispositivo? Esa chica?

"Pero puedo ver que eres una chica con mucho potencial mágico, nos da mucho gusto que estés de nuestro lado.", me dijo, luego pregunté a Nanoha:

"Quién es esta pequeña?", la chica me miró algo mal cuando terminé la pregunta.

"Qué estás diciendo?", se puso en frente de mí, haciéndome una mala cara, creo que la ofendí con lo de "pequeña"...perdón!

"Ella es Reinforce Zwei, pero nosotros le decimos Rein, es el dispositivo inteligente creado por Hayate", me contestó Nanoha.

"Y aunque no lo sepas, soy una examinadora también, y creo que deberías tener algo de respeto a tus superiores!", no contesté eso, después de todo, uno no debe juzgar a las personas por su apariencia.

"De cualquier forma, he venido para traerles un mensaje de nuestros superiores: Hayate dijo que vengan todos a la oficina principal inmediatamente para un informe más detallado. Y además…", se volteó y me miró de nuevo: "Tú también tienes que venir!".

Quién, yo?

"Pero qué es lo que pasa, Rein?", dijo Fate, quién llevaba en la espalda a Caro, que estaba bien, pero había recibido el mayor impacto de mi Sun Disc Thrower. Erio me estaba mirando mal de nuevo, supongo que son más que compañeros de batalla, o no?

"Es para que expliques tu situación actual, estábamos ocupados con el regreso de Scaglietti que no hemos tenido tiempo de revisar tu caso.", le pregunté a Reinforce, por curiosidad: "Y cuál es ese otro asunto?".

"Bueno, parece que Scaglietti tiene que ver con tu repentina entrada en este mundo."

* * *

*El efecto de High Tension es muy utilizado en varios videojuegos como "Desperation Moves" (Movimientos Desesperados) o "Last Spells" (para los que juegan la serie de juegos Touhou, claro que las protagonistas harán una aparición en mi fanfic en cierto momento cuando se lance su nueva entrega: Ten Desires), pero el que utiliza Mizuki está basado en el que aparece en el juego Ninja Gaiden Black, de XBOX, con una nueva arma que libera todo su poder cuando la vida está en su punto crítico, la "Unlabored Flawlessness".


	9. Capítulo VIII: Magia y Tecnología VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII: Magia y Tecnología VIII**

La oficina principal era un edificio gigantesco con forma de cristal, además de ser el edificio más grande de la capital, como se esperaría de una institución importante, estaba protegido por un sinfín de barreras mágicas, además de muchas otras defensas que pasaban como patrullas y helicópteros, estaba dirigiéndome hacia allá en compañía de todos los miembros de la antigua Sexta División Móvil, incluyendo a Hayate, quién se reunió con todos nosotros en el camino.

Estábamos en un vehículo blindado múltiple, y a pesar de que íbamos escoltados hacia la oficina principal de la TSAB, aún faltaría algo para llegar allá desde el campamento de entrenamiento. Así que aproveché para preguntar algunas cosas:

"Esto… por qué se llama a esto la "antigua" Sexta División Móvil?", pregunté a Nanoha.

"La Sexta División Móvil fue creada para investigar y capturar a Jail Scaglietti, quién se había apoderado de varias tecnologías perdidas, conocidas con el nombre clave "Reliquia"."

"Pero lo encarcelaron, cierto?", pensaba, aunque si era un tipo muy peligroso, no me extrañaba que hubiera escapado fingiendo su muerte, o que hubiera hecho alguna otra artimaña, una como la que había utilizado para escapar.

"Así es, junto con algunos de sus "Números", quienes estaban siendo utilizados todo el tiempo por él, eran como su fuerza personal de protección y de prueba.", Fate respondió a esa pregunta.

"Pero si fueron doce "Números", por qué hay algunos que no aparecen en las prisiones?", pregunté, viendo en un monitor que estaban revisando sobre las prisiones en que estaban los "Números".

"Porque algunos de ellos se dieron cuenta de su error y decidieron pagar sus culpas ayudando a otras personas, ya sea en la TSAB o en la Santa Iglesia."

"Santa Iglesia?", pregunté de nuevo, no sabía que hubiera religiones en este mundo, con toda la tecnología y magia avanzada que tienen, ya me imaginaba las controversias que tal vez hubieran surgido en este mundo.

"Sí, son los actuales descendientes de la antigua familia Belka.", me explicó Hayate.

"Ellos no fueron los que inventaron el sistema de cartuchos?", pregunté, al ver que ese término era muy conocido por Subaru, Erio, Nanoha y Fate, mejor dicho, casi todos los que había visto en batalla.

"Sí, lo utilizaban para encontrar una forma de contrarrestar el sistema mágico de Mid-Childa durante la Guerra de la Unificación del Rey Santo. Cuando terminó la Guerra, la Santa Iglesia fue fundada para mantener la paz entre los Reinos. Al final, Mid-Childa emergió como la potencia mágica en este universo."

"Y cuáles son los números que actualmente están de nuestro lado?", pregunté, por si tenía que recordarlo, había derrotado a uno, pero significa que vendrían los demás por mí en caso de que hubieran salido de prisión junto con Scaglietti?

"Cinque, Nove, Dieci y Wendi fueron adoptadas por mi familia, formaron un equipo de nombre N2R, y ahora trabajan para la TSAB.", dijo Subaru, ahora estaba hablándome normalmente, aunque algo resentida por haberla derrotado, simplemente era de aquellas chicas que no les gustaba perder.

"Mientras tanto…", Hayate continuó: "Sein, Otto y Deed trabajan para la Santa Iglesia como sus Caballeros, también están buscando remediar lo que hicieron."

Eso deja a unos números por fuera, que seguro serían los que habían escapado de sus respectivas prisiones junto con Scaglietti.

"Y los otros "Números"…?"

"Ellas si no quisieron colaborar, así que fueron encerradas en mundos prisión, pero supongo que ahora están planeando algo si suponemos que todas siguen con vida.", dijo Teana, con quién no había hablado mucho, lo único que sabía es que sus habilidades con la pistola eran muy superiores a las mías.

Ya me había encontrado a Sette, así que los primeros cuatro números eran también fieles a Scaglietti.

"Acaso alguno fue destruido?", pregunté.

"Si, Due fue eliminada por Signum, pero Uno, Tre y Quattro seguían con vida…", de repente noté que Nanoha estaba ligeramente inquieta al escuchar el último Número.

"Qué pasa? Fue algo que dije yo?", pregunté.

Fate se me acercó y me dijo mentalmente:

 _"Lo que ocurre es que Nanoha odia mucho a Quattro, después de todo, ella casi nos quita a nuestra hija."_

Eso último me puso a pensar un poco…no, no lo creo…supongo que la hija era una víctima que fue adoptada de todas formas.

"Y cómo se llama tu hija?", pregunté a Nanoha.

"Vivio, Vivio Takamachi, ella ahora está estudiando en la Academia St. Hilde, patrocinada por la Santa Iglesia.", dijo Nanoha, mostrándome una imagen de ella.

Era una pequeña niña rubia que tenía heterocromía, (o sea, con dos ojos de diferente color, en el caso de Vivio: uno rojo y otro verde), en esa imagen estaba junto con Nanoha y Fate, quienes estaban sonriendo. Veo que es una familia muy feliz. Eso me puso a pensar otra vez en mi familia también, y Kazuki…

"Qué pasa?", preguntó Hayate, al verme pensando.

"Eh? Ah, no es nada…", dije, luego me di cuenta de que estábamos llegando a la oficina principal.

...

Al llegar, estuvimos un momento caminando y saludando a la gente por varios sitios, nos tomó como veinte minutos llegar hasta la sala de conferencias principal desde el estacionamiento, habíamos llegado a un salón muy grande con una enorme mesa en forma de U, junto con monitores en la mesa. Todos los miembros de la división comenzaron a sentarse uno por uno siguiendo alguna clase de protocolo, seguí las instrucciones que me habían dicho mientras caminábamos y esperamos a que llegaran las demás personas a la reunión.

Cuando llegaron las demás personas, destacaba una mujer rubia de pelo largo con una vestimenta casi igual a las de la Iglesia, pero que me daba la impresión de que era muy importante. Otra persona era un hombre de pelo negro corto con un traje que aparentaba ser un uniforme de batalla como los de Nanoha y Fate.

"Muy bien, comencemos la reunión ahora. Hayate, puedes comenzar.", le dijo la rubia de pelo largo.

"Gracias, Carim.", dijo Hayate, luego me hizo una señal con las manos para que me presentara:

"Mucho gusto, soy Mizuki Takase, tengo 18 años, y llegué aquí desde mi mundo en el planeta Tierra.", esperaba que pudieran ayudarme con mi problema, para ver si podría regresar a casa.

El hombre del uniforme se paró y se presentó: "Mi nombre es Chrono Harlaown, Almirante de la Administración Tiempo-Espacio, espero que podamos ser de ayuda en tu caso.", dijo cortésmente.

"Gracias, Almirante Harlaown", agredecí con una reverencia, sentía que debía llamarlo por su apellido y rango, tomando en cuenta lo que me había dicho Reinforce.

"No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, tranquila.", me dijo Hayate, algo extrañada con mi presentación, pero esto es algo que he visto que es obligatorio hacer, no?

La mujer de la Iglesia se paró y también se presentó:

"Yo soy Carim Gracia, General Mayor y la Directora de la Santa Iglesia."

La Directora de la Santa Iglesia! Ella si era una persona importante después de todo.

"Yo…esto…no sé que decir…", dije sorprendida, y haciendo una reverencia, Nanoha dejó escapar una risita, pero Fate la miró fijamente como si le estuviera diciendo: "No te rías."

"Disculpen, pero debemos ir primero al tema actual…", dijo el Almirante Chrono, luego Hayate me dijo: "Mizuki, puedes explicarnos con detalles que fue lo que te trajo a este mundo, por favor?"

Comencé a decirles a todos acerca de todas las cosas que me habían pasado al llegar a este mundo, comenzando por cuando me absorbió ese agujero extraño el día que estaba de campamento hasta la batalla con Sette. Cuando terminé, había transcurrido poco más de una hora.

"Luego fue cuando me encontré con Sette, y el resto lo saben ustedes…", terminé, los demás miembros presentes estaban pensando en todo eso, pero luego Raiden me habló diciendo:

 _Master, it looks like the "Earth world" that you are from...it's not the same "Earth world" that's being currently monitored by the TSAB._

En serio?, si eso era verdad, entonces es mejor que Raiden se una a la reunión.

"Raiden, quisiera que por favor nos digas lo que pasa, necesito que nos proporciones toda la información que tengas.", le pedí el favor, a lo cuál accedió, habilitando su sistema de comunicación múltiple.

 _All right._

"Cuál es tu nombre y funciones?", el primero en preguntar fue el Almirante Chrono.

 _My serial number is RVR-000, and my Codename is Raiden Blaster, I was created by one type of Lost Logia that's not recorded on any Source and/or Language of this universe._

"Significa que no perteneces a este universo?", preguntó la Directora Carim.

 _Yes, according to my records, there're multiple dimensions around one same common point. They are called "Dimensional Multiverses", but in application of the true laws of physics…_

"Raiden, por favor habla en algún idioma humano, o simplifícalo un poco más.", le dije, sabiendo que no entendería esas cosas, al menos, yo no.

 _OK, Master. In simple words, that seems that the dimension where my Master came from is…corrupted in some data._

"Dimensión…Corrompida?", preguntó Hayate.

"Si la teoría de múltiples universos que propone es cierta, y no tal como la conocemos, hay varios multiversos posibles dado el simple cambio de una variable crucial. Pero debemos hacer una mayor investigación con el fin de probar esa posible teoría.", dijo el Almirante Chrono.

 _That's correct, but the true nature of the change it's not the change, but the variables connected to it._

"Eso significa, que en este momento el universo de donde proviene Mizuki está alterado en cierta forma?", preguntó Hayate a Raiden.

 _Yes, and that means that's impos sible to return to the normal universe until the data has been corrected. But the question is…what data must be changed?_

"Raiden, por qué no dijiste esto antes?", le dije, algo indignada, cosas como estas debió explicármelas antes!

 _It's only a possible hypothesis, I may be not too sure of this, that's beyond my reach of my capabilities._

Entonces, esto era lo que pasaba: mi universo original había sido corrompido en algún punto, y hasta que no pudiera encontrarlo, no podría regresar a él, por eso la Tierra representada aquí es tan diferente de la Tierra que yo conozco.

"Como lo dijo Raiden, el problema será identificar los datos corruptos y restaurarlos…", pensaba el Almirante Chrono en voz alta.

"Y lo más importante, la verdadera causa de que fuera corrompido el mundo anterior.", decía Carim.

"El que Raiden tuviera todos esos conocimientos demuestra que su Lost Logia puede haber sido parte de otro universo paralelo al nuestro, o una civilización perdida muy diferente a cualquiera de las registradas por la Administración.", dijo Hayate, muchos de los presentes se quedaron pensando, otros estaban algo confundidos por el hecho de que esto era sin duda diferente a su concepto de múltiples dimensiones.

"Pero por qué Mizuki terminó en este universo, saliendo del anterior?", preguntó Fate.

 _I'm not sure about that, because that universe isn't supposed to be connect ed to another unless…_

"A menos qué?"

Unless a third party with enough knowledge change the universe intentionally.

"Scaglietti…", dijo el Almirante Chrono.

"Pero no sería posible que se hubiera recuperado tan rápido con la mayoría de sus Números reducidos.", dijo la Directora Carim.

"Lo que significa…que recibió ayuda de una fuente externa, una fuente que tuviera el conocimiento necesario de estos universos…", dijo Hayate.

"Entonces…creo saber lo que tengo que hacer…", dije con cierta exactitud. "Debo encontrar al responsable de esto, y hacer que me devuelva a mi mundo, reparando lo que falló!", mantuve mi puño cerrado con algo de furia, claro que quería hacer pagar al responsable de esto! Llevo más de una semana sin ver a mi familia!

Silencio, ahora había dicho lo que tenía que hacer.

"Eso no es posible en este momento.", me dijo el Almirante Chrono luego de haberlo pensado un momento, supongo que hablaba mentalmente con algunos, o todos los presentes.

"Eh, por qué, Almirante Chrono?", dije, yo ya estaba pensando en ir a buscar a ese Scaglietti, y a esa "Tercera Parte".

"Tu dispositivo es lo que esta "Tercera Parte" está buscando, posiblemente por su conocimiento de los Multiversos, y al haberse unido contigo, buscarán la forma de quitártelo.", me dijo Carim, pero lo que dijo después me dejó inquieta:

"Significa que ellos estarán buscando el poder del dispositivo…y matarán a quién lo tenga en su poder."

Lo sabía. Ahora resulta que estaba amenazada de muerte por personas que ni me conocen, que estaban buscando a Raiden para sus fines nefastos por su poder, y que habían ayudado a Scaglietti para recuperarlo. Pero no me iban a dejar acá ahora, o sí? Digo, yo quería ayudar y no dejar que otras personas tuvieran problemas por mi culpa.

"No puede ser…", dije. "Qué voy a hacer ahora entonces? No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!".

"Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí.", dijo Hayate. "No permitiremos que te hagan daño, ni Scaglietti, ni los Números rebeldes, ni siquiera esa "Tercera Parte", sean quienes sean."

"Haremos lo posible para llegar al fondo de este asunto, pero hasta entonces, no podemos permitirte que salgas de la capital, es por tu bien.", dijo el Almirante Chrono.

La reunión continuó con un reporte de actividad de Scaglietti, y que se haría una misión de captura, pero cuando iban a revelarla me pidieron que saliera de la sala. Cuando concluyó la reunión y salieron todos, me había dado cuenta que ya era de noche en la capital.

Estaba deprimida, no sólo porque estaba en la mira de personas desconocidas, sino que no me iban a dejar participar en la misión para volver a mi mundo, a pesar de los poderes que tuviera.

No tenía permitido preguntar sobre esa misión a nadie, porque ya habían decidido que iban a reformar la Sexta División Móvil para, una vez más, capturar a Scaglietti y obtener información acerca de la "Tercera Parte". Y como yo era el objetivo de la misma, no me permitirían salir de la capital ni para colaborar con esa misión, la cuál comenzaría mañana, inmediatamente.

En la cafetería de la oficina principal no tenía muchas ganas de comer, había encontrado la forma de volver, pero era muy difícil, y no me permitirían resolver el problema por mí misma, acaso no confiaban en mí? Me sentía completamente impotente en este asunto!

"Mizuki, te sientes bien?", me preguntó Hayate, ella estaba preocupada por mí. En la primera mesa estaban con nosotras Fate, Reinforce y Nanoha, la última había recibido una llamada y salió por un momento. Los demás de la Sexta División estaban en la mesa de al lado.

"No lo sé, es que…", traté de decirle que quería ir a esa misión, podría ser de mucha ayuda con mis poderes pero sabía que no tendría caso, conociéndola por su rango...se opondría de inmediato.

"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que encontraremos la solución, y tenemos a nuestros superiores de nuestro lado.", me dijo Fate.

"Miren a quién me encontré!", dijo Nanoha, con una sonrisa radiante.

"Hola! Fate-mama!", dijo una pequeña que salió corriendo a abrazar a Fate: era Vivio Takamachi, la hija adoptada de Nanoha y Fate. Tenía la misma vestimenta que había visto en la fotografía, un uniforme blanco con líneas azules, tenía una maleta café, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue un conejo blanco que la estaba siguiendo flotando cerca de ella, suponía que así debían ser los juguetes en este mundo, ya no me sorprendía nada de estas cosas futuristas…

"Hola, te has portado bien?", le dijo Fate, también sonriendo mucho, en verdad era una familia feliz. Pero eso no me animaba mucho.

"Tú debes ser Vivio, mucho gusto…", la saludé apropiadamente, pero estaba hablando con Nanoha.

"Hola…Nanoha-mama, quién es ella?", preguntó Vivio.

"No seas maleducada y preséntate apropiadamente.", le dijo Fate a Vivio.

"Es una nueva amiga que acabo de conocer, se llama Mizuki Takase, y proviene de un mundo nuevo.", le contestó Nanoha. Un momento, acaso ya somos amigas a pesar de todo?

"Ah…hola! Me llamo Vivio Takamachi, y soy de cuarto grado en la Academia St. Hilde…oye, por qué estás con esa cara?", dijo Vivio, mirándome con curiosidad.

"Bueno…no es nada…disculpa la descortesía, me llamo Mizuki Takase, y vengo de un mundo muy lejano…", me presenté apropiadamente otra vez, pero estaba algo deprimida todavía.

"Y dónde es ese mundo?", me siguió preguntando, tal vez lo mejor sería hablar con ella un poco…

"Es uno muy parecido a la Tierra, pero no de la que proviene Nanoha…", fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no sabía donde quedarme, puesto que había estado sola en una cueva y luego en una cama de hospital antes de que me dieran de alta.

"Vivio, no deberías hablar mucho con ella.", dijo una voz tensa, se trataba de Vita, quién había llegado con sus compañeros: Shamal, Signum y un perro grande, creo que sería mejor decir...un lobo, de color azul oscuro con melena blanca y con una joya azul en la frente, además tenía unas botas metálicas en las patas. Noté que Reinforce se había dormido, pero desde cuándo?

"Ah, hola a todos!", los saludó Hayate, seguro que eran conocidos de ella.

"Pues entonces lo siento…", le respondí a Vita y luego seguí comiendo.

"No seas tan mala, Vita.", le dijo Nanoha. "Ella sólo se estaba defendiendo, además, no creo que sea malo que hable con Vivio."

"Tienes razón.", dijo Fate.

El lobo me miró fijamente a los ojos, y luego me lanzó un gruñido antes de colocarse al lado de Hayate.

"Parece que Zafira no te conoce aún, que tal si te los presento apropiadamente, Mizuki?", me dijo Hayate.

 _All of you are Commander Hayate's guardians?_

Les preguntó Raiden a ellos, seguramente preguntando porque estaban muy amables con Hayate.

"Sí, verás, ellos son conocidos como el Wolkenritter, y te parecerá raro, pero yo los creé y son mis guardianes…no, no solamente son muy buenos amigos, yo diría que somos como una gran familia.", me dijo Hayate, suponia que es en verdad era muy poderosa para haber creado a unos guardianes tan poderosos como ellos…luego comenzó a presentarlos formalmente a todos.

"…Y quien está a mi lado es Zafira, quién siempre nos apoya en batalla.", dijo Hayate, Vivio estaba con él, pero ahora la niña quería saber más sobre mi versión de la Tierra, y me preguntó:

"Tu dispositivo también habla el mismo idioma que el de Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama, tú practicas alguna actividad?", me preguntaba con cierto interés.

"La verdad es que yo practicaba muchos deportes, pero también uno llamado Tenis, no sé si te lo puedo explicar bien porque no sé si se practica aquí de todas formas.", le respondí, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía como era el entretenimiento en este mundo.

"Vamos, Vivio, no estarás pensando retarla a un combate, verdad?", le dijo Fate.

Otro combate? No gracias.

"Lo siento, pero no quiero pelear con nadie por ahora…", le respondí, pero me interrumpió Nanoha.

"Se refiere a una batalla de Strike Arts.", a lo que le pregunté:

"Qué es una batalla de Strike Arts?", Nanoha sonrió y respondió:

"Es el deporte más popular en este mundo, si quieres, puedo enseñarte cómo practicar!", me respondió Vivio, que estaba muy entusiasmada.

Bueno, si es un deporte, que más podría ser?

* * *

Tuve problemas para tratar de recrear el cuartel de la TSAB, pero no me fue de mucha ayuda ni siquiera lo que se mostró en StrikerS, pero mientras buscaba en los mangas oficiales, quise adaptar de alguna forma la parte de las Strike Arts que aparece en Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Vivid, lo que me pareció interesante.


	10. Capítulo IX: Magia y Tecnología IX

**CAPÍTULO IX: Magia y Tecnología IX**

Al anochecer, me encontraba en una habitación en un hotel que estaba cerca a la oficina de la TSAB, llamado Hotel Augusta, que también había sido vigilado por los miembros de la Sexta División Móvil hace poco. Me habían permitido quedarme allí hasta que pudiera volver a mi mundo. Pero aún así, había unos escoltas a la salida de la habitación. Se estaban tomando muy en serio lo de la protección a testigos, pero estaba empezando a pensar que se estaban preocupando más por la Lost Logia que por mí.

 _Don't worry, Master. We will find the solution to this problem._

"Sí, pero sigo creyendo que solo están haciendo esto por lo de la Lost Logia con la que te crearon…", dije con desgano, no me creía todavía eso.

 _My only purpose right now is to help my Master, in all possible situations._

"Aún no me puedo creer que me hayan dejado aquí, cuando debería buscar la forma de volver a mi mundo…", dije, dando un puño a la pared. Debido a que tenía cierto aumento de fuerza desde que me había unido con Raiden, tuve que contenerme. Pero eso estremeció un poco el cuarto, no quisiera estar acá más tiempo por vandalismo...

"Ocurre algo?", preguntó uno de los escoltas que entró por la puerta, seguramente sintieron el golpe.

"Ah! No!…No es nada…no pasa nada…", le dije apresuradamente, algo avergonzada…

"Bueno, si necesitas algo, avísanos.", dijo el escolta, cerrando la puerta. Podría jurar que se había asustado por la marca que dejó mi puño en la pared.

Tal vez lo mejor que podría hacer ahora era relajarme…

 _Master, are you going to accept that petition?_

"Lo que me dijo Vivio?", pregunté. Resulta que en la conversación que tuvimos en la cafetería de la TSAB hace poco, Vivio me dijo que practicaba un deporte llamado Strike Arts, resumido: un arte marcial con énfasis en los ataques que conectaban. Vivio y sus amigas, así como algunos miembros de la familia Nakajima, practicaban mucho ese deporte. Vivio me dijo que quería practicar conmigo mañana, y Nanoha estaba de acuerdo, tal vez porque quería que me hiciera amiga de Vivio. Sería una buena forma de pasar el tiempo mientras Nanoha y sus amigos de la Sexta División iban a apresar a Scaglietti, le dije a Vivio que lo pensaría un poco y que me pondría en contacto para una respuesta.

"Ah, pero no le dije el número de mi celular…", pensé, mirando mi celular…

"Cierto, aquí no funciona…", pensé, considerando donde estaba, todo lo que tenía en mi maleta de viaje era completamente obsoleto.

FLASH!

Se me apareció un monitor en frente de la cama. Era Hayate pero…cómo se comunicó conmigo?

"Hola, Mizuki.", me dijo por el monitor. Casi me caigo hacia atrás del susto.

"Ah!...Hayate!, qué necesitas?", le dije, acaso no me dijeron que esta habitación estaba siendo monitoreada por dentro?

"Bueno, quería hablar contigo de una cosa, acerca de lo de la misión de mañana…"

Me senté en la cama y le respondí con cierta incomodidad:

"Si, ya sé que no quieren que vaya y le dé mi dispositivo al enemigo, cierto?", parecía que había acertado con esa afirmación, pero...

"No se trata sólo de eso…", se le notaba algo extrañada, pero se mantenía alegre. "Lo que pasa es que no podemos arriesgar tu vida en esta misión, así no somos nosotros.", puede que la haya juzgado mal, pero yo había visto que en historias como estas hay más de una verdad...o muchas mentiras.

"No te lo tomes a mal, pero nosotros ya hemos tratado con Scaglietti y creemos que lo mejor es que no te arriesgues, por eso fue que decidimos no dejarte salir de la capital. Comprende, es por tu propia seguridad. Mi familia y yo ya hemos pasado por situaciones en las que lo más importante es la confianza.", la familia de la que hablaba Hayate era conocida como el "Wolkenritter", luego de una serie de eventos que habían ocurrido hace ya muchos años, solamente digamos que habían pasado de ser sus guardianes nacidos de su "Lost Logia" a ser una gran familia.

Es verdad, todos ellos y sus amigos ya habían apresado a Scaglietti y lo harían de nuevo, pero lo que yo quería saber era más de la "Tercera Parte", y pensaba poder ser útil en la misión.

"Espero que lo entiendas, uno de nuestros objetivos es ayudar a las personas que necesitan ayuda en todas las dimensiones, ese es el principio por el cuál se creo la TSAB.", me explicó Hayate.

Cierto, cuidar de todas esas dimensiones y mantener la paz era sin duda un trabajo muy difícil.

"Por cierto, aceptarás la invitación de Vivio?", me preguntó, cambiando el tema.

"Raiden me preguntó lo mismo…y creo que aceptaré la invitación, pero no sé como contactarla, mi celular no funciona en este mundo."

"No te preocupes, yo le daré el mensaje. Vita, Signum y Shamal la traerán y los acompañarán todo el tiempo."

"Gracias.", le respondí a Hayate.

"Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, así que nos veremos mañana antes de irnos, Buenas Noches."

"Buenas Noches.", le dije, luego acabó la transmisión.

...

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar (y sin acostumbrarme todavía a esta vida futurista…), salí de la habitación como a las ocho de la mañana hacia el vestíbulo, los escoltas me acompañaron hasta encontrarme con Hayate y las demás del Wolkenritter (el grupo de Vita, Shamal, Signum, y Zafira, el familiar lobo, quien estaba ausente), todas estaban vestidas de civil, y Shamal les dijo amablemente a los escoltas:

"Muchas gracias, nosotras nos encargaremos a partir de ahora.", los escoltas se fueron luego de saludarlas de forma militar, como casi todos en este edificio.

"Buenos Días!", dijo Hayate, alegremente, Vita y Signum estaban con miradas tensas, una a cada lado de su maestra.

"Bueno, vine a despedirme...pero Vita, Shamal y Signum te acompañarán todo el día."

No sé de donde sacaba esa alegría, pero me estaba comenzando a cansar de eso. Aunque supongo que debería dejar de preocuparme por un tiempo y relajarme. No tendría sentido preocuparse por esas cosas ahora.

"Esto…muchas gracias por todo, Hayate.", le dije, haciendo una reverencia de cortesía, "Espero que tengan suerte."

"Tranquila, ya verás que pronto solucionaremos este asunto, además...si estamos Nanoha, Fate y Yo, al frente del escuadrón, no podemos perder!", me dijo, levantando un puño cerrado en señal de confianza.

"Hayate, ya casi es hora.", le recordó Signum, algo avergonzada por la actitud de Hayate.

"Es cierto, bueno…Hasta Luego!", luego la maestra del Wolkenritter se fue en un vehículo custodiado.

"Muy bien, es hora de irnos también.", me dijo Signum, al llegar un segundo vehículo.

El vehículo, aunque era de transporte general, era muy parecido al tipo de vehículo que utilizan los escoltas. Vita no me dejaba de mirar con cierta desconfianza, pero no la culpo...después de todo es su trabajo. Shamal estaba sentada a mi lado izquierdo, preguntándome cosas acerca de mi verdadero mundo, de lo cuál no había mucho que contar comparado con éste. Signum era quién conducía el vehículo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Nanoha, que era bastante grande para que allá vivieran sólo tres personas (privilegios de oficial superior, supongo), Vivio ya estaba en la puerta, muy alegre. Su conejo blanco pequeño volando a su alrededor, me preguntaba si ese sería otro dispositivo.

"Hola, Signum, Shamal, Vita y…Mizuki!", nos saludó a todas antes de meterse en el asiento restante del vehículo.

"Hola, Vivio.", la saludaron todas. Luego Signum se puso en marcha y nos dirigimos al campo de batalla de Strike Arts.

"Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a unas cuántas personas más…", me dijo Vivio.

"No, no será problema, tranquila.", le dije, aunque sorprendida por lo alegre que estaba, luego de que sus madres se fueran a una misión peligrosa.

"Ya estoy acostumbrada a eso, además, Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama son muy fuertes, así que no me preocupa!", me respondió cuando le pregunté por qué estaba así.

"Bueno, ojalá yo fuera así de fuerte como ellas, así no me habría metido en estos problemas…", le dije a Vivio.

"Pues si ese es tu problema, vuélvete más fuerte para que vuelvas a tu mundo!", me dijo Vita, repentinamente.

"Vita…", dijo Shamal, sorprendida.

"Vita, no crees que estás siendo un poco…", dijo Vivio. Pero yo la interrumpí:

"No, Vivio, ella tiene razón."

"Mizuki…"

Tenía razón, si quería regresar a mi mundo, con mi familia, mis amigos y con Kazuki, tenía que hacerme más fuerte, y no esperar a que otras personas tuvieran problemas por mi culpa.

"Ya estamos llegando al campo de entrenamiento.", nos avisó Signum. Miré por la ventana y vi que nos estábamos dirigiendo a un distrito comercial. Luego de aparcar el vehículo en un sitio designado, salimos y caminamos en cierto orden, como si se tratara de una operación de protección (obviamente) como en esas películas de acción.

"Vivio! Por aquí!", habló una voz ligera que estaba desde lejos, eran dos chicas que estaban saludando a Vivio, supongo que eran sus amigas que había invitado al entrenamiento: La primera era una chica de pelo violeta con un moño amarillo, ojos verdes, con un saco amarillo con un moño rojo y una falda café, suponía que era su uniforme de escuela, porque llevaba una maleta café; la segunda chica era una pequeña de pelo café claro con dos coletas y ojos azules, con el mismo uniforme de la otra.

"Rio! Corona!, Hola!", las estaba saludando Vivio, quién se salió de su formación para ir a donde estaban ellas.

"Ella es Mizuki Takase, de quién les hablé anoche.", luego me agarró de la mano y me las presentó formalmente:

"Mizuki, ellas son Rio Wesley y Corona Timil, mis compañeras de clase y mis mejores amigas!"

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Mizuki Takase, verán, yo vengo de…", pero la primera chica, Rio, me interrumpió:

"En serio eres de otra Tierra?"

"Esto…sí, pero es algo complicado de explicar…", le dije, incluso para mí lo era.

"Y cómo llegaste hasta acá?", me preguntó la otra chica, Corona.

"Bueno…ni siquiera yo misma lo sé muy bien…", le respondí, no quería meterla en mis problemas, pero tampoco quería ser descortés, seguía siendo huésped y testigo todavía.

"Bueno…creo que ya es hora! Vamos a practicar!", dijo Vivio, como para romper el hielo.

"Espera un momento, Vivio, no sé como se practica este deporte…", le repetí, ya se lo había preguntado antes y me había dicho:

"Es muy sencillo, sólo procura que no te den!", y me lo había vuelto a decir.

Cuando llegamos al campo de práctica, pude entender algo de lo que me decía Vivio: era una competencia para ver quién atacaba con golpes al contrincante hasta reducir sus puntos de golpe a cero, aquel que lo lograba ganaba. Vivio se encargó de todo para apartar el campo, al parecer, ella practicaba muy seguido por estos lugares.

El Wolkenritter se quedó vigilando en las gradas del público, mientras yo iba esperando a que se cambiaran las chicas, les dije que no quería pelear con las vestimentas de batalla de este mundo, la verdad es que no tenía pensado crearme ninguna por el momento, así que pregunté a los encargados, y sólo me dijeron que me creara con mi dispositivo unas rodilleras y coderas, como protección básica.

"Raiden, puedes crear algo de esa protección básica?"

 _Just wait a moment, Master._

Al instante, Raiden creó con una pequeña parte de la energía unas coderas y unas rodilleras azules para mí. Supongo que esto bastaría por el momento.

Cuando salieron las tres pequeñas de los vestidores, venían con un uniforme de ejercicios occidental, pero con rodilleras y coderas casi como las de los patines de Subaru y Ginga.

"Recuerda: lo que debes hacer es utilizar sólo las manos y pies para bloquear los ataques y golpear al oponente para bajar sus puntos de golpe, si lo haces, ganarás el combate.", pero luego le dije a Vivio:

"Creo que la gente no verá con buenos ojos que yo esté golpeando a alguien menor que yo…", le dije a Vivio.

"No te preocupes, yo arreglaré eso ahora!", luego adoptó una postura y dijo:

"Sacred Heart! Set Up!", lo que siguió después fue una clásica secuencia de transformación que había visto tantas veces como en esas tantas series de anime de mi mundo, pero con la diferencia de que Vivio ahora se había transformado en una joven casi que de mi edad.

"Ese conejo era…un dispositivo inteligente?", le pregunté para confirmar mis sospechas.

"Así es!", me dijo con una voz más adulta, de hecho, en eso se había transformado.

"Ahora, no te contengas y muéstrame lo que tienes!", me dijo Vivio. Corona y Rio se quedaron en las gradas delante de las del Wolkenritter. En su forma adulta se le veía más intimidante, pero creo que seguía siendo por dentro la chica de antes. Fue cuando un altavoz nos comunicó:

 _This will be a one round battle, 1000 HP each, 5 minutes and no devices allowed._

"Entonces…Raiden, ponte en modo mínimo.", le dije a Raiden para que se transformara de un guante a un anillo, de esa forma podría pelear con mis habilidades propias.

 _All right, Master._

"Empecemos!", dijo Vivio, al instante en que se lanzó hacia mí con un puño.

Comencé a bloquear sus golpes utilizando mis manos, pero al sentir cada impacto supe que no podría bloquearlos por mucho tiempo, Vivio era muy fuerte y experimentada en este deporte, pero no sabía si eso sería por su modo adulto o si ya tenía esa fuerza desde antes.

"Vamos! Ataca!", me gritó, muy confiada. Me agaché para esquivar un golpe frontal, luego lancé un puño a su cuerpo, pero se apartó con un salto hacia atrás, en el proceso me había golpeado el cuerpo con la pierna.

"AH!", la fuerza del golpe me envió a las gradas, pero antes de chocar con ellas me volteé y me impulsé con las piernas para volver al combate, el impulso me envió hasta arriba de Vivio, fui con un contraataque lanzándome con una patada hacia ella, Vivio intentó protegerse con sus brazos, pero mi fuerza la obligó a retirarse hacia atrás.

Pero lo que hizo también fue impulsarse hacia donde estaba luego de ese giro, me iba a golpear mientras estaba en el aire. Puse mi mano para bloquear el golpe en el último instante antes de que me diera, y de repente...

BLAM!

"Pero qué…!?", mi última reacción había cancelado el ataque de Vivio! Había formado una ligera onda de energía, entonces pensé rápido y le di una patada con todas mis fuerzas hacia el cuerpo en ese mismo instante.

BAM!

"KYA!", Vivio salió golpeada hacia las gradas por el golpe, todo eso había ocurrido en una fracción de segundo, acaso sería otra habilidad latente?

Le pregunté a Raiden que había pasado, pues temía que hubiera hecho trampa.

 _That's a new Inherent Ability: Recoil Guard: If you block an attack just in the moment when the attack connects, you will no take damage and you can counter immediately after._

O sea, que podía bloquear el ataque apenas me golpeara y contraatacar al instante.

"Cómo hiciste eso?", me preguntó Vivio, sorprendida con una sonrisa muy grande.

"No lo sé, creo que es una habilidad que tenía dormida…", le respondí, pero en ese instante Vivio me dijo:

"No importa, eso lo hará mucho más interesante!", dijo Vivio, parece que estaba muy entusiasmada. Así que me preparé para pelear más en serio…

 _Master, Caution, Incoming Attack from the external exit._

"Cómo?", dije, pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, dado que en ese instante hubo una fuerte explosión en la pared norte del campo de batalla.

BOOOOOOM!

"Qué pasa aquí?", dijeron Rio y Corona al tiempo. Las del Wolkenritter comenzaron a liberar sus dispositivos.

"Qué pasa?", dijo Vivio, adoptando una posición defensiva, yo hice lo mismo indicándole a Raiden para abandonar el modo mínimo.

Cuando se disipó el humo, vi que había una especie de nave que estaba flotando a unos cuantos metros sobre una estación cercana, y que había un brillo en lo que parecía ser una especie de cañón. Lo que indicaba:

"TODOS AL SUELO!", grité, mientras los presentes corrieron a ponerse a salvo, me puse en el agujero y levanté uno de mis escudos, justo cuando ese cañón disparó!

BAM!

La bala rebotó con mi escudo, empujé mi escudo para intentar apartarla de las personas que habían sido sorprendidas de repente. La bala explotó en un lago cercano.

"Cómo es que no nos percatamos de su presencia?", dijo Signum, ya con el uniforme de combate detrás de mí. Vita estaba volando, completamente transformada y con su martillo a interceptar el objeto, mientras que Shamal estaba ayudando a evacuar a las personas del centro. Vivio se quedó con Rio y Corona, cerca de nosotras.

"Ahora verás!", dijo Vita, lanzando su técnica, Schwalbefliegen, hacia la nave, formó un grupo de cuatro esferas plateadas que fueron golpeadas por Vita hacia la nave, sólo para chocar con un escudo de nivel azul muy resistente.

Esa nave tenía una forma extraña: parecía como si fuera una enorme T, salvo que era completamente mecánica, luego una figura salió de la parte central de esa nave y comenzó a ir directo hacia nosotras, se detuvo a mitad de camino ignorando a Vita, y dijo con una voz electrónica:

"Quién de ustedes posee el dispositivo inteligente RVR-000?", era a mí quién estaban buscando…esa figura era como un androide mecánico con dos cañones en los hombros, de color verde camuflado y una apariencia de armadura muy grande, pero nada resaltaba aparte de esos cañones. Repitió con una voz elevada:

"Hablen! Quién de ustedes posee el dispositivo inteligente RVR-000?", luego quitó con sus manos los cañones de los hombros y los apuntó hacia nosotras.

"Primero dinos cuáles son tus nombres e intenciones!", dijo Signum, Vita fue a golpearlo con su martillo, el que el enemigo la hubiera ignorado la había ofendido mucho.

"Quién te crees que eres?", dijo Vita, pero al momento del impacto, el androide se quitó del camino e hizo una señal luminosa a su nave, la cuál respondió con un ataque más del cañón directamente a Vita!

BAM!

El ataque fue tan rápido que no alcanzó a esquivarlo, Vita puso su escudo para protegerse, pero la bala era tan grande e inestable que explotó en el aire!

BOOOOOM!

"Vita!", gritó Vivio.

Signum no se quedó sin hacer nada, cargó un cartucho y se lanzó con su espada, la cuál estaba ahora en llamas, hacia el androide, el mismo respondió con sus cañones, lanzando una especie de discos de energía hacia Signum, cuando dos de ellos la golpearon en los pies. Signum se quedó en el aire, sin poder blandir su espada, como si esos anillos la hubieran congelado en el aire! El androide aprovechó en ese instante para lanzar uno de sus puños como un cohete, dándole en el estómago.

"AH!", mientras Signum se intentaba recuperar, no podía ver el androide, y con una especie de propulsor, se lanzó hacia ella con una embestida!

BAM!

El golpe mandó a Signum a un edificio cercano, dejándola aturdida por un momento.

"Signum!", no esperé un minuto más, y con pistola en mano, cargué un disparo y apunté al androide, golpeándolo cuando estaba distraído.

"Con que allí estás!", dijo, había dado mi posición y revelado mi presencia, pero mi ataque había destruido uno de sus dos propulsores. Luego, le dije mentalmente a Vivio:

 _"Vivio, ve con tus amigas y Shamal y salgan de aquí, yo los distraeré."_

 _"Pero quiénes son esos tipos?",_ me respondió, preparándose para proteger a sus amigas. _  
_

 _"Ellos me están buscando a mí, así que váyanse ahora! Rápido! Y díganle a Vita y Signum que tengan cuidado con los cañonazos!"_ , luego grité al androide de los cañones:

"OYE! Es a mi a quién quieres, así que alcánzame si puedes!", le dije antes de cargar dos cartuchos normales.

"TERMINAL VELOCITY!", grité, activando mi técnica cuando el androide empezó a ir atrás de mí. Tenía que darles tiempo a Vita y a Signum para recuperarse y encargarse de esa nave la cual que seguía lanzando cañonazos hacia la ciudad. Parecía que podía irme por la avenida cercana para ganar tiempo, pero...

"No escaparás!", cuando trataba de escapar vi a un segundo androide igual, que me había bloqueado el paso lanzando una especie de láser hacia los dos edificios laterales, lo que los había puesto en llamas al instante. El androide de atrás había hecho lo mismo con otros dos edificios de atrás, estaba atrapada en una trampa improvisada!

"Entonces, si así quieren las cosas…", dije, luego comencé a dispararles mientras esquivaba esos discos que estaban lanzando los dos androides, sabía que si me paralizaban las piernas, no iba a durar mucho.

Los androides seguían atacando con sus cañones sin importar los daños que sufrieran, cuando uno de ellos perdió los dos cañones, sacó una navaja o algo parecido, y comenzó a atacarme cuerpo a cuerpo.

"No creas…que me dejaré vencer…!", decía, mientras esquivaba los ataques y los discos amarillos, fue cuando me di cuenta que habían salido más androides de la nave, más o menos unos veinte, y que venían todos hacia acá…sin duda sería esa la "Tercera Parte" que me estaba buscando, así que pensé en acabar esto rápido.

"Raiden! Carga la Jewel Seed!", le dije.

 _TREASURE CHARGE: JEWEL SEED_

Al instante sentí el incremento de poder, así que tomé algo de altura, utilizando como catapulta a unos cuantos androides gracias a mi Terminal Velocity, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente arriba, ejecuté mi invocación:

 _Poder del rayo, relámpago y trueno, manifiéstate ante tus enemigos…QUETZALCOATL!_

Pero a diferencia de la otra batalla con que lo invoqué, estaba demorando más tiempo para aparecer, a pesar de haber cargado la Jewel Seed, intenté apresurarla cargando otro cartucho, cuando en ese momento…sentí que algo me había golpeado…

"AAAH!", no me di cuenta que uno de los cañonazos venía directo hacia mí, y mis escudos estaban más débiles de lo normal, lo mismo que me pasó con el ataque de Atem Des Eises de Hayate. El ataque me envió fuera del muro de fuego improvisado de los androides, pero me lanzó también al suelo con una gran fuerza.

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 30%_

"Eso sí me dolió…", dije, mientras vi que unos androides me estaban disparando unos de esos discos amarillos de sus cañones.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"AAAAH!", los discos me habían hecho más daño, y no sólo eso, me habían paralizado los brazos. Estaba acorralada, adolorida, y a merced de los androides...

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 25%_

"Acaso…me llegó…la hora…?", dije, mientras los androides llegaban hacia mí, vi que algunos estaban combatiendo a Vita, otros grupos a Signum, o sea, que nadie podría ayudarme ahora…

Mamá...Papá...Kazuki...

BAM! BOM! BOM! BOM!

Pero de pronto, vi un disparo que pasó por arriba mío y se dividió en varios menores, los cuales atravesaron a muchos androides en el pecho, destruyéndolos al instante.

"Quién...es?", la única opción que se me ocurría era que Shamal o Vivio se hubieran unido a la batalla. Pero no fue así: una nueva figura apareció atrás de mí y se paró al frente con un salto...era una chica más, pero no tenía un uniforme de batalla, llevaba una camisa verde con líneas rosas, tenía una falda negra y zapatos deportivos blancos, su cabello era café, corto y recogido en una coleta, en su mano izquierda tenía un dispositivo inteligente, muy parecido a Raiden, y en su mano derecha tenía una pistola muy similar a la mía, me miró a los ojos y dijo:

"Rápido! Termina con tu invocación!"

* * *

La "Tercera Parte" es conocida como los "Biónicos", y son los antagonistas principales de esta historia, provienen del juego Fury3 de Microsoft, y como muchos otros juegos de la época de DOS y Windows 95, son juegos que perduran sin importar los juegos más modernos que haya. También aprovecho para introducir a la segunda heroína (que proviene de un juego muy malo con una temática deplorable de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme), y cuyas habilidades saldrán en capítulos posteriores.

*Los ataques de balas (con forma de disco dorado con una cruz en el centro) que lanzan los Biónicos son la segunda arma principal en Fury3, los Dispersion Cannons, aún más fuertes que el arma principal con el que uno comienza al principio del juego.

*El ataque con el que nuestra nueva heroína rescata a Mizuki es una variación del ataque cargado en un juego de disparos en horizontal llamado R-Type, creado por Irem para Arcade en 1987. El ataque corresponde al que se utiliza en R-Type II (1989), el Shotgun Laser.


	11. Capítulo X: Magia y Tecnología X

**CAPÍTULO X: Magia y Tecnología X**

"Qué dices?", le dije a la chica, acaso me dijo...que terminara la invocación? Pero si había recibido un golpe fuerte, eso debería haberla cancelado...

"No! Aún está activada!", me lo dijo, acaso me leyó la mente? Qué les pasa con esa falta de educación, por favor?

Miré hacia el punto de la invocación y vi que el círculo que había lanzado aún estaba allí. Tenía razón, no podía perder tiempo!

"Apresúrate!", la chica me dijo otra vez, pero un androide se le acercaba, reaccionó y le dijo a su dispositivo:

"Asura!"

 _STEEL BODY._

Su dispositivo también hablaba Inglés con una voz femenina, y cuando dijo el nombre de esa técnica, su cuerpo adquirió un tono de color dorado y un aura del mismo color, eso no había detenido el ataque! El androide se aproximaba con sus navajas y...

 _CLASH!_

La nueva chica había detenido el ataque con su brazo descubierto!

"Qué es esto?", dijo el androide al ver esto, pero la chica ya había lanzado un puño hacia la máquina y...

BAM!

El puñetazo fue tan fuerte que el androide fue destruido al instante!

BOOOOM!

Cuando explotó, la chica dirigió su pistola y cargó un cartucho:

"LOAD CARTRIDGE!", gritó, luego apuntó su pistola mientras la energía del cartucho se acumulaba, sobrepasando el nivel de la técnica que yo conocía.

"SPREAD BLASTER!", la bala que disparó la chica salió hacia los androides que estaban atacando a Vita, a mitad de camino se dividió y los nuevos disparos fueron en dirección a todos los androides que atacaban a Vita, la chica repitió la estrategia con otro disparo cargado hacia los que estaban atacando a Signum.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Yo no me podía quedar mirando como nos salvaba la vida, así que concentré lo que tenía de energía y terminé la invocación, dirigiéndola contra la nave misteriosa.

"AHORA! QUETZALCOATL!", grité, la bestia reapareció, y bajo mi comando lanzó su técnica hacia la nave y los androides que estaban saliendo de la misma.

BOOOOOOOOM!

TARGET 1: 75% DAMAGE!

Aunque había dañado severamente la nave, todavía estaba funcionando...de pronto, comenzó a dar la vuelta:

"Se están escapando!", dijo Vita, ella y la recuperada Signum, se disponían a perseguir la nave, pero la chica nueva se colocó al frente de ellas y les dijo:

"Déjenmela a mi!", luego cargó dos cartuchos más, con esos llevaría cuatro! Eso sería mucho más poder que el que tenía yo!

"Espera, que vas a…", dijo Vita.

No hubo necesidad de repetir la pregunta: la chica levantó su mano izquierda hacia arriba, no sabría decir si lo sacó de su mano o de otro lado, pero lo que pude ver fue como una película acelerada de creación de un cañón, revelándose como un enorme cañón sobre su hombro, y no entiendo cómo podía mantener algo que sin duda era muy pesado sobre sólo su hombro, pero la chica comenzó a apuntar a la nave, que se había dado cuenta de todo y estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por escapar.

"Creo que va a lanzar una técnica poderosa…", dijo Signum, levantaron su escudo para asegurarse y yo hice lo mismo.

 _COUNTDOWN…5…4…3…2…1…_

Mientras estaba contando atrás el dispositivo, vi que la energía del Sol se estaba acumulando en la punta del cañón, y cuando la cuenta llegó a uno:

"SUN CANNON!", gritó la chica, y toda la energía fue liberada en forma de un rayo dorado gigante, era tan grande que envolvió por completo a la nave cuando apenas había volteado para escapar...

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAH!", grité mientras caí al suelo de espaldas, el ataque era tan fuerte que me había caído como resultado de la onda expansiva que había causado.

Cuando toda la luz y el estruendo se dispersaron no había ningún rastro de la nave, solamente quedaban rastros de energía solar dispersos por toda la zona, la chica estaba allá todavía, solamente que sin su enorme cañón. La chica se sentó en el piso debido al cansancio mientras su dispositivo descargaba toda la energía restante de los cartuchos en forma de vapor.

"Ah…ah…ah…utilicé mucha energía…Asura…", dijo la cansada chica. Me acerqué un poco para saber si estaba bien, además de estar cansada, pero la principal razón es que debía agradecerle por habernos salvado la vida.

"Oye, estás bien?", le dije mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Sí, gracias. Y ustedes?", me respondió.

"Gracias a ti, estamos bien.", ahora yo tenía muchas preguntas, porque era claro que su dispositivo era muy similar al mío, las técnicas que utilizó eran también muy parecidas, y el hecho de que me había leído la mente...pero lo primero es lo primero:

"Cómo te llamas?", pregunté.

"Soy Fia, Fia Minami, vengo de un mundo diferente a éste, pero…es una larga historia…", suponía que debido a esa combinación de técnicas en sucesión rápida indicaba que había pasado mucho más tiempo que yo.

"No importa, creo que necesitamos que nos lo digas de todas formas.", dijo Signum, quién bajó para agradecer también a Fia, Vita la siguió de cerca.

"Bueno, pero primero…todos aquí estarán bien? Lamento no haber podido minimizar daños.", preguntó, al ver todos los daños provocados por la batalla.

Es verdad, habíamos causado muchos daños en los edificios, pero no tantos como los que habían hecho esos androides. Cuando vi el enorme agujero causado por ellos, vi que Vivio, Rio, Corona y Shamal estaban llegando por allá.

"Ya logramos evacuar a todas las personas de acá…Vita, Signum, Mizuki, están bien?", dijo Shamal, luego Vivio preguntó:

"Quién eres tú?", preguntó mientras señalaba a Fia.

"Soy Fia Minami…", empezó a presentarse, pero luego la interrumpió Rio:

"Gracias por salvarnos! Sabíamos que ese rayo era sin duda una técnica poderosa!"

"Cierto! Espera a que Einhart se entere de esto!", le dijo Corona a Vivio, la última respondió con una enorme sonrisa. No sabía quién era esa persona llamada Einhart, pero suponía que era otra amiga de ellas.

"Creo que será mejor que volvamos a la TSAB…", dijo Vita.

...

Ahora estábamos volviendo todos a la TSAB en el mismo vehículo escolta en el que vinimos, excepto Vivio, Rio y Corona, quienes se quedaron a ayudar a los heridos. En el camino, aproveché para aclarar todas mis dudas con Fia:

"Entonces, Fia…también te ocurrió lo mismo?"

"Sí, según lo que me dijo Asura y lo que estuve viendo en mis viajes, mi mundo se encuentra corrompido por algo…unos datos incorrectos que fueron modificados intencionalmente, eso fue lo que entendí. A pesar de todo el conocimiento que tiene Asura, todavía hay cosas que no comprendo."

"Tu dispositivo se llama Asura?", le pregunté.

"Asura Avenger, lo encontré en unas ruinas de una civilización en el primer mundo en el que estuve, pero yo le digo simplemente Asura, cierto?", luego miró a su dispositivo, que respondió:

 _Yes, my Serial Number is RVR-999, and I was created with a powerful Lost Logia, and...it's also the same Lost Logia that was used in the creation of your device._

Entonces no era la única en esta situación después de todo! Raiden aprovechó para hablar con ellas:

 _If it's true what you say, we must assume that we have the same enemy. And they are searching for the same Lost Logia that was used on our creation._

"Cierto, pero yo ya llevo casi un mes con Asura, y como ya no nos podemos separar también intentaron matarme. Así que estuve huyendo de esos androides por un tiempo hasta descubrir las habilidades que poseo ahora…"

"Lo que quisiera saber es qué te llevó a este mundo...", preguntó Signum, esta vez no estaba conduciendo el vehículo (era un oficial el que lo hacía) y estaba sentada al lado de Vita.

"Aún no sé cómo funciona, se que puedo ir a varios mundos por medio de un portal de color púrpura, pero estos siempre me llevan a mundos diferentes…", pausó un momento como si recordara algo difícil, "En fin, cuando llegué a este mundo, había una batalla en progreso de los mismos androides que me estaban siguiendo, y fue cuando Asura me dijo que había una señal muy similar a la de ella en medio de la batalla, así que tomé la decisión de intervenir.", dijo Fia.

"O sea, que a ti también te arrastró un portal púrpura cuando estabas en…nuestra Tierra?"

"Sí, pero ahora sé más o menos como es que aparecen, son provocados por una fuerte explosión o una cosa de esas que altera las dimensiones, pero siguen siendo un verdadero misterio…hasta para mí."

"Y has viajado por otros mundos?", le preguntó Shamal, con cierto interés.

"Sí, ahora estoy convencida de que hay muchos otros mundos...pero creo que me hice unas cuantas enemigas en dos de ellos, aparte de los que me persiguen a Mizuki y a mí.", dijo Fia, algo incómoda, "Creo que fue porque me metí con unos tesoros que podrían considerarse como Lost Logia."

Enemigas? No será simplemente algún malentendido?

"En serio, y cómo eran esos tesoros?", preguntó Signum.

"Uno era un Cristal de un Plateado Brillante, y el otro era una Joya con los Colores del Arcoiris.", dijo Fia, mientras Asura mostraba una imagen de cómo eran. "Eran muy importantes para su mundo, y casi me matan por intentar utilizar sus poderes, así que no quisiera volver para esos mundos…", dijo, avergonzada…

"No será que trataste de robarlos?", dijo Vita, con un tono serio.

"Bueno…jeje…", se puso una mano en la nuca, con una sonrisa forzada.

"No te culpo, también trataba de sobrevivir, y la verdad, aún no controlo mis poderes.", le dije.

"Cierto…pero no era mi intención robar de todos modos…sólo quiero volver a casa.", dijo Fia. Siguió hablando de lo que le había pasado, pero luego me preguntó mentalmente:

 _"Mizuki…crees que podríamos unir fuerzas?"_

 _"Eh? Unir fuerzas?"_ , respondí, también mentalmente. Por qué me preguntaba de esa forma? No quiere que se enteren nuestras aliadas?

 _"Ambas estamos en la misma situación y además nuestros dispositivos fueron creados de igual forma, creo que si nosotras nos apoyamos, podremos regresar a nuestros mundos, y además saber el porqué quieren los dispositivos esos androides."_

 _"Acaso...crees que tu mundo era el mismo que el mío? Por qué lo dices?"_ , si eso era verdad, jamás la había visto.

 _"Porque hasta donde yo sé, el único mundo con los datos corruptos es el mío, y si al tuyo le ocurre lo mismo, tiene que tratarse del mismo mundo."_

 _Yes, in addition, the coordinates of the world of Mizuki are the same that the world of my Master,_ dijo Asura.

 _"Pues no lo sé…pensaba esperar aquí a que me ayudaran Nanoha y las demás…"_

 _"Tal vez, pero creo que podemos viajar a más mundos que la TSAB, además…"_

 _"Qué otra cosa, Fia?"_

 _"Creo que si nos quedamos más tiempo en este mundo, atraeremos la atención de esos androides, y se meterían en más problemas por nuestra culpa."_

Fia tenía razón, yo tampoco quería causar más problemas a Nanoha, Fate, Hayate y a los demás de la TSAB, pero no podía tomar una decisión ahora, por lo menos no hasta que terminara el problema con Scaglietti.

 _Master, I think that we should join forces with they_ , dijo Raiden, luego comenzó a mostrar una pantalla de estado.

"Raiden, qué estás haciendo?", le pregunté, las del Wolkenritter me respondieron:

"Está enviando una solicitud de sincronización.", dijo Shamal.

"Sincronización?"

"Sí, verás, con esto podremos consolidar nuestras técnicas, y ya que son casi los mismos dispositivos, podremos reunir toda la información que tenemos ahora. Pero requiere de la autorización del usuario, aceptas?", me explicó Fia.

No creía que vaya a hacer algún daño, así que acepté.

"Bien, acepto.", dije yo.

"Yo también.", dijo Fia.

Al instante, una ventana mostrando diversos códigos de computadora apareció en Raiden y otra en Asura, los códigos circulaban rápidamente, mientras los círculos de estado de Raiden y Asura estaban cambiando en un gradiente multicolor, finalmente pararon y volvieron a sus colores dorados.

Cuando terminó, la pantalla de estado de Raiden mostró un único mensaje:

 _ID SYNCHRONIZATION COMPLETE, NEW TECHNIQUES LEARNED._

"Nuevas…técnicas? Raiden, muéstralas.", le dije. Apareció una ventana indicando las nuevas técnicas:

 _INHERENT ABILITIES:_

 _SOLAR BEAM – LEVEL: 2/20 – SINGLE ATTACK._

 _SOLAR WINGS – LEVEL: 4/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _SUN DISC THROWER – LEVEL: 8/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _SUN CANNON – LEVEL: 12/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _SOLAR BOMB – LEVEL: 15-18/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _LUNAR BEAM – LEVEL: 2/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _LUNAR ARROW – LEVEL: 5/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _LUNAR BALL – LEVEL: 9/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _LUNAR LANDER – LEVEL: 13/20 – SINGLE ATTACK._

 _LUNAR CRASH – LEVEL: 14-17/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _SPREAD BLASTER – LEVEL: 6-10/20 – SINGLE-MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _STEEL BODY – SUPPORT: DEFENSE BOOST._

 _TERMINAL VELOCITY – SUPPORT: SPEED BOOST._

 _ACTIVE CAMOUFLAGE – SUPPORT: STEALTH MODE._

 _OVER SHIELD – SUPPORT: INCREASE SHIELD POWER._

 _RECOLLECTIONS:_

 _DIVINE BUSTER – LEVEL: 10/20 – SINGLE ATTACK._

 _STARLIGHT BREAKER – LEVEL: 14/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _SHABON SPRAY – LEVEL: 6/20 – REDUCES ENEMY SPEED._

 _FIRE SOUL – LEVEL: 8/20 – SINGLE ATTACK._

 _SUPREME THUNDER – LEVEL: 7/20 – MULTIPLE ATTACKS._

 _CRESCENT BEAM – LEVEL: 8/20 – SINGLE ATTACK._

 _MARBLE SCREW – LEVEL: 12/20 – SINGLE ATTACK. REQUIRES DOUBLE INPUT._

 _TWIN STREAM SPLASH – LEVEL: 13/20 – SINGLE ATTACK. REQUIRES DOUBLE INPUT._

 _AUTO-ABILITIES:_

 _LIGHT DASH – SUPPORT: INCREASE EVADE RATE._

 _BREAK EFFECT – SUPPORT: ELIMINATE ENEMY EFFECT._

 _HIGH TENSION – SUPPORT: INCREASE ATTACK POWER UPON DAMAGE._

 _RECOIL GUARD – SUPPORT: INMEDIATE COUNTER UPON BLOCKING._

 _SUMMONS:_

 _QUETZALCOATL – LEVEL: 15/20 – WIND ELEMENTAL. ONE TREASURE CHARGE REQUIRED._

 _MEGAERA – LEVEL: 13/20 – FIRE/WIND ELEMENTAL. ONE TREASURE CHARGE REQUIRED, INCREASES ATTACK POWER._

"Vaya...no creía que estuvieras tanto tiempo sobreviviendo.", dije, al ver las técnicas que Fia había "recolectado".

"Cierto, pero no puedo decir que fue fácil, porque si no respetas las reglas del mundo, por más extraño que sea, los responsables de protegerlo te tomarán por uno de los malos.", dijo Fia.

"Bueno, ya estamos llegando…Ah! Es el Almirante Chrono!", dijo Shamal, viendo que el Almirante estaba en la puerta de la entrada.

Cuando bajamos del vehículo, vimos que la Directora Carim también estaba presente. Algo no me gustaba, porque cada vez que se presentan algunas de esas personas, significa que la situación está muy tensa.

"Menos mal que llegaron, estábamos preocupados...", Carim nos saludó, pero luego miró hacia Fia, "Y tú eres la chica que nos ayudó allá?"

"Sí, señora, me llamo Fia Minami, y soy una..."viajera" en la misma situación que Mizuki.", se presentó, con una reverencia rápida y haciendo unas "comillas" cuando llegó a la parte de "viajera".

"Yo soy la Directora de la Iglesia, Carim Gracia, mucho gusto.", a la Directora Carim le pareció gracioso ese signo.

"Hemos estado enterados de la situación, y todo apunta a que la "Tercera Parte" que estaba persiguiendo a Mizuki intentó aprovecharse de que la Sexta División Móvil había ido a la Misión para intentar quitarte el dispositivo…", explicó el Almirante Chrono, "pero no sabíamos que aparecería otra viajera…mi nombre es Chrono Harlaown, Almirante de la Administración Tiempo Espacial."

De pronto, salió de la entrada Ginga Nakajima, con una mirada de preocupación, temí que lo que presentía se hubiera cumplido...

"Almirante Chrono! Directora Carim!", dijo Ginga, tenía la apariencia de haber corrido por muchos kilómetros, no olvidaba lo grande que era este edificio, además de que no permiten el uso de dispositivos por más ordinarios que fueran salvo en ciertas circunstancias.

"Qué pasa?", preguntó Signum.

"La Sexta División Móvil está en problemas! Todos están en grave peligro!"

* * *

Como se habrán podido dar cuenta, las respectivas heroínas de los mundos que visitó Fia están en contra de ella por lo irresponsable que fue al tratar de conseguir lo que estaban protegiendo, tarde o temprano, volverán a esos mundos. Pero hasta entonces...

*El Sun Cannon proviene, así como el Sun Disc Thrower, del juego NetStorm: Islands at War, de Activision. Y es más fuerte que el anterior, con la diferencia de que sólo puede disparar en los puntos cardinales.

*El Over Shield proviene de HALO, de Microsoft, y aquí funciona de igual forma que en el mismo: son dos capas adicionales de escudo, que vuelven a la normalidad después de cierto tiempo.

*El Recoil Guard era la habilidad que Mizuki utilizó en la pelea con Vivio, olvidé ponerla en el capítulo anterior: proviene del juego de peleas Doujin Eternal Fighter Zero, creado por Twilight Frontier (o Tasofro), es un juego de peleas con las personajes de Key/Visual Art's y su sistema de defensa es un sistema híbrido de otros sistemas de defensa de otros juegos de pelea como Street Fighter III, Garou: Mark of the Wolves y Soul Calibur.

*La invocación de Megaera (o Megara), proviene de la serie de juegos RPG Golden Sun, creadas por Nintendo y Camelot Software Planning, aunque voy a limitar el número de invocaciones de videojuegos por cuestiones de tiempo.


	12. Capítulo XI: Magia y Tecnología XI

**CAPÍTULO XI: Magia y Tecnología XI**

"Qué fue lo que pasó?", preguntaba Vita, visiblemente preocupada, especialmente por su mejor amiga, Nanoha.

El Wolkenritter, el Almirante Chrono, la Directora Carim, Ginga Nakajima, Fia y yo, nos dirigíamos hacia una sala de control de misión, en el camino nos dijeron que Teana se había comunicado con la TSAB desde el lugar donde habían encontrado a Scaglietti, pero resulta que ahora estaban todos en problemas.

Cuando llegamos allá, vi a otra persona nueva que estaba en frente de la situación: era una mujer de pelo verde claro largo, con ojos verdes y estaba vestida con un uniforme diferente al de las demás, era azul con una división a la altura de la cintura, tenía un pantalón blanco, pero lo que más notaba de ella era una marca de tres puntos verdes en su frente.

"Almirante Lindy!", dijo Ginga, con un saludo militar, "Estamos todos presentes para reconocer el estado actual de la situación!".

"Bien, que bueno que hayan venido todos, y…", nos miró a Fia y a mí. "Mucho gusto, soy la Almirante Lindy Harlaown.", se presentó amablemente.

"Bueno, mucho gusto, me llamo Mizuki Takase.", me presenté rápidamente, no podíamos perder tiempo en una situación así. Fia hizo también una rápida reverencia de cortesía.

"Yo soy Fia Minami, y como Mizuki, también fui apartada de mi mundo."

"Sí, me enteré del caso de ustedes, pero me temo que ahora estamos en un problema mayor…", se volteó para decirle a una operaria de la sala de control: "Pon a Teana en la pantalla, por favor.", dijo con una personalidad seria. Noté que estaba bebiendo casualmente una bebida que parecía ser un café con leche con mucho azúcar...sin duda era una Almirante particular.

 _"Hola…?, Pueden oírme…?"_ , la pantalla principal mostró a Teana, que trataba de comunicarse con nosotros. Se encontraba transmitiendo dentro de lo que parecía ser una cueva, se veían ciertos resplandores de colores rosa, amarillo, y blanco, que estaban alternándose en diferentes formas. Podía ver que Teana estaba herida, pero a juzgar por su estado y el de su dispositivo en otra pantalla de un operario, estaba relativamente bien.

"Teana! Qué pasa allá?", preguntó Vita, estando muy preocupada, "Dónde están Nanoha y las demás?"

"Nanoha, Fate y Hayate están peleando con un nuevo elemento que salió de la nada…un tanque o androide de apariencia humanoide que nunca habíamos visto, Subaru y Erio están inconscientes, pero están por ahora fuera de peligro…Caro está tratando de ayudarlos…", su cansancio era evidente, pero…acaso era…?

"Estás diciendo que esa es la nueva arma de Scaglietti?", preguntó Chrono, tenía un puño cerrado en señal de furia, tan malo era ese sujeto?

"No, Scaglietti está…", Teana ajustó el monitor para ver al otro lado de donde estaba, la cueva era muy parecida a la que estaba en las montañas cercanas a Mid-Childa donde me refugié en la primera semana. El monitor mostró a Scaglietti: estaba tal como lo recordaba, pero con la bata de laboratorio ensangrentada en varios puntos, estaba completamente atado con unos hechizos de restricción de Caro, junto a él estaban unas mujeres y jóvenes que estaban con el mismo uniforme, no podía distinguirlas muy bien, pero supuse que eran los otros números de quién me habían hablado: Uno, Tre y Quattro, a esa si la podía distinguir porque llevaba unas gafas rotas.

"Los detuvieron a todos?", preguntó Signum, algo inquieta por la situación.

"No, tal parece que la…"Tercera Parte" sólo los estaba utilizando para establecer su presencia en este mundo…cuando llegamos a la zona estaban así…", parecía una clara traición si era que estaban aliados, pero no sabía si habían colaborado más allá de lo que ví.

Eso confirmaba que estaban tras de Fia, y de mí.

"Subaru! Estás bien?", dijo Ginga, al ver que Teana estaba acercando el monitor para mostrar a su hermana, Subaru estaba recostada contra un muro junto con Erio, mientras que Caro estaba recitando algo así como un conjunto de curación, se vio en la transmisión que un resplandor amarillo iluminó un poco la zona desde la entrada.

"Esa era Fate?", preguntó Lindy, luego dijo a los operarios al ver las fallas de origen de la señal: "Mantengan la transmisión!"

"…Sí, pero también está llegando al límite de sus fuerzas, nos dijo que nos vayamos de aquí todos, pero no lo haremos…!"

La situación era muy difícil...ni siquiera Nanoha, Fate ni Hayate, las más poderosas Aces de la Sexta División Móvil sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, claramente esos androides eran de otro mundo, y habían venido por la tecnología perdida, la Lost Logia que estaba en los dispositivos de Fia y el mío. Teníamos que hacer algo…luego se me ocurrió:

"Fia, vámonos!", le dije, a lo que respondió cuando me siguió: "Sí, pero… a dónde?"

"Adónde van?", dijo Shamal cuando salimos de la sala de control.

...

Nos dirigimos al elevador más próximo, subimos las dos y presionamos el botón que decía "Helipuerto".

"Y bien, qué es lo que haremos?", me preguntó Fia.

"Tenemos que ir a ayudarlas, a Nanoha y a todos, esos tipos están allí por nuestra culpa. Sé que con nuestra ayuda tendrán más oportunidades de sobrevivir!"

"Pero no sabemos dónde están…", pero luego se dio cuenta de algo: "No me digas que…estás rastreando su señal?"

 _Yes, my master ordered me that as we entered the control room._

"Pero necesitamos un plan de ataque o algo…", me dijo Fia, pero ya habíamos llegado al "Tejado": un helipuerto completo con varias tropas puestas en espera, pero nos colocamos en el centro exacto. Muchos nos preguntaron cosas como "Quién autorizó eso?" y cosas parecidas, pero no nos molestamos en responder, esto es una emergencia!

"Fia, tú tienes más experiencia en esto, así que teletranspórtanos a las coordenadas donde están cuando te las pase, una vez que lleguemos allá pondremos a todos a salvo y pelearemos contra esa cosa, sea lo que sea.", estaba diciéndole a Fia nuestro... "Plan", pero era obvio que no sabíamos cómo enfrentar al enemigo, pero nos preocuparíamos por eso cuando llegáramos allá.

"Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? No podríamos esperar a que digan algo los demás de la TSAB?"

"No hay tiempo, tenemos que hacer algo ya!", dije, no iba a permitir que les pasara algo a toda la Sexta División y a este mundo si yo podía hacer algo, aunque no fuera mucho.

"Qué creen que están haciendo?", dijo una voz tensa, perteneciente al Almirante Chrono, nos siguieron los que estaban en la sala de control menos la Almirante Lindy, así que les dijimos esto mismo:

"Raiden y Asura nos pueden teletransportar a la zona, y no nos vamos a quedar aquí sin poder hacer nada! Además…", miré a Raiden, a Asura, y luego a Fia…"Es a nosotras a quienes nos buscan, y vamos a sacarles a esos tipos una respuesta ahora mismo!"

"Y lo más importante…", dijo Fia, "No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya!". Las del Wolkenritter se quedaron mirándonos fijamente, pero luego Vita y Signum nos mostraron una sonrisa.

"Es muy peligroso, el enfrentarse contra algo que ni siquiera saben que es…", dijo Signum.

"Por lo que nosotras iremos con ustedes!", dijo Vita, preparando a su dispositivo, Graf Eisen.

"En serio?", dije.

"Yo también voy!", dijo Ginga Nakajima, que acababa de llegar por la puerta del elevador, "Tengo que ayudar a mi hermana!".

Estuve pensándolo un poco, y no estábamos en posición de rechazar esta ayuda, además, si venían con nosotros tendríamos mejores posibilidades de ganarle a esa cosa.

"Fia, podemos transportarnos todas al tiempo?", dije, a lo que Fia contestó con una sonrisa, "Sí, sólo quédense en el círculo que aparezca. Pero no podemos llevar a más de cuatro personas…y un lobo…"

"Bueno, si pueden partir ahora háganlo, enviaremos refuerzos hacia allá tan pronto sea posible.", dijo el Almirante Chrono.

"No va a…detenernos…?", pregunté, acaso se había rendido? Qué acaso los militares no hacían más que procedimientos?

"A veces toca ignorar las reglas y seguir tus instintos. Volveré a la sala de control y los apoyaré desde allá junto con mi ma...esto, la Almitante Lindy.", dijo luego de titubear un poco en esa última parte.

"Gracias…vámonos, Fia!"

"Sí!"

Dicho esto, nos colocamos todos en un círculo pequeño, Raiden y Asura dijeron al tiempo:

 _TELEPORTATION_

Lo que sentí después fue otra vez ese mareo de los tubos sicodélicos multicolores que ya había sentido dos veces, era inolvidable…pero no podía desmayarme ahora, había buenas personas que solicitaban nuestra ayuda. Y nosotras las vamos a ayudar!

...

Luego de esa teletransportación, nos encontramos en la misma cueva en la que estaba Teana, al llegar, el Wolkenritter ya había liberado sus armas, y Zafira…se había transformado en un ser humano, era un hombre de piel oscura con pelo blanco y unas orejas distinguidas, tenía ojos rojos y guantes blancos y negros, su vestimenta era también del tipo Belka, compuestas de una chaqueta y pantalón azul con un cinturón rojo y una cadena dorada.

"Pero qué…Shamal, Signum, todos…y también Mizuki…", dijo Teana cuando nos vió aparecer, estaba algo asustada y con las pistolas preparadas, pero las bajó cuando supo de quiénes se trataban.

"Subaru!", dijo Ginga al ver a su hermana, inmediatamente corrió a ayudarla.

"Gin-nee…estás aquí…", dijo Subaru, estaba muy aturdida para levantarse, pero aún así estaba viva y eso era lo importante. Un resplandor rosa iluminó la salida.

"Esa mujer otra vez…", dijo una voz algo desagradable: Jail Scaglietti, quién había traído a esos androides y parecía que el trato había terminado, dado que se encontraba herido y atado, pero con una sonrisa malévola que cualquiera distinguiría.

Junto a él se encontraban los números restantes: una era una mujer con un uniforme de secretaria blanco, tenía el pelo púrpura y los ojos amarillos, era en muchos aspectos idéntica a Scaglietti, supongo que era su primera clon. La segunda era otra mujer con un uniforme muy parecido al que utilizaba Sette cuando me la enfrenté, tenía el pelo púrpura corto y los ojos también amarillos, suponía que eso era algo común en los números…

Pero la tercera mujer era muy diferente a las demás: tenía el pelo rubio, y vestía lo que parecía ser una bata blanca de laboratorio sobre otra variación del uniforme de los números, su mirada mostraba que era una verdadera sádica, y por lo que me había dicho Fate, era de aquellas que no dudaría en poner en un laboratorio a un niño inocente más que por el único deseo de hacerlo.

Fui hacia donde estaban todos, con pistola en mano, con Fia siguiéndome muy de cerca e igual de armada que yo.

"Jail Scaglietti y sus números…supongo.", les dije con mucha seriedad, era la primera vez que hablaba con un criminal en mi vida, las únicas personas que había reconocido como "enemigas" eran esos dos tontos del concurso de Cosplay. Pero esto era diferente: eran personas malvadas que harían lo que fuera para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas, sentía un poco de miedo, pero más que eso...sentía...rabia.

"Vaya…con que tú eres la chica que salió de otro mundo desconocido…y su amiga…", dijo, veía malicia en sus ojos.

"Quiero que me digas quiénes son esos androides que nos buscan! Ahora!", le habló Fia, sin estar menos seria que yo, apuntó con su pistola a la cara de Scaglietti.

"Bueno, creo que deberán preguntárselos a ellos mismos, si no han acabado con sus amigas de la TSAB aún…", me dijo el muy cínico, luego soltó una risotada que me enfureció…

"Serás…!", le iba a pegar un golpe con mi pistola, pero Fia me detuvo.

"Mejor no lo hagas, no vale la pena...mejor vamos a ayudar a Nanoha y a las demás, más tarde podremos preguntárselo…de nuevo.", dijo, mientras le dirigía una mirada de malicia a Scaglietti.

"Nosotros aseguraremos a Scaglietti y a los números, ustedes vayan a ayudar a las demás y las alcanzaremos luego.", dijo Shamal, quién comenzaba a ayudar a Subaru, mientras Caro ayudaba a Erio. Parecía algo extenuada, pero no se detendría a descansar hasta haber ayudado a sus amigos primero.

"Muy bien, vamos, Fia.", salimos las dos con cuidado por la entrada.

Ahora estábamos en lo que parecía ser una región montañosa similar a las montañas de China, sólo que con formaciones rocosas rectangulares, Fia y yo fuimos hacia donde estaba la batalla, pero lo que nos recibió al llegar fue un robot inmenso: tenía ruedas como las de un tanque, unidas por una cadena, con dos lanzacohetes por brazos y que lanzaba rayos de su cabeza lateralmente. Volando unos metros por encima del robot gigante estaban Nanoha, Fate y Hayate, y por como las veíamos, estaban al límite de sus fuerzas. Afortunadamente estaba muy ocupado con las tres Aces para que nos detectara.

"En serio creían ser capaces de derrotar a Tankorr?", dijo el robot gigante con una voz fuerte mientras le disparaba a las tres con uno de sus brazos-lanzacohetes, ellas esquivaron los misiles con mucha dificultad, pero era evidente que no tenían mucho tiempo. Raiden mostró una pantalla de estado con los datos del enemigo:

 _ANALYSING TARGET…OK_

 _TARGET: TANKORR_

 _TYPE: BION WAR TANK_

 _LEVEL: 15/20_

 _SPECIAL: HIGH ARMAMENT, MISSILE-BASED ATTACKS_

 _DM: MASSIVE ATTACK_

"Es hora, Fia.", dije, cargando tres cartuchos.

"Muy bien, Mizuki.", me respondió, también cargando tres cartuchos.

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

Luego nos colocamos atrás de una piedra vertical grande para ocultarnos, pero comenzamos a cargar el Spread Blaster para poder distraerlo y evitar que lastimara aún más a Nanoha, Fate y Hayate. Raiden y Asura nos avisaron que su magia estaba siendo reducida rápidamente por medio de un AMF (Campo Anti-Magia).

"Ahora verán, no escaparán con mi campo AMF…", cuando dijo esto se dispuso a lanzar otra ronda de misiles, pero en ese entonces:

"DUPLEX SPREAD BLASTER!", gritamos, lanzando nuestra técnica duplicada hacia ese robot.

"Qué demo…?"

BOOOM! BOOOM!

Los rayos cargados explotaron y se dividieron en un aluvión de disparos que lo golpearon en todo el cuerpo, revelando que tenía un escudo de nivel muy resistente que estaba todavía en azul.

"De dónde…Mizuki!", me dijo Nanoha, habiéndonos visto.

"Mizuki, qué haces aquí!", dijo Fate, también sorprendida de habernos visto.

"Te dijimos que esperaras en la TSAB…y quién es esa otra chica?", dijo Hayate.

"Más tarde se los explico, están bien?", pregunté al ver como estaban, resulta que aún podían volar a pesar de los ataques que habían recibido, estaban muy malheridas, pero eran muy fuertes todavía. Y además, había un límite para todo...porque empezaron a descender lentamente a tierra.

"Sí, estamos bien...", dijo Fate, mientras se recuperaba su dispositivo de un impacto anterior, luego miró a Fia y le preguntó, "Quién eres tú?".

"Me llamo Fia Minami, pero este no es tiempo para presentarnos, vamos a llevarlas a un lugar seguro…", dijo, pero en ese instante Tankorr dispersó su técnica y comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia nosotras para embestirnos…"A UN LADO!", gritó Fia antes de que nos apartáramos de su camino.

Todas saltamos hacia los lados al último segundo, pero Fia agarró a Fate y la apartó del camino debido a que tenía una pierna lastimada, Nanoha y Hayate alcanzaron a volar al mismo lado de Fate y Fia, yo fui hacia el otro. Tankorr de repente dejó de atacar y comenzó a hablar:

"Con que ustedes son las pequeñas de los dispositivos que estamos buscando!", dijo Tankorr.

"Quién o qué eres tú?", pregunté, sosteniendo un disparo cargado para ejecutar otro Spread Blaster.

"Mi nombre es Tankorr, uno de los generales Biónicos. Y será lo último que vean, porque pronto sus dispositivos servirán al Imperio Biónico!", rugió.

"Pues no te lo permitiremos!", dije, disparándole otra vez. Muchos disparos no le dieron debido a que se movía muy rápido a pesar de su tamaño, además de que su escudo era muy fuerte para el Spread Blaster.

 **BGM: Into the Fray – Kyle Richards – Fury3**

Tankorr contraatacaba lanzando una ronda de misiles hacia nosotras, pero me di cuenta que esa ronda iba directo a Nanoha, Fate y Hayate, Tankorr quería finalizarlas de una vez!

 _OVER SHIELD._

El escudo de Fia se expandió hasta cubrir a las cuatro, pero todos los misiles hicieron contacto.

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

"Fia!", creí que se le había roto el escudo, pero fue la plataforma ALREDEDOR del mismo la que se rompió.

"Estoy bien, pero hay que sacarlas de aquí!", dijo Fia, que mantenía el escudo con las manos en nivel verde. Era claro que tenía que distraerlo hasta que pudiéramos sacar a las tres de aquí.

"SOLAR BEAM!", ejecuté mi técnica hacia Tankorr, pero cuando mi técnica lo golpeó, era mucho más pequeña de lo normal.

"No creas que me harás daño con esa cosa!", dijo, luego procedió a intentar aplastarme con sus ruedas, salté sobre ellas para tratar de golpearlo de cerca, pero cuando llegué bien cerca.

 _CRASH!_

"AAAAAAAH!", me había golpeado con su escudo, el cuál me mandó a una roca.

 _CRASH!_

"Mizuki!", Fia iba a intentar ayudarme, pero no podía desactivar el escudo con las otras tres Aces heridas.

 _"Estoy bien, Fia, sólo algo golpeada. Escucha, no quites tu escudo, tengo una idea para tratar de atacarlo."_

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 10%_

El impacto me había dejado aturdida, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarme inconsciente.

 _"No es eso, lo que pasa es que las técnicas solares no funcionan casi, ya estamos en horas de la tarde y el sol casi no está."_

"Rayos…", lo había olvidado, ya era muy tarde para que el Sol nos ayudara, así que tocaba esperar a cualquiera de las tres Lunas…

 _"Cuidado, Mizuki!"_

Tenía que seguir volando para esquivar otra ronda de misiles, pero aún faltaba una hora para que llegara la Luna principal, así que lo único que podía hacer por ahora, era una técnica recolectada.

"Eisen!", escuché la voz de Vita, ejecutando una técnica, pero no era su Schwalbefliegen, sino que ahora había cargado varios cartuchos a la vez.

 _Gigantform._

En una explosión de energía, Graf Eisen creció a un nivel agrandado!

BAM!

Con el cuál Vita le lanzó un enorme martillazo a Tankorr no lo pudo esquivar por el tamaño.

BOOOOOM!

No perdí más tiempo, volé hacia la parte con mayor parte de energía mágica siguiendo las indicaciones de Raiden y comencé a cargar un Starlight Breaker, si la batalla había durado bastante, podría utilizar yo esa magia en vez de Nanoha.

"Raiden, carga dos cartuchos más!", le dije.

 _Yes, Master. LOAD CARTRIDGE._

"Estás bien, Nanoha?", dijo Vita, pero cuando iba a volar para ayudarlas, Tankorr lanzó otra ráfaga de misiles hacia ella.

"Cuidado, Vita!", gritó Hayate.

 _Panzerhindernis._

Vita generó un escudo poligonal rojo alrededor de ella para bloquear el impacto, pero eran demasiados para contenerlos todos, eventualmente, el escudo se rompió:

CRASH!

"Qué?", Vita recibió otro golpe de misiles justo después!

BOOOOOM!

"Vita!", Vita había caído aturdida al suelo, y Fia no podía hacer nada hasta que distrajera a Tankorr, pero no le tocaría esperar mucho más.

"Pequeña pulga…", dijo Tankorr, intentando aplastar a Vita, pero luego se dio cuenta que toda la magia del entorno había sido atraída hacia mí. Tankorr se dió cuenta y se volteó.

"Qué crees que…Hija de...", me apuntó otra vez con uno de los brazos, pero yo ya había cargado mi técnica.

 _RECOLLECTION: STARLIGHT BREAKER_

"RECOLECCIÓN: STARLIGHT BREAKER!", dije, liberando toda la energía concentrada en un rayo sobre Tankorr.

BOOOOOOOM!

El impacto fue muy fuerte, mandando a Tankorr con escudo y todo hacia una montaña cercana, donde le cayeron algunas rocas adicionales que lo inmovilizaron temporalmente, esa era la señal!

"Ahora! Sácalas de aquí, Fia!", le dije, aprovechando el momento.

"Bien!", Fia cargó a Fate en las piernas y comenzó a volar, seguida por Nanoha y Hayate, que aún podían volar parcialmente. Cuando estuvieron muy lejos, miré hacia donde estaba Tankorr, y activé otra técnica:

"TERMINAL VELOCITY!", con eso podría esquivarlo más fácilmente, luego comencé a cargar el disparo de mi pistola…fue entonces cuando salieron unos misiles hacia mí, pero yo ya estaba preparada.

"SPREAD BLASTER!", grité, disparando hacia los misiles de forma que cuando chocaran y explotaran en mitad del aire, los disparos secundarios se dirigieran a Tankorr.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

La técnica funcionó, pero a pesar de todo, el escudo de Tankorr seguía en…azul.

"Por qué…?", dije, mientras Raiden descargaba su energía.

 _It seems that some external source is recovering the shields._

 _"Entonces hay que buscarla y destruirla para que no se regenere más…"_ , pensé, pero resulta que no sabía cuál era.

"No creas que me vencerás, niña tonta!", dijo, pero ya había cambiado su apariencia…

Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…

* * *

*El nombre de Tankorr (original: Tankor) proviene de uno de muchos enemigos de la serie Transformers, el primero de todos es el que aparece en la serie animada 3D Beast Machines, creada por Mainframe Entertainment en 1999.

*El diseño de Tankorr que utilicé para este fanfic es el del primer jefe de Fury3, que también es un androide tanque.

*Las técnicas aprendidas como Recolecciones son inspiradas por las técnicas de la Jefe del cuarto nivel del undécimo juego Touhou: "Touhou Chireiden: Subterranean Animism", su nombre es Satori Komeiji, y la gran mayoría de sus Spell Cards (técnicas) son "Recolectadas" de otros personajes.


	13. Capítulo XII: Magia y Tecnología XII

**CAPÍTULO XII: Magia y Tecnología XII**

Tankorr había cambiado a una forma más…humanoide: había separado sus ruedas y se habían unido a sus rodillas para reforzarlas, el resto de la apariencia seguía igual, salvo porque los misiles que disparaba ahora eran completamente dirigidos.

BAM!

"Rayos, necesito ayuda…", pensaba mientras esquivaba otro grupo de misiles, esperando a que chocaran contra una montaña y escapando con una doble patada impulsada hacia otra zona, de vez en cuando no funcionaba, así que tenía que levantar el escudo, pero no creía que pudiera resistir muchos de esos...

 _"Mizuki, ya estamos en la cueva, voy a ayudar a las demás a curarse y luego iremos todas a ayudarte, aguanta un poco más."_

Era muy fácil decirlo, pero Fia al parecer tenía algo para ayudarlas, y cuantas más fuéramos, mejor.

 _"Muy bien, voy a tratar de alejarlo de allá. Pero por favor, date prisa!"_

No podía aguantar mucho contra Tankorr porque aún no controlaba mis poderes del todo. Así que lo mejor era apartarlo...me concentré en cargar otro cartucho para ejecutar otra técnica, pero ese tonto no me dejaba cargar libremente mi energía, necesitaba solamente un momento, un MUY pequeño momento nada más!

BOM!

"Quieres dejar de correr como insecto?", decía Tankorr, quién se estaba cansando ya de disparar tanto. De pronto, lanzó unos discos amarillos como los de los robots que nos habían atacado antes, de los cañones de sus hombros.

"Ay, no…!", dije, sabía que esos disparos eran capaces de cubrir una gran zona, al menos no eran igual de fuertes que los misiles, pero sabía que eran más fuertes que los disparos mágicos comunes de este mundo.

Levanté mi escudo para bloquear los disparos mientras me mantenía corriendo a su alrededor, su escudo se mantenía en azul a pesar de los disparos que hacía, tenía que encontrar que era lo que estaba regenerando su escudo…

 _"Raiden, no has encontrado qué es lo que le ayuda con sus escudos?"_

 _The enemy shield is supported by some energy generator somewhere._

Tengo que encontrar a ese generador ahora, o no saldré con vida…

"Nada puede penetrar mi superescudo biónico…", dijo mientras lanzaba otra ronda de disparos en forma de disco, "Nada puede destruirlo!".

Entonces hay que desactivar ese superescudo, pero el problema es…dónde está? Tengo que encontrarlo!

 _SHIELD POWER: 25%_

Para cuando Raiden me dio ese mensaje, un disco penetró el escudo y me dio en el brazo derecho.

"AH!", el disco era muy afilado, lo que me dejó sin poder disparar con la derecha, así que pasé la pistola a mi mano izquierda y aproveché un montículo pequeño para esperar a que se detuviera, cuando lo hizo, aproveché para ir con una triple voltereta hasta refugiarme en otro grupo de montañas. Raiden me mostró una pantalla de estado:

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 15%, CUMULATIVE DAMAGE: 25%_

"Ay…esto duele mucho…", dije mientras miraba mi herida que sangraba, "Y no puedo disparar tan bien con la izquierda, no soy ambidiextra!"

 _Master, the moon has came out from the horizon._

Ahora podríamos utilizar el poder lunar, pero primero tenía que encontrar ese generador de escudo, de lo contrario no habría mucha diferencia. Podía ver que Tankorr seguía disparando ahora sus misiles contra las montañas, las cuáles eran lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantar los impactos, pero había una cosa que no cuadraba…porqué Tankorr no estaba buscándome, sino solamente disparando?

"Sal a pelear, mocosa tonta!", rugía Tankorr, esperando a que saliera...

Un momento, si no se movía de la zona, significaba que el generador estaba por allá!

"Raiden, puedes ubicar ese generador por donde se encuentra Tankorr?"

 _Yes, wait a moment, Master._

Raiden estaba revisando toda la zona de la batalla, luego, en un punto que estaba alrededor de donde había pasado Tankorr…se mostró un punto en el minimapa de Raiden.

"Allí está! Por eso estaba andando en círculos!", dije aliviada, Tankorr estaba corriendo alrededor de un pequeño montículo de tierra que estaba lleno de cráteres, por los cuáles había un montón de huellas. Mis escudos se habían recargado para entonces, pero no podía confiarme porque si cometía un error, caerían de nuevo a cero.

 _SHIELD POWER: 100%_

Tenía que llegar a ese generador y destruirlo antes de que llegara Fia, eso nos daría la ventaja.

"Muy bien, Raiden…dirige las energía del escudo hacia mis piernas."

 _Yes, Master._

Sin perder tiempo, me lancé directamente hacia Tankorr, con un disparo cargado.

"Qué crees que haces?", dijo el incrédulo, no se esperaba que me lanzara de nuevo hacia su escudo, así que no disparó sus misiles. Eso era lo que quería.

"Romper tu escudo!", disparé con mi izquierda hacia el mismo para activarlo, pero luego di una vuelta y me apoyé con mis pies en el escudo. Como dos escudos creaban una onda de choque, podría usarla para impulsarme por encima de Tankorr y acercarme hacia el generador.

CRASH!

"No me romperás el escudo nunca!", dijo, apuntando con los cañones de los cohetes hacia mí. Pero me impulsé con el escudo hacia el montículo, justo en el momento en que disparó sus misiles hacia donde estaba.

BOOOM!

"Se acabó el juego…QUÉ?", mientras estaba viendo como me desplazaba contra el montículo, disparé unas cuantas veces para revelarlo, era un cubo blanco con una luz roja en la cara superior, me paré sobre él y le disparé sin parar hasta que explotó.

BOOOM!

El impacto me apartó muy lejos de Tankorr, gracias a que tenía los escudos en mis pies, dejándome libre para efectuar otro ataque, así que comencé a cargar otro Spread Blaster, pero Tankorr ahora estaba furioso, ya que había destruido su generador de escudo.

"MALDITA!", rugió y comenzó a ir directamente hacia mí, pero cuando apenas empezaba…

"LUNAR ARROW!", escuché la voz de Fia con una técnica nueva, hubo una explosión azul detrás de Tankorr, bajando su escudo a…amarillo!

"QUÉ DEMO…?", el impacto lo distrajo y le disparé por detrás con un:

"SPREAD BLASTER!", esta vez le había apuntado a la cabeza, y como se había acercado a una distancia de más o menos un metro de mí, su escudo…

CRASH!

"NO! MI ESCUDO!", Tankorr intentó atacar de nuevo, pero pude ver un resplandor por debajo de él, luego dos explosiones en sus piernas, lo que lo dejó de rodillas.

 _TARGET: 10% DAMAGE._

"Disculpa la tardanza!", dijo Fia, que venía de debajo de Tankorr, tenía un arco luminoso en la mano, acaso eso era lo que significaba la Lunar Arrow?

"Justo a tiempo!", le dije, ahora podríamos derrotarlo, pero no estábamos solas…

"Muy buena estrategia, Mizuki!", dijo Hayate, quién estaba ahora arriba de nosotras, y completamente recuperada! A su lado izquierdo estaba Fate, y a su lado derecho, Nanoha, no podía notarse por sus expresiones tranquilas, pero ahora estaban cargando sus técnicas, y estaban FURIOSAS! Fia dijo:

"Qué dices, las ayudamos?", dijo, con una sonrisa, mientras Asura cargaba tres cartuchos.

"Por supuesto!", luego cargué tres cartuchos para un único Lunar Beam, el cuál sería más fuerte con la luna que había salido.

Volamos y nos quedamos debajo de Nanoha, Fate y Hayate, cada una estaba cargando una técnica por aparte, pero todas estábamos apuntando a Tankorr, que no podía levantarse aunque si podía disparar.

"NO ME VENCERÁN!", cuando dijo eso, los misiles que lanzó explotaron al instante.

BAM! BAM!

 _TARGET: 12% DAMAGE._

"QUÉ PASA!?"

Shamal y Teana habían colocado un campo alrededor de los brazos de Tankorr, el cuál hizo que los misiles que recién se estaban disparando se autodestruyeran, inhabilitando sus lanzacohetes!

"Ha pasado mucho desde que hicimos este ataque, no?", dijo Nanoha a Fate y Hayate. Raising Heart había adquirido su forma poderosa que había visto cuando nos encontramos en la montaña aquel día. Se trataba de la forma Excelion!

"Sólo esperemos que este ataque lo acabe de una vez…", dijo Fate, mientras cargaba su ataque con su dispositivo, Bardiche, que ahora tenía la forma de una espada gigante dorada. La Forma Zanber!

"Con su ayuda, ten por seguro que lo haremos!", dijo Hayate, también cargando su técnica, tres resplandores blancos de un triángulo Belka (el símbolo que utilizaba ella y el Wolkenritter cuando cargaban su magia) se estaban formando alrededor de ella.

"Fia, estás lista?", le dije, mientras cargaba un Lunar Beam, pero Raiden lo mostraba como un:

 _HYPER LUNAR BEAM._

"Así es! No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya!", me respondió mientras cargaba también su:

 _HYPER LUNAR BEAM._

"NO! NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUÍ!", dijo Tankorr en una clara simulación de terror, pero era inútil…porque ahora íbamos a lanzar nuestra técnica combinada:

 ** _Poder total! Starlight…_**

 ** _Relámpago! Plasma Zanber…_**

 ** _Resuena, Cuerno del Juicio! Ragnarok…_**

 ** _Poder Lunar! Dame esa fuerza para cumplir mi objetivo! Lunar Beam…_**

 ** _Poder Lunar! Manifiesta tu fuerza a través de mí! Lunar Beam…_**

Y en el instante en que estuvimos listas, gritamos al tiempo:

 _ **BREAKER!**_

Todo el poder de nuestras cinco técnicas, junto con el apoyo de la luna, se manifestaron en cinco grandes rayos que golpearon a Tankorr directamente en el cuerpo, no pudo contenerse ante este poder, los rayos pasaron a ser una explosión gigantesca que lo envolvió por completo:

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"NOOOOOOO!"

La explosión fue tan grande que envolvió a todo el campo de batalla con una luz brillante y blanca…cuando se disipó la luz al cabo de unos segundos, ya no quedaba ni rastro de él...

 _TARGET DESTROYED._

Raiden lo dijo, habíamos ganado.

"SÍ, GANAMOS!", grité de alegría, abrazando a Fia.

"Si, lo logramos…pero…qué es esa cosa brillante de allá?"

Esperaba que no fuera otro enemigo, ya estamos cansadas de pelear, pero era como algo que no pertenecía a Tankorr.

"Hay algo en los restos de Tankorr, por allá.", dijo Fia, señalando con la mano hacia lo poco que quedaba de Tankorr, había un resplandor tenue entre esos cacharros.

"Voy a mirar que es.", dije mientras me dirigía volando hacia donde estaba. Buscando entre esos pedazos de máquina vi que el resplandor provenía de una tableta de piedra, con unos extraños símbolos que no me parecían de un idioma conocido, estaba dividida por un extremo.

"Que es esto? Fia! Mira esto!", le dije que mirara por si ya había visto esto antes, Fia bajó de donde estaba y le pasé la tableta, la miró varias veces y me dijo:

"Esto es una Tableta de Invocación!"

"Una Tableta de Invocación? Como una para llamar a Quetzalcoatl?"

"Sí, de hecho, ya tenía una invocación que obtuve al reunir dos piezas de otra tabla, si la reunimos, podremos obtener una nueva invocación para ayudarnos!"

"Si, es buena idea, pero…no creen que deberíamos ayudar a las demás?", dijo Fate, que estaba mucho mejor que cuando la encontramos, así que decidimos volver a la cueva para volver rápido a la TSAB.

...

Cuando llegamos todos a la TSAB fuimos recibidos por un contingente militar más grande del que vimos cuando íbamos a salir del cuartel general. Luego de entregar a los prisioneros, fuimos llevados a la enfermería del cuartel para recuperarnos de la batalla. Fia y yo estábamos muy bien y no habíamos sufrido lesiones graves, pero la Sexta División Móvil estaría un tiempo incapacitada debido al ataque de Tankorr.

Ahora estábamos en una sala de espera del hospital junto con Hayate y la pequeña Reinforce, el Wolkenritter estaba en una misión de investigación de la zona en la que había aparecido Tankorr, y Nanoha y Fate acompañaban a sus amigos, ya que se habían despertado primero. Estábamos hablando con Fia acerca de lo que le había pasado, con mejores detalles.

"Entonces Fia, ya sabías como hacer invocaciones y esas cosas desde hace mucho?", le preguntó Hayate, quién estaba igual de interesada que yo.

"Claro, pero hay algunas diferencias entre las invocaciones de este mundo y otros: aquí las invocaciones son liberadas por magia normal, pero en mi caso, tengo que apoyarme con una fuente de poder constante para que no consuma mi fuerza vital, como las Lost Logia o algo parecido."

"Por eso las invocaciones son tan poderosas, porque utilizan enormes cantidades de energía…", dijo Reinforce, pensando en ello.

"Significa que no es posible utilizar eso sin algún tesoro poderoso?", pregunté.

"No, pero si lo haces, como no tienes una fuente constante de magia, la invocación comenzará a quitarte tu fuerza vital hasta que te mate...", pausó un momento para tomar agua, "Además, reduce tus habilidades a niveles mucho menores."

Claro, por eso era que cuando invoqué a Quetzalcoatl por primera vez en la batalla con Hayate su técnica me afectó más: mi defensa estaba muy baja. Tengo que tener cuidado con esas cosas de ahora en adelante.

"Pero dejemos de hablar de técnicas, cómo fue que comenzaste a viajar por diversos mundos?", preguntó Hayate. Fia tomó aire y comenzó su historia:

"Mis padres son investigadores en ecología, nosotros nos habíamos ido a una excursión en las montañas cercanas a nuestra ciudad en Sapporo, nos desviamos de un camino conocido para ir a acampar en un lugar inexplorado. Estaba muy entusiasmada por ello porque siempre me ha gustado la naturaleza, y cuando llegamos allá comenzamos a prepararnos para el fin de semana, fui por agua al bosque y vi que se había formado algo extraño, un disco púrpura se había aparecido de la nada, al principio le lancé una piedra por precaución, y cuando me iba a llamar a mis padres, algo me empujó hacia atrás y me caí en esa cosa."

Lo mismo que me pasó, sólo que en otra parte de Japón, me pregunto si a otras personas les pasó lo mismo…

"Cuando me desperté, estaba en una bodega extraña, y mientras buscaba la salida, vi que había un contenedor de cristal con una joya, era Asura, quién empezó a hacerme preguntas, y por lo que me dijo, había unas personas que querían utilizarla como arma. Yo rompí el cristal para liberarla, y luego se unió a mí, lo que me permitió salir de ese lugar, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaba en casa."

"Y entonces estabas en unos mundos diferente a la Tierra o a éste?"

"Sí, el primero era un mundo muy adelantado en el tiempo, lo llamaban "Milenio de Plata", y estaba como que por el siglo treinta o algo así, mientras miraba cómo tratar de volver a casa, estuve entrenando mucho tiempo allá con Asura hasta que tuve que irme de allá."

"Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Me vi involucrada en un problema con los malvados de esa época, de hecho, casi me matan los dos bandos porque me miraron como si fuera alguien del bando contrario, si no fueran tan pocos los miembros de cada uno, eso sería una guerra."

"Y eso pasó en el futuro de tu universo?", preguntó Reinforce.

"Sí, aparentemente esa una posible sociedad futura de muchas. Claro que lo que pasa en las películas es muy diferente a la realidad.", afirmó Hayate, luego le dijo a Fia que continuara:

"El segundo mundo donde estuve era llamado "Jardín de la Luz", y apenas llegué allí había una batalla gigantesca también entre dos bandos, pero luego llegaron estos "Biónicos" y comenzaron a atacarlos a todos, en la confusión tuve acceso a la Joya que estaban protegiendo…", Asura mostró la imagen de la Rainbow Jewel, "De hecho, si no me hubiera llevado la Joya del sitio, la hubieran destruido…"

"Eso significa que ahora tienes esa Joya ahora mismo?", le hice la pregunta, sospechando que lo tendría.

"Sí, el que no pude coger fue el Cristal de Plata de ese Milenio de Plata, pero no quisiera que supieran que lo tengo, si no, empeoraría las cosas…"

"Ah, ya están aquí!", dijo Hayate, quién se paró para ver a todos los miembros de su unidad, los cuáles ya estaban bien salvo por unas vendas, al parecer ya habían estado en situaciones peores.

"Cómo están todos?", preguntó Reinforce mientras iba a reunirse con ellas.

"Se encuentran bien?", dijo Fia, quién se había preocupado también por ellas desde que las ayudó a curarse. Aunque no entiendo como podía curarse rápidamente, seguimos hablando con las chicas de la Sexta División, pero Raiden me explicaba también acerca de eso, era difícil mantener dos conversaciones al tiempo.

 _It's for the energy type, Asura and Master Fia have regenerative properties._

"Propiedades regenerativas?", le pregunté a Fia.

"Sí, mis heridas sanan casi que de inmediato debido a eso, creo que es una habilidad automática, pero no aparece como tal. Es más como una Habilidad Pasiva de las que se ven en esos videojuegos de nuestro mundo."

"Como un tipo especial de energía que nos ayuda cuando más lo necesitamos?"

 _In your case, Master, your energy are focused on more output power, you can inflict more damage with your techniques._

"Es cierto, yo tuve que utilizar un cartucho mágico de más para lograr el mismo efecto del Hyper Lunar Beam, tú sólo necesitabas un cartucho menos…pero ahora…", luego comenzó a hablarme mentalmente:

 _"Mizuki, quería preguntarte algo, ya te decidiste sobre lo que te dije? Acerca de unir fuerzas."_

 _"El viajar contigo para encontrar nuestro mundo?"_

"Sí, creo que podremos ayudarnos en todo momento y así poder regresar a casa, y además tendremos mejores oportunidades para defendernos de esas máquinas que se hacen llamar "Biónicos", entonces, que dices?"

Es cierto, no puedo quedarme en este mundo, a pesar de que tuviera el apoyo de la TSAB. Tenía que seguir buscando como llegar a mi mundo, y es evidente que no encontraré la respuesta aquí. Estaba segura de que Fia ya había pasado por esto mismo, apoyándonos mutuamente podríamos sobrevivir. Le dije a Fia que le daría una respuesta al final del día, así que nos fuimos todos al Hotel Augusta para descansar. Nanoha y Fate se fueron a su casa con Vivio, pero Hayate y el Wolkenritter se quedaron con nosotras en el Hotel Augusta hasta la mañana, los chicos de la Sexta División se fueron a sus respectivas casas en Mid-Childa, puesto que aún estaban de servicio en sus respectivos batallones.

Fia no tenía donde quedarse, así que le dieron una habitación al lado de la mía, y no sería necesario, porque ya había tomado mi decisión y no iba a quedarme mucho más tiempo. Así que en la medianoche, le dije a Fia:

"Fia, unamos fuerzas y volvamos a casa!"

* * *

*El generador de escudo es el mismo que aparece en todas las batallas Jefe de Fury3, la única forma de dañar al Jefe es destruir todos los generadores de escudo. Existe otro tipo de generador de escudo, que tiene una forma extraña, pero su funcionamiento es el mismo.

*Esto no es una referencia!


	14. Capítulo XIII: Magia y Tecnología XIII

**CAPÍTULO XIII. Magia y Tecnología XIII**

Al día siguiente, íbamos a ir a la TSAB para hablar con el Almirante Chrono sobre si había algún avance sobre nuestra situación, pero cuando llegamos al vestíbulo nos encontramos a Nanoha, Fate y Hayate en la entrada, nos estaban esperando:

"Buenos días!", dijo Nanoha, sonriendo como siempre.

"Buenos días…nos estaban esperando?", preguntó Fia.

"Sí, quisiéramos que nos acompañaran al cuartel.", dijo Fate.

"Ya encontraron cómo devolvernos a nuestro mundo?", pregunté, pero Hayate me respondió:

"No…lo siento, pero creo que van a darles las gracias por habernos ayudado a recapturar a Scaglietti."

Vaya…esperaba que fueran mejores noticias…pero ya habíamos decidido Fia y yo que uniríamos fuerzas y volveríamos a casa por nuestra cuenta, tendríamos que decírselos en un momento.

"Bueno, no fue nada.", dijo Fia, con una mano en la nuca.

"Muchas gracias, de nuevo!", dije, luego nos fuimos todas al cuartel.

En el camino, le pregunté a Nanoha sobre algo que me había llamado la atención el día que estaba entrenando con la Sexta División Móvil, se había definido su nuevo propósito, ahora que se había recapturado a Scaglietti y a sus Números: la investigación de los "Biónicos", sus intenciones, y la conexión con Raiden y Asura.

"Nanoha…"

"Sí, Mizuki?"

"Qué es ese Sistema Blaster que mencionó Shari?"

"Es un sistema de potenciadores experimental que incrementa el poder ofensivo y defensivo de quién lo usa.", me respondió Nanoha.

"Y cualquiera puede utilizarlo?", le pregunté, me interesaba eso.

"Estás pensando en utilizarlo? Yo no te lo recomendaría…", me dijo con una voz seria.

"Por qué?"

 _It's because the Blaster System drains the lives of the user and the ID._

"O sea, que si se utiliza demasiado…?", dijo Fia, escuchando la conversación.

"El usuario y su dispositivo pueden morir.", dijo Hayate. Vaya…si que es algo riesgoso utilizarlo, pero no estaba tan confiada de que pudiéramos enfrentar los siguientes peligros sin un apoyo de esos...

"Y por qué lo utilizas?", le pregunté.

"Porque si no me vuelvo más fuerte, no podré proteger a las personas que quiero.", me dijo directamente, para luego mirar a Fate y a Hayate, ambas sonrieron.

"No lo entiendo…muy bien…", dijo Fia.

Seguimos hablando de otras cosas hasta llegar al cuartel general, el Almirante Chrono y la Directora Carim ya estaban allí, pero también estaban otras personas que no habíamos visto: uno era un chico rubio con ojos cafés y vestido de civil, con una camisa blanca y pantalón verde, tenía un libro en la mano y saludaba a Nanoha con la mano; la otra persona era una mujer de pelo largo de color rojo claro, tenía una vestimenta algo reveladora y una capa negra, pero destacaban sus orejas y cola, rojas y blancas, lo que me hacía pensar que era un familiar mágico. Cuando Fate la vió, también la saludó con la mano. Al ver esto, decidimos presentarnos apropiadamente:

"Buenos días, me llamo Mizuki Takase, y provengo de una Tierra alterna a la de Nanoha, mucho gusto."

"Yo soy Fia Minami, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos.", dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Ahora que lo pienso, no se había presentado al Almirante Chrono ni a la Directora Carim apropiadamente, el chico rubio se presentó:

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya, Administrador de la Biblioteca Infinita y un amigo personal de Nanoha."

"Y yo me llamo Arf, soy el familiar de Fate, mucho gusto, y tú…", me miró con una mirada penetrante y dijo: "Así que tú eres la chica que ayudó a Fate, verdad?"

"Bueno, la verdad fue Fia quién me salvó.", le dijo Fate.

"Bueno, no fue nada.", contestó Fia, a lo que Arf le dirigió una mirada fija antes de decir: "Gracias!"

"Disculpen, pero creo que deberíamos entrar.", dijo Hayate, al parecer tenían prisa por contarnos lo que pasaba:

Lo primero que hicieron en la sala de juntas fue agradecernos con nuestro esfuerzo por capturar a Scaglietti, salvar a la Sexta División y derrotar a Tankorr. Claro que lo primero no lo hicimos nosotras.

"Sin ustedes, no habríamos podido contarlo, y por eso les estamos agradecidos.", dijo Hayate.

"Es por eso que nosotros aquí en la TSAB hemos decidido apoyarlas en su caso, así como investigar qué es lo que buscan estos "Biónicos"", dijo el Almirante Chrono, a lo que la Directora Carim añadió:

"Y la Santa Iglesia hará todo lo posible para que no haya más personas en peligro ante esta eventual nueva amenaza."

"Sin embargo…", dijo Fate, "Aún no sabemos cómo podremos restaurar los datos de su mundo y devolverlas al mismo, con el fin de esto estuvimos en conversación con el Administrador de la Biblioteca Infinita, Yuuno Scrya."

"Según la poca información que he encontrado, la posible teoría de los multiversos que ha descrito Raiden ha sido propuesta en este libro: la teoría propone que puede formarse un multiverso a partir de la sola alteración de una variable clave…", Yuuno luego vio que yo no entendía mucho, pero Fia estaba poniendo mucha atención: "Para ponerlo en términos sencillos: imagínense una bifurcación sucesiva…", el monitor mostró un dibujo de una bifurcación múltiple con varios caminos posibles, "Como nos dijo Mizuki, ella sólo tomó un portal y llegó a Mid-Childa, pero Fia dice que el portal la llevó a otros dos mundos distintos antes de llegar a Mid-Childa, lo que significa, que el camino que tomaron no es totalmente aleatorio, dado que ambas partieron de un punto y terminaron en el otro, el problema es la identificación del mismo."

Ahora lo entendía un poco mejor, pero si es así, significa que lo que los Biónicos habían hecho era romper el camino que habíamos utilizado al salir de nuestro mundo.

"Las coordenadas de los portales corresponden a la red del multiverso a la que estamos conectados, eso significa que en teoría debería haber otro portal que las llevara a su mundo, pero no hay una forma exacta de saberlo."

"O sea, que toca averiguarlo por ensayo y error?", dijo Fia, levantando la mano como si se tratara de una clase, a duras penas lo entendía...ojalá me hubiera leído alguna cosa de esas que dibujaba Kazuki que me hubiera preparado para esto…no, eso no me hubiera ayudado mucho de todas formas…

"Desgraciadamente, no encuentro más información sobre esta posible teoría, esos conocimientos se perdieron en la Guerra de Unificación del Rey Santo, al parecer, esta teoría fue considerada como herejía y los ponentes desaparecieron…"

"Entonces, creo que nos corresponde a nosotros averiguar si fueron ejecutados o desaparecidos los ponentes de esta teoría, ya que dados los eventos recientes, como la presencia de Mizuki, Fia y los Biónicos…era prueba de que la teoría era correcta.", dijo la Directora Carim.

"Eso es, contamos de nuevo con su cooperación, Directora Carim."

"Lo que significa que tendremos que volver a nuestro mundo por donde Fia llegó?", pregunté. Fia inmediatamente dijo:

"Eso será un problema, porque las heroínas de esos mundos me tienen por enemiga…"

"Si aplicamos esa teoría…podría ser la única posibilidad de llegar por el momento…", dijo Yuuno, revisando sus apuntes y el libro que tenía.

"Fia, por dónde estaba ese portal por el que llegaste?", le mostraron a Fia un mapa en el monitor para identificarlo, después de unos segundos, Fia señaló el lugar.

"Estaba…aquí."

"No estaba tan lejos del centro...entonces, creo que deberíamos investigar la zona, ya es todo lo que podemos hacer.", dijo el Almirante Chrono, con esto, dimos fin a la reunión, y cuando salíamos Nanoha me habló mentalmente:

 _"También necesitamos que nos devuelvas las Jewel Seeds que tienes."_

"Es cierto, Fia…Fia?"

Estaba hablando con la Directora Carim, cuando traté de leer su mente, me dijo:

 _"Espera un momento!, Leer la mente en una conversación es mala educación!"_

 _"Lo siento…más tarde nos veremos, entonces…"_ , me fui con Nanoha hacia la zona de las tecnologías perdidas para devolver las Jewel Seeds, me encontraría con Fia afuera del cuartel.

Cerca del lugar nos encontramos con Shari, que estaba haciendo algunos ajustes a unos nuevos dispositivos, y de paso, le pedí un favor sin que Nanoha se enterara:

"Shari, necesito que instales el Sistema Blaster en Raiden y Asura."

Nanoha se enteró de todos modos al ver lo que pensaba, y al principio Nanoha se opuso debido a la idea de que era un sistema que seguía siendo experimental y sin duda, peligroso. Pero luego le dije, recordándole mis motivos:

"Quiero volverme más fuerte para volver a casa."

...

Al final del día, Nanoha accedió a instalar el Sistema Blaster en nuestros dispositivos, Fia había estado hablando no sólo con la Directora Carim, sino con Yuuno y Hayate no le iba a preguntar eso en este momento, pero luego llegó para la instalación del Sistema Blaster, pero nos dijeron que necesitaba un periodo de prueba para la compatibilidad, y si lo utilizábamos demasiado pronto, podríamos estar en problemas severos.

Cuando nos dirigíamos al Hotel Augusta en una escolta, Fia me dijo de lo que estaban hablando:

 _"O sea, no nos van a dejar irnos ya?"_ , me puse algo exasperada, pero Fia me calló con un dedo de la mano en mi boca.

 _"Shhh! Sí, le pedí el favor al Almirante Chrono y a Hayate, pero no nos van a dejar ir aún!"_ , dijo Fia, que estaba un poco decepcionada.

 _"Aunque les dijimos que no les queríamos causar problemas…"_ , dije, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos cerca de donde apareció Fia, fue entonces cuando le dije:

 _"Fia, prepárate para volar ahora mismo."_

 _"Qué, oye, un momento…Mizuki!"_

Pero no le di tiempo, abrí la puerta del carro escolta y salté cuando estábamos sobre un puente, Fia me siguió poco después.

 _"Pero…por qué…Mizuki, qué pasa!?"_

"No podemos quedarnos más tiempo, además, decidimos unir fuerzas, verdad?", nuestro "escape" no había pasado desapercibido y podíamos sentir que vendrían por nosotras luego! Luego vi un resplandor púrpura y otro amarillo a lo lejos.

"Fia, dónde está ese portal? Rápido!", le dije mientras comenzaba a volar hacia esa montaña, aumentando la velocidad. Fia me seguía muy de cerca.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, me dijo: "Justo allí, en ese bosque!"

Sin perder tiempo, cargamos unos cartuchos para aumentar la velocidad, llegamos luego a un claro en las montañas y bajamos rápidamente. Fia luego dijo: "Allí está!"

Efectivamente, el portal púrpura se abrió cuando nosotras llegamos, luego cambió de orientación y se puso en el suelo.

"Ahora o Nunca!", dijimos al tiempo, justo cuando sentíamos más la presencia de Nanoha y Fate, saltamos hacia el portal, pero no caímos inmediatamente…

El portal nos impulsó hacia arriba, y cuando estuvimos a cierta altura otra fuerza nos llevó directamente hacia un nuevo portal grande, del mismo color, pero con un escenario visto a lo lejos, como si fuera una costa en un mar. Cuando tocamos este nuevo portal, sentí una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, y comenzamos a volar rápidamente por lo que parecía ser un túnel de tiempo-espacio que no sabría decir si era igual o diferente a los otros, no estaba para esos viajes agresivos, y me desmayé al poco tiempo…de nuevo.

* * *

 **Magia y Tecnología - Fin del Arco.**

 **-Continuará-**


	15. Capítulo XIV: Volando Bajo el Cielo I

**CAPÍTULO XIV. Volando bajo el Cielo Azul I**

"Ay…mi espalda…"

Estaba empezando a cansarme el viajar por esos portales, me levanté y pude observar que ya era de día, era un buen día, pero esa no era la pregunta en este momento, recordé la sacudida producida por haber pasado por el portal que nos había sacado de Mid-Childa.

"Estás bien, Mizuki?", era la voz de Fia, quien ya estaba bien despierta y al lado con una botella de agua. Evidentemente, ya tenía más experiencia soportando estas cosas nuevas (al menos para mí). Me levanté y acepté la botella de agua, y luego de tomar un gran sorbo, le pregunté:

"Gracias, Fia...ya llegamos?", decía mientras me levantaba un poco para "despertarlo".

"Bueno...sí y no.", me dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"A qué te refieres?", le pregunté mientras guardaba la botella de agua en mi mochila. Raiden y Asura podían guardar todos los objetos que quisiéramos en su almacenamiento interno, pero necesitábamos tener algo que pudiéramos tener a la mano (y no podíamos mostrar nuestros dispositivos a la gente porque no sabíamos qué reacción tendrían), Fia tenía una mochila en la cual guardaba también sus cosas para su uso "semi-inmediato" por así decirlo. Estas dos mochilas eran lo único que teníamos de nuestro mundo.

"No es el mismo mundo que recuerdo, es diferente a los otros en los que he estado…", dijo Fia, mientras miraba alrededor de la zona, podíamos sentir una brisa muy fresca, al acercarnos a donde provenía podíamos ver que estábamos en una montaña costera no muy alta.

"Cómo lo sabes?", le pregunté.

"Porque aquí están pasando aviones antiguos.", en el momento en que Fia dijo eso, un avión pasó por encima de la montaña donde estábamos, seguido por otros cinco.

"Esos…se me hacen muy familiares…", los recordaba de algún lado...parecen ser aviones de...

"Sí, creo que son como los de la Segunda Guerra. Eso significa que estamos en algún mundo que no se ha desarrollado del todo..."

"No estoy segura...acaso viajamos en el tiempo?", le pregunté, y si ese era el caso, tendríamos que tener cuidado con lo que hiciéramos ahora.

"No lo sé, creía que los portales solamente trabajaban en un sentido espacial, no temporal...pero no pensemos mucho en eso, tratemos de averiguar en dónde estamos.", más tarde nos preguntaríamos eso, pero no estaba segura de que Raiden o Asura supieran algo más.

Nos pusimos en camino por un sendero de la montaña buscando a alguien que nos pudiera ayudar. No tendríamos problemas con el idioma gracias (una vez más) a Raiden y Asura, que nos ayudaban a comprender cualquier idioma con el que pudiéramos comunicarnos, y era solamente una de las funciones más básicas...

Estaba claro que esta montaña era muy similar a las que estaban en Japón, pero me parecía que no estaba tan influenciada por la civilización...hasta que vimos que estaban cayendo unas hojas del cielo, lo que parecían ser unos panfletos publicitarios. Fia estaba algo molesta con eso, ella estudiaba Ecología antes de convertirse en Viajera Dimensional.

"No me gusta que tiren basura cuando...", dijo mientras cogía un panfleto, el cuál (misteriosamente) estaba en nuestro mismo Japonés aunque algo antiguo, lo miró por un momento y me lo mostró, sorprendida:

"Mizuki! Creo que esta es una versión alterna de la Tierra en el pasado! Mira!"

El panfleto decía:

 _ROMAGNA Y VENEZIA HAN SIDO LIBERADAS!_

 _La 501ª Unidad de Guerreras Aladas, con una gran valentía ha destruido la Súper Colmena Neuroi que amenazaba al Sur de Europa a principios de este año, todos losenemigos han sido destruidos en espacio aéreo Veneziano y Romano, y la paz parece estar volviendo a esa parte de Europa. Las Witches alrededor del mundo celebran y siguen dando su mejor esfuerzo para darle esperanza a la humanidad._

"Hay por lo menos tres grandes errores en este artículo...", dije mientras lo volvía a leer, Fia estaba igual de confundida que yo.

"Sí, pero...la fecha dice que estamos en el invierno de 1945...y para esa época, no se supone que ya había terminado la Segunda Guerra?"

Suponía que eran datos "alterados" como lo de nuestro mundo, y suponía que aquí la guerra continuaba, pero contra esos...Neuroi?

"Y quiénes son esos...Neuroi? Serán acaso una nueva fuerza enemiga?", si era algún acrónimo o nombre clave, no me sonaba.

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a un pueblo, mucha gente estaba celebrando esa victoria en las calles, aprovechamos para preguntarle a una señora que estaba ordenando su correo:

"Discúlpeme, estamos perdidas...podría decirnos dónde estamos, por favor?"

"Claro, jovencita, están en el Imperio Fuso, por supuesto.", respondió la señora con una sonrisa. Estuvo mirando un momento nuestras piernas, pero luego sonrió.

"Imperio...Fuso...?", dijo Fia.

 _"Fia, estás segura que el portal que utilizamos fue el mismo por el que llegaste?"_

 _"Sí, estoy segura, lo que significa que sólo funcionaba en un sentido…o sea, no podemos regresar a Mid-Childa."_

"Jovencitas...? Necesitan ayuda?", preguntó la señora, que estaba algo curiosa. Debíamos tener cuidado de no hablar mentalmente así, porque estaba segura de que llamaríamos la atención, y eso era lo que no queríamos.

"Ah! Sí! De hecho...quisiéramos saber cómo podemos salir de esta isla...sabe dónde hay algún aeropuerto o terminal?", la señora se preguntaba sobre lo que habíamos dicho, pero luego nos señaló hacia el centro de la ciudad, en la parte baja del puerto mientras decía:

"Es muy fácil llegar, sólo bajen la montaña por el camino principal."

"Muy bien, muchas gracias!", le dijimos al tiempo con una reverencia de cortesía. Alcanzamos a escucharla como si dijera algo así como: "Las jovencitas de ahora...". El puerto era muy visible y no nos tomaría mucho tiempo llegar, pero de repente...

BOOM!

"Pero qué...?", se escuchó una explosión a unos pocos metros arriba de donde estábamos, pero lo que nos llamó la atención fueron unos rayos rojos que salieron desde el aire! Cada vez que uno de esos rayos impactaba en la tierra, se levantaba una explosión de color rojo brillante.

"CORRAN A LOS REFUGIOS!", entre otras voces y gritos de pánico, las personas estaban huyendo despavoridas hacia sus casas y sellando las puertas, Fia detuvo a una persona por un momento para preguntar:

"Qué está pasando? Qué ocurre?"

"No se queden aquí! Los Neuroi nos están atacando! Corran hacia los refugios!", dicho esto, se fue rápidamente a una casa cercana, donde cerró la puerta después de dejar pasar a unas mujeres y niños primero.

Fia y yo miramos el lugar de donde provenían los rayos y vimos lo que parecía una nave de color negro: tenía la forma de un bombardero formado enteramente de formas hexagonales, pero destacaban unas placas de color rojo intenso que era de donde estaban saliendo los rayos de energía, esa cosa estaba atacando indiscriminadamente a la población civil.

"Parece que los Biónicos están también en este mundo...", dije, mientras mantenía un puño cerrado y preparaba mi pistola, Fia hizo lo mismo. No vamos a permitir que les hagan daño a estas personas si podemos evitarlo!

"No creo que sean los mismos! Ya he visto como pelean, y no han aparecido androides alrededor nuestro...recuerda que nos están buscando a nosotras.", dijo Fia mientras levantábamos un poco el vuelo para tener una mejor visión.

"Raiden, preparado?"

 _Yes, Master._

"Asura, cuento contigo."

 _All Right._

Volamos con precaución hacia donde estaba esa nave extraña, y en ese instante vimos que estaban saliendo unos aviones del puerto dirigiéndose hacia el enemigo.

"Parece que son los refuerzos locales, vamos a echarles una mano!"

"Sí!"

El enemigo comenzó a lanzar rayos rojos hacia los aviones, los cuáles comenzaron a esquivar los rayos rápidamente...

BOM! BAM! BAM!

"NO!", grité al ver cómo algunos aviones caían como moscas, pero pude notar que los pilotos estaban saliendo rápidamente sin siquiera disparar una bala, no entendía si eso era alguna maniobra, pero lo que no entendíamos tampoco era que el arma no era de este mundo, debíamos atacar ahora!

"Fia, utilicemos nuestras técnicas solares ahora, casi es mediodía!"

"Muy bien!"

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

Cargamos un cartucho normal para ejecutar nuestros Solar Beam.

"Oye! Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!"

"Sí! Como NOSOTRAS!"

Con nuestros gritos dirigimos su atención y nos dedicamos a disparar a esa cosa con nuestras pistolas. Pero por cada disparo que acertábamos, se regeneraba esa misma porción rápidamente a partir de un material blanco. Al menos estábamos alejando a esa cosa de la población civil, ya que nos había reconocido como una mayor amenaza.

"Esto no funciona, debe tener algún punto débil!", le dije a Fia mientras esquivábamos los rayos rojos.

"Sí, pero...dónde? Espera, voy a intentar disparar primero!", dijo Fia, estaba volando por arriba del bombardero, así que yo debía distraer a la nave desde abajo, cada cuánto cargaba unos disparos para causar un poco más de daño y llamar su atención.

 _SUPER SOLAR BEAM._

"SOLAR BEAM!", gritó Fia, disparando el ataque directamente a la parte superior del fuselaje de esa nave extraña.

BOOOOM!

"Qué es esta cosa?", dije al ver que se regeneraba el bombardero como si nada.

 _A nanomachine, the enemy object is a cluster of combined Nanomachines capable of absorbing organic materials._

"Nanomáquinas?", me reuní con Fia para ver la zona afectada desde arriba, pero podíamos ver un ligero brillo rosa que estaba en el centro del fuselaje.

"Eso parece ser su punto débil!"

"Entonces vamos a combinar nuestras técnicas! Con un cartucho más cada una, podremos ejecutar el Sun Cannon entre las dos!", afirmé mientras buscábamos una posición menos peligrosa para evitar los rayos, los escudos podrían protegernos de un impacto directo, pero no para siempre.

Si nos sincronizábamos bien, podríamos ejecutar una técnica más poderosa entre las dos sin tener que recurrir a más cartuchos. Así que cargamos un cartucho más cada una y luego dirigimos nuestros escudos en azul al frente en caso de impacto. La sincronización fue inmediata y nuestro escudo era mucho más fuerte también, creando una forma semicircular de color azul intenso. No perdimos tiempo y empezamos a materializar el Sun Cannon. El cañón apareció al instante y era incluso más grande que la última vez, era tan grande que teníamos que tenerlo cargado con los dos brazos entre las dos.

"Qué están haciendo!?", nos habló una voz nueva, pero no podíamos escucharla ahora...

 _COUNTDOWN…5…4…3…2…1…_

Y cuando el enemigo nos iba a atacar de nuevo con nuestros escudos en verde-amarillo:

 _SUPER SUN CANNON._

"SUN CANNON!", gritamos, lanzando nuestra técnica a una distancia de tiro de gracia.

CRASH! BOOOOOOM!

El impacto partió en dos a esa nave, su punto débil se rompió en mil pedazos, y cuando eso ocurrió, se desintegró todo el bombardero negro en millones de pedazos blancos, teníamos razón: habíamos acabado con el enemigo al disparar a su punto débil con nuestra técnica sincronizada!

"Ganamos!", gritamos las dos, luego nosotras chocamos las manos en señal de victoria, los pocos aviones de las fuerzas locales se estaban retirando. Esperaba que no hubiera muchas casualidades...

"Aún así no entiendo, acaso esos eran los "Neuroi" de los que estaban hablando las personas de aquí?"

"Así es, y creo que les debemos una.", dijo la misma voz que nos había hablado antes durante nuestra técnica, nos volteamos y vimos que era una chica que estaba volando hacia nosotras: tenía ojos cafés, y su pelo corto del mismo color le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía un uniforme blanco militar y…no tenía falda o pantalones, pero el uniforme era lo suficientemente largo para cubrir su cintura. Sería una chica normal si no fuera por dos cosas: una, está volando con dos propulsores con hélices en sus pies sin pantalones; y dos, tiene orejas y cola que parecen ser de un perro blanco.

"Bueno...no es nada! Quién eres tú?", le pregunté sin mirar a sus atributos animales (además, llevaba una ametralladora más grande que la normal), supuse que tenía que ser muy fuerte para poder levantar esa cosa.

"Soy la Teniente de Vuelo Junko Takei, perteneciente a la 504ª Unidad de Guerreras Aladas, las Ardor Witches.", nos contestó con un saludo militar.

"Ardor…Witches?", dijo Fia, confundida. Entre las dos pensamos que no deberíamos decirles sobre nuestros motivos para estar aquí, porque para empezar, no sabemos donde podría haber un portal para volver a nuestro mundo...o por lo menos a Mid-Childa, y por más extrañas que pudieran ser las cosas aquí, creo que viajar en el tiempo-espacio si estaría fuera de lo normal.

"Yo soy Mizuki Takase, y ella es mi compañera Fia Minami, y la verdad…provenimos de un sitio muy lejano…no estamos al tanto de cómo son las cosas aquí, sólo que esa cosa empezó a atacar a la gente, así que teníamos que intervenir."

"Mucho gusto...eh...Teniente Takei...", dijo Fia, de forma respetuosa.

"Bueno, no es nada...de hecho, nunca habíamos visto a Witches como ustedes...", Witches? Acaso somos Brujas por aquí? Esperábamos no terminar en una hoguera o algo parecido...

"No creo que seamos "Witches", sólo provenimos de otro lugar...", le respondí, Fia me dio un codazo, diciéndome lo que acababa de pensar sobre las locuras que podrían resultar por decir viajes en el tiempo.

"Pueden utilizar magia, no? Eso las convierte en Witches. Quisieran bajar un momento? Tenemos que hacerles unas preguntas además de agradecerles."

"Claro, no hay problema.", acepté su oferta, mientras descendíamos hacia una base militar cercana:

 _"Estás segura, Mizuki?"_ , preguntó Fia.

 _"Claro! Además, mira a las personas! Parece que no hubo heridos al final!"_

Fia miró para abajo, y las personas habían salido de sus refugios para darnos las gracias, esto se había convertido en una verdadera celebración. Mientras bajábamos a la base militar, escuchábamos cosas como "Gracias!", "Witches! Son las mejores!", a pesar de que no éramos exactamente como las "Witches".

Nos realizaron unos exámenes médicos rápidos y nos hicieron unas preguntas de nuestras habilidades. Por obvias razones, no les dimos mucha información debido a que si alterábamos las cosas en este mundo (asumiendo que es el pasado de otro mundo), podríamos causar un desastre mayor en el futuro. Y no necesitaba ver esas películas de ciencia ficción donde se viaja en el tiempo para saberlo.

En esa base nos informaron de que esa cosa que nos habíamos enfrentado era una raza extraterrestre llamada "Neuroi", y que necesitaban la tierra para consumirla y materializarse en este planeta, por ello, atacaron a toda la raza humana con sus lásers rojos, matando a muchas personas en una primera guerra hace unos treinta años.

"Y cómo sobrevivieron a esos ataques?", le pregunté a la Teniente Takei.

"Bueno, todo fue gracias a una persona que nos ayudó a sobrevivir, el Doctor Ichiro Miyafuji, inventor de la Striker Unit."

"Striker Unit?", preguntó Fia.

"Es lo que llevamos las Witches en el ejército: es un propulsor híbrido mecánico-mágico que utiliza la magia de una Witch para que puedan volar e incrementar sus habilidades por medio de un motor de combustión interna, eso nos permite también levantar escudos y poder pelear contra los Neuroi.", nos dijo mientras nos mostraba unos diseños y de cómo las personas habían sobrevivido a esta guerra hasta ahora.

"Vaya...", dije, al ver los modelos de Striker Unit que nos mostraron para ver como eran: dos propulsores, los cuáles cuando se unía una Witch a ellos, encendían unas hélices y despegaban rápidamente. Pero no entiendo porqué les salen orejas y cola a las Witches cuando se los colocaban.

"Y por qué les salen orejas y cola a ustedes?", le preguntó Fia a la Teniente, me había quitado las palabras de la boca.

"Eso es solo porque somos Witches, no tiene nada que ver con la Striker Unit en sí.", dijo una nueva voz que apareció detrás.

* * *

*El mundo de las Strike Witches, se ubica aquí después de la segunda temporada del Anime.


	16. Capítulo XV: Volando Bajo el Cielo II

**CAPÍTULO XV. Volando bajo el Cielo Azul II**

"Ah, Mio, como estás?", la saludó la Teniente.

La chica que acababa de entrar era de pelo largo negro recogido en una coleta, tenía un parche blanco en el ojo derecho y utilizaba el mismo uniforme que la Teniente Takei. No sabía mucho de rangos, pero ambas tenían el mismo uniforme, así que deduje que eran del mismo rango.

"Vaya, con que ustedes son las Witches nuevas que salvaron la ciudad, verdad?", nos dijo con una voz algo confiada.

"No somos Witches, ya se los hemos dicho.", se lo había dicho a todos los que nos habían preguntado lo mismo.

"Bueno, en qué parte del mundo han estado ustedes?", me dijo esa chica, que parecía ser del tipo de persona que es estricta con sus subordinados, esperaba que no fueran maltratados en el nombre de la disciplina como tantas veces he visto.

"Quién es usted?", preguntó Fia.

"Bueno, yo soy la Mayor Mio Sakamoto, anteriormente parte de la 501ª Unidad de Guerreras Aladas, las Strike Witches.", contestó con un aire de orgullo...anteriormente? Suponiendo que el rango de edad de servicio es este, no será muy joven para retirarse del ejército?

Momento, ella hace (o hacía?) parte del grupo que liberó a esos países de la influencia Neuroi? Fia había conservado uno de los panfletos que habían lanzado desde el cielo, lo desdobló y vio la noticia de nuevo.

"Mio es una de las Witches que más ha peleado contra los Neuroi, aunque ahora ya no puede levantar escudos ni volar mucho…", nos explicó la Teniente Takei.

"Por qué?", pregunté.

"Porque cuando una Witch cumple los 19 años comienza a declinar su poder en cierta forma, algunas Witches son capaces de continuar volando, pero no tanto como para utilizar una Striker Unit.", respondió la Mayor Sakamoto.

19 años y ya retirada del ejército? No sé el porqué ahora pienso que en vez de "retiro temprano" me debo preocupar más por el "reclutamiento temprano".

"Pero ya es suficiente de hablar de nosotras, ustedes salvaron a esta ciudad de un ataque de Neuroi, y por eso estoy aquí, quisiera entrenarlas como parte de la 501ª, como agradecimiento por habernos ayudado."

"Ya estás otra vez con tus reclutamientos…Mio.", le dijo la Teniente. Yo me pregunté lo mismo, y era claro que ni Fia ni yo podíamos aceptar.

"Lo siento, pero no podemos aceptar eso, ahora estamos de...viaje, y no queremos comprometernos con nada en este mundo…AY! Perdón! En este lugar…", le dije de forma educada, después de que Fia me diera otro codazo por decir "Mundo".

 _"No creo que debamos seguir más tiempo, llamaremos más la atención..."_

"Es cierto, ahora estamos buscando como llegar a casa…", respondió Fia a la Mayor Sakamoto, fue en ese momento que Raiden y Asura nos dijeron mentalmente:

 _There's a possible portal on this world, the physical location corresponds to the same that Master Fia used to get to Mid-Childa._

"Estás seguro, Raiden?"

"Tú también, Asura?"

Nos sobresaltamos al escucharlos, lo que provocó las miradas de curiosidad de parte de la Teniente Takei y la Mayor Sakamoto, las dos se miraron y se preguntaron si ellas nos habían dicho algo, pero no les pusimos atención.

 _Yes, but it seems that it's in some part of England._

Si estábamos en Japón, nos tomaría muchos días de vuelo a menos que tomáramos un barco o un avión, y por lo que nos habían dicho, esos viajes se habían vuelto muy peligrosos por los Neuroi. Igual, no podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí. Fia y yo seríamos capaces de defendernos por si solas.

"Más bien, queríamos preguntarles, cómo llegamos a Inglaterra?"

"Inglaterra? No querrán decir, Britannia?", dijo la Mayor, riendo un poco al escuchar el nombre, luego nos pasó un mapa del mundo en que estábamos, Fia colocó su mano en una parte, pero no precisamente para leerlo mejor solamente: Asura estaba "digitalizando" el mapa de forma discreta, así podríamos consultarlo y editarlo según lo necesitábamos. Señalé con el dedo el equivalente a "Inglaterra", no estaba tan diferente de la realidad de nuestro mundo, pero lo que noté con el mapa es que había muchas zonas con "hoyos" y parches circulares de agua donde debería haber la tierra.

Entonces eso era lo que habían hecho los Neuroi...

"Sí, creo que podemos encontrar algo allá…digo…una pariente mía vive por allá, y me preocupa…", mintió Fia, no podíamos decirles lo del portal y lo del futuro, claro que no nos creerían de todas formas. Ya iba a devolverle el codazo al no poder encontrar una mejor excusa, pero me contuve.

"Eh..Sí, claro…así que, como llegamos a Britannia?", pregunté.

Las dos militares se miraron y luego nos dijeron al tiempo:

"Eso es imposible en este momento.", nos miramos Fia y yo y luego dijimos:

"Qué?"

"En este momento hay una gran fuerza de Neuroi por la zona, es muy peligroso ir a través de Orussia (Rusia, o la antigua Unión Soviética en nuestro mundo), que es la única ruta por el momento, y la ruta por Liberion (Estados Unidos) es demasiado larga."

"Así que no es seguro que vayan si no es con un escuadrón de Witches.", era lo que temíamos, no podríamos viajar por nuestra cuenta por mucho tiempo, nos íbamos a sentir como un par de niñas de excursión al final de un período escolar. Pero no quería oír otra vez lo mismo que nos dijo el Almirante Chrono, no tendríamos mucho tiempo antes de que venga otro ataque Biónico por nosotras.

"Fia, creo que no nos queda de..."

"Sí, no debemos ponerlas en peligro, ya tienen muchos problemas sin que haya Biónicos...", Asura terminó de digitalizar el mapa, así que debíamos partir ahora mismo, el cómo nos las arreglaríamos lo discutiríamos en el camino, lejos de los civiles.

"Pues entonces nos vamos! Iremos nosotras solas!", les dije, fingiendo algo de enojo y terminando la conversación.

"Oigan, no tengo ni la menor idea de quienes sean o de las habilidades que tengan, pero no podemos dejar que se arriesguen así!", dijo la Mayor, colocándose frente a la puerta y agarrándome de un hombro.

"Vámonos, Fia!", le dije mientras me quitaba la mano de la Mayor del hombro, ella retiró su mano al instante en que usé un poco de mi fuerza (gracias al entrenamiento de Nanoha, mi fuerza sin el dispositivo se había incrementado mucho, pero mi intención no era la de lastimarla).

"Discúlpenos, y gracias por todo!", dijo Fia, con una reverencia rápida y saliendo detrás de mí.

Una vez salimos, íbamos a levantar el vuelo cuando vi que había un escuadrón de Witches afuera esperándonos, supondría que era una unidad de las que nos habían hablado. Seguramente habían venido a prestar refuerzos debido al ataque de hace unos minutos (distinguía números como 501ª y 504ª), todas las Witches con emblemas de los países de donde provenían en sus uniformes, pero no me di tiempo a ver como eran todas, así que levantamos el vuelo con un salto ante la mirada de todas ellas.

"Increíble, pueden volar sin una Striker Unit!"

Cuando estábamos flotando, sonó una alarma de ataque Neuroi.

"No me digan que…"

"Mizuki! Mira!", Fia apuntó a lo que era una nave de diferente forma, parecía otro bombardero de la primera guerra con el mismo patrón de hexágonos negros y algunos rojos, se trataba de un Neuroi, pero cómo llegó tan rápido sin ser detectado?

 _"Está claro que los Biónicos pudieron haberlos ayudado, así era como atacaban los androides en los mundos anteriores a Mid-Childa."_

"Pues entonces vamos a demostrarles a las Witches que nos podemos cuidar solas!", habiendo pensado esto, sacamos nuestras pistolas, sin embargo, ya estábamos en el ocaso de este día y el Sol estaba perdiendo fuerza, lo que nos obligaba a replantear nuestra estrategia. Tendríamos que usar las recolecciones, hasta que llegara la Luna.

Las Witches corrieron al hangar cercano para unirse a la batalla, pero nosotras ya nos dirigíamos a destruir a ese Neuroi.

 _"Utilicemos el Spread Blaster para buscar más rápido el núcleo."_ , le hice una sugerencia a Fia mientras nos acercábamos.

"Muy bien!"

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

Comenzamos a dar unos cuantos disparos normales para distraerlo, pero ese Neuroi no era tan tonto como los anteriores y empezó a atacarnos repetidamente con esos rayos, colocamos nuestros escudos para defendernos de los mismos mientras cargábamos el Spread Blaster.

 _The Witches are approaching fast._

Las Witches ya estaban en el campo de batalla, disparando contra ese Neuroi con las armas que tenían, aunque eran muy grandes para ellas: eso era uno de los muchos poderes que les brindaban la Striker Unit, fuerza, materialización de escudos, y distintas habilidades para darle a la humanidad de este mundo la oportunidad de sobrevivir a la amenaza Neuroi. De hecho, si fueran más grandes las Striker Unit y no tuvieran esas orejas y cola, sería como cualquier escuadrón de aviones de esta época.

 **BGM: Legendary Wings – Hyakutaro Tsukumo – Lost Technology Plus**

Para cuando se unieron a la batalla ya habíamos cargado el Spread Blaster, Fia voló hacia arriba mientras que yo volaba por debajo, cada una buscaría con ese ataque por un lado.

"SPREAD BLASTER!", grité mi técnica, el Neuroi intentó bloquear los impactos con sus rayos.

BOOOOM!

Pero ese ataque lo único que hizo fue liberar todos los disparos de inmediato.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Los impactos mostraron varios resplandores rosados, pero no revelaron el núcleo en la parte inferior.

"SPREAD BLASTER!", ese era el turno de Fia, el disparo se dividió de igual forma sin ser detenido por los ataques del Neuroi.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Pero no había rastro del núcleo del Neuroi, hasta que pensé…

 _"Raiden, es posible que el núcleo se esté moviendo?"_

 _Yes, although it's leaving various traces of energy, maybe there are more than one core, but we can track and fire at them._

"Oigan, ese núcleo es uno de los que se mueve!", me dijo una de las Witch que ya estaba a mi altura, era una chica de pelo blanco largo con una chaqueta larga azul, tenía orejas y cola negras, como las de un zorro negro.

"No! Es uno de los que se divide!", le dijo a Fia otra Witch, era una joven pelirroja, también con ojos rojos, que llevaba un uniforme verde, sus orejas y cola eran parecidas a las de un lobo.

"Mizuki! La Luna!", me gritó Fia. En efecto, la Luna ya había salido, y…era Luna Llena!

"Perfecto! Fia, prepárate para cargar dos cartuchos más!", yo hice lo mismo, estábamos repitiendo la misma estrategia del otro Neuroi: haríamos una técnica combinada lunar de alto nivel, y no tendríamos que recurrir a las recolecciones y gastar más nuestra energía.

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

"Entendido!", luego les dijo a las Witches:

"Escúchenme todas! Distraigan a ese Neuroi todo el tiempo que puedan! Vamos a acabarlo en un instante ahora mismo!", luego hicimos que el Neuroi nos siguiera lo más alto posible, donde recibiríamos el apoyo total de la Luna.

"Espera! Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así?", me dijo otra Witch, era una rubia con gafas y cuyas orejas y cola eran las de un gato negro. Tenía un uniforme azul diferente al de la anterior Witch.

 _"Sólo conténgalo, ese Neuroi tiene más de un núcleo!"_ , les respondí mentalmente a todas las Witches, pero continuaron atacando a ese Neuroi, cuyos rayos eran bloqueados por los escudos de las Witches, los escudos que eran parecidos a los que utilizaban en Mid-Childa, con runas y círculos mágicos.

Necesitábamos cargar la energía un poco más para ejecutar nuestra técnica sincronizada: el Lunar Lander, que acabaría con el Neuroi y todos sus núcleos.

 _Master, the charge has been completed. Now you can use the Lunar Lander._

"Muy bien! Ahora…", les gritamos a las Witches que se alejaran del Neuroi: "Aléjense de la zona!"

"Qué están tramando?", preguntó otra Witch, pero igual comenzaron a alejarse del punto de impacto, el Neuroi se dio cuenta y disparó todos los rayos que tenía hacia nosotras.

BOOOOOM!

Ese ataque nos bajó nuestros escudos sincronizados a amarillo, pero eso no impidió que lanzáramos el ataque:

"LUNAR LANDER!"

Nos dirigimos rápidamente al enemigo con nuestra técnica: nos transportamos a su fuselaje y le lanzamos un doble puño con toda la energía que habíamos acumulado de la Luna, mientras el ataque lo mandaba hacia arriba, nos impulsamos con la energía lunar mucho más rápido de lo que lograríamos con un Terminal Velocity, embistiendo al Neuroi con los puños y llevándolo bien arriba, más arriba del cielo, llegando hasta la Luna y acumulando toda la energía posible a medida que nos acercábamos al único cuerpo del cielo. Cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca, estrellamos al bombardero malvado contra la misma Luna.

 **CRASH!**

El impacto lo hizo rebotar hacia la Tierra, mientras eso sucedía, nos apoyamos en la Luna con los pies y luego de dar varias vueltas frontales le dimos una doble patada con la energía Lunar, eso aceleró su velocidad de impacto al pasar por la atmósfera, lo terminamos estrellando contra el mar.

 **CRASH!**

El impacto había creado una explosión plateada de energía que amortiguó el golpe contra el mar. Cuando se disipó la explosión, el Neuroi, y todos sus núcleos, había desaparecido del mar. Teníamos suerte de que hubiera chocado contra el mar, pues esa era la única cosa que los Neuroi no toleraban aparte de un ataque directo al corazón. Volamos encima del punto de impacto, listas para una posible retaliación, pero no ocurrió. Raiden y Asura lo confirmaron:

 _TARGET DESTROYED._

"Es…INCREÍBLE!", dijo otra Witch, era una niña de pelo largo de color verde oscuro, así como sus ojos. Sus orejas y cola se asemejaban a las de una pantera. Tenía un uniforme abierto por la mitad, pero sigo sin entender porque no se avergüenzan de no llevar pantalones…

"No puedo creerlo, eso fue incluso más poderoso y peligroso que el ataque de la Mayor Sakamoto!", la Witch que comentó eso tenía otro uniforme gris, pero era diferente, tenía un diseño con secciones diagonales al frente y rectangulares por detrás, tenía ojos naranjas y cabello café corto en dos coletas pequeñas, tenía las orejas y cola de un perro café de una raza de esas raras.

Cuando fuimos al encuentro de las tropas, empecé a sentir que se perdía las fuerzas...pero...por qué?

"Ah…qué pasa…Raiden…"

 _ENERGY LEVEL: 10%_

 _That attack reduced your energy at critical levels. We must land now._

"Mizuki…no me...siento…bien…", me dijo Fia, con una voz débil, Asura me decía:

 _ENERGY LEVEL: 10%_

Claro, no nos habíamos recuperado del todo entre batallas, y se nos había acabado la energía…

"Ya no…puedo…", después de esto, Fia cayó directo al agua. Cuando iba a ayudarla, no pude más, y sentí que caíamos…

"…Fia…Kazuki..."

* * *

*El BGM pertenece al álbum original del juego Shoot'em up horizontal Thunder Force V (Technosoft, lanzado para la Sega Saturn y la PlayStation en 1997 y 1998 (PS1)).


	17. Capítulo XVI: Volando Bajo el Cielo III

**CAPÍTULO XVI. Volando Bajo el Cielo Azul III**

Cuando desperté, estaba en una camilla en una casa tradicional japonesa, era de día, así que habíamos pasado una noche completa a lo mucho, hasta que vi que el reloj marcaba el mediodía, traté de recordar lo que había pasado…

"…Fia!", intenté levantarme para ver dónde estaba, pero no podía, estaba demasiado aturdida y cansada para moverme.

"…Aquí estoy, Mizuki, al otro lado…", miré a mi derecha y vi a Fia en otra camilla, pude ver que estaba bien de salud, pero por su voz supuse que estaba igual de cansada que yo.

"Estás bien?", le pregunté.

"Sí, algo cansada, pero bien."

"Ah, ya están despiertas!", nos habló una chica que estaba en la puerta con un botiquín de emergencias. Era una niña con cabello corto y ojos cafés, tenía una pequeña bata blanca, pensé que sería la hija de alguien que trabajara aquí o una ayudante voluntaria; y si era la doctora, era una muy pequeña.

"…Quién eres tú?", le pregunté.

"Me llamo Yoshika Miyafuji, y soy quién está a cargo de ustedes, pero...creo que con un día o dos de descanso absoluto estarán bien.", posiblemente menos con Raiden y Asura. Luego me pregunté cómo habíamos llegado aquí...recuerdo que nos desmayamos del cansancio de ejecutar esa técnica con la que hicimos pedazos a ese último Neuroi.

"…Cómo llegamos aquí, esto…?", le preguntó Fia, dudando si debería llamarla doctora o por su apellido…

"Puedes llamarme Yoshika si quieres, y fueron Sakamoto-san y mis amigas quienes las trajeron a la clínica de mi familia."

"Sakamoto-san? Te refieres a la Mayor Mio Sakamoto de la Unidad de Guerreras Aladas?"

"Sí, de hecho, había venido aquí toda la Unidad a Fuso para reforzar la seguridad desde los recientes ataques de los Neuroi e incluso...yo hice parte de la Unidad…hace tiempo."

"No sólo eso, Yoshika también fue quién liberó a Romagna y Venezia!", la nueva voz pertenecía a una chica de pelo marrón claro con una coleta en rizos y ojos azules, tenía una chaqueta oscura sobre un saco pardo y una camisa blanca, pero como las demás personas que había visto, no llevaba pantalones.

"Lynne-chan, no digas eso…fuimos todas nosotras las que salvamos a esas personas.", le dijo Yoshika, creo que también estaban en la misma Unidad por la forma tan amistosa de la que hablaban (incluyendo sonrisas muy grandes).

"Lynne-chan?", pregunté a la chica de pelo marrón.

"Ah! Perdona que no me haya presentado antes, soy la Sargento Primera Lynette Bishop, pertenezco a la 501ª Unidad de Guerreras Aladas y soy amiga de Yoshika-chan!", contestó de forma un poco apresurada, pero luego volvió a su sonrisa.

"…Disculpa, pero…acaso eres pariente del que inventó la Striker Unit…esto…el Doctor Ichiro Miyafuji?", preguntó Fia, que estaba levantándose un poco para ver mejor a Yoshika, recordando el nombre del inventor.

"Sí, pero mi padre murió hace tiempo…", Fia le había hecho una pregunta muy personal.

"…Lo sentimos…", era muy posible (dado el estado de este mundo) que debido a la guerra que su padre hubiera caído en la línea del deber.

"No es nada, pero lo importante ahora es que deben descansar y no gastar toda su magia de esa forma…"

Lo decía como si supiera eso, acaso se lo habían contado? Noté que Lynette la miraba un poco con algo de pesar, acaso le habría pasado algo parecido?

"Bueno, muchas gracias por ayudarnos...pero cuando nos recuperemos nos iremos hacia Britannia…", le dije amablemente, no teníamos tiempo que perder. Esperaba que no hubiera más ataques de Neuroi, y el hecho de que hubiéramos destruído a dos en un día los debería poner sobre aviso.

"Eh? Y qué buscan en Britannia?", preguntó Yoshika.

"Tienen a un pariente allá y están preocupadas, pero de igual forma no deberían preocuparse por eso.", dijo una voz familiar, era la Mayor Sakamoto, que había entrado.

"Ah! Sakamoto-san! No sabía que había llegado tan temprano!", dijo Yoshika, sorprendida pero feliz, al parecer eran muy amigas.

"Buenos días, Mayor Sakamoto!", la saludó Lynette, luego vino hacia donde estábamos nosotras, con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Supongo que ahora se encuentran en nuestra misma situación…no es cierto, Miyafuji?"

"Sí, pero se recuperarán en unos días. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de si podrán volar nuevamente."

"Claro que podremos, sólo que nuestra magia es diferente a la de ustedes.", les contestó Fia.

 _"Fia! No podemos decirles toda esa información!"_ , le dije mentalmente antes de que dijera algo más.

"Jajajajaja!", se rió repentinamente la Mayor Sakamoto, obviamente no sabíamos el porqué.

"Pues no sabemos cuales son sus verdaderos motivos por los que desean ir a Britannia, pero ya saben que no pueden ir sin un escuadrón de Witches…". Sabía que diría eso, pero la fuerza con la que estábamos peleando es mucho más fuerte que esos Neuroi.

"Así que la 501ª las acompañará en su trayecto!", nos dijo la Mayor.

A qué se refería con eso? No es demasiado un escuadrón para una escolta hacia la zona?

...

Esa noche ya nos habíamos recuperado del todo, pero nos decidimos quedar allí para pensar en lo del viaje a Britannia (además de que no podíamos volar de noche, se haría mucho más peligroso con la falta de luz y el color oscuro de los Neuroi). Afortunadamente no había más heridos del ataque anterior, así que Yoshika se había ido a dormir con Lynette.

"Fia, que dices, dejamos que vayan con nosotras?", le pregunté a Fia mientras me levantaba de la cama, me sentía mucho mejor comparada con lo que estaba hace unas horas. Fia se había levantado por completo de la cama y estaba estirándose un poco.

"No creo que tengamos opción, teniendo en cuenta que ya han peleado con los Neuroi antes, podrían guiarnos por este mundo hasta encontrar el portal…y luego tendríamos que decirles algo de la verdad. No quisiera causar más malos entendidos...", me quedé pensando en esa parte: acaso Fia había hecho enemigos más que los Biónicos? No le pregunté eso, puesto que no era el momento adecuado para hablar con ella.

"No lo digo por eso, sino porque los Neuroi puede que estén recibiendo ayuda Biónica, no hay otra forma de que hayan sido capaces de no ser detectados desde antes por las fuerzas locales. Consideremos que había un escuadrón de Witches muy cerca de aquí."

"Tienes razón, no estamos seguras de si podrán contra los Biónicos de la misma forma que los Neuroi, creo que deberíamos irnos mañana temprano…antes de que..."

"Esto…están despiertas?", nos habló alguien desde la puerta de la habitación, era Yoshika, vestida con una pijama azul.

"Yoshika? Desde cuándo estás allí?", le preguntó Fia, supuse que Lynette estaba detrás de ella, pero no la vimos.

"En serio piensan ir a Britannia mañana solas?", dijo Yoshika, con una mirada seria.

"Sí, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo…no queremos causarles problemas.", le respondió Fia.

"Ojalá quisiera acompañarlas a ustedes, pero ya no tengo poder mágico…"

"Acaso cumpliste los 18 años?", le pregunté yo, porque me parecía imposible que una pequeña como ella hubiera cumplido la mayoría de edad.

"No, claro que no! Sólo que…la última vez que estuve en una batalla, Sakamoto-san y yo perdimos la habilidad de volar, aunque pudimos liberar a Romagna y Venezia de los Neuroi.", noté algo de tristeza en su voz, pero también algo de alegría.

"Cómo es que perdiste tu poder mágico?", le pregunté.

"Utilicé toda la magia que me quedaba para salvar a Sakamoto-san en un solo ataque, el Shin Reppuzan (Super Corte del Vendaval)."

"El Shin Reppuzan?", pregunté yo.

"Es un ataque con espada del pasado…algo así, ese ataque lo conoce mejor Sakamoto-san."

"Y utilizaste toda tu magia sólo en esos ataques?", preguntó Fia.

"No, mi magia consistía en habilidades curativas y en crear escudos muy fuertes, ese fue el único ataque mágico que utilicé.", pausó un momento, "Aunque, quisiera seguir peleando con todas las demás Witches, todas son mis amigas...y aunque no me gusta para nada la guerra, odio el hecho de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!", iba a decir algo, pero Fia pensó en algo.

 _"Mizuki, no podríamos hacer algo para ayudarla? Gracias a ella, a su familia y amigas estamos vivas…"_ , me dijo Fia, lo pensé por un momento, y teníamos que agradecerles de alguna forma por lo menos.

Creo que podemos hacer algo, si había utilizado toda su magia podríamos devolvérsela con un cartucho, eso le permitiría volver a la Unidad junto con sus amigas, y creo que también deberíamos ayudar a la Mayor Sakamoto.

"Fia, ve y busca a la Mayor Sakamoto y dile que nos encuentre en la parte de atrás de la clínica, Yoshika, ven conmigo."

"Para qué me necesitan?", dijo la Mayor, nos había escuchado desde atrás y estaba con su habitual uniforme militar. Acaso no sabe que espiar las conversaciones ajenas (normal o mentalmente) es de mala educación?

"No importa, sólo vengan atrás de la clínica.", les dije.

...

Las cuatro nos dirigimos a la parte de atrás de la clínica y les pedimos que se colocaran al frente nuestro. Antes de hacer esto, les dijimos claramente:

"Lo que vayamos a hacer no pueden decírselo a NADIE, entendieron?", les dije, Fia les explicó:

"Si alguien más se entera de esto tendremos problemas severos, así que por favor, no le digan a nadie, lo prometen?", Fia y yo les mostramos nuestros meñiques:

"Bueno…está bien, pero que van a hacer?", preguntó Yoshika, mientras hacía la promesa conmigo, la Mayor Sakamoto hizo lo mismo con Fia.

"Esto es para agradecerles por salvarnos la vida, prometen que no les dirán esto a nadie más?", les repetí, colocando el dedo meñique.

"Muy bien, lo prometo.", luego Yoshika y la Mayor Sakamoto colocaron sus meñiques y confirmamos nuestra promesa:

"Es una promesa!", dicho esto, les dimos la mano derecha a cada una, luego dijimos:

"Carguen un cartucho, por favor."

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

"Un momento, qué están haciendo?", preguntó la Mayor, pero no le pusimos atención.

"Ahora, transfieran la energía total del cartucho a los Linker Core de Yoshika y la Mayor Sakamoto."

 _COMMENCING ENERGY TRANSFER._

"Qué está…?", preguntó la Mayor, pero no les soltamos la mano, la energía de los cartuchos fue conducida por nuestras manos hacia el cuerpo de las chicas, hasta cubrirlas por completo. Cuando el resplandor cesó, Raiden y Asura mostraron un mensaje:

 _PROGRAM TERMINATED._

"Qué fue lo que hicieron?", nos preguntó la Mayor, Fia y yo nos miramos, y luego de estar de acuerdo con una sonrisa, dimos un salto con doble voltereta hacia atrás, sacamos las pistolas y luego les disparamos una bala a cada una.

"Esperen…NO!", gritó Yoshika, pero en el instante en que las balas les iban a dar, se levantaron unos escudos en frente de ellas, eran diferentes a los anteriores que habíamos visto en Mid-Childa en que habían unos caracteres Japoneses grabados en ellos como runas.

CRASH!

Las balas se desvanecieron por la potencia de los escudos, pero seguían levantados con toda su potencia, tal vez les dimos un poco más de energía, pero ese era el punto, ahora serían más poderosas que antes.

"Esto es…"

"Un escudo mágico…"

Lo que nosotras habíamos hecho era devolverles la capacidad de utilizar magia por un tiempo largo, incluso si utilizaban todo su poder en batalla, podrían seguir levantando escudos sin preocuparse, e incluso volar como lo hacían antes.

Yoshika y la Mayor se miraron y miraron sus escudos nuevamente, después de unos segundos…

"SÍ! Nos devolvieron la magia!", gritó Yoshika, abrazándome fuerte.

"No puedo creerlo, cómo lo hicieron?", dijo la Mayor, quién estaba levantando otro escudo resistente. Estaba muy feliz de haber recuperado su magia, pero les dijimos…

"Esta magia es diferente a las de ustedes, pero no les digan a las demás ni a nadie esto, lo prometieron..."

...

A la mañana siguiente, estábamos por despegar hacia Britannia junto con la Unidad de Guerreras Aladas 501ª, nos informaron que deberíamos utilizar un crucero de ataque apropiado para toda la Unidad, no queríamos más problemas como los que tuvimos por no querer seguir las reglas de la TSAB así que aceptamos la oferta, la 504ª protegería el Imperio Fuso en su lugar hasta que regresaran del viaje largo.

"Cielos, se están demorando Yoshika y la Mayor Sakamoto…", me dijo la Teniente Takei, claro que no había tenido tiempo para conocer a nadie de la 501ª Unidad más que a Yoshika, la Mayor Sakamoto y Lynette. Pero estaba segura de que tendríamos más que suficiente tiempo en el transcurso del viaje.

"Seguro estarán por llegar, nunca se lo perdonarían si no se despidieran…qué es eso de allá?"

Ya sabíamos quienes eran: eran Yoshika y la Mayor Sakamoto, que llegaron a la cubierta del barco, pero con sus Striker Unit y un aterrizaje perfecto. Fia y yo sonreímos al ver la escena. Pude notar que Yoshika tenía orejas y cola de un perro Shiba Inu, y que la Mayor tenía los atributos de un Doberman.

"Mio…cómo es que…", le dijo sorprendida la mujer pelirroja de la Unidad, la Comandante de la Unidad que nos acompañaría a Britannia.

"Yoshika-chan! Puedes volar de nuevo!", le dijo Lynette, que fue a su encuentro.

"Así es, Lynne-chan! Y sabes qué?", le dijo Yoshika, con una sonrisa radiante.

"Nosotras iremos a Britannia con ustedes! Jajajajaja!", rió triunfante la Mayor.


	18. Capítulo XVII: Volando Bajo el Cielo IV

**CAPÍTULO XVII. Volando Bajo el Cielo Azul IV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que zarpamos desde el Imperio Fuso (o Japón, para nosotras) hacia Britannia (Inglaterra) con el fin de buscar el portal que identificamos para salir de este mundo (lo nombramos mundo de las Witches). Nos encontramos en un crucero de guerra que tomaría unos días más para llegar, pasando por Liberion (Estados Unidos) y luego habría que cruzar el Atlántico, no podíamos tomar la ruta a través de "Asia" y "Europa" porque no había paso en ese momento debido a la cantidad de Neuroi activos.

De hecho, la razón "oficial" era porque el crucero fue solicitado por las fuerzas de la zona por la presencia de nuevos Neuroi, los cuales provenían de Britannia, y como la 501ª Unidad de Guerreras Aladas ya había liberado ese país, se reformó la Unidad con el fin de hacerle frente a los Neuroi nuevos. Pero seguíamos pensando en que los Biónicos tendrían algo que ver con ese nuevo grupo de Neuroi. Y estábamos preparándonos precisamente para ello:

"Bueno, vamos a practicar de nuevo, Mizuki!", dijo Fia mientras levantaba el vuelo. Estábamos volando sobre el crucero de guerra practicando maniobras de combate y evasión, ya le había pedido antes que me ayudara a entrenar, pero no habíamos podido en Mid-Childa debido al ataque de Tankorr y el problema con Scaglietti. Pero habíamos estado entrenando toda la semana, y gracias a ello ahora era capaz de controlar mejor mi energía sin agotarme, pero incluso Fia tenía problemas con ello. "Se necesita tiempo para aprender una técnica, pero se necesita mucho más tiempo para dominarla", era lo que me había dicho Fia, pero cuando le pregunté dónde aprendió esa frase...

"Ah, la ví en una película animada.", me inquietó un poco esa respuesta, me sonaba a improvisación.

Nos habíamos dedicado a entrenar cada mañana, pero el día anterior la Comandante Minna de la 501ª nos dijo que a partir de hoy, las demás Witches iban a entrenar con nosotras. No nos opusimos puesto que sería una buena experiencia.

Nuestro entrenamiento consistía en usar nuestros escudos para practicar ataque y defensa, llevando esto a una batalla de habilidad, nos enfrentaríamos con nuestras pistolas solamente, y la primera que tuviera su escudo en naranja, perdería esta ronda.

Nuestros escudos funcionaban de forma distinta a los de las Witches o los de Mid-Childa: el escudo tomaba completamente nuestra forma corporal junto con nuestro equipamento adicional (como maletas u otros accesorios), y cualquier tipo de daño físico o mágico nos reducía la potencia del escudo de forma proporcional a la cantidad de daño, cambiando sus colores en forma descendente de Azul (máximo), pasando por Verde, Amarillo, Naranja, y Rojo (mínimo). Teníamos que tener cuidado, porque cuando los escudos estuvieran en Naranja, empezaríamos a sufrir dolor y daño directo, y aunque tuviéramos mejor fortaleza gracias a los dispositivos, fácilmente podríamos perder un brazo o peor.

"A pelear!", dijo Fia comenzando a lanzarme una ráfaga de pistolas, me empecé a mover rápidamente de la forma que me había enseñado antes: rodeándola rápidamente mientras le disparaba, y como Fia también conocía esa estrategia, empezó a moverse zigzageando.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había practicado, pero Fia tenía mejor velocidad y evasión todavía, pensé en que algo en los otros mundos donde había estado antes la había llevado a desarrollar otras estrategias además de la fuerza bruta.

Pensé en usar una técnica de los pilotos de la Segunda Guerra: ponerme con el Sol detrás e ir directo hacia ella. Así que me elevé y fui hacia donde estaba ella manteniendo mi trayectoria y disparando. En efecto, el Sol le bloqueó la vista a Fia y una buena ráfaga de disparos le dio, bajando su escudo a verde-amarillo.

"Buena estrategia, pero ahora voy a utilizar la mía!", me dijo con una mirada entre la felicidad y la confianza, luego comenzó a aproximarse hacia mí. Empecé a rodearla para evadirla, pero Fia giró mucho más rápido horizontalmente y me lanzó otra ráfaga que me dejó con los escudos en amarillo.

"Rayos! Es más rápida de lo que pensaba!", dije, apartándome de su rango de tiro. Tenía que pensar en otra estrategia, pero luego de pasar por el barco vi que algunas de las Witches se estaban preparando para despegar del crucero y comenzar con su entrenamiento, estaban flotando ligeramente por encima del crucero con sus Striker Unit en los pies. Escuchamos un sonido proveniente de un megáfono que nos avisaba que las Witches estaban listas para entrenar.

"Mizuki, paremos por un momento para comenzar a entrenar con ellas.", me salvó la campana, o mejor dicho, el megáfono.

"De acuerdo, bajemos a la cubierta.", mientras yo aterrizaba detrás de Fia, me dijo mentalemente: _"No te has salvado de esta aún!"_

Todas las Witches estaban calentando antes de entrar con sus Striker Unit, pero una mujer alta y pelirroja nos recibió amablemente:

"Buenos días, Takase, Minami.", me respondió la Comandante, su nombre completo es Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, y es del país de Karlsland (Alemania Occidental).

"Buenos días, Comandante Minna. Pero queremos pedirle un favor: no nos llame así tan formalmente, puede llamarnos por nuestros nombres mejor…?", le dijo Fia, yo estaba de acuerdo.

"Bueno, unas veteranas en el uso de la magia como ustedes deben ser de un muy alto rango para poder usar todo ese poder, entonces pensé...", pelo la interrumpí:

"Disculpe, pero odio las formalidades...cierto, Fia?", la Comandante nos miró algo extrañada.

"Sí, es odioso eso...", ambas dejamos escapar una risita.

"En serio? Creí que ustedes eran del tipo serio…", me respondió otra Witch de pelo rubio, su nombre era Erica Hartmann, y también proviene de Karlsland, lo que me había llamado la atención era que era una piloto muy veterana y hábil en batalla, pero por lo que me habían dicho, era muy..."irresponsable" fuera de la misma.

"Bueno…sí, pero no somos del tipo que le guste las cosas a lo militar…", le reiteramos.

"Vaya! No puedo creer que unas chicas tan irrespetuosas como ustedes puedan derrotar a unos Neuroi fácilmente…", nos dijo la Witch rubia de gafas, Perrine Clostermann. Parecía ser del tipo de persona que provenía de una familia noble y era muy estricta con los modales.

"Pero no eres así con nosotras, cierto...Perrine-san?", dijo Yoshika, que corrió a abrazarla por detrás, a lo que Perrine se exasperó y dijo:

"So-sólo lo digo porque ustedes nunca entrenan como debe ser!", Lynette (o Lynne-chan para Yoshika) le dijo a la avergonzada chica: "Vamos, vamos…Perrine…"

"Sí, es cierto, además...así no debe comportarse una Witch proveniente de Gallia.", le dijo otra Witch de pelo naranja, Charlotte E. Yeager, o Shirley para sus amigas. Proveniente de Liberion, ella parecía ser del tipo que le gustaban los desafíos.

De pronto, sentí que algo me agarraba los…

"AY! QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!?", le dije a la Witch pequeña de pelo verde oscuro que estaba con la Unidad, se llama Francesca Lucchini, de Romagna, y me estaba agarrando mis…

"Pues no están mal, te digo, aunque no tanto como las de Lynne!", me decía la muy grosera, Fia fue a quitármela de encima.

"Oye! No debes hacer estas cosas! Cuántos años tienes, acaso?", le dijo Fia, pero la niña se le fue por detrás a una mayor velocidad que su giro aéreo y…

"KYAAAA! NO HAGAS ESO!", le gritó Fia, que la apartó de una patada que Lucchini esquivó.

"Oigan, no sean así de envidiosas…por cierto, las tuyas son un premio de consolación…", dijo en un tono como si estuviera cantando...

Pero ahora tenía que agarrar a Fia de las manos inmediatamente para impedir que se le lanzara a golpearla, mientras decía:

"A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON ESO!? REPÍTEMELO EN LA CARA!"

"Ya cálmate, Fia? No te pongas así!", sí, había sido algo grosero ese movimiento de "Skinship", pero Fia estaba visiblemente MUY enojada con ella, jamás había visto que se enojara de esa forma, y menos por ese...asunto.

"Esto me recuerda a la vez en que estuvimos en África…", dijo Shirley, hablándole a Yoshika.

"Ah…cierto…", dijo Yoshika, que ahora estaba con un uniforme pequeño de escuela común. No quería saber que había pasado en África…

"Bueno, ya! Se supone que deberíamos empezar a entrenar!", le dijo otra Witch, de nombre Gertrud Barkhorn, que era la que tenía el traje con el diseño extraño, al igual que la Comandante Minna y que Erica, también provenía de Karlsland.

Estaba mirando a todas las Witches que estaban y me di cuenta que había dos que no estaban…

"No faltan más personas?", le pregunté a la Mayor Sakamoto.

"Bueno, Eila y Sanya demorarán un poco más…", se refería a las otras dos Witches que habíamos visto en el ataque del Neuroi. La primera, Sanya Litvyak, provenía de Orussia (Rusia, duh!), que era conocida por ser buena peleadora nocturna, así que tenía el horario invertido. Y la segunda, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, que era su mejor amiga, y provenía del país vecino de Orussia, Suomus (Suecia). No sabía que le había pasado a ella, pero recordé que era muy amiga de Sanya, así que supuse que estaban durmiendo las dos.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos ver sus habilidades actuales, así que: Miyafuji, Lynne y Perrine irán contra Mizuki primero. Está bien?", sentenció la Mayor Sakamoto.

"U-U-Un momento, Mayor Sakamoto, no cree que es demasiado para nosotras?", preguntó Lynne, que estaba preocupada, no sé si por nuestras habilidades…

"No pasa nada, van a hacer el mismo entrenamiento que ellas…y creo que ustedes necesitan volver a entrenar…", dijo, mirando a Yoshika y a Lynne.

"Eeeeeh!? Por qué, Sakamoto-san?", le dijo Yoshika con tono de víctima. Pero su amiga no cedió:

"Porque si no entrenaste a diario aún después de la batalla de Romagna, es claro que debes recuperar el tiempo perdido, entendido?"

"Aaaaah…", dijo Yoshika, derrotada por su superior.

El entrenamiento era el mismo que el anterior: Yoshika, Lynne y Perrine iban a atacarme al tiempo, tenía que esquivar los ataques y hacer que se agotaran. Yoshika y Perrine estaban armadas con unas ametralladoras, pero Lynne tenía un arma antitanques.

Una vez que estuvimos en el aire y nos colocamos en posición de batalla, Raiden me mostró sus habilidades:

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…NO DEVICE PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORE…OK_

 _TARGET 1: YOSHIKA MIYAFUJI_

 _LEVEL: 10/20_

 _SPECIAL: HIGH LEVEL DEFENSIVE MAGIC AND HEALING ABILITIES_

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…NO DEVICE PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORE…OK_

 _TARGET 2: LYNETTE BISHOP_

 _LEVEL: 10/20_

 _SPECIAL: BALLISTIC STABILIZATION - BULLET CONTROLLING ABILITIES._

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…NO DEVICE PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORE…OK_

 _TARGET 3: PERRINE H. CLOSTERMANN_

 _LEVEL: 12/20_

 _SPECIAL: TONNERRE – LIGHTNING BASED ATTACK._

No sería mucho problema si peleo sin mis habilidades solares, pero no me confiaré.

"Muy bien, comiencen el entrenamiento!", ordenó la Comandante Minna. Me aparté rápidamente para tener algo de distancia, pero cuando me di cuenta…

BOM!

Lynne me había disparado desde lejos con ese rifle, y cuando lo bloqueé con el escudo, me empujó con el impacto bien lejos y me bajó el escudo a verde, de un solo golpe!

"Mejor me olvido de la larga distancia!", suspiré mientras me acercaba con cuidado, ahora sé el porqué tiene el arma antitanques: su habilidad le permite controlar la dirección de la bala después de lanzarla.

Comencé a atacar con disparos normales a Yoshika, fue inútil porque el escudo que levantó era muy grande, así que por un proceso de eliminación, fui hacia Perrine, y entonces utilizó su técnica:

"TONNERRE!", Perrine lanzó un rayo azul hacia mí, y no podía escapar de eso por lo rápido que lo lanzó, así que una vez más tuve que bloquear con mi escudo. El ataque se canceló, pero el escudo bajó de potencia a verde-amarillo.

"Son bastante buenas, pero vamos a ver si pueden con algo que no han visto!"

Iba a cargar los disparos, pero tenía que mantenerme cerca a Lynne para que no me disparara con su arma, Yoshika la estaba protegiendo con sus escudos, mientras que Perrine estaba atacando con su ametralladora y su Tonnerre.

"Raiden, carga el cartucho!"

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

Eso me habilitaría los disparos cargados al instante, pero no podía utilizar mucho las técnicas solares a menos que cargara otro cartucho, así que utilicé el Spread Blaster como parte de mi otro plan: Fia me enseño además a plantear diversas estrategias de batalla.

"SPREAD BLASTER!", el disparo que lancé se dividió a mitad de camino hacia Perrine. Levantó su escudo para protegerse, anulando algunos disparos y desviando otros. Pero ahora apuntaba hacia el escudo de ella, con una recolección:

 _RECOLLECTION: DIVINE BUSTER_

Grité el nombre de la técnica recolectada de Nanoha, liberando un rayo rosa hacia su escudo, estaba comenzando a desvanecerse hasta que:

CRASH!

 _LIGHT DASH._

"Perrine!", Yoshika iba a ir a ayudarla, pero la intercepté y le di una buena patada.

"AAAAH!", la había mandado lejos, lo que dejaba a Lynne desprotegida.

"Yoshika-chan!", Lynne estaba tratando de ir a ayudarla, pero usé otro Light Dash para llegar por detrás de ella y le disparé unas cuántas veces, la mayoría de los disparos le dieron, derribándola…

"AAAAAH!", dijo antes de caer al agua, pero no le causé mucho daño debido a que ajusté la potencia de mi pistola sólo para entrenar. Aún así, había ganado muy fácilmente.

"Bien! Fin del entrenamiento!", dijo la Comandante Minna.

Bajé al mar para recoger a las derrotadas que estaban en el agua (o bueno, sobre ella), pero debo decir que Yoshika no estaba de muy buena forma, y no sólo lo dije por la patada, sino porque me costó sacarla del agua con Striker Unit y todo.

"Lo siento, creo que me propasé…", dije, avergonzada y pidiendo disculpas a la Comandante Minna, pero la Mayor Sakamoto dijo:

"No es necesario, es más, estoy segura de que nos ayudarán a entrenar así mientras llegamos…Jajajajaja!"

Por qué se ríe tanto así?

"Bien, ahora me toca a mí!", dijo Fia, quién ya estaba de nuevo en el aire.

* * *

*Las estrategias de batalla en la primera batalla entre Mizuki y Fia son unas de las estrategias vistas en el OVA piloto de Strike Witches. A su vez, estas estrategias de batalla fueron también utilizadas en la Segunda Guerra.

*Si necesitan más información acerca de "Lo que pasó en África", tal vez quieran leer el manga "Strike Witches: Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora" (también conocido como Strike Witches 1.5). Y si lo pueden comprar físicamente, mucho mejor.


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Volando Bajo el Cielo V

**CAPÍTULO XVIII. Volando Bajo el Cielo Azul V**

Ahora era el turno de Fia para comenzar a entrenar, y para "balancear" la dificultad del entrenamiento, decidieron que enviarían a cuatro Witches contra ella: Shirley, Lucchini, Barkhorn y Hartmann.

"No usaré tampoco técnicas solares, de acuerdo?", dijo Fia, levantando el vuelo lentamente hacia el Oeste, sus cuatro oponentes se habían colocado detrás de ella, pero no muy lejos de nuestra posición.

"No las subestimes, Fia!", le dije desde la cubierta, las demás Witches me acompañaban a los lados, esto parecía más una exhibición que un entrenamiento.

"Tiene razón, nosotras trabajamos bien en equipo!", le dijo Lucchini a Fia, quién estaba preparando sus pistolas y apuntando primero a ella.

"Y tú vas a caer!", le respondió, Fia quería vengarse de Lucchini por haberla tocado sin permiso.

"Muy bien, comiencen!", sentenció la Comandante Minna, Fia y las demás Witches volaron en diferentes direcciones. Fia comenzó primero por dispararla a Shirley, esquivando sus disparos como si nada. Podría leer los pensamientos de Fia, pero no quería interrumpirla, y mucho menos "ayudarla" en esta batalla. De pronto, Hartmann se lanzó hacia Fia con un aura mágica de viento:

"STURM!", gritó mientras pasaba a una velocidad muy grande hacia Fia, creando un tornado pequeño de viento horizontal que casi alcanza a Fia, que lo esquivó rápidamente (aunque no con un Light Dash, me impresionaban los reflejos de Fia).

Shirley, que llevaba un rifle automático, estaba también disparando desde múltiples posiciones, aprovechando su velocidad. Fia tuvo que activar su escudo para repeler las balas, y justo cuando bloqueó la última activó su habilidad de Recoil Guard, eso le dio una fracción de segundo para activar un Light Dash y así colocarse detrás de Shirley, pero en vez de dispararle a ella, le dio una patada. Noté que la pierna le brilló antes de conectar el golpe, que resonó del impacto.

CRASH!

"Shirley!", dijo Lucchini, que se había puesto furiosa al ver que Shirley estaba cayendo precipitadamente hacia el mar, pero vi que alcanzó a recuperar el control justo antes de caer al mar.

"CÓMO TE ATREVES?"

"Tranquila, Lucchini, es sólo un entrenamiento!", le dijo Barkhorn mientras buscaba otra posición de disparo, pero ahora Lucchini estaba furiosa. Hartmann fue a ayudarla, utilizando otra vez su Sturm. Ahora las tres atacaban rápidamente a Fia mientras Shirley intentaba regresar al campo de batalla, Fia lograba mantenerse a la par con tres Witches con solamente un par de pistolas (aunque de una dimensión más avanzada).

Sin duda, tenía mucho que aprender de ella.

"Por qué le brilló la pierna a Fia antes de conectar la patada?", le pregunté a Raiden.

 _Master Fia connected a Critical Hit, the energy on the environment was attracted to Master Fia's leg, dealing additional damage._

"Tranquilízate, Lucchini!", le dijo Shirley cuando volvió a la batalla.

"Cuidado, pongan atención!", dijo Hartmann, que canceló un Sturm para ver la técnica de Fia, se trataba de otra Recolección:

 _RECOLLECTION: SHABON SPRAY_

"RECOLECCIÓN: SHABON SPRAY!", Fia concentró una esfera de energía azul con sus dos manos y la lanzó hacia las Witches, explotando justo antes de tiempo y creando una nube muy densa de color azul.

"Qué clase de técnica es esa?", preguntó Perrine, y junto con Yoshika y Lynne, estaban viendo con mucho interés.

"Está utilizando esa nube para confundirlas! Acaso manipula los elementos?", preguntó la Mayor Sakamoto al ver que Fia se metía adentro de la nube, luego empezaron a salir disparos desde allí, empezaba a entender su estrategia de batalla, pero era muy pronto para decir algo.

"Oigan…por qué tanto alboroto?", escuché una voz distinta, se trataba de las dos Witches que faltaban para completar el equipo: la más alta era Eila, y a su lado, con ojos dormidos estaba Sanya, era una chica de pelo color blanco y piel blanca, su uniforme, bueno…era más raro que el de las Witches de Karlsland.

"Ah, tú eres Mizuki Takase, cierto?", me saludó Eila, con una voz débil (y bostezando), pero clara.

"Sí, yo me llamo Sanya Litvyak…mucho gusto.", luego se sentó junto a Yoshika junto con Eila para ver mejor la batalla...no era del tipo de las que hablaba mucho...luego me di cuenta al segundo siguiente de que estaban a punto de dormirse.

"No creas que nos vas a seguir atacando con esas cosas!", dijo Barkhorn, agarrando sus dos metralletas de los cañones para luego comenzar a blandirlos como si se tratara de unos garrotes, intentó adentrarse en la nube, solamente para encontrarse con los disparos de Fia, como si quisiera que entraran y la atacaran cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Ah! Ya me estoy cansando de esto!", Lucchini había perdido la paciencia y comenzó a usar su habilidad de concentrar energía y lanzarla hacia la nube. No sirvió de nada, porque yo podía ver el estado de Fia a través de nuestro dispositivo sincronizado, y su estado, representado por una barra de color azul, no estaba dando alguna señal de daño.

Finalmente, las Witches se cansaron de esperar y volaron todas hacia el centro de la nube, en ese momento Fia salió casi que inmediatamente por arriba y comenzó a utilizar otra Recolección:

 _RECOLLECTION: SUPREME THUNDER_

Ahora SÍ sabía lo que planeaba, las había dejado en esa nube densa compuesta por agua, y si iba a utilizar una técnica eléctrica...

"Eso va a doler...", dije, cruzando los brazos.

"Eh? Por qué?", me preguntó Eila.

"RECOLECCIÓN: SUPREME THUNDER!", Fia había cruzado los brazos en diagonal, cargando una energía eléctrica en una esfera y luego lanzándola hacia la nube.

"El agua conduce la electricidad, por eso.", le dije, tan pronto como Fia lanzó la esfera.

Cada una de las Witches en el puente del crucero vimos que de la nube salieron un montón de relámpagos y rayos saliendo de la misma, no podíamos ver bien lo que pasaba, pero a juzgar por los gritos que salían de allá...sí, eso debía doler.

Finalmente, la nube se dividió con una explosión. Las cuatro Witches cayeron al agua, derrotadas. Fia se apresuró a sacarlas, y claro, tenía que ir a ayudar también.

"Bueno, creo que ya es todo por hoy…", dijo la Comandante, noté que estaba algo inquieta...

"Qué ocurre, Minna?", le preguntó la Mayor Sakamoto.

"Bueno...es algo que está claro...te lo diré después, por ahora, vamos a descansar.", sentenció mientras reanimábamos a las derrotadas...acaso la Comandante se dio cuenta?

...

Esa noche, estábamos comiendo todas en el gran comedor del crucero, la Comandante Minna estaba hablando con todas acerca de los resultados de la batalla, y el porqué ciertas Witches deberían entrenar más, noté que hizo cierto énfasis en la palabra "ciertas", mirando además al trío de Yoshika, Lynne, y Perrine.

"Si podemos ponernos al nivel de las mismas habilidades de Takase y Minami, los Neuroi se lo pensarán dos veces antes de seguir atacando a la humanidad."

Podrían hacer el favor de llamarnos por nuestros primeros nombres? Fia no le había dado importancia a ello, estaba más ocupada con la comida.

La Mayor Sakamoto no dejaba de preguntarnos sobre nuestras técnicas, así como el porqué no estábamos utilizando todo nuestro potencial, estaba claro que quería seguir entrenándonos, eso sí.

"Y encontrarán a quién buscan en Britannia?"

"Eso espero, la verdad es que queremos terminar con esto pronto.", le respondí a la Mayor. No podíamos darle más información, pero sentíamos que no podríamos seguir con esta farsa por más tiempo.

"Pues es una pena, yo quería que se unieran a la 501ª. Estoy segura que a todas les gustaría, o si así lo desean, con una recomendación a la Líder del Escuadrón de la 504ª..."

"Es...una buena oferta, pero no podemos comprometernos con nada aquí.", le dijo Fia.

"Aunque ustedes pelean muy bien, son un verdadero equipo en mi opinión.", les reiteraba.

"Es muy bueno que estén con nosotras! Espero que les guste la comida de Fuso!", dijo Yoshika, quién había preparado la comida con ayuda de Lynne.

"Aunque quisiera que practicáramos un poco más...", dijo Barkhorn, que tenía el pelo desarreglado como consecuencia de ese Supreme Thunder.

"...No se preocupen, simplemente está así porque perdió...", me susurró Hartmann al oído, pero Barkhorn la vio, diciendo:

"Qué crees que les estás diciendo, Hartmann?"

"Sólo la verdad.", le dijo Shirley, como para fastidiarla.

"Tienes algún problema con eso, Liberion?", supongo que se refería a Shirley por el nombre de su nación.

"No, ninguno...", dijo mientras volvía a su plato, nos hizo un guiño cuando Barkhorn la dejó de mirar.

"Por cierto, ustedes decían que sus técnicas eran influenciadas por el Sol y la Luna, cómo es eso posible?", me preguntó la Comandante.

"Bueno...la verdad no sabríamos como explicarlo...", dije, no podíamos decirle lo de los dispositivos porque era evidente que no nos creerían, o simplemente, no lo entenderían.

"Verán...", Fia iba a explicarles algo, cuando Raiden y Asura nos dijeron al tiempo:

 _Master, we have detected a Bion presence on the area._

"Qué!?", Fia y yo nos paramos repentinamente. Las Witches nos miraron con cara de curiosidad.

"Qué pasa, fue algo que dijimos?", preguntó Lucchini.

 _Master, we must keep the source away from the battleship, they can't stand a chance against the Bions._

"Rápido! Hacia afuera, Fia!"

"Entendido!", corrimos hacia la cubierta, no estábamos seguras de que clase de Biónico o Neuroi sería, pero no podíamos permitir que las Witches los enfrentaran, o de lo contrario...no quería pensar en eso.

"Oigan! A dónde van?", alcanzamos a oír a la Mayor Sakamoto tratando de hablarnos, pero no le pusimos atención y corrimos a la cubierta, levantamos el vuelo inmediatamente, liberamos nuestros dispositivos, sacamos nuestras pistolas, y cargamos un cartucho cada una. Luego nos dirigimos a volar hacia donde estaba la señal Biónica.

"Fia, cuántos cartuchos tienes ahora?"

"Yo tengo diez, y tú?"

"Tengo diez también, tenemos que tratar de racionarlos...tal vez tengamos que revisar si esos Biónicos tienen más."

Unos minutos de vuelo después, encontramos la señal: tres naves de batalla Biónicas como las que atacaron Mid-Childa, rodeadas por unas quince naves negras con forma de embudo invertido, una cabina amarilla y unos motores naranjas. Nos comenzaron a lanzar rayos naranjas hacia nosotras al vernos. Por fortuna, las naves eran algo lentas para nuestra velocidad, así que las esquivamos rápidamente volando entre sus rayos y corriendo a través de sus cabinas, mientras disparábamos a sus turbinas.

BOOOM! BOOOM!

Algunas naves explotaron al instante al explotar las turbinas, así que nos concentramos en esquivar y atacar por detrás, tan pronto acabamos con diez naves pequeñas, nos dimos cuenta que las naves negras más grandes comenzaron a lanzarnos misiles dirigidos, así que colocamos nuestros escudos y bajaron a verde luego de dos impactos.

"Fia, tratemos de usar las técnicas lunares!", le hice la señal a Fia para acabar con la batalla de una vez, conociendo a las Witches, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que llegaran ellas y corrieran peligro.

"Entendido!"

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

Ahora teníamos activadas las técnicas de segundo nivel, así que Fia y yo formamos un arco plateado con las manos.

 _LUNAR ARROW._

"Apunta a las lanzaderas de los misiles!", le dije a Fia, las naves comenzaron a lanzar discos amarillos paralizantes, pero yo me encargué de destruirlos primero:

"LUNAR ARROW!", lancé mis flechas hacia los discos, las flechas los atravesaron y fueron a parar a la cabina de las naves, destruyéndolas poco después del impacto.

BOOOM!

Fia dirigió sus flechas a las lanzaderas de los misiles, destruyéndolas, lo que forzó a las naves Biónicas a la retirada, tal vez no podían lanzar rayos, y era por eso que tenían a tantas naves pequeñas cerca.

"Ah, no! No lo harán!", Fia cargó una flecha y la disparó contra dos de las naves que estaban en línea, y una fracción de segundo después:

BOOOOM!

La primera nave comenzó a caer hacia el mar, pero se desvió y cayó sobre la otra que iba hacia el mismo lado. La tercera nave intentó apartarse del camino, pero yo no le iba a dar esa oportunidad...

"LUNAR ARROW!", grité, cargando mi flecha y apuntando al centro, disparé y la flecha atravesó la nave:

BOOOOM!

Explotando dos segundos después. Habíamos destruido las naves, pero eso había confirmado nuestras sospechas: los Biónicos también habían invadido este mundo.

* * *

*El Golpe Crítico existe en muchos RPG, y se identifican todos con un resplandor que ocurre en el impacto, o en el momento en que el arma hace contacto.

*Las naves Biónicas que aparecen son: Una, las naves Biónicas en forma de embudo invertido son llamadas BW-12, y corresponden a las primeras que uno enfrenta en el primer planeta, Terran. Dos, las naves con lanzamisiles provienen del segundo nivel, L24-D.


	20. Capítulo XIX: Volando Bajo el Cielo VI

**CAPÍTULO XIX. Volando Bajo el Cielo Azul VI**

"Raiden, sabes de dónde provino esa señal?", pregunté rápidamente a mi dispositivo.

 _The signal it's from a large group at fifty kilometers at southeast of our position._

"Asura, puedes marcar la ubicación?", preguntó Fia, pero había asuntos más importantes, teníamos que poner sobre aviso a las Witches, si había que decirles la verdad, las circunstancias nos obligaban a hacerlo ahora.

"Pero tenemos que volver al crucero primero, y además…cómo les explicamos esto a las Witches?", le expliqué mi predicamento a Fia, pero Asura nos informó que:

 _Master, we have received an incoming transmission from one distance point between the battleship and here._

"Estás segura, Asura? De quién?"

 _It's from Sanya V. Litvyak, it seems that her ability can communicate with us by means of Radio frequency._

"Se comunica por Radio?"

"Entonces contáctanos mentalmente, por favor."

 _All right._

 _"Mizuki, Fia, son ustedes?"_ , era la voz de Sanya, pero se oía mucho más clara, aunque fuera mentalmente.

 _"Sí, estamos bien, no pasa nada."_ , le respondí. Decidimos que era mejor ir a su encuentro de vuelta al crucero de batalla, así que nos pusimos en camino de vuelta. _  
_

 _"En serio? Escuchamos explosiones en su dirección poco después de que se fueron. Eila, Yoshika y yo ya vamos para donde están."_

"Ah! No es necesario, sólo era un Neuroi y lo hicimos pedazos...", mentí de nuevo, no queríamos que se molestaran con eso

"Ya las vemos!", señaló Fia a las tres Witches que venían. Cuando llegaron, noté que Sanya ahora tenía unas extrañas antenas verdes brillantes, sería esa su habilidad, o acaso con eso nos había contactado?

"Están bien? Qué fue lo que pasó?", preguntó Yoshika, con una voz entre agitada y preocupada.

"Como ya le dijimos a Sanya, sentimos que venía un Neuroi a lo lejos y lo destruimos, no podíamos permitir que atacara el crucero.", seguía mintiendo, pero cada vez se nos hacía más complicado explicar la situación...Fia estaba más nerviosa que yo, hasta que dijo:

"Pero ahora tenemos otro problema…ya sabemos la causa de por qué los Neuroi están apareciendo sin previo aviso, e íbamos que planear un ataque ahora…"

"Fia, no les digas sobre los Biónicos!", le dije.

"Lo sé, pero parece que nos estamos acercando a la fuente Biónica, deberíamos enfrentarla ahora, antes de que lancen otro ataque. Créeme, necesitamos derrotarlos ahora que sabemos donde están!"

"Qué clase de estrategia es esa? Ni siquiera sabemos de lo que son capaces ahora!", le seguía la conversación a Fia, pero luego Eila me dijo:

"Eh…perdona, pero…nunca planteamos una estrategia…"

Oops...

"Escucha, necesitamos la ayuda de las Witches para esto, o nunca llegaremos a Britannia!", Por qué estaba diciendo esto ahora, acaso sería un enemigo como lo era Tankorr?

"Mizuki, volvamos al crucero y expliquémosles todo detenidamente…no podemos seguir con esto.", dijo Fia, al parecer se le habían acabado las estrategias.

A mí tampoco se me ocurrió algo más, así que volvimos al crucero.

...

Cuando llegamos, fuimos a donde estaban todas las Witches y después de reunirlas nuevamente, les explicamos que habíamos encontrado a los responsables de las apariciones de los Neuroi. Pero que gracias a nosotras, habían encontrado nuestra posición y creo que se dispondrían a atacarnos, así que necesitábamos su ayuda para eliminarlos.

"Y además, creo que hay muchos Neuroi en la zona que se están preparando para atacar Britannia…", le dije yo, mostrando sus posiciones en el mapa que nos habían facilitado.

"Por eso fue que salimos, nosotras podemos detectar su presencia rápidamente, pero ahora necesitamos de su ayuda.", dijo Fia.

La Comandante Minna nos miró fijamente y luego nos dijo:

"Claro que las vamos a ayudar, pero quiero preguntarles una cosa...", esperó un momento y luego nos preguntó mientras nos miraba fijamente a los ojos: "Por qué no nos dijeron nada?"

"Porque…esos Neuroi vienen tras nosotras...", le dije, me sentía culpable, pues esa era la razón de los ataques recientes, les habíamos complicado la guerra con nuestra sola presencia...

"La idea era que cuando llegáramos a Britannia, pudiéramos enfrentarlos directamente sin involucrarlas...pero ahora nos es imposible hacerlo solas.", continuó Fia.

"Ustedes…no son de Britannia, cierto?", nos dijo la Mayor Sakamoto. Había dado en el clavo.

"Bueno...es que...no somos de este mundo."

Fue así como empezamos a explicarles lo que nos había llevado a este mundo: nuestros hogares, los portales, los Biónicos, nuestros dispositivos, y lo que había pasado. Fia no les contó sobre su historia a pesar de eso: me prometió que me lo haría saber primero antes que a otras personas. Al terminar, miramos a las Witches, y ahora estaban todas confundidas y/o indignadas, sobre todo la Mayor Sakamoto y la Comandante Minna. Les explicamos el porqué no queríamos que nos acompañaran.

"Hmm…", pensaba Sanya.

"Difícil de creer…", dijo Eila.

Era evidente que no nos creerían...

"No nos creen, Fia..."

"No te pongas así conmigo! Igual no podíamos guardar esto mucho más tiempo! No sabes por lo que pasé debido a..."

"Lo que no me explico es una cosa...", nos interrumpió Yoshika.

"Qué no entendiste?", esperaba que nos dijera "todo", pero no fue eso lo que tenía en mente:

"Por qué no nos habían dicho nada? Las hubiéramos ayudado de todos modos, después de todo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos."

Amigos?

"Yoshika-chan tiene razón! No importa cuáles fueran sus motivos, ustedes estaban haciendo esto para ayudar a los demás! Estaban dispuestas a arriesgar sus vidas y eso ya es motivo suficiente para ayudarlas!", dijo Lynne.

"Tampoco nos importa si ustedes no son de este mundo o donde sea. Pero debieron habérnoslo dicho todo desde un principio.", dijo Sanya.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sanya.", dijo Eila.

"Sólo quisiera que tuvieran un poco más de confianza...no todos reaccionamos como Yoshika con algo nuevo.", dijo Perrine, con su característico acento de noble.

"Perrine!", le dijo la Mayor Sakamoto, la noble chica se calló.

"Además, si ustedes están salvando el mundo, claramente no estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, y eso no lo podemos permitir!", dijo Barkhorn, con un puño cerrado.

"Además, si ustedes son muy fuertes, con nosotras seremos invencibles!", dijo Shirley.

"Los vamos a hacer pedazos todas juntas!", dijo Lucchini con su vocecita cantora.

"Y tú que dices, Minna?", dijo la Mayor Sakamoto.

"Ya conoces la respuesta, Mio.", respondió sonriendo, pero luego cambió a su expresión seria.

Cuál respuesta?

"Nosotras, las Strike Witches, estamos a cargo de defender a todas las personas de Britannia...No, de todo el mundo, así que nosotras iremos ahora mismo a detener a ese enemigo que apoya a los Neuroi y protegeremos a todos. Entendido?"

"SÍ, SEÑORA!", dijeron todas las Witches al tiempo.

"Entonces, prepárense para el combate ahora mismo! No hay tiempo que perder!", dijeron las Witches, y luego salieron hacia el hangar de la cubierta para ponerse sus Striker Unit. Cuando salieron todas, la Mayor Sakamoto y Yoshika nos miraron y dijeron:

"Qué pasa, no vienen?", dijo la Mayor.

"Juntas les daremos una lección que no olvidarán!", Yoshika habló con una expresión muy seria, pero con una sonrisa. En ese entonces, recordé algo que nos dijo cuando estábamos en Fuso:

 _"Odio la guerra...pero lo que más odio, es quedarme de brazos cruzados sin poder hacer nada para proteger a todos!"_

Después de todo, Fia tenía razón: no podíamos irnos sin ayudar a aquellos que trabajan por la paz! Había sido muy egoísta, pero tengo que dejar de pensar en regresar a casa solamente, debo también ayudar a quienes lo necesiten, sin importar lo que pase! Eso no es lo que querría Kazuki, mi Familia, o mis Amigos!

"Muy bien! Adelante, Fia!", pero Fia ya se había ido a la cubierta.

"Si no te das prisa, te voy a dejar atrás!"

Eso ni pensarlo!

...

Cuando volvimos a la cubierta, se abrió el hangar revelando a todas las Witches de la 501ª, preparadas para el combate con sus Striker Unit, nosotras liberamos nuestros dispositivos también y comenzamos a volar todas juntas, las Witches despegaron todas al tiempo a la orden de:

"501ª División de Guerreras Aladas, DESPEGUEN!"

Nos dirigimos en camino a enfrentar a los Biónicos y Neuroi que hubiera, luego de una media hora de vuelo llegamos al sitio. Pudimos ver que había cuatro Neuroi grandes, acompañadas de las mismas naves caza Biónicas de hace un momento, igual que naves grandes con lanzacohetes, al centro de la flota se encontraba una base cilíndrica mecánica que estaba lanzando todas las naves pequeñas.

"Atención! Nuestra misión es neutralizar la amenaza nueva en este mundo y a los Neuroi que estén presentes, entendido?"

"Entendido!", dijeron todas las Witches, Fia y yo.

"Comiencen el ataque!", la Comandante dio la señal para empezar.

 **BGM: STRIKE WITCHES 2 ~Egao no Mahou~ – Yoko Ishida – Strike Witches 2**

Fia y yo atacamos directamente las naves grandes mientras que la 501ª fue atacando a los Neuroi, nos empezaron a atacar con sus discos paralizantes, pero no era un problema con nuestros escudos.

"LUNAR BEAM!", lanzamos nuestra técnica a un grupo de tres naves grandes negras, destruyendo una. Se nos escapó una pequeña que había comenzado a contraatacar con misiles frontales y discos, nos iba a golpear debido al ataque repentino.

"Cuidado!", pero se levantó un escudo muy grande que no era el nuestro, era Yoshika que nos cubriendo de ese ataque, la nave se estrelló contra el escudo. Pero no se destruyó.

BOOOOM!

"Increíble! No creí que pudieras levantar esa clase de escudo!", le dije, sorprendida.

"Déjenme eso a mí!", dijo la Mayor Sakamoto, que había decidido pelear a nuestro lado, pero no llevaba una ametralladora sino una Katana. Voló rápidamente hacia una nave pequeña y cargó su magia en la Katana:

"HAZLO PEDAZOS! REPPUMARU!"

El ataque de esa espada tan rápido que no lo vimos, pero eso no era necesario:

BOOOOM!

"Lo acabó de un solo corte!", dijo Fia mientras se ocupaba de unos tres caza disparando a sus turbinas.

El problema era que estaban saliendo más cazas de esa base cilíndrica, así que había que destruirla. Y se me ocurrió una idea:

"Mayor Sakamoto, necesito que vaya a ayudar a las demás Witches, yo me haré cargo de esa cosa."

"Mejor que le haga caso, esto podría ser muy fuerte para alguien con un escudo recién recuperado.", dijo Fia, bloqueando con un escudo los disparos que iban hacia la Mayor, luego efectuando una retaliación contra una nave negra, destruyendo los misiles que apenas salían de su lanzadera, causando un grave daño a la nave, la cual fue finalizada por Shirley y Hartmann en conjunto con un ataque en cruz.

BOOOM! BOOOM!

CRASH!

"Muy bien!", la Mayor fue a ayudar a las Witches, que ya habían destruido dos de los Neuroi, lo que explicaba ese anterior sonido.

"Fia, necesito me cubras con otro escudo, necesito algo de tiempo para cargar esta técnica."

"Yo las ayudaré!", respondió Yoshika, agrupándose con Lynne, Perrine y Fia.

"Acaso vas a usar el Lunar Lander?", me preguntó Fia mientras colocaba otro escudo.

"Algo mucho mejor…Raiden, carga la Jewel Seed!"

"Jewel Seed!? Pero que no las habías devuelto!?"

 _TREASURE CHARGE: JEWEL SEED_

Formé un círculo con mi mano y comencé a concentrar mi energía en el mismo, iba a usar una nueva invocación.

"Qué es eso?", preguntó Yoshika, que miró hacia atrás por un momento, aunque manteniendo el escudo.

 ** _Diosa de la venganza, con tus espadas, cubre todo con tu furia...MEGAERA!_**

El cielo se oscureció de forma rápida igual que cuando invoqué a Quetzalcoatl, del cielo cayeron en toda la zona de los Neuroi y Biónicos cuatro espadas rojas de diferentes hojas, y luego explotaron en toda la zona. Cuando se levantaron las espadas ví que la diosa mencionada había llamado a sus espadas nuevamente sobre la explosión, antes de desaparecer hacia el cielo con una mirada de satisfacción.

Como parte de la invocación, sentí un incremento en mi fuerza, que afectó a todas nosotras, incluyendo las Witches:

 _MIZUKI TAKASE: 20% ATTACK POWER INCREASE._

 _FIA MINAMI: 20% ATTACK POWER INCREASE._

 _YOSHIKA MIYAFUJI: 15% ATTACK POWER INCREASE._

 _MIO SAKAMOTO: 15% ATTACK POWER INCREASE._

 _LYNETTE BISHOP: 15% ATTACK POWER INCREASE._

 _PERRINE CLOSTERMANN: 15% ATTACK POWER INCREASE._

 _MINNA DIETLINDE-WILCKE: 15% ATTACK POWER INCREASE._

 _CHARLOTTE YEAGER: 15% ATTACK POWER INCREASE._

 _FRANCESCA LUCCHINI: 15% ATTACK POWER INCREASE._

 _SANYA LITVYAK: 15% ATTACK POWER INCREASE._

 _EILA ILMATAR JUUTILAINEN: 15% ATTACK POWER INCREASE._

 _ERICA HARTMANN: 15% ATTACK POWER INCREASE._

 _GERTRUD BARKHORN: 15% ATTACK POWER INCREASE._

"Qué acaba de pasar!?", preguntó Lucchini. Se había ido a atacar a un caza que había escapado del ataque, pero cuando atacó con su magia al enemigo:

BOOOOOM!

"Guau! Bien hecho, Lucchini!", la felicitó Shirley.

"No sólo eso, Liberion! También soy más fuerte!", dijo Barkhorn, que acababa de derribar a otro Neuroi, blandiendo sus armas con total impunidad sobre todo aquel que tuviera la mala suerte de estar cerca de ella. Pude ver que estaba sonriendo mucho, esperaba que recordara quiénes éramos sus aliadas.

Ya habíamos acabado con la mayoría de los enemigos debido a la invocación: solamente quedaba la base cilíndrica y un Neuroi que estaba siendo derribado por Lynne a distancia.

 _Master, a massive Bion Machine is approaching at a high speed._

"Creo que se trata del jefe…", dijo Fia.

"Cuántos cartuchos tenemos?"

"Yo tengo nueve, y tú?"

"Tengo siete, la invocación consumió dos cartuchos para que no me quitara la vitalidad.", y de esa falta de energía no nos protegerían ni los escudos, así que había que no utilizar demasiadas técnicas a menos que no tuviéramos otra opción.

"Oigan, qué es esa cosa?", dijo Yoshika, señalando hacia donde estaba el cilindro.

El cilindro había incrementado su tamaño, y salieron unos brazos adicionales del mismo, cada uno con unas garras metálicas filosas, y luego se abrió el frente para mostrar una cabina roja-amarilla, comandada por un androide de ataque Biónico, Raiden me mostró una pantalla con su información:

 _ANALYSING TARGET…OK_

 _TARGET: SENTIENT FACTORY_

 _TYPE: BION AUTOMATED OUTPOST_

 _LEVEL: 14/20_

 _SPECIAL: MULTI ATTACK FIRE ELEMENTAL POWER_

 _DM: VIOLENT RUSH_

 **BGM: Sentient Factory – Kyle Richards – Fury3**

"Muy bien! Se acabaron los juegos!", dijo el androide de la cabina antes de comenzar a atacar. Lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un montón de disparos que parecían bolas de fuego a todas las Witches.

"Cuidado!", dijo Yoshika cuando una ráfaga de balas iba contra la Mayor.

La Mayor levantó un escudo al instante para defenderse, pero la ráfaga era muy grande para contener todos los disparos, entonces tuvo que empezar a esquivar antes de que se le rompiera el escudo, Fia y yo interceptamos con el Spread Blaster:

"DUPLEX SPREAD BLASTER!", los disparos fueron directamente al cilindro-fábrica, pero los detuvo un escudo de nivel...rojo brillante.

"Rayos, un escudo de Nivel Rubí!", dijo Fia, mientras esquivaba otra ronda de balas, se movió de forma lenta y constante hacia un lado, dirigiendo las balas hacia el mar.

 _It's an additional layer of shields, the level is superior to the Blue shields._

"Entonces tenemos que encontrar los generadores de escudos...", iba a ser igual que en la batalla contra Tankorr, pero no podemos acercarnos con esos brazos disparando constantemente en todas las direcciones:

"No se preocupen por eso…TONNERRE!", Perrine atacó con su técnica, pero el escudo no resultó afectado. Sanya atacó con sus cohetes mientras Lynne atacaba con su rifle antitanques. Pero el escudo seguía en Nivel Rubí, así que lo que hacía era cansarnos esquivando los disparos y absorbiendo las técnicas con su escudo enorme.

BOM! BOM! BOM! BOOOOM!

"Los ataques no funcionan, sus escudos se están regenerando muy rápido, hay que buscar la fuente y destruirlos primero!", le dije a Fia mientras bloqueaba unos disparos que iban para Barkhorn y la Comandante Minna.

"Pero no podemos buscarla...un momento! Sakamoto-san! Tu ojo…!", dijo Yoshika, a lo que la Mayor respondió:

"Ya lo sé, cúbranme un momento!", Yoshika y las demás Witches se reunieron a su alrededor para buscar los generadores con su ojo mágico, esa habilidad sería incrementada por la magia que le devolvimos. Fia y yo nos encargamos de dirigir sus ataques lejos de ellas.

Bien pensado, Yoshika!

"Déjenme ayudar!", Fia fue a ayudar con otro escudo sobre la Mayor, me retiré hacia atrás de ellas mientras la Mayor Sakamoto se quitaba el parche y revelaba su ojo mágico, de un color rosa brillante.

"Mizuki, distrae las balas como yo lo hice, eso funcionará, luego te diré mentalmente donde están los generadores!"

"Muy bien!", así que cargué otro cartucho para tener acceso a mi Lunar Ball.

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

Hice la misma maniobra que Fia y empecé a moverme moderadamente para dirigir las balas hacia donde no hicieran más daño, las demás Witches salvo Yoshika y la Mayor Sakamoto se separaron del grupo y me siguieron para evitar los golpes y desconcentrar al enemigo. Sanya y Lynne seguían atacando desde atrás del doble escudo de Yoshika y Fia. Barkhorn y Hartmann se movieron a los lados mientras Shirley y Lucchini me ayudaban a distraer a esa cosa.

Pero luego el cilindro comenzó a ponerse de un color rojo, y después ese androide de la cabina dijo:

"DESPERATION MOVE: VIOLENT RUSH!", con lo que comenzó a girar rápidamente en un sentido, y cuando estaba girando a su máxima velocidad, lanzó ráfagas de bolas de fuego tan concentradas que no podíamos evadirlas!

Y cuando puse mi escudo para bloquear una ráfaga, todas las balas explotaron al tiempo!

BOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM!

"AAAAAH!", como la explosión de la ráfaga en cadena fue tan cerca, mi escudo fue destruido al instante, mandándome al agua.

SPLASH!

"Mizuki!", pude oír la voz de Fia, pero no se podía mover de su posición, y no sabía si esa ráfaga explosiva les había dado a ellas, pero esperaba que no se hubiera roto su escudo.

 _"Estoy bien, Fia…"_

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 15%_

 _"Ya saben dónde están los generadores?"_ , pregunté, al ver desde el agua que su escudo seguía en pie, aunque en amarillo. Estuve moviéndome lo mejor posible para esquivar las balas que eran disparadas hacia el mar.

"Sí, ya sabemos dónde están los generadores, son cuatro, y están en cada esquina de la plataforma cuadrada en la que está la fábrica esa, hay que hacer algo para acercarnos...", cuando oí esto, salí del agua volando y luego ví que la fábrica se había detenido después de girar tanto.

"Están bien?", les pregunté a las Witches cercanas. Por muy poco, habían escapado del ataque desesperado todas las Witches que estaban conmigo: Shirley, Lucchini, Eila y Perrine. La Comandante Minna, Barkhorn y Hartmann estaban junto con Yoshika, Lynne y Sanya atrás de ese escudo, protegiendo a la Mayor y atacando desde lejos.

"Estamos bien, pero no nos podemos acercar a ese escudo!", dijo Shirley.

"AH! Eso no es justo!", dijo Lucchini, pero este no era el momento para descansar! Porque si se había detenido la fábrica, no quería decir que no volvería a atacar.

"Maldita sea! Por qué no se mueve esta cosa!", dijo el androide, golpeando los controles desde su cabina...

Eso significaba, que teníamos que acabar con esto ahora!

* * *

*El BGM corresponde al Openind de la Segunda Temporada del anime de Strike Witches.

*La invocación de Megaera proviene de la serie de juegos RPG Golden Sun.

*El jefe Biónico y su BGM corresponden al segundo nivel de Fury3: L24-D, cuyo planeta explota al completar el nivel.


	21. Capítulo XX: Volando Bajo el Cielo VII

**CAPÍTULO XX. Volando Bajo el Cielo Azul VII**

La única forma de pasar hacia los generadores de escudos del jefe era acercándose al rango de los brazos mecánicos, pero seguían moviéndose muy furiosamente. Necesitábamos un plan para acabar con esa cosa antes de que lanzara otra de esas ráfagas explosivas.

 _"Fia, alguna estrategia?"_

 _"Mizuki, intentemos atacar todas al tiempo el escudo, así estará tan ocupado defendiéndose que no podrá concentrarse en sus generadores, recuerda que Tankorr no tenía los generadores en su perímetro."_

Eso me parecía demasiado arriesgado, pero ya sabía cómo aprovechar esa idea:

"Raiden, Inicia el Sistema Blaster!", le dije.

"Espera! Si lo activas ahora, te vas a...!"

"Qué es lo que va a hacer ahora?", preguntó Yoshika. Para ese entonces ya había activado el sistema:

 _BLASTER SYSTEM SET: LEVEL 1._

En ese momento, sentí una leve fatiga, mi cuerpo empezó a brillar un poco y luego: desde mi pecho salió una esfera de energía que comenzó a rodearme en círculos, inmediatamente después, mi fatiga desapareció y sentí un incremento de poder muy grande, mucho mayor que cuando había utilizado una invocación:

 _LIFE ENERGY: 72.5%, 1 BLASTER SET._

"Mizuki, estás bien?", me preguntó Fia al ver la pantalla de estado.

"Qué le está pasando a Mizuki?", preguntó la Comandante.

"Acaba de sobrepasar sus límites, ahora es mucho más fuerte que nosotras, pero si permanece mucho tiempo en ese estado...", la interumpí antes que dijera algo más:

"Tranquila, ahora escucha: cuando desaparezcan los generadores, ataquen todas juntas con todas sus fuerzas, entendido?"

Volé hacia arriba, justo encima de la fábrica, a lo que el Biónico gritó:

"No creas que me harás daño, sea lo que sea que hagas!", luego comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga, coloqué un escudo normal que resultó siendo mucho más grande que el de Yoshika, quien comentó del asombro:

"Es impresionante! Ni siquiera yo he hecho un escudo tan fuerte!"

"Cómo incrementó sus poderes así?", dijo el androide, incrédulo.

Cargué mi pistola para reunir energía de la Luna, pero la carga fue instantánea y ya tenía una Lunar Ball preparada, para Raiden era una:

 ** _BLASTER-1 SUPER LUNAR BALL._**

"LUNAR BALL!", grité, lanzando mi esfera y luego dándole una patada impulsada. La esfera aumentó de tamaño antes de estrellarse contra el escudo, creando una explosión que alcanzaría los generadores de la plataforma:

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Esa era la señal!

"AHORA! ATAQUEN TODAS!", grité, mientras comenzaba a cargar otra técnica, el Lunar Arrow para seguir atacando.

Todas las Witches comenzaron a volar directo hacia la fábrica, esquivando todas las bolas de fuego con una gran velocidad, disparando todas sus armas al tiempo:

BOOOM!

Cambió a color Azul. Luego yo lancé mi técnica:

 _ **BLASTER-1 SUPER LUNAR ARROW.**_

"LUNAR ARROW!"

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
**

Amarillo.

"TOMA ESTO!", gritaron al tiempo la Mayor y Barkhorn, atacando físicamente en todas las direcciones del escudo.

BOOOM! CRASH!

Ya se había roto el escudo. Entonces le dije a Fia que viniera para nuestro último ataque:

"Fia, acabemos con esto!"

"Bien!"

Fia voló hacia donde yo estaba, y cuando estuvo al lado mío coloqué mi esfera Blaster en mi mano, levantando mi brazo hacia arriba y diciendo una nueva recolección sincronizada:

 _ **"RAYO NEGRO!"**_

Fia contestó de acuerdo a la técnica:

 _ **"RAYO BLANCO!"**_

Un rayo enorme de energía negra llegó a mi mano, mientras que Fia recibió uno blanco en su mano, acumulamos esa energía que nos sobrecargó de energía multicolor. Luego pusimos nuestras manos en dirección a la máquina, mientras concentramos la energía con nuestras manos libres:

 _RECOLLECTION: MARBLE SCREW_

 **RECOLECCIÓN: MARBLE SCREW!**

A la señal de Raiden y Asura, disparamos un enorme rayo negro y blanco que se combinó a mitad de camino, impactando en el centro de esa fábrica. No aguantó el ataque por mucho tiempo, se iba deteriorando más y más hasta que la cabina se rompió:

"NOOOOOOO!", dijo el Biónico antes de que toda la fábrica explotara.

 **BOOOOOOOOM!**

Explotó con un resplandor negro y blanco, y como la técnica estaba impulsada por mi Sistema Blaster, era mucho más poderosa de lo normal. Cuando se disipó la luz de la zona, la fábrica había desaparecido, así como los Biónicos restantes y los Neuroi de la zona.

 _TARGET DESTROYED._

"Lo logramos!", gritamos al tiempo Fia y yo, chocando las palmas. Noté que mi Blaster se devolvió a mi cuerpo, recuperando mi energía.

"SÍ! LO HICIMOS!", gritó Lucchini con su vocecita cantora.

"Como en los viejos tiempos...", dijo Hartmann.

"Muy buen trabajo!", dijo la Comandante Minna, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Jajajajaja! No hay nada que una Witch no pueda hacer!", dijo la Mayor Sakamoto, feliz de haber peleado una vez más.

"No habríamos podido vencerlos sin Mizuki y Fia!", dijo Yoshika, que voló hacia donde estábamos.

"Es increíble! Como hicieron ese rayo enorme?", dijo Lynne, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

"Bueno, debo decir que sin su ayuda no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de este poder...", dijo Perrine, muchas gracias de todos modos.

Luego de toda esa ronda de felicitaciones, vi hacia la zona que estaba destruida y había un resplandor similar al de cierta tabla:

"Fia, parece que hay una Tableta de Invocación en los restos de esa cosa."

"Bien, vamos a ver.", luego les dijimos con una mirada a las Witches que aún festejaban la victoria:

"En un momento volvemos!", volamos hacia donde estaba el resplandor y aterrizamos encima del mismo. Era una Tableta de Invocación, Fia sacó la otra mitad de la tabla y vió que concordaban las mitades.

"Qué dices, los unimos?"

"Espero que no tengamos que enfrentarnos a un guardián o algo parecido."

Cuando Fia dijo esto, cada una cogió una mitad y la unimos a la cuenta de tres. La Tableta comenzó a brillar y un círculo de luz salió en el suelo con un rayo, el rayo iluminó la tabla y salieron de ella unos extraños símbolos luminosos que se quedaron en el cielo por algunos segundos.

"Acaso esto es lo que significa una invocación nueva?", pregunté, luego los símbolos se duplicaron y cada grupo de ellos fueron a donde estábamos, nos rodearon, pero no sentimos dolor.

"Estos símbolos…puedo entenderlos…"

"También yo, Fia…"

Inmediatamente después, las luces se desvanecieron y el círculo del suelo y la tabla desaparecieron. Raiden y Asura mostraron un mensaje para mostrarnos lo que había ocurrido:

 _NEW SUMMON ACQUIRED._

 _SALAMANDER – LEVEL: 14/20 – FIRE ELEMENTAL._

 _ONE TREASURE CHARGE REQUIRED, CAPABLE OF BURNING STATUS._

Ahora habíamos aprendido una nueva invocación, y eso no era todo, encontramos en los escombros una caja de treinta cartuchos mágicos y…dos supercartuchos!

"Muy bien! Con eso tendremos mejores posibilidades de sobrevivir!"

"Qué encontraron? Un tesoro?", era Lucchini, que bajó con las demás Witches a encontrarse con nosotras.

"Bueno, ahora que acabamos con esos enemigos y Neuroi, podrían explicarnos todo?"

...

Volvimos todas al crucero para continuar con nuestro viaje hacia Britannia, resultaba que nosotras habíamos destruido a todos los Neuroi de la zona con la eliminación de esa fábrica, al parecer porque todos estaban sincronizados entre sí. La gente ahora celebraba aún más la recuperación de Britannia, Romagna y Venezia, todo en sólo un mes!

Les explicamos a las Witches nuestra situación lo mejor posible con más cautela, pero era claro que era muy difícil de entender. Aún así, no importaba, porque habíamos ayudado a muchas personas, entre ellas a Yoshika y a la Mayor Sakamoto, que podrían volver a pelear con sus amigas hasta el final. Les dijimos además que cuando encontráramos el portal que buscábamos, nos iríamos de este mundo:

"Y es posible que no nos volvamos a ver...", dije yo.

"Pero...no es posible que vuelvan alguna vez?", preguntó Yoshika.

"Nos gustaría quedarnos, pero no podemos...", le dijo Fia, empecé a sentirme triste por esto, pero era lo correcto. No pertenecíamos aquí, y había muchas personas que nos extrañaban, no podíamos preocuparlas más.

"Vamos, Miyafuji, sus familias deben estar preocupadas...", le dijo la Mayor Sakamoto.

"Pero..."

"Lo sentimos mucho, pero no nos podemos quedar aquí, porque podríamos causar muchos problemas...", era cierto lo que decía Fia, si esta época era el pasado, podríamos causar problemas como una paradoja temporal o algo así.

"No es justo...esperaba que se unieran a la 501ª…", dijo Lucchini, decepcionada con nuestra decisión, a pesar de todo, Fia le dijo:

"Aunque si pudiéramos, nos uniríamos a ustedes...", le dijo con una sonrisa. Creo que ya la perdonó por su "presentación".

"Pero quisiera que dejaras de ser así de grosera con las personas que apenas conoces!", bueno, creo que no.

Cuando llegamos a Britannia, fuimos directamente a la zona del portal todas las Witches, Fia y yo, pero cuando llegamos a donde nos indicaba la señal...

"Es aquí, justo en esta casa...", nos indicaba Raiden el camino, era un lugar cercano a la costa de Britannia, muy cerca de la isla donde se encontraba el primer cuartel de la 501ª Unidad de Guerreras Aladas, cuando llegamos vimos que eran los cimientos de donde había estado alguna vez una casa grande.

"Este es...", dijo la Mayor.

"El Laboratorio de mi Papá...", dijo Yoshika.

Ese era el Laboratorio del padre de Yoshika, Ichiro Miyafuji. O al menos, lo que quedaba de él. Yoshika cerró los ojos por un momento, esto debía ser muy duro para ella...su padre, el inventor de la Striker Unit, había fallecido antes de que Yoshika se uniera a la 501ª.

"Lo siento...", le dije a Yoshika, Fia y yo bajamos la cabeza un momento.

"No se preocupen, estoy haciendo lo posible para proteger a las personas, eso es lo que mi padre hubiera querido."

"El Doctor Miyafuji siempre hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a aquellos que lo necesitaban...", dijo la Mayor Sakamoto, supongo que para ella también era difícil.

"Nuestro mundo se lo debe, sin su investigación sobre la Striker Unit, ya habríamos perdido la Guerra.", dijo la Comandante Minna.

Todas las Witches guardaron un momento de silencio al cual nosotras nos unimos. Luego comenzamos a seguir la señal hasta que llegamos a un claro atrás del Laboratorio. Era un claro como en el que habíamos llegado Fia y yo, y cuando nos acercamos al centro. Salió el disco púrpura que ya conocíamos, las Witches se sorprendieron, pero nosotras ya sabíamos como iba a ser la situación:

"Es aquí, con este portal podremos seguir nuestro camino...", dijo Fia.

"Sí, entonces...", me volteé hacia donde estaban todas las Witches y les dije: "Creo que esta es la despedida..."

"Gracias por todo!", me dijo la Mayor Sakamoto, quién me dio la mano fuertemente.

Fia se despidió de todas las Witches, las Strike Witches. Ahora habíamos hecho nuevas amigas.

"Espero que algún día podamos volver a verlas!", dijo Eila, Sanya respondió:

"Que tengan suerte!", con una voz débil, pero sonriente.

"Espero que algún día puedan venir para la revancha!", decía Barkhorn, que estaba feliz, a lo que Shirley dijo:

"Sólo procura que no te derroten antes de eso!"

"Les deseamos mucha suerte en su viaje!", dijo la Comandante Minna, Hartmann también dijo:

"Con unas habilidades como las suyas, no creo que necesiten mucha suerte, pero por si acaso…Buena Suerte!"

"Seguro que nos volveremos a ver?", preguntaba Lucchini.

"Si cambias tus modales, sí.", le respondió Perrine.

"Les estaba preguntando a Ellas..."

"Vaya! No tienes remedio...", suspiró Perrine.

"Espero que puedan volver con sus familias!", nos dijo Lynne.

"Muchas gracias por todo!", dijo Yoshika, que no se conformó con un apretón de manos, sino que nos dio un abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero le dijimos que teníamos que seguir adelante. Eso es, teníamos que seguir adelante sin importar los obstáculos que fueran, nos estuvieran persiguiendo los Biónicos o no, teníamos que ser fuertes y regresar a casa, con nuestras familias, nuestros amigos...y en mi caso...con Kazuki.

Ahora que lo pienso...me pregunto si Fia tendrá a alguien especial que la esté esperando también...

De pronto, el portal comenzó a manifestarse con un disco en el suelo, esa era la señal para irnos.

"Bueno, fue un honor pelear con ustedes, y espero que esta guerra termine algún dia."

"Algún día volveremos, es una promesa!"

"Adiós! Cuidénse! Y gracias por todo!", nos despidieron las Witches de la 501ª Unidad de Guerreras Aladas, entonces saltamos al portal que nos impulsó hacia arriba, para luego mostrarse como un portal más claro con el siguiente mundo, no lo vimos porque estábamos despidiéndonos de nuestras amigas de este mundo, luego fuimos llevadas por el portal a un nuevo destino...

...

Esta vez no me había desmayado, y aterrizamos suavemente de pie en otro claro de un bosque, pero que tenía un montón de flores multicolores en cada uno de los árboles.

"Fia, estás bien?"

"Sí, ya estoy acostumbrada a…un momento!", Fia se levantó de repente y salió del claro...pasados unos segundos regresó corriendo con una mirada de pánico:

"Rápido, Activa el Camuflaje!"

"Pero por qué, acaso…"

"Sólo hazlo!", Fia me arrastró afuera del bosque luego de activar el camuflaje: era una pradera llena de muchas cosas que podrían considerarse como provenientes de un cuento de hadas: un camino de ladrillos dorados, árboles con notas musicales por frutas, dulces gigantes, mesas con forma de relojes…sin duda era un sitio extraño.

"En qué clase de mundo…"

"Silencio! Vamos detrás de esa roca!", Fia me arrastró a esa roca con forma de...pastel?

"Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Sólo mira, esas personas...!", por el camino estaban corriendo un grupo de chicas con trajes raros, claramente eran unas chicas mágicas como las que aparecían en el Comic Party. Raiden no alcanzaba a analizarlas a todas, pero cuando vi a Fia, a quién podía ver con el camuflaje encendido, estaba con una expresión muy preocupada.

"No me digas que esas personas son..."

"Así es...ellas me están buscando..."

"Creo que no hay nada por acá...", dijo una chica cuyo traje era compuesto de una parte superior negra con bordes blancos y un moño blanco, su parte inferior era una falda y pantalones negros con el mismo diseño, aunque tenía unos corazones rosas en sus guantes y su cinturón, así como en sus medias negras, tenía el pelo y ojos cafés.

No tenía tiempo para describir todos los trajes, pero Fia sabía quienes eran:

"Pretty Cure..."

"Así se llaman?"

De pronto, una explosión atrás de nosotras nos sacudió:

BOOOOM!

"Pero qué…!?"

Era un escuadrón Biónico que había aparecido de la nada, así que en un reflejo cancelé mi camuflaje y di un salto para atacarlos disparando.

"Espera…NO!"

Fia intentó detenerme, pero la explosión ya había llamado la atención de esas "Pretty Cure".

"Quién eres tú?", era la voz de la chica que había descrito, pero no le puse atención y cargué un cartucho para ejecutar el Solar Beam.

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

Master, the Solar techniques are much more powerful in this world.

Entonces, en ese caso...hay que ejecutar el Sun Cannon! Comencé a materializarlo y los enemigos se dieron cuenta en ese instante, pero cuando decidieron venir al segundo siguiente...ya lo tenía cargado!

 _HYPER SUN CANNON._

"SUN CANNON!", grité, el Sun Cannon fue MUCHO más fuerte de lo normal. El rayo penetró los escudos que inútilmente levantaron esos Biónicos:

BOOOOOOM!

El rayo y la explosión fueron de tal magnitud que esos androides desaparecieron de la existencia!

"GUAU! No creí que fuera así de fuerte!", dije, al contemplar lo que acababa de hacer.

 _Master, this place is full of Light Energy that you can use._

"Oye! Qué te crees que estás haciendo!? No ves las mascotas que están por allí!", me dijo otra chica, una rubia con pelo largo...pero no le puse atención, aunque ví que había un montón de animalitos de peluche vivientes que estaban huyendo de la zona quemada.

"Mizuki! Tenemos que irnos de aquí AHORA!", gritó Fia, pero como había cancelado su Camuflaje para moverse más rápido, las Pretty Cure la vieron:

"TÚ! Sabíamos que volverías, tarde o temprano!", dijo otra de pelo púrpura largo.

"No tengo tiempo para ustedes! Asura! Carga la Rainbow Jewel y sácanos de aquí!"

Ahora Fia sí que estaba desesperada, pero...Rainbow Jewel? Acaso será que SÍ se robó esa joya?

 _TREASURE CHARGE: RAINBOW JEWEL._

"Fia!"

* * *

*El mundo de las Pretty Cure aquí retratado es similar al mundo combinado que aparece en la tercera película crossover de Pretty Cure, pero a una escala mayor.

*Los ataques elementales aumentados son basados en el sistema de dificultad de la serie de juegos musicales (BEMANI) beatmaniaIIDX, en orden ascendente: Light, Normal, Hyper, Another y Kuro(Negro)-Another.

* * *

 **Volando Bajo el Cielo Azul - Fin del Arco.**

 **-Continuará-**

 **En el próximo arco: Batallas en la Luz y en la Luna.**


	22. Capítulo XXI: Batallas en Luz y Luna I

**CAPÍTULO XXI. Batallas en la Luz y en la Luna I**

"Fia, que estás haciendo?", no habíamos estado ni un minuto en este mundo y Fia estaba preparando la invocación que habíamos conseguido!

"Salvando nuestras vidas! No tienes idea de lo que son capaces de hacer todas cuando están juntas!", dijo Fia sin mirarme mientras formaba un círculo de invocación, al lanzarlo a sus pies dijo:

 _ **Legendaria creación del Sol, vuelve cenizas a mis enemigos! SALAMANDER!**_

Un resplandor proveniente del Sol se reveló encima del grupo de chicas mágicas llamado Pretty Cure. Luego de una primera explosión, se reveló el espíritu invocado como una serpiente con cabeza de dragón envuelta completamente en llamas calientes del mismo Sol, lanzó un rugido y se lanzó con toda su energía hacia donde estaban las Pretty Cure, creando una explosión brillante masiva:

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

"Rápido, vámonos antes de que recuperen de eso!", Fia no perdió el tiempo y me agarró de la mano, tenía suerte de que Raiden me guiara en el campo brillante antes de que Fia me tomara de la mano. La luz era suficiente como para cegar a una persona aunque estuviera a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

"Mira el daño causado! No crees que estás exagerando!?", intenté razonar con ella, pero Fia no me escuchaba.

"No importa, estas personas SIEMPRE se recuperan, sin importar la magnitud del ataque!"

En cuanto a los daños causados, Raiden mostró una pantalla grande con todos los datos de daño a las Pretty Cure, el promedio era de un 30% a cada una. El ataque les había hecho más daño a las que tenían un vestido azul y menos a las que tenían traje amarillo-rojo. Suponía que era porque tenían alguna afinidad elemental. En fin, la razón para su ataque era que Fia SÍ se había robado la joya de su mundo.

"Podrías decirme ahora POR QUÉ te robaste esa joya?", le pregunté mientras corríamos lejos del campo de batalla, no teníamos un rumbo fijo, pero nos acercábamos a lo que parecía ser una ciudad hecha de bloques coloridos y de formas geométricas básicas: era como si un bebé gigante hubiera hecho toda esa ciudad con piezas de juegos didácticos.

"Escucha, necesitamos esas cosas para hacer invocaciones, o acaso se te olvida que tú también te llevaste una Jewel Seed?", me dijo con una mirada de preocupación, claramente había llegado demasiado lejos con lo de las invocaciones.

"Pero eso no implica que hayas provocado la furia de un montón de chicas con trajes raros que nos superan en razón de diez a una! Y además, me llevé esa Jewel Seed porque no hacía parte de las 21 Jewel Seed originales!"

"Cómo? Bueno, no importa, tenemos que irnos de acá, y rápido!", dijo Fia, pero cuando miró atrás, su mirada de preocupación cambió a una de MAYOR preocupación, era la primera vez que la había visto así de...asustada.

"No escaparán!", no me volteé para saber de quién era la voz. Al entrar a la ciudad de juguetes pensamos en usar el Camuflaje Activo en esa zona mientras saltábamos para tener mayores probabilidades de escapar. Así que saltamos en las columnas de la luz del camino para impulsarnos hacia arriba, luego corrimos por los tejados mienras los peluches que vivían allá se estaban escondiendo mientras pasábamos.

De pronto, vimos un edificio muy viejo en un callejón sin salida, ejecuté un Solar Beam para hacer pedazos el frente y pasar a través por el agujero recientemente creado:

"SOLAR BEAM!", y el rayo era mucho más fuerte que antes, tal vez por lo que estábamos en un mundo de luz, lo que sería sin duda una ventaja para nosotras, pero luego pensé que también lo sería para las Pretty Cure.

"Mizuki! Abajo!", Fia me agarró de un brazo y nos dejamos caer por otro agujero en el suelo, era la oportunidad perfecta, así que nos ocultamos rápidamente:

 _Active Camouflage On._

Nos quedamos quietas y contuvimos nuestra respiración en lo que parecía ser una bodega de juguetes abandonados. Qué clase de mundo es este?

Pasados unos quince minutos, parecía que se habían ido o no nos habían encontrado, suspiré aliviada y miré a Fia con cierta inquietud, ya era hora de que me respondiera a unas dudas:

"Creo que ya estamos a salvo por ahora…", me dijo Fia antes de que yo le preguntara.

"Bueno, pero se nota que este fue el primer mundo donde entraste, cierto?", no se me ocurrió otro comentario, pero no estábamos seguras de que todo hubiera terminado, así que decidí esperar.

Acaso Fia había hecho algo muy malo? No, no lo creo, por más que sea la razón, Fia trataba de sobrevivir, y no estaba segura de que lo hubiera hecho como primera opción...

"Aunque no sé mucho de esas Pretty Cure, sólo que así se llaman y que trabajan mucho en equipo. No quisiera cruzarme en su camino, por eso utilicé la invocación de una vez. Yo sé lo que hago, Mizuki, confía en mí."

Claro, tenía que confiar en ella. Solamente así podríamos volver a casa las dos.

"Tratemos de salir, pero no quitemos el camuflaje."

"Bien, Mizuki."

Cuando salimos, vimos a lo lejos al grupo de Pretty Cure, estaban reunidas alrededor de una plaza pequeña y parecía que estaban discutiendo acerca de lo que había pasado, le dije a Raiden que las analizara de forma silenciosa para no revelar nuestra posición:

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…NO DEVICES PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORES…OK._

 _TARGETS 1,2,3: CURE BLACK, CURE WHITE, SHINY LUMINOUS._

 _REAL NAMES: NAGISA MISUMI, HONOKA YUKISHIRO, HIKARI KUJOU._

 _COMBINED LEVEL: 16/20._

 _SPECIAL: HIGH LEVEL PHYSICAL ABILITIES, LIGHT ELEMENTAL POWERS._

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…NO DEVICES PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORES…OK._

 _TARGETS 4,5: CURE BLOOM, CURE EGRET._

 _REAL NAMES: SAKI HYUUGA, MAI MISHOU._

 _COMBINED LEVEL: 16/20._

 _SPECIAL: HIGH LEVEL PHYSICAL ABILITIES, EARTH AND WIND ELEMENTAL POWERS._

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…NO DEVICES PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORES…OK._

 _TARGETS 6,7,8,9,10,11: CURE DREAM, CURE ROUGE, CURE LEMONADE, CURE MINT, CURE AQUA, MILKY ROSE._

 _REAL NAMES: NOZOMI YUMEHARA, RIN NATSUKI, URARA KASUGANO, KOMACHI AKIMOTO, KAREN MINAZUKI, KURUMI MIRINO._

 _COMBINED LEVEL: 17/20._

 _SPECIAL: HIGH LEVEL PHYSICAL ABILITIES, MULTIPLE ELEMENTAL POWERS._

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…NO DEVICES PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORES…OK_

 _TARGETS 12,13,14,15: CURE PEACH, CURE BERRY, CURE PINE, CURE PASSION._

 _REAL NAMES: LOVE MOMOZONO, MIKI AONO, INORI YAMABUKI, SETSUNA HIGASHI._

 _COMBINED LEVEL: 16/20._

 _SPECIAL: HIGH LEVEL PHYSICAL ABILITIES, EARTH ELEMENTAL POWERS._

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…NO DEVICES PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORES…OK._

 _TARGETS 16,17,18,19: CURE BLOSSOM, CURE MARINE, CURE SUNSHINE, CURE MOONLIGHT._

 _REAL NAMES: TSUBOMI HANASAKI, ERIKA KURUMI, ITSUKI MYOUDOUIN, YURI TSUKIKAGE._

 _COMBINED LEVEL: 16/20._

 _SPECIAL: HIGH LEVEL PHYSICAL ABILITIES, LIGHT ELEMENTAL POWERS._

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…NO DEVICES PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORES…OK._

 _TARGETS 20,21,22,23: CURE MELODY, CURE RHYTHM, CURE BEAT, CURE MUSE._

 _REAL NAMES: HIBIKI HOUJOU, KANADE MINAMINO, ELLEN KUROKAWA, AKO SHIRABE._

 _COMBINED LEVEL: 16/20._

 _SPECIAL: HIGH LEVEL PHYSICAL ABILITIES, NON-ELEMENTAL POWERS._

 _TOTAL COMBINED LEVEL: 18/20._

Vaya, incluso a la Sexta División Móvil le quedaría difícil enfrentar a las Pretty Cure...No, hasta los Biónicos tendrían problemas para enfrentarlas a todas juntas.

"No puedo creer que volviera a escapar!", dijo Cure Bloom (creo que me voy a ahorrar el "Cure" a partir de ahora..). La chica tenía un traje muy extravagante: un vestido de una pieza con colores alternando entre rosa, amarillo y naranja, su pelo era alborotado y de color marrón naranja brillante, tenía una tiara en la cabeza y una pequeño bolso colgado en su cintura.

"Pero ahora sabemos que no está sola.", dijo White. Ella tenía un traje más sencillo: blanco elegante con tramas de azul claro, su pelo era largo de color azul oscuro, también tenía un pequeño bolso como la anterior.

"Aún no sabemos que es lo que pretenden hacer con la Rainbow Jewel, pero no puede ser nada bueno!", dijo Lemonade. Era una niña rubia con el pelo recogido en espirales, su vestido era corto y de colores blanco y amarillo con un moño rosa en forma de mariposa en su pecho.

"Y el hecho de que pudieran invocar a esos espíritus, significa que son muy fuertes!", dijo Marine. Ella estaba con un vestido blanco y azul claro, así como su cabello largo. No ví que tuviera algún accesorio como las otras.

"No importa, tenemos que encontrarlas y recuperar la Joya!", dijo Shiny Luminous, otra chica rubia con el pelo recogido en coletas normales, su vestido se parecía más al de una princesa: rosa y blanco con un moño grande en el pecho, pero con la forma de un corazón. No entiendo el porqué su nombre no tenía la palabra "Cure". Pero no nos íbamos a quedar mucho tiempo a averiguarlo:

"Acaso no se van a ir de acá!?", pensaba Fia, estaba todavía a la defensiva, con la pistola completamente cargada.

"Mejor que no hagas nada, o nos descubrirán!", le advertí.

BOOOOOM!

Esa explosión no fue nuestra!

"Qué pasa allí?", dijo Dream, su vestido era de dos piezas con tramas de rosa y blanco, también tenía un moño en forma de mariposa.

Las Pretty Cure se dirigieron hacia donde estaba esa explosión, nosotras esperamos que se hubieran ido para salir de esa zona de edificios, pero teníamos que mantener el camuflaje, o las criaturas de este mundo nos delatarían.

 _Master there's a Bion presence in this zone._

"Más Biónicos?", preguntó Fia a Asura.

 _There are approximately at twenty kilometers at north from here._

Mejor que los acabaramos rápido y saliéramos de aquí. Podrían interferir con nuestro escape.

"Fia, vamos a enfrentar a esos Biónicos antes de que vuelvan esas Pretty Cure...", Fia lo pensó por un poco, y dijo: "Estoy de acuerdo, vamos!"

Volamos hacia la zona de la explosión por otro lado, y a los cinco minutos nos encontramos con un contingente de veinte naves Biónicas del mismo tipo que enfrentamos en Britannia, todas estaban comandadas por androides voladores con un líder en el centro de la formación: un monstruo con forma de una coraza café, pero que de repente se abría para hablar o dirigir:

"Las encontramos?"

"Aún no, señor!"

 _ANALYSING TARGET…OK._

 _TARGET: PHASE-SHIFTER._

 _TYPE: BION MULTIPLE CHANGER._

 _LEVEL: 13/20._

 _SPECIAL: ALL-DIRECTIONAL MULTI ATTACK._

 _DM: FURIOUS CRASH._

"No es muy fuerte, pero no podemos confiarnos...Fia, tratemos de ganar rápido."

"Bien, usemos sólo técnicas Solares entonces.", en serio, a veces la suerte nos dice que sí o que no...

"Debemos encontrar a esas niñas y traerlas vivas a nuestro comandante supremo!"

"Y si no queremos?", grité desde una columna, hicimos nuestra aparición mientras cargaba otro cartucho. No nos preocuparíamos ahora por los que faltaran, ya que nos habíamos llevado una buena cantidad al destruir a la fábrica en Britannia, y además, teníamos el apoyo del Sol.

"Con que allí están, cierto? ATRÁPENLAS!"

 **BGM: Sentient Plant and Phase-Shifter – Kyle Richards – Fury3**

Las naves Biónicas comenzaron a atacarnos con sus rayos rojos, los esquivamos fácilmente moviéndonos entre las columnas. A medida que las naves se acercaban, nos colocábamos detrás de las mismas naves con un Light Dash para destruir sus turbinas:

BOOOM! BOOOOM!

"QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? SÓLO SON NIÑAS!", rugia esa cosa con una voz horrenda.

Pero ya habíamos destruido a la mitad de las naves negras con esa estrategia.

"No creas que nos olvidamos de tí!", dije mientras me lanzaba con una técnica mía cargada al máximo:

 _HYPER SOLAR WINGS._

"SOLAR WINGS!", apunté hacia la otra mitad de las naves, destruyéndolas al instante. Pero sentí que mi poder de ataque también se había incrementado!

 _If the Solar Wings are used with more power, they can enhance your attack and speed._

"Ahora me toca a mí!", dijo Fia, cargando otra técnica Solar con un solo cartucho:

 _HYPER SUN DISC THROWER._

"SUN DISC THROWER!", gritó su técnica mientras se estrellaba con toda la potencia sobre ese monstruo.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

Cuando se disipó la explosión, su escudo había caído a nivel amarillo, a pesar de los generadores de escudos.

"Este poder es increíble!"

"Ya lo había dicho antes, Fia!"

"CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAN ESE PODER?", rugió esa cosa al ver que sus naves y soldados habían caído como moscas. No perdimos tiempo y nos colocamos con un Light Dash detrás del monstruo y pusimos nuestras manos para ejecutar un:

 _HYPER SOLAR BEAM._

"DUPLEX SOLAR BEAM!", con lo que el impacto lo mandó contra otros pilares de roca colorida.

"ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!", dijo otra vez, al ver que ya no tenía escudo.

* * *

*Salamander ya había sido encontrada antes, pero esta referencia está aquí por la invocación que ocurre ahora: proviene del juego de Konami del mismo nombre (Arcade, 1986), el cuál es un spinoff de la serie Gradius, Salamander introdujo muchas novedades en el género. A pesar de aparecer en el título, Salamander no es el jefe final del juego.

*El BGM es el del tercer mundo de Fury3 (Ares), su nombre es así porque hay dos jefes, algo que se repite después en otros niveles.

*El Phase-Shifter es el jefe final del tercer mundo de Fury3, llamado así porque cambia de fase para atacar y defenderse.


	23. Capítulo XXII: Batallas en Luz y Luna II

**CAPÍTULO XXII. Batallas en la Luz y en la Luna II**

No nos confiamos y pusimos nuestros escudos antes de atacar al enemigo con nuestro ataque final, el enemigo poseía todavía escudos de nivel rubí, así que debíamos aprovechar nuestros elementos al máximo si queríamos sobrevivir.

 _Master, your defensive capabilities are being increased._

Es cierto, definitivamente eramos mucho más fuertes en este mundo, como si estuviéramos...en un Jardín de Luz.

"AÚN ME QUEDA ALGO!", el monstruo se cubrió y se endureció antes de rugir:

 **DESPERATION MOVE: FURIOUS CRASH!**

El enemigo se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia nosotras y chocó contra nuestro escudo reforzado, antes del impacto nos dimos cuenta de que si impactaba nos iba a romper el escudo combinado, así que lo desviamos con todas nuestras fuerzas hacia otras columnas antes de que el escudo pasara a Rojo (y si pasaba a Rojo, podríamos perder un brazo o peor...)

 **CRASH!**

Las columnas se derrumbaron al paso de ese monstruo, luego se recuperó y comenzó a girar y volver hacia donde estábamos, así que utilizamos nuestro Terminal Velocity para esquivar los ataques antes de que volviera.

"Esta cosa no se rinde acaso?", dije yo cuando lo esquivé por décima vez, y aunque tuviéramos mucha energía, eventualmente nos cansaríamos y perderíamos la batalla. Y siendo una máquina que no se cansa, el enemigo nos ganaría...

 _"No creo que se vaya a cansar si está en una furia de estas, tenemos que dirigirlo a otro lado para cargar nuestras otras técnicas!"_ , estaba diciendo Fia mientras lo esquivaba una y otra vez.

Salimos volando de esa zona, pero esa cosa nos perseguía rápidamente detrás nuestro, y cuando estábamos dirigiéndolo hacia el edificio más cercano, al voltear por una esquina...

"DETÉNGANSE AHORA!", las Pretty Cure nos habían bloqueado el paso! Cuándo llegaron aquí!?

 _"Mizuki, dejemos que se encarguen ellas de distraerlo mientras cargamos la Solar Bomb, con nuestro poder incrementado, lo destruiremos de una antes que las Pretty Cure se den cuenta."._

Buena idea! Que se meta el mosntruo con heroínas de su tamaño!

 _"Entonces, a mi señal nos apartaremos...Uno..."_ , las Pretty Cure no entendieron el porqué seguíamos hacia ellas, y no nos habían lanzado algún poder. Lo que significaba que estaban esperando.

 _"Dos..."_

"Ya las tenemos!", dijo Black, en ese momento, cuando estábamos a unos metros de ellas, hicimos un giro muy cerrado y volteamos a los lados mientras decíamos:

"TRES!", gritamos mientras rebotábamos en dos edificios cercanos para saltar por encima de las Pretty Cure, dirigiendo el monstruo que estaba detrás nuestro hacia ellas, que por poco no lo esquivan. El monstruo fue a parar contra un edificio de juguetes y crema.

"QUÉ ES ESO?", gritó Blossom.

 **CRAAAASH!**

El impacto fue tan fuerte que sacudió esta zona, pero no lo sentimos porque ahora nos dirigíamos al aire para lanzar nuestra técnica, esperábamos tener el tiempo suficiente para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que planeábamos, ni el monstruo, ni las Pretty Cure.

Cuando el monstruo salió del sitio del accidente, se encontró con las Pretty Cure de frente.

"No lo puedo creer!", dijo Black.

"Y USTEDES QUÉ SON?", dijo el monstruo encolerizado, comenzó a cambiar su patrón y abrirse para lanzar balas y cerrarse repetidamente, las Pretty Cure estaban esquivando las balas como podían, algunas comenzaron a usar sus técnicas propias:

" **PRETTY CURE SAPPHIRE ARROW!** ", gritó Aqua, que había materializado un arco de agua y lanzado una flecha de hielo al monstruo.

 _"Eco, el Ritmo de la Esperanza! Cure Stick, Berry Sword!"_ , Berry recitó esta parte de su técnica y materializó una espada (de la baraja de cartas) presionando un botón y dibujando el símbolo, después gritó la segunda parte de su técnica:

 _"_ Cosas Malas, Cosas Malas, Vayánse! **PRETTY CURE ESPOIR SHOWER!** _"_ , la espada azul se cargó de energía, la cual fue enviada hacia el enemigo al ser apuntada con la hoja.

SPLASH! BOOOOM!

Black y White ejecutaron también su técnica:

"RAYO NEGRO!"

"RAYO BLANCO!"

Ese era el Marble Screw original, dos rayos cayeron en las manos de las chicas, con lo que dijeron:

"Nuestras Almas Puras…"

"Acabarán con tu Malvado Corazón!"

Luego se apretaron las manos diciendo: " **PRETTY CURE MARBLE SCREW…** ", pero cuando lo iban a ejecutar, lanzaron la energía con sus puños gritando: " **MAX!** " El rayo fue mucho más grande que el nuestro cuando lo ejecutamos con nuestros cartuchos, supongo que el original siempre es el mejor...

BOOOOOOM!

Cuando se disipó la explosión negra y blanca, el enemigo había recibido mucho daño, entonces recibimos la señal de Raiden y Asura:

 _Master, our technique is fully charged._

"Muy bien! Lista, Fia?"

"Siempre lista!"

Raiden y Asura comenzaron a reunir toda la energía de la zona en una esfera dorada de Luz Solar.

"UN MOMENTO, DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS...NO!", dijo el monstruo cuando nos vió, las Pretty Cure también nos vieron, no se esperaban que lanzáramos nuestra técnica: para nosotras era una Solar Bomb, y sería la primera vez que la utilizaríamos juntas, pero para Raiden y Asura era:

 _ANOTHER SOLAR BOMB._

"SOLAR BOMB!", gritamos al tiempo y lanzamos nuestra esfera de energía, que se movía lentamente hacia el monstruo, pero cuando llegó a mitad de camino...

"EXPLOSIÓN!", gritamos, y a nuestro comando, la esfera se dividió en múltiples disparos cargados que cubieron toda la zona con fieras explosiones!

 **BAM! BOM! BAM! BAM! BOM! BOM! BAM! BAM! BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Inmediatamente después de esa ronda, todos los puntos donde habían caído las bombas hiceron una última explosión, más grande que las anteriores!

 **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

"NOOOOOOOO!", fue la última palabra que dijo ese monstruo, no vimos a las Pretty Cure recibir el impacto, y creo ya que nos pasamos...

Al disiparse la explosión, no quedaba nada del monstruo Biónico, y lo confirmó Asura:

 _TARGET DESTROYED._

"Muy bien!", dijo Fia, mientras chocábamos las manos en señal de victoria.

De pronto, sentimos que nos estábamos fatigando...

"Pero...qué...Asura...que está...pasando...?", preguntó Fia, que estaba igual de cansada que yo.

 _It seems that our energy was depleted in that attack, but it will recharge in a moment._

"Entonces...creo que...debemos...irnos...", le dije a Fia, que me dio una mirada cansada, pero clara, de aprobación. Y si nos quedábamos mucho tiempo más éramos blanco fácil. Pero por lo menos ya no había más Biónicos en la zona.

Caminamos por unos cuantos metros y vimos una casa amarilla, miramos si había de esos animalitos que habíamos visto, pero no encontramos a nadie, así que pusimos un escudo afuera con un cartucho, trancamos la puerta principal y nos fuimos a descansar, teníamos que recuperar nuestras fuerzas para salir de aquí.

Sólo esperábamos que no nos encontraran...

...

Dormimos por unas cuantas horas, definitivamente no podíamos depender de esa técnica, miré a mi alrededor y todo estaba oscuro.

"Hmmm, qué hora es?"

 _It's one o'clock in this world._

Seguía estando oscuro, o sea...

 _You are been sleeping for almost thirteen hours, Master._

Entonces el cansancio no era tanto si lo comparábamos con una mañana de domingo. Miré a mi lado para ver el escudo por la ventana, que seguía en pie y en azul. Fia estaba durmiendo todavía, pero Asura seguía despierta, lo indicaba su color dorado.

"Asura, puedo preguntarte algo?"

 _Yes, Master Mizuki, what is it?_

"Cuánto tiempo llevaban ustedes viajando antes de llegar a Mid-Childa exactamente?"

 _Around four weeks, but this world was one of the first worlds that we saw._

"Y las Pretty Cure comenzaron a atacarlas de inmediato?"

 _No, the Cures began to attack us because my Master tried to copy the powers of this "Rainbow Jewel", but it was retrieved instead._

"Y no pudo explicarles ese malentendido?"

 _No, the Cures apparently almost lost the treasure when their enemies tried to steal its power in a previous battle._

"Y cómo escaparon de ellas?"

 _The enemies of the Pretty Cure attacked this world in the same time that my Master was opening a portal, and we escaped on the confusion, with the Rainbow Jewel. But there's no need to copy their powers now, because the Rainbow Jewel has been with my Master for so long that she can use its powers always._

"O sea, es posible que si les devolvemos la Joya, nos dejen en paz y podamos irnos a casa.", pensé.

 _It's a possibility, maybe we must try it._

"Bien, pero no le digas nada a Fia, yo se lo diré mañana."

Luego volví a dormir, puesto que no soy de las que duerme mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, despertamos y nos fuimos caminando por el sendero principal de la zona con cuidado, ya que sabíamos que en cualquier momento podríamos encontrarnos con una, dos, o todas las Pretty Cure. Asura me había pasado la indicación del lugar donde estaba el lugar original al que pertenecía la Rainbow Jewel.

"Fia...creo que deberíamos devolver la Rainbow Jewel a su lugar de origen."

"Pero necesitamos su poder para hacer invocaciones y tener mayores probabilidades de sobrevivir."

"Sí, pero Asura me explicó anoche..."

Luego le dije lo que habíamos conversado, así como el porqué me llevé la Jewel Seed sin decirle algo a la TSAB.

"Resulta que esa era una Jewel Seed que no había sido documentada por ellos, y prefiero quedármela por un tiempo hasta que pueda usar su poder sin depender de ella físicamente, tal como tú lo hiciste."

"Ya sabía eso, pero creía que tomaría mucho más tiempo...", Fia estaba igual de asombrada que yo, seguí mi explicación:

"Al sincronizarnos, el efecto es mucho más rápido. Eso fue lo que me puso a pensar si realmente necesitábamos llevarnos los tesoros...además, creo que no deberíamos romper el equilibrio de estos mundos."

"Pues no lo había pensado de esa forma…creo que tienes razón, Mizuki."

"Entonces ahora el problema es devolver la joya, quizás así no tengamos más problemas.", la señal nos llevó por un nuevo sendero amarillo luminoso. Continuamos nuestro camino por ese sendero, y al subir por una montaña vimos a lo lejos una rueda de parque de atracciones con un enorme corazón en el centro. No había nadie, ni humanos, ni Biónicos, ni animalitos.

"Ese lugar, me parece que es allí donde pertenece la Joya, cierto, Raiden?"

 _Yes, the Jewel signal coincides with that heart-shaped object on that merry-go round._

"Yo también lo creo, vamos hacia allá, Fia!"

Luego oímos un ruido y vimos un resplandor que estaba detrás de nosotras, eran un grupo de luces que venían a toda velocidad hacia nosotras, cuando saqué mis binoculares para verlas, eran ventiún luces...

"Rápido! Tenemos que irnos ahora!", le dije a Fia que se trataba de las Pretty Cure.

"Volvieron?"

"Tú que crees? Rápido, hacia esa rueda!"

Cargamos un cartucho y activamos nuestro:

"TERMINAL VELOCITY!", eso nos dejó en menos de veinte segundos debajo de la rueda.

"Pongamos la Joya en el centro de ese corazón!", Fia me lanzó la Joya mientras volaba hacia el centro, luego la coloqué en el centro del corazón, con lo que reaccionó inmediatamente con un brillo que me obligó a bajar al suelo.

"Esto es normal?", preguntó Fia, pero claramente no sabía la respuesta...

"Qué fue lo que hicieron?", dijo otra Cure (Melody, por la descripción que me había dado Raiden). Las Pretty Cure se quedaron mirando la Rainbow Jewel que ahora estaba dentro del corazón gigante, el cual se estaba cerrando como un abanico en doce partes. El abanico comenzó a brillar con muchos colores, y a su vez, irradiando todo el parque de atracciones con sus luces. Era como si les estuvieran devolviendo la energía perdida. Cuando todas las luces cubrieron el parque, se abrió nuevamente el corazón y del mismo salió una cosa rodeada por una luz hacia nosotras, que bajó lentamente hasta colocarse en mis manos. La esfera se rompió en mis manos y...

"Una Tableta de Invocación!", gritamos al tiempo Fia y yo, y cuando la tocamos los símbolos reaccionaron y se colocaron encima de nosotras, ante la mirada atónita de las Pretty Cure. Los símbolos nos reconocieron y volaron hacia nosotras de igual forma que la tableta que habíamos obtenido de los otros dos Biónicos que habíamos derrotado. Cuando todo terminó, Raiden y Asura nos confirmaron que habíamos obtenido una nueva invocación:

 _NEW SUMMON ACQUIRED_

 _COATLICUE – LEVEL: 12 /20 – WATER/WIND ELEMENTAL._

 _TWO TREASURE CHARGES REQUIRED, LIMITED TIME FULL CURE._

"Eso era lo que estaba dentro de la joya?", pensé, acaso esto era lo que buscaban los Biónicos, además de a nosotras?

"No lo sé, Mizuki...supongo que esta tableta estaba aquí antes de que llegaran los Biónicos, pero no podemos pensar en otra cosa ahora, tenemos que irnos.", estaba de acuerdo con Fia, así que me volteé y les dije a las Pretty Cure:

"Sentimos haber causado toda esta conmoción, pero teníamos que..."pedir prestado" el poder de su Joya para poder sobrevivir, esperemos que no haya resentimientos...", les dije.

"Pero ahora su Joya ya recuperó su poder y no necesitaremos más de ella, así que no hay problema, cierto?". les dijo Fia, pero las Pretty Cure no se movieron, mantuvieron su misma expresión seria e inmóvil.

 _"Esto no me gusta, Mizuki..."_

"No se van a ir aún!", finalmente dijo Dream, las Pretty Cure nos habían rodeado en círculo rápidamente.

Cómo? Pero si les devolvimos la Joya y todo!

"No las vamos a dejar ir después de todo lo que pasó!", dijo Rhythm.

"Así es! En serio creyeron que se iban a ir con el PODER de la Joya?", nos dijo Moonlight, miramos a la rueda y...el corazón estaba en negro!

"Qué pasó, Asura?"

 _It seems that the energy was completely absorbed by the Summon Tablet during its formation._

"Además, muchos de nuestros amigos se quedaron sin hogar por su culpa!", dijo Marine, una de las pequeñas.

"Tendrán que reponer todo, sin importar lo que hayan o no hayan hecho-coco!", dijo uno de los animalitos que...hablaba!

 _"Te dije que no iban a entenderlo...",_ me dijo Fia. _  
_

"La única forma de la cuál saldrán de este mundo será pasando sobre nosotras!", dijo Rouge, la única Cure con el uniforme con tonos de rojo. Se pusieron todas en posición de pelea.

La única forma que se me ocurría para salir sería pelear...con todas las Pretty Cure!

 _"Fia, tenemos que volver al portal anterior. Quizás aún podamos volver a la época alterna de la Segunda Guerra, y pedir ayuda a la 501ª Unidad…"_

 _"Pero no sabemos si nos devolverá para allá, recuerda que puede no ser sino de un solo sentido!"_

"No tenemos elección…", dijimos las dos.

"Muy Bien! Pretty Cure All Stars! A Pelear!", con lo que se lanzaron todas al tiempo!

 **BGM: Gensou Hana – Kanako Hoshino – GuitarFreaks & DrumMania XG**

Tuvimos presente que no podíamos ganarles físicamente a las Pretty Cure, así que preparamos nuestras pistolas desde antes y como podíamos volar, tendíamos la ventaja aérea.

"Oigan! No es justo!", dijo Milky Rose, como Luminous, no tenía la palabra "Cure" en su nombre, pero no era hora de pensar en eso. Así que comenzamos a atacar rápidamente desde el aire a todas. Muchas de ellas esquivaron los disparos, pero Shiny Luminous se interpuso y colocó un escudo dorado en otro grupo, dos atléticas: Black y Bloom, saltaron hacia los postes pararebotar e intentar atacarnos con unas patadas, las esquivamos a tiempo, y no podíamos dispararles a esa corta distancia porque yo podríamos herirnos mutuamente. Pero luego vimos que estaban apoyándose con sus pies para atacar por detrás, de no ser por las advertencias de Raiden, no hubiéramos podido levantar nuestros escudos para detenerlas.

CRASH!

Las repelimos con nuestros escudos, y luego ví que el grupo de Cure Dream se había agrupado en forma lineal, el animalito que nos había gritado dijo:

 **Poderes para las Pretty Cure! Los Floretes de Poder!**

Cuando dijo eso, cayeron cinco floretes de una cosa del cielo, cada una de las Pretty Cure respectivas los agarraron y los apuntaron hacia el centro, diciendo estas palabras: se estaban preparando para una técnica!

 **Florete de Cristal, La Luz de la Esperanza!**

 **Florete de Fuego, La Luz de la Pasión!**

 **Florete Brillante, La Luz de la Efervescencia!**

 **Florete de la Protección, La Luz de la Tranquilidad!**

 **Florete del Tornado, La Luz de la Inteligencia!**

Mientras decían esto, una luz apareció de un círculo y las Pretty Cure retiraron sus floretes, luego se formaron cinco rosas grandes de colores Verde, Rojo, Púrpura, Amarillo y Azul Claro.

 **Las Cinco Luces…**

 **Unidas con el Valor!**

Con esto, hicieron una postura de ataque y nos apuntaron con los floretes, diciendo el nombre de su técnica!

 **PRETTY CURE RAINBOW ROSE EXPLOSION!**

Luego apuntaron sus floretes y dirigieron sus rosas hacia nosotras! A mitad de camino se combinaron en una enorme rosa multicolor de mayor tamaño!

"Cuidado, Mizuki!", grité, mientras Fia repondió: "Ya la ví!"

 **OVER SHIELD**

La técnica se cargó lo suficientemente rápido para aguantar el golpe.

BOOOOOOM!

"Estás bien, Mizuki?"

"Sí, pero el ataque fue muy fuerte, me dejó mi escudo en amarillo..."

TOTAL DAMAGE: 0%

SHIELD DAMAGE: 250%

Si recibíamos más de esos golpes, hasta aquí llegaríamos...

"Raiden, qué habilidad tiene esa nueva invocación?", le pregunté mientras esquivaba otra ronda de golpes del cuarto grupo de Pretty Cure.

 _If you summon that spirit, you will recover fully for a limited time, no matter the damage that you receive._

El mejor momento para estrenar la invocación!

"Entonces, utilicemos esa invocación!"

"Asura! Carga la Rainbow Jewel!", dijo Fia, al mismo tiempo dije:

"Raiden! Carga la Jewel Seed!", las Pretty Cure se pusieron a la defensiva:

 _TREASURE CHARGE: RAINBOW JEWEL_

 _TREASURE CHARGE: JEWEL SEED_

Nos colocamos en posición en la punta más alta de la rueda. Recitamos como si supiéramos de memoria nuestra invocación, aunque fuera la primera vez:

 _ **Diosa de la Luna, las Estrellas y los nacimientos, dános tu poder para resistir esta batalla! COATLICUE!**_

* * *

*La invocación de Coatlicue proviene también de Golden Sun, y su efecto aquí es el mismo de los juegos, está basada en la misma diosa azteca que le dió a luz a la luna y a las estrellas.

*El BGM proviene de una serie de juegos de BEMANI: GuitarFreaks & DrumMania XG (2010), supuestamente para competir con Guitar Hero y Rock Band (el juego GuitarFreaks original tiene tres notas posibles en la guitarra, mientras que XG tiene cinco notas posibles, igual que en Guitar Hero), la artista es Kanako Hoshino, seleccionada de una audición de BEMANI en el 2004, y una muy buena elección en mi opinión.


	24. Capítulo XXIII: Batallas Luz y Luna III

**CAPÍTULO XXIII. Batallas en la Luz y en la Luna III**

Apareció un pilar con unos símbolos extraños con un resplandor en la punta, para luego revelarse la diosa Coatlicue, quien levantó una vasija que comenzó a derramar agua clara y pura en forma de lluvia y cuando llegó al campo de batalla, se convirtió en burbujas que fueron directamente hacia nosotras, cuando nos tocaron sentimos una sensación de alivio, de cómo recuperábamos nuestra energía.

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 0%_

 _"Esto es…increíble!"_

 _"Siento que podríamos ganar esta pelea!"_

 _Master, this power will not protect you forever, you must try to finish this fight quick._

Cierto, no podemos pelear por siempre...

Cuando terminó la invocación, tuvimos que apartarnos inmediatamente para evitar que nos lanzaran más técnicas, y decidimos lanzar nuestros Solar Beam:

"SOLAR BEAM!", hacia dos Cures (Bloom y Egret) que nos atacaban con una nueva técnica: estaban juntando sus manos y reuniendo energía del cielo y la tierra. No apuntamos bien y los rayos golpearon detrás de ellas, y ni se inmutaron!

 _ **Espíritus de la Tierra en Naranja…**_

 _ **Espíritus del Cielo en Crema…**_

 _ **Ahora, junto con los espíritus de los Cielos y las Flores…**_

 _ **Liberen un gran poder milagroso!**_

 _ **PRETTY CURE TWIN STREAM SPLASHER!**_

Era la version original del ataque que había recolectado Fia, y no lo alcanzábamos a esquivar!

BOOOOOM!

"AH! Eso duele!", dijo Fia, Asura mostró el daño del ataque:

TOTAL DAMAGE: 34%

"Sí que son fuertes…"

TOTAL DAMAGE: 32%

Un aura azul clara nos cubrió de inmediato, restaurando nuestra vitalidad a la normalidad, más no los escudos.

"Con que este es el verdadero poder de nuestra invocación!", fuimos a dónde estaban para contraatacar mientras cargábamos dos cartuchos, y en el instante exacto en que sentimos el incremento de poder, nos lanzamos con nuestro:

"SOLAR WINGS!", fue tan rápido al ejecutarse porque estábamos en su elemento que las golpeó a las dos que nos lanzaron la técnica: Bloom y Egret.

BOOOOM! BOOOOM!

 _TARGET 4: 24% DAMAGE._

 _TARGET 5: 22% DAMAGE._

Cada una recibió un golpe por igual, lo que las mandó a un carrusel cercano con un:

CRASH!

 _TARGET 4: 36% TOTAL DAMAGE._

 _TARGET 5: 33% TOTAL DAMAGE._

"Bloom! Egret!", dijo el cuarto grupo de Pretty Cure: Peach, Berry, Pine y Passion, quienes se acercaron encolerizadas, aprovechamos que teníamos nuestra técnica aún activa y nos apoyamos con los pies en un poste cercano para rebotar hacia ellas, Peach y Passion me bloquearon con sus manos mientras que Berry y Pine bloquearon a Fia.

"Cómo es…que sacaron...este poder…?", dijo Peach, que tenía claramente problemas para mantenerse de pie.

"No importa, las venceremos de todos modos!", dijo la líder del quinto grupo: Blossom, que tenía por su lado a Marine, Sunshine y Moonlight. Blossom y Marine fueron a romper esa técnica mientras que Sunshine y Moonlight fueron a atacar a Fia, esperamos a que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca y Raiden y Asura activaron nuestras habilidades:

 _BREAK EFFECT._

Eso nos permitió retirarnos antes de que pegaran el golpe, en el aire seguimos atacando con disparos. Entonces, para atacar a todas al tiempo, cargamos nuestros disparos para ejecutar nuestros Spread Blaster:

"SPREAD BLASTER!", las Cures estaban esquivando los disparos rápidamente, y no podíamos permitir que cargaran otra técnica...pero Shiny Luminous ya lo estaba haciendo: estaba girando un bastón alargado, creando un disco de luz que empujó con las manos mientras decía:

 ** _LUMINOUS HEARTIEL UNCTION!_**

No alcanzamos a esquivar ese disco, y cuando nos golpeó, no nos hizo daño, pero ese no era el problema:

 _"Mizuki! No puedo moverme!"_

 _"Yo tampoco! Ese disco nos paralizó!"_

 _The Break Effect doesn't work either._

O sea, que nos habían dejado expuestas a otra técnica, y aquí venía: proveniente del sexto grupo de Pretty Cure: Melody, Rhythm, Muse, y Beat!

 _ **Que salga! La fuente de los sonidos!**_

 _ **Llevemos...la Sinfonía de la Esperanza!**_

 _ **PRETTY CURE...SUITE SESSION ENSEMBLE CRESCENDO!**_

Las cuatro Cures invocaron una rutina a partir de varios pasos invocando el poder de su tesoro mientras tratábamos de liberarnos de la parálisis sin éxito...de pronto, un camino de arcoiris se formó y vimos que lo que venía hacia nosotras era...UN FÉNIX!

BOOOOM!

"KYAAAAA!", gritamos de dolor, mientras las cuatro Cures aterrizaban detrás de nosotras diciendo:

 _ **FINALE!**_

Ahora podíamos movernos, pero no significaba mucho ya que habíamos recibido el impacto de la técnica.

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 29%_

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 32%_

El poder de Coatlicue nos curó de nuevo, así que nos levantámos y comenzamos a volar para recuperar nuestra ventaja aérea, pero Raiden y Asura debían descargar su energía por un momento, así que nos hicimos detrás de la rueda, esquivando los ataques a distancia.

 _"Esto no tiene fin! Así no les podemos ganar!"_

 _"Tengo una idea, podemos ejecutar una Solar Bomb con este poder!"_

 _"Eso es arriesgado, podríamos exponernos a otra de sus técnicas…recuerda que eso gasta mucha energía!"_

De pronto, se abrió el corazón que tenía la Rainbow Jewel original. De allí emergió una luz que envolvió todo el campo de batalla, parecía que estaba ayudando a las Pretty Cure que brillaron por un momento. Al instante, todas habían cambiado de forma y por lo que había visto, habían incrementado sus poderes!

"Creo que ahora sí nos toca...", me dijo Fia, al ver la nueva apariencia de las Pretty Cure. Nos dimos cuenta que ahora podían volar y que nos habían quitado esa única ventaja, luego se colocaron todas en formación de círculo con las del sexto grupo en el centro, luego comenzaron a brillar de forma dorada...

"Raiden, carga dos cartuchos más! Rápido!", entré en pánico y comencé a ejecutar nuestro plan: lo único que se nos ocurría era que utilizamos nuestro Solar Bomb para contraatacar lo que sea que estuvieran tratando de hacer.

"Asura! Por favor!"

 ** _El valor que viene de la desbordante esperanza…!_**

Ya teníamos cargados cinco cartuchos, con lo que teníamos acceso a la Solar Bomb, así que sin perder tiempo nos situamos arriba de la rueda y comenzamos a cargar energía...

 ** _Un futuro brillando con Luz…!_**

Ya habíamos cargado la Solar Bomb, sin perder tiempo la lanzámos con todas nuestras fuerzas hacia las Pretty Cure:

 ** _SOLAR BOMB!_**

 ** _PRETTY CURE RAINBOW JEWEL SOLUTION!_**

Los ataques chocaron en el aire, creando un estruendo de color dorado que formó una esfera de energía devastadora, cada una de las Pretty Cure estaba utilizando toda su energía en devolvernos el ataque, y aún con la ayuda de Coatlicue, si nos golpeaba esa cosa...estaríamos muertas antes de poder recuperarnos nuevamente!

 _Masters, you can increase the power by using more cartridges._

 _"Si a duras penas podemos mantener el poder normal!"_

Luego vimos que había más animalitos que estaban ayudando a las Pretty Cure con una especie de luz pequeña arcoiris, pero que les estaba funcionando, porque la esfera avanzaba lentamente a su favor!

 _"Tendremos que usar los supercartuchos!"_

 _"Muy bien!"_

"RAIDEN, CARGA UN SUPERCARTUCHO!"

"HAZ LO MISMO, ASURA!"

LOAD SUPERCARTRIDGE.

BLAM! BLAM!

Pero el incremento que sentimos fue mucho mayor del esperado, si no fuera porque estábamos con esa técnica, nos habría empujado bien lejos. La esfera se dirigía hacia ellas, aunque no lo suficiente, solamente para volver a la mitad del estruendo. Teníamos que sacar más poder, pero de dónde?

De pronto, la esfera no aguantó más y estalló, cubriendo con un resplandor dorado todo el parque.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

La fuerza nos envió bien lejos a todas, tan lejos que no podíamos ver el parque desde aquí.

CRASH! CRASH!

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 12%_

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 14%_

Chocamos con una montaña cercana, pero estábamos seguras de una cosa: nos habíamos acercado al lugar donde estaba...era un portal! A unos pocos kilómetros!

"Mizuki! Podemos escapar ahora mismo!", me dijo Fia mientras se levantaba rápidamente:

"Parece que ya vienen! Qué, sólo se pusieron de pie y ya!?", intentamos no perder el tiempo y salió otra vez el aura de cura...y me parecía que iba a ser el último! Corrimos hacia donde podíamos ver el portal, intentamos recurrir a la Terminal Velocity, pero...

 _Master, we cannot charge more cartridges until the overheat from the supercartridge stops…_

"QUÉ? Esto es una emergencia!"

 _Yes, the energy stored on a Supercartridge is exponentially packaged as opposed to a normal cartridge._

O sea que no podríamos hacer nada más que volar...

"Mizuki! Ya casi están aquí!"

"TAN RÁPIDO?", se estaban acercando, y mantenían sus formas aumentadas! No vamos a llegar!

Y cuando estábamos a unos cuántos metros del portal...

"Mizuki, Cuidado!", me dijo Fia antes de empujarme a un lado! Espera, qué!?

"Fia, qué haces?", ví que las Cures habían ejecutado otra técnica, Fia levantó su escudo para protegerse...pero luego las Pretty Cure la atacaron con cuatro técnicas más!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

"FIAAAAAAA!", al instante siguiente de la explosión ví que estaba cayendo al suelo con un impacto sólido. Las Pretty Cure se dirigieron hacia ella, y las aparté con un Spread Blaster:

BOOOOM!

"ALÉJENSE DE ELLA!", grité disparando rápidamente a todas, tal vez fue por mi reacción, pero no me atacaron, solamente se quedaron mirándome mientras llegaba a Fia, traté de despertarla pero era inútil.

 _Master Fia has been knocked out, it's unconscious! Her life energy is decreasing fast!  
_

"Fia! Fia! Respóndeme! Por favor, respóndeme!", le decía mientras trataba de reanimarla...pero no se movía, había recibido un impacto muy fuerte de las Pretty Cure, que se mantenían sus formas potenciadas. No había visto nunca a alguien siendo atacado de esta forma, tenía miedo...mi amiga estaba...

"NO! No te rindas! Fia! FIA!", gritaba mientras sentía que lloraba, el daño que había sufrido era peor de lo que pensaba...y el aura de cura no había aparecido, lo que indicaba que la invocación ya no nos ayudaría...estaba desesperada, estaba asustada, cómo puede pasar esto? No...No!

"Perdona, no queríamos lastimarlas así...No queremos seguir peleando…", dijo Dream, que estaba aproximándose con las otras hacia nosotras caminando…

Cómo podían haber hecho esto? Creí que eran heroínas, que protegían y ayudaban a las personas que lo necesitaran…que no hacían cosas como ésta! Aún después de que habíamos puesto las cosas en orden y derrotado a los Biónicos que habían estado aquí! No lo entiendo! No...lo...entiendo...!

"Por favor, podremos ayudarla, pero necesitamos que…", dijo Peach, pero la interrumpí diciendo, con un tono de furia mientras colocaba suavemente a Fia en el suelo:

"…Cierren la boca…"

"Qué dijiste?", dijo Black, que estaba con una mirada de incrédula...como si no supieran lo que acababan de hacer! Hipócritas! Malvadas! Me las van a...! Me las van a...!

"…Cómo pudieron hacer esto…?"

"Creo que ahora se enojó!", dijo Mint, poniéndose en guardia con los brazos, las demás Cures hicieron lo mismo.

"…Se supone que son heroínas…pero no son más que...no son más que...!", mientras decía esto, sentía una ira tremenda, quería que pagaran por esto…quería tener el poder para derrotarlas a todas...sin importar lo que me pasara...

 _Master, what are you..._

"…Raiden…", le dije con una sola voz ligera pero firme, "Coloca un Over Shield sobre Fia, y no dejes que le pase nada..."

 _Master, don't let yourself be…_

"OBEDECE!", Raiden se calló por un momento, y dijo en voz baja:

 _Understood, Master._

Lo siento, Raiden, esto es algo que debía hacer...así que me levanté cuando el Over Shield estuvo puesto sobre Fia, y les grité a las Pretty Cure con todas mis fuerzas:

"NO SE LOS PERDONARÉ!", luego dije a Raiden: "ACTIVA EL SISTEMA BLASTER A NIVEL 3, AHORAAAAA!"

 **BGM: Trigger – sonic-coll. – DanceDanceRevolution X**

 _BLASTER SYSTEM SET: LEVEL 3._

Al instante mismo en que sentí el incremento de fuerza, arremetí contra todas las Pretty Cure, la velocidad a la que me impulsé fue tan grande que no pudieron esquivar mis ataques: empecé a lanzar golpes y patadas a todas y a cada una de ellas, mandándolas con un solo puño hacia las montañas y rocas cercanas.

"PAGARÁN POR LO QUE LE HICIERON!", gritaba mientras cargaba mis disparos una y otra vez, con cada impacto venía una gran explosión que les causaba un mayor daño. A medida que les disparaba a unas, golpeaba a otras con todas mis fuerzas!

BOM! BAM! BOM! BOM! BAM! BAM! BOM! BOM! BOM! BOM!

 _LIFE ENERGY: 52.5%, 3 BLASTERS SET._

Tenía ahora tres esferas Blaster de mi lado, pero no estaba pensando en lo que me pasaría si utilizaba ese nivel de poder...no me importaba, habían lastimado gravemente a mi amiga, y lo único que quería era causarles todo el daño posible, y sin importar el que yo recibiera a cambio...quería que pagaran por esto!

"Es demasiado fuerte ahora!", dijo Moonlight justo antes de que le diera una patada. Eso la envió contra otras seis Cures, dañándolas severamente.

"Raiden, es hora de acabar con esto...", luego utilicé dos nuevas técnicas al instante que las había creado:

"CRYSTAL CHAIN!", unas cadenas brillantes agarraron a todas las Pretty Cure y las arrastraron hasta dejarlas en el suelo, inmovilizándolas.

"No podemos movernos!", dijo Shiny Luminous, las mascotas de las Pretty Cure contemplaron con horror cómo las mantenía atrapadas, les lancé un Spread Blaster con toda mi furia, el nivel del ataque para Raiden era:

 _ANOTHER SPREAD BLASTER._

BAAAAAAAAAAM!

Pero las mascotas alcanzaron a huir de mi ataque, con mucha dificultad...así que les grité:

"NO INTERFIERAN! CRYSTAL WALL!", se levantaron cuatro paredes de cristal que bloquearon todas sus rutas de escape, salvo por arriba. Yo me puse sobre ellas, diciéndoles esto:

"ESTO TERMINARÁ AHORA! RAIDEN!", grité, haciéndole la señal para que cargara un supercartucho.

 _COMBINATION: STARLIGHT BREAKER + SOLAR BOMB._

 ** _PODER MÁXIMO! STARLIGHT…_**

Comencé a reunir toda la energía del entorno en lo que sería un último ataque, la energía concentrada del entorno más el poder Solar mío y todo aumentado por un supercartucho.

 _ **SOLAR BREAKER!**_

Lancé mi combinación a todas las Pretty Cure, e inmediatamente cuando conectó el golpe, cerré con otro Crystal Wall la zona, conteniendo la explosión en un cubo conteniendo a todas las Pretty Cure.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Pero el escudo no era tan fuerte y se rompió, el rango de la explosión fue severamente limitado como consecuencia de ello.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Lo único que quedó luego de dispersarse la luz fue un cráter gigantesco en forma de cuadro, con todas las heroínas caídas...había vencido a las Pretty Cure yo sola, pude notar que algunas se habían destransformado, pero no puse atención a ello, volví a donde se encontraba Fia.

 _Master, are you OK? Master!_

"Ah...ah...ah...eso les enseñará...", miré hacia donde estaba Fia. aunque tenía el Over Shield en azul estaría bien por ahora, pero tenía que sacarla de allí.

Las mascotas corrieron a ver como estaban las Pretty Cure...cuando llegaron allá, se pusieron a llorar desconsoladamente, algunas me miraron y dijeron cosas como: "No puede ser!", "Cómo pudiste hacerlo?" y otros gritos de esos...no me gustaba lo que había hecho...pero...Incapaz de ver más esto, cargué a Fia en mis espaldas. Me disponía a volar hacia el portal, cuando escuché una voz débil que provenía de...

"...Espera...no...te...vayas...", era Shiny Luminous, la última del grupo en pie y todavía transformada. Estaba con su bastón apúntándome, apenas podía levantarse pero estaba mirándome fijamente.

"Luminous! Ten cuidado-lulu!", le dijo una de las mascotas.

"Ya es suficiente, no puedes ganar ahora.", le dije fijamente, pero no se movió del lugar.

"Por qué...te dejaste llevar...por tu ira?", era cierto, me había dejado llevar por mi ira y la verdad es que no quería destruirlas a ellas…sólo quería volver a casa...y...lo que había hecho...

"No tengo la obligación de responder eso...", un momento, eso que dije…esta no soy yo…qué estoy diciendo?

Le dí la espalda, pero cuando iba a volar...

"Luminous...Heartiel...Unction!", usó sus últimas fuerzas para lanzarme esa técnica e intentar detenerme, cuando me iba a dar, con un Recoil Guard se la devolví con un impacto.

"AH!", el impacto la tiró al suelo, el disco de la técnica también le dio a las otras Pretty Cure. E incluso empezaba a creer que ya habían tenido el suficiente castigo. Sólo le dije una última cosa:

"A veces, uno tiene que hacer lo que sea por tratar de ayudar a una amiga...y tratar de volver a ver a su familia..."

Luego salté al portal con Fia en mis espaldas, sólo esperaba que no tuviera que volver a hacer lo que hice...

* * *

*El choque del Solar Bomb y el Rainbow Jewel Solution lo representé de la misma forma que en las múltiples batallas que han tenido las Pretty Cure en las películas crossover DX, o en un sentido algo más exagerado...como en las muchas batallas de Dragon Ball Z.

*El BGM que aparece cuando Mizuki comienza a dejar salir su furia proviene del juego DanceDanceRevolution X, hecha por sonic-coll. (No sé cuál es su nombre verdadero, pero NO ES Naoki Maeda, el compositor de DDR), esta es una Boss Song (canción jefe, los que juegan DDR u otros juegos musicales lo comprenderán al instante) más que apropiada para la situación en este mismo momento.

*Sí, el ataque de Crystal Wall es una variación del mismo ataque utilizado por Shion de Aries y su sucesor Mu de Aries en Saint Seiya.


	25. Capítulo XXIV: Batallas Luz y Luna IV

**CAPÍTULO XXIV. Batallas en la Luz y en la Luna IV**

Al llegar por el portal, llegamos a una bodega que parecía hecha de cristal. Dejé a Fia en el suelo con cuidado y me aseguré que todo estuviera cerrado. Le pregunté a Asura:

"Cómo se encuentra?"

 _There's no severe damage, but my master's vital energy is depleting fast. She's fighting for her life now, but she needs a powerful source of energy to survive._

Necesitaba encontrar una fuente de energía para salvarla, si no...

"Asura, voy a ir a buscar una solución, puedes protegerla mientras tanto?"

 _All right, but we are we?_

"Eso no importa ahora! Volveré!", le dije a Asura mientras salía por una ventana. Pude ver que todo estaba pavimentado de ladrillos de cristal, los edificios también estaban hechos de cristal...en fin, le pregunté a una persona en dónde estaba y me dijo que estaba en...Crystal Tokyo...qué original.

No puedo perder más tiempo! Tengo que buscar una fuente de poder que me ayude a curar a Fia! Pregunté a varias personas y me dijeron que todo aquí era gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata, Cristal de Plata...creo que ya había oído de eso...

Cierto! Ese fue el Cristal que intentó utilizar Fia cuando buscaba los tesoros para hacer frente a los Biónicos! Y eso significaba que estaba en el otro mundo donde la tenían por enemiga...esperaba no tener que encontrarme con esas heroínas...

Pero había encontrado un palacio magnífico en el centro de la ciudad: Era un palacio inmenso compuesto puramente de cristales azules que apuntaban hacia arriba, sobre su base que parecía ser un domo normal.

"Esto es...sin duda...increíble!", pero sucedió lo que no quería:

BOOOOOM!

La tierra se estremeció nuevamente, y cuando miré hacia dónde era la explosión vi que eran unos monstruos con apariencia femenina que estaban saliendo del portal, ayudados por...Androides Biónicos!

Sin perder tiempo, volé con pistola en mi mano y luego ví que aparecieron varias figuras de un edificio que luego comenzaron a golpear a los monstruos femeninos con fuerza. Sin duda eran las heroínas de este mundo. Le dije a Raiden que las analizara desde lejos, pero tuve que acercarme a la batalla de todas formas...y alguien envió volando a uno de esos monstruos, por reflejo utilicé mi pistola para destruirlo.

BOOM!

Me dí cuenta que eran muy débiles, pero significaba que estaba en otro mundo donde mis habilidades eran aumentadas?

 _Master, we are actually in the Moon._

"La Luna!?", pero luego vino un grupo de cinco monstruos femeninos directo hacia mí, no perdí tiempo y cargué un cartucho:

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

Esperé a que estuvieran en mi rango, y luego:

"LUNAR BEAM!", grité, mi rayo no sólo destruyó a los monstruos, sino a dos androides Biónicos. Como lo esperaba, el Lunar Beam fue mucho más fuerte de lo normal.

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

"Qué fue eso?", dijo una de las heroínas que se había apartado de la zona. Me habían visto, así que comencé a volar hasta el tejado de los edificios de la zona, les disparé a los Biónicos desde arriba:

"Esa es la chica que buscábamos! Captúrenla!", gritó el androide más grande, al parecer era el líder de ese escuadrón. Pero no me iba a dejar atrapar!

"SPREAD BLASTER!", disparé hacia los que me perseguían destruyéndolos de una vez con el poder Lunar de mi lado.

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

"Maldición! Retirada!", dijo, pero no tuvo en cuenta que me pusiera al frente de él rápidamente con un Light Dash. Las heroínas que aparecieron de improvisto estaban detrás mío, pero tenía que destruir a los Biónicos o le darían mi posición al enemigo.

"LUNAR BEAM!", lancé mi técnica hacia ese desgraciado.

"NOOO!", fue lo último que dijo antes del "BOOOM!".

"Raiden, son todos?"

 _Yes, Master, now we must escape by the rooftops , the source of energy comes from that palace, but we can't enter due to the high security, we must find an alternate entrance._

"Oye! Espera!", me dijo una de las heroínas, una joven que estaba vestida con un traje parecido a un leotardo combinado con una minifalda y una parte superior de un color característico de cada una, pensándolo bien, se parecía a un uniforme escolar de colegiala de mi mundo. No les dije nada y comencé a volar muy rápido hasta perderlas de vista.

"Raiden, tienes información sobre esas chicas?", le pregunté, Raiden me mostró el monitor de estado:

 _ANALYSING DEVICE…NO DEVICE PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORE…OK._

 _TARGET 1: SAILOR MOON._

 _LEVEL: 15/20_

 _SPECIAL: MOON ELEMENTAL POWER, HEALING CAPABILITIES._

 _ANALYSING DEVICE…NO DEVICE PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORE…OK._

 _TARGET 2: SAILOR CHIBIMOON._

 _LEVEL: 10/20._

 _SPECIAL: MOON ELEMENTAL POWER, HEALING CAPABILITIES._

 _ANALYSING DEVICE…NO DEVICE PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORE…OK._

 _TARGET 3: SAILOR MERCURY._

 _LEVEL: 12/20._

 _SPECIAL: WATER ELEMENTAL POWER, HIGH SPEED._

 _ANALYSING DEVICE…NO DEVICE PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORE…OK._

 _TARGET 4: SAILOR MARS._

 _LEVEL: 13/20_

 _SPECIAL: FIRE ELEMENTAL POWER, HIGH MAGICAL ATTACK._

 _ANALYSING DEVICE…NO DEVICE PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORE…OK._

 _TARGET 5: SAILOR JUPITER._

 _LEVEL: 13/20._

 _SPECIAL: WIND ELEMENTAL POWER, HIGH PHYSICAL ATTACK._

 _ANALYSING DEVICE…NO DEVICE PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORE…OK._

 _TARGET 6: SAILOR VENUS._

 _LEVEL: 13/20._

 _SPECIAL: EARTH ELEMENTAL POWER._

Así que también son parte de un equipo ("Sailor"? Eso explicaría los uniformes...), pero no podía perder el tiempo con batallas innecesarias así que tendría que ir por ese Cristal de Plata después.

 _Master, the Sailors are behind us._

Cómo así? Acaso también pueden volar? Me volteé para verlas, pero me dí cuenta que no eran las mismas, y ahora que lo pensaba...

"Espera un momento!", me interrumpieron el paso las primeras Sailors. Sin embargo pude ver que eran muy rápidas, porque estaban allá debajo de nosotras. No tendría otra opción sin evitar el conflicto, así que decidí hablar con ellas. Quizás podrían ayudarme a curar a Fia.

"Voy a intentar hablar con ellas, Raiden, pero por si acaso, prepara el Terminal Velocity.", le dí las instrucciones.

"Quiénes son ustedes?", pregunté cuando se reunieron...ocho Sailors. Raiden me mostró otra pantalla con la información de quiénes faltaban.

 _ANALYSING DEVICE…NO DEVICE PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORE…OK._

 _TARGET 7: SAILOR NEPTUNE._

 _LEVEL: 14/20._

 _SPECIAL: WATER ELEMENTAL POWER._

 _ANALYSING DEVICE…NO DEVICE PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORE…OK._

 _TARGET 8: SAILOR URANUS._

 _LEVEL: 14/20._

 _SPECIAL: EARTH ELEMENTAL POWER._

O sea, que había una Sailor por cada planeta del sistema solar...salvo Plutón, que ya no es un planeta.

"Nosotras somos las guardianas del amor y la justicia, somos las Sailor Senshi, y yo soy Sailor Moon.", dijo la líder, pero...por qué hacía esas poses…? Acaso esto es un show Sentai o algo parecido?

"Para ponerlo de esta forma, nosotras protegemos este lugar de personas que amenazan la seguridad de los inocentes.", me dijo Sailor Mars, era una chica con el uniforme rojo y con pelo negro.

"Yo me llamo Mizuki Takase, y estoy en busca de...un tesoro que necesito para salvar a una amiga, estuve viajando con ella por varios lugares, pero unas personas parecidas a ustedes nos atacaron, y mi amiga...recibió el golpe por mí..."

"Por tesoro te refieres al...Cristal de Plata?", dijo Moon, pero la otra le dio un golpe en la cabeza como si le estuviera diciendo: "No le digas!"

Si ellas eran las que tenían el Cristal de Plata como sospechaba, significaba que no me lo darían a las buenas, estaba por explicarles eso...

BOOOM!

Una explosión nos sorprendió: era una nave de batalla Biónica, las mismas que nos atacaron en Mid-Childa.

"Maldición! Una nave Biónica!", grité.

"Nave...qué!?", dijo Uranus, de un uniforme de color ámbar y pelo corto, al verme reaccionar de ese modo.

"No importa! Salgan de aquí mientras yo me hago cargo!", volé un poco hacia arriba para tener un buen punto de ataque.

"Pero nosotras somos...", me dijo Mercury, la de uniforme y pelo corto azul. Pero no les hice caso, al instante cargué mi técnica Lunar poderosa, de igual forma que la Solar Bomb en el Jardín de la Luz.

"Raiden! Carga tres cartuchos!"

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

Cuando la nave intentó lanzar su ataque, mi energía se había cargado al máximo en poco tiempo, prácticamente no le iba a dar la oportunidad.

"Qué vas a…?", dijo Venus, la rubia de pelo largo y uniforme naranja.

"LUNAR LANDER!", grité, trasladándome hacia el enemigo y golpeándolo con un puñetazo. Lo golpeé fuerte hacia arriba, y me lancé con un golpe de energía hacia la nave, agarrándola y arrastrándola por toda la superficie lunar a una velocidad muy grande. Al darle una vuelta completa a la Luna, lo agarré de otra parte y lo lancé contra el suelo lunar, me teletransporté abajo y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, mandándolo lejos de la ciudad y explotando en una esfera plateada.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

 _BION TARGET DESTROYED._

"Bien, y creo que no tendré problemas de energía, cierto, Raiden?"

 _That's true, Master, it's because we are on a place full of Moon power._

Las demás Sailor corrieron a donde estaba, Jupiter, la de pelo café en una coleta me dijo:

"GUAU! Cómo conseguiste ese poder?"

"Bueno...por así decirlo...yo no soy de este mundo.", les dije mientras me colocaba una mano en la nuca.

"Un momento...qué?", preguntó una niña pequeña vestida de igual forma que las Sailor, y era obvio que era Sailor Chibimoon, por la palabra "Chibi" (pequeña).

"Verán, esto...es una larga historia."

 _Master! The life force of Master Fia is dwindling! She's dying!_

"Qué!? Fia se está muriendo!?"

* * *

*Me entró la curiosidad con el hecho de que, ahora que Plutón ya no es un planeta según la clasificación de la NASA, no sabía que pasaría con Sailor Plutón, pero decidí dejarlo así porque crecí con la idea de los nueve planetas.


	26. Capítulo XXV: Batallas Luz y Luna V

**CAPÍTULO XXV. Batallas en la Luz y en la Luna V**

Habiendo explicado mi situación a las Sailor Senshi, me enteré que este era el llamado "Milenio de Plata" del que tanto hablaba Fia, y que el Cristal de Plata estaba en este momento en manos de la actual Princesa de la Luna, o sea, Sailor Moon. Pero Fia estaba ahora muy grave, y si no hacía algo pronto, Fia moriría!

"Y por qué te interesa tanto el Cristal de Plata?", dijo Sailor Mars, con una mirada de desconfianza.

"Mi amiga está muy grave, y necesito el poder del Cristal de Plata para salvarla! Por favor!", les dije lo que tenía que hacer, pero no quería recurrir a lo que hice con las Pretty Cure...ya no más!

"Qué es lo que le pasa a tu amiga?", preguntó Mercury.

"Utilizó mucha energía y recibió un ataque mágico combinado cuando estaba en ese estado...yo debí haber recibido ese ataque!"

"Y estos "Biónicos" las estaban persiguiendo...cuánto tiempo?", preguntó Jupiter.

 _Master, we must copy the Silver Crystal Power now!_

"Esa cosa...es un comunicador?", preguntó Chibimoon, pero ya no tenía tiempo para estas cosas, así que le pedí un favor a Sailor Moon.

"Esto...Sailor Moon! Necesito que por favor no hagan nada!"

"Espera…qué vas a...?", pero ya había dado la orden:

"Raiden! Activa el modo de Recolección, ahora!"

Raiden colocó su esfera de estado en un gradiente multicolor, apunté a Sailor Moon hacia su moño con el accesorio amarillo.

 _RECOLLECTION MODE ON._

Raiden lanzó un pequeño rayo verde hacia Sailor Moon, reuniendo la información del tesoro en cuestión.

"Qué pasa? Qué estás...?", me preguntó, pero la interrumpí:

"No te muevas, por favor, sólo unos segundos más!"

Según me había explicado Raiden: tenía que reunir toda la información de ese tesoro (o tecnología perdida, como sea) para copiar su poder y utilizarlo como puente entre el Linker Core de Fia y la Energía Lunar, eso la curaría...en teoría. Luego de unos segundos en los que las Sailors me estaban viendo muy tensas (pese a esto, no hicieron nada), Raiden absorbió toda la información y su color de estado volvió a plateado con un mensaje:

 _PROGRAM TERMINATED._

 _Now we must go to Master Fia inmediately and execute this program. She will use part of this energy to recover fully._

"Gracias, Raiden!", me volteé para luego volar hacia la bodega donde estaba Fia.

"Raiden! Ahora activa la Terminal Velocity!"

 _All right._

"Disculpen que me tenga que ir, pero esto es una emergencia!", les dije cuando me coloqué en posición para correr.

"Espera, qué acabas de hacer?", dijo Mercury. Pero ya había saltado con un impulso de velocidad para llegar más rápido. Veinte segundos después, me metí por la misma ventana en que había salido y corrí hacia donde estaba Fia, estaba respirando con mucha dificultad...me hice a su lado y luego le pedí ayuda a Asura:

"Asura! Necesito ahora que me ayudes con su Linker Core!"

 _All right, do you have the Silver Crystal?_

"No, pero esto servirá!"

 _COMMENCING PROGRAM._

Cuando Raiden comenzó el programa Asura liberó el Linker Core de Fia, de un color rojo débil y de un tamaño de una canica, luego salieron dos monitores de estado, al instante se formó un puente de energía plateada entre el suelo y el Linker Core, que estaba debilitándose.

"Espera un poco más! No te rindas, Fia!", le estaba diciendo, pero ella no mejoraba...había dejado de moverse!

El puente comenzó a brillar de forma intermitente, y no estaba haciendo contacto con la sola información del Cristal de Plata. Sí lo necesitaba después de todo, pero no podía ir ahora por él...

"NO! Asura! Ayúdame!"

Pero Asura no podía hacer más que mantener el puente y el Linker Core de Fia activados, no iba a lograrlo...el puente y el Linker Core se estaban desvaneciendo...el ciclo cardíaco de Fia...no! NO!

"NOOOO! FIAAAAA!", lloré de dolor al ver que su ciclo cardíaco se había convertido en una línea recta.

 _ **MOON HEALING ESCALATION!**_

De pronto, sentí como un aura de energía nos cubría, el Linker Core de Fia comenzó a brillar y el rayo de energía plateada comenzó a enlazarse con la Luna. Pasaron unos segundos tensos, el rayo desapareció y el Linker Core de Fia volvió a la normalidad en tamaño y fuerza antes de regresar a su cuerpo.

"AH!", Fia soltó un suspiro para luego volver a respirar normalmente, su estado de salud ahora era estable, estaba fuera de peligro!

 _PROGRAM TERMINATED._

 _Now my Master is safe, she only needs some rest now._

Me volteé para ver quién nos había ayudado con esa técnica, y no sabía cómo, pero las Sailors habían llegado a donde estaba, Sailor Moon tenía levantado su bastón mientras nos observaban sus compañeras con una sonrisa visible en todas.

"Bueno, ahora ella estará bien!", dijo Moon. No supe que decir, así que...la abracé.

"Gracias! Gracias!", ella SÍ era una verdadera heroína, que ayudaba a los demás sin importar lo que hubieran hecho!

"Tranquila...pero ahora, tenemos que llevar a tu amiga al palacio, así que ven con nosotras, por favor.", asentí con la cabeza, luego cargué a Fia en mi espalda nuevamente y nos dirigimos al Palacio de Cristal.

...

Pasadas unas horas, Fia despertó:

"Ah...creo que dormí demasiado...Mizuki!", luego se levantó de la misma forma que yo cuando estábamos fatigadas en el Imperio Fuso.

"Buenos días! Fia!", le dije con una sonrisa al ver que se habían invertido los papeles. Estábamos en una habitación de huéspedes con demasiadas comodidades para mi gusto, pero no me importaría si con eso podría ayudar a Fia.

"Mizuki, qué fue lo que pasó? Y las Pretty Cure?"

"No importa ahora, ya no estamos en su mundo y ahora estás a salvo."

"Pero...este lugar...", de pronto recordó cuál era...y se intentó mover muy rápidamente.

"Este es el Milenio de Plata! Tenemos que...AY!", pero sus músculos estaban adoloridos...

"Está bien, no hay peligro. De hecho, Sailor Moon salvó tu vida.", Fia no lo entendió: se pellizcó la mejilla luego de darse también dos palmadas en la cara...

"En serio? Y lo que hice?"

"Ya hablé con ellas y les expliqué nuestro objetivo, y que no tuviste nada que ver con esos enemigos que aparecieron."

"Yo...la verdad...no lo entiendo..."

"Ellas no son como las Pretty Cure...", le dije. No quise revelarle el cómo escapamos de su mundo, estaba segura de que no le gustaría para nada. Luego entró una persona conocida.

"Ah! Ya despertaste!", dijo Mercury, que tenía una bata de doctora sobre su traje de batalla.

"Ah! Tú eres...Ay!", dijo Fia, que se resintió un poco del movimiento repentino, otra vez.

"No deberías levantarte, mejor que te recuestes...", dijo con una voz muy dulce.

"Mejor hazle caso a la doctora...", luego le dije a Mercury, viendo su atuendo: "Aún está despertando, pero está bien, y...no sabía que fueras doctora además de heroína..."

"Bueno, pienso convertirme en doctora en el futuro, además...", comenzó a revisar un libro de primeros auxilios antes de decir: "No puedo revelar mi identidad secreta, ya saben.", ya me esperaba ese comentario.

"Entonces, no nos van a...", preguntaba Fia.

"No, no pasa nada. Es más, queríamos hablar con ustedes de lo que ocurre más a fondo antes de que continúen con su viaje.", me dijo Mercury.

"Bueno, qué podríamos perder?", le dije mientras asentía con la cabeza, pero Fia estaba todavía un poco desconfiada:

"Espera, Mizuki, que estás diciendo?"

...

Fia se recuperó al día siguiente sin consecuencias graves, pero esto nos había enseñado que había que ser muy cuidadosas con la energía que utilizáramos, o que recibiéramos.

"Entonces, a dónde tenemos que ir?", me preguntó Fia, ya estaba como nueva y en perfecto estado de salud, lo que también era un alivio para mí.

"Nos dijeron que nos esperarían en el vestíbulo del Palacio.", nos hubiéramos perdido de no ser por Raiden y su mapa interactivo.

Allí estaban las seis Sailors, con sus uniformes prácticamente distinguibles, la gente que pasaba las saludaba como si fueran unas celebridades.

"Buenos días!", dijo Jupiter, que me dio la mano vigorosamente, al parecer estaba impresionada por la técnica que yo había utilizado. Otra cosa que noté es que ella...era muy fuerte, así que moví un poco mi mano entumecida.

"Están listas? Vamos a ir a jugar todas!", dijo Moon, levantando un puño con una sonrisa, las demás la miraron con una cara de "No digas tonterías."

"No tenemos tiempo para eso, Sailor Moon!", le dijo Mars, dándole un golpe en la cabeza, luego las dos empezaron a gritarse cosas como: "Eres mala!" y "Deja de hacer eso!".

"No les pongan mucha atención...puede que estén discutiendo ahora, pero en el fondo son muy buenas amigas!", nos dijo Venus con una sonrisa.

"Y ustedes de dónde vienen?", me preguntó Chibimoon, aún no me creía que esa pequeña también peleara.

"Bueno, como ya les había dicho...venimos de un mundo paralelo al de ustedes, es la misma Tierra, pero como nos lo explicaron Raiden y Asura, es como..."

"Espera, cómo pueden venir de la misma Tierra de nosotras y aún así no estar en la misma?", preguntó Mars, que ya había dejado de pelear con Moon, quién dijo:

"Hmmm...no lo entiendo..."

 _Please, let me explain this on better terms._

Raiden comenzó a explicarles la conversación en su idioma de fabricación, pero parecía que muchas de las Sailors no lograban entender bien el Inglés, salvo por Mercury que estaba de traductora. Mientras Raiden explicaba la situación estábamos paseando por el Milenio de Plata como si estuviéramos patrullando.

"Lo que quiso explicarnos fue: que no hay un solo Universo como lo creíamos, sino que hay varios Universos conectados por algo en común, a esto se le conoce como un "Multiverso"."

"Entonces, cómo pudieron pasar de un Universo a otro?", preguntó Venus. Primera pregunta que no era un "Qué significa eso en nuestro idioma?", claro que Moon era la que hacía la mayoría de esas preguntas, le dije que estudiara un poco, pero me dijo:

"Ya lo he dicho mil veces: NO. ME. GUSTA. ESTUDIAR!"

"Bueno, esto es por medio de un "portal".", le mostré a las Sailors una foto de nuestro registro: "Esto es lo que nos permite pasar a través de un Universo hacia otro. Fia y Asura ya llevaban sobreviviendo un tiempo con esto."

"Pero la verdadera razón de los mismos portales es un misterio para nosotras, por ejemplo: no podemos regresar por donde vinimos, porque nos lleva a mundos distintos aunque se trate del mismo portal.", dijo Fia.

"Ahora estamos buscando la forma de regresar a casa, pero ahora tenemos un problema mayor: los Biónicos."

"Biónicos?", dijo Mercury, "Son acaso androides o máquinas como las que nos atacaron?"

"Así parece, pero esta claro que nos están buscando para quitarnos a Raiden y Asura...y matar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.", bajé un poco la cabeza, habíamos traído este problema a OTRO mundo más.

"Resulta que están buscando una Tecnología Perdida de un gran poder para utilizarla como un arma, hasta el momento nos han atacado cinco veces."

"A mi me atacaron una vez antes de llegar a Mid-Childa.", dijo Fia.

"Mid-Childa? Es alguna tienda de dulces?", preguntó Chibimoon, Fia y yo dejamos escapar una risita. Eso habría hecho reír a Vivio.

"Es otro mundo en el que estuvimos, no podemos decirles mucho sobre eso debido a que podríamos causar problemas...", les dijo Fia.

"Bueno...cambiando un poco el tema: cómo fue que aprendieron esas técnicas utilizando el poder Lunar?", preguntó Jupiter.

"Hmmm...cómo se los explicamos?", no sabía que decir, de pronto, Fia tuvo una idea:

"Hay algún lugar donde podamos entrenar?", preguntó Fia a Mars.

* * *

*He decidido referirme al conjunto de las Sailors como Sailor Senshi, por ser el nombre original del grupo, y no el traducido como Sailor Scout. Y creo que me referiré a cada una como el nombre directo de Sailor (en vez de Sailor Moon, Moon; en vez de Sailor Mercury, Mercury), para ahorrar un poco de espacio, cuando la situación lo requiera, me referiré a ellas por sus nombres completos.


	27. Capítulo XXVI: Batallas Luz y Luna VI

**CAPÍTULO XXVI. Batallas en la Luz y en la Luna VI**

Las Sailors, Fia y yo fuimos a un campo de entrenamiento para soldados del reino, y conseguimos un campo bastante grande gracias a que las Sailors estaban con nosotras. Era parecido a una cancha de patinaje, solo que sin el hielo. Les dijimos que les íbamos a mostrar nuestras habilidades con una batalla de práctica, contra unos drones que simulaban esos monstruos que ví antes, eran completamente diferentes a los que habíamos visto en Mid-Childa. Para empezar, tenían formas femeninas.

"No entiendo el porqué tienen forma femenina esos androides...", pregunté a Mercury, que estaba haciendo unas observaciones por medio de un panel de control cercano.

"Bueno, es por simplicidad. Me gusta, por ejemplo, golpear a los enemigos a los que estamos acostumbradas!", ya me lo imaginaba. En fin, ya era hora de entrenar:

"Lista, Mizuki?", dije mientras Fia me decía, al otro lado del campo de batalla: "Lista, Fia! Ahora vamos a mostrar nuestras habilidades!"

Salieron dos drones para cada una, sacamos nuestras pistolas y comenzamos a dispararles repetidamente desde la pista.

BOOM! BOOM!

"Vaya! Con que son combatientes fuertes? Pues miren esto!", dijo Mercury mientras aumentaba la dificultad. Cuando nos atacaron con dos puñetazos, los bloqueamos con un Recoil Guard y los usamos para saltar sobre ellos y dispararles.

BOOM! BOOM!

"Vaya! Son muy rápidas!", dijo Chibimoon, impresionada. Mercury se estaba resistiendo a dejarnos ganar.

"Bueno...Ahora verán!", con lo que mandó a otro grupo de drones, fue entonces cuando decidimos que ya era hora de usar un solo cartucho. Considerando la cantidad que habíamos conseguido de nuestro anterior encuentro Biónico, no nos preocupaba la escasez de los mismos por el momento, eso sí, no utilizaríamos Supercartuchos para no cansarnos...y no provocar daños colaterales.

"Raiden! Carga un cartucho!"

"Tu también, Asura!"

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

Luego cargamos la energía Lunar en nuestras manos, apuntando a los drones:

"LUNAR BEAM!", gritamos, y por estar en la luna, el rayo fue tan grande que no sólo destruyó a los drones, sino que hizo un agujero en la parte superior.

BOOOM!

"Es...INCREÍBLE!", dijo Júpiter.

"Ya entiendo! El cartucho tiene magia comprimida que cuando se carga, libera todo ese poder de golpe! Fascinante!", decía Mercury, tenía ahora unas gafas azules y una pequeña computadora en la mano, creo que se estaba divirtiendo.

"Ni siquiera yo he hecho esa clase de poder...", dijo Moon, pensativa...

"No es cierto! Han acabado con todos! No hay provisiones para el entrenamiento de los soldados!", dijo Venus, pero de cualquier forma, nos pasamos.

"Fia, creo que no debimos entrenar aquí...", dije mientras miraba el cielo.

"Tienes razón, lo sentimos...", al ver que el vigilante de la zona estaba con una expresión de derrota mirando el agujero que habíamos hecho...

"Creo que tengo una mejor idea...", dijo Venus.

Luego de disculparnos por esos detalles (una vez más con la ayuda de la sola presencia de las Sailors), nos fuimos hacia las afueras de la ciudad, allí nos encontramos una plataforma muy parecida a un portal...

"Esto...es un portal?", le pregunté a Venus.

"Sí, pero nos llevará a nuestra "versión" de la Tierra, lo que hay al salir es un campo abierto sin problemas de restricciones. Es más, creo que nosotras vamos a entrenar con ustedes!", al oírlo, Moon dijo con un gemido de queja.

"Qué? Pero ya vieron lo que hicieron allá?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Venus, creo que si entrenamos con ellas nos podremos preparar para una posible llegada Biónica.", dijo Júpiter.

"Lamento que las hayamos puesto en problemas...", dije.

"No hay problema alguno! Ya estamos acostumbradas a ello!", dijo Chibimoon con una sonrisa de confianza, levantando el dedo pulgar.

...

Luego de eso, fuimos todas al portal, el cuál nos transportó en un brillo dorado a una zona deshabitada, la cual parecía ser una playa.

"Estará bien que entrenemos aquí?", le preguntó Fia a las Sailors.

"No hay problema, hemos estado utilizando estos lugares como nuestros lugares de vacaciones desde hace mucho."

"Bueno, cómo piensan entrenar?", preguntó Mars mientras Moon y Venus sonreían.

"Estaba pensando en una batalla entre Fia y yo, pero..."

"Y si las enfrentamos todas nosotras al tiempo?", sugirió Júpiter.

"Escuchen, no queremos parecer engreídas, pero nosotras llevamos más experiencia en esto y podríamos causarles mucho daño..."

"Estoy de acuerdo!", dijo inmediatamente Moon. Se trataba de escapar de la pelea, pero Mars la agarró del cuello por detrás.

"Si no quieres, sólo quédate allí con Chibimoon!"

"Eh! Por qué yo no?", dijo Chibimoon, con una cara de esas niñas dispuestas a hacer pataleta, pero...cuántos años tendría?

"Porque tú no estás muy preparada para una batalla de éstas..."

"Bueno, si eso es lo que quieren...alguien debe cuidar a Chibimoon, así que...", Moon se iba a colocar a su lado, pero Júpiter la agarró de la mano.

Nos colocamos en posición de batalla en la playa, Fia dijo con una sonrisa confiada:

"Entonces no nos contendremos!"

"Eh...bueno...entonces...", decía Moon, no sabía que decir antes que comenzara el entrenamiento.

"Comiencen!", dijo Chibimoon, a lo que Moon respondió: "Eso lo iba a decir yo!"

Al principio, comenzamos a esquivar los golpes que daban, las cuatro Sailors eran buenas en artes marciales, cosa que no habíamos practicado casi, estuvimos esquivando por un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de contraatacar, fue cuando Mercury puso sus manos al frente y gritó su primera técnica:

 ** _SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!_**

Esa técnica consistía en lanzar unas burbujas de agua helada hacia nosotras, aunque las esquivamos las burbujas explotaron, cubriendo el campo de batalla con una densa niebla.

 _"Planean atacarnos sin que nosostras las podamos ver, cierto?"_

 _"Entonces esperemos a que ellas se acerquen!"_

Pero no iba a funcionar esa estrategia, porque inmediatamente después escuchamos una técnica que provenía de Júpiter:

 _ **SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!**_

Un momento, si eso era el mismo ataque que recolectó Fia contra las Witches en su entrenamiento...

"Fia, salgamos de esta nube! Arriba!"

"Entendido!", ya sabía lo que había que hacer, porque ya estaba arriba.

BOOOM!

La nube explotó, y por poco que no salimos de ella.

"Supongo que la estrategia fue de Mercury, hay que tener cuidado con los ataques combinados."

"Entonces es hora de una técnica original!"

Al tiempo cargamos nuestras pistolas y lanzamos un:

"SPREAD BLASTER!", lo que las forzó a defenderse con sus brazos, como en los otros entrenamientos, reducimos el poder de nuestras armas a uno aceptable para el entrenamiento.

"Cómo esquivaron...? Un momento! Eso no se vale!", era Mars, que nos reclamaba por volar. Sus compañeras se quedaron atónitas.

"Lo sentimos, pero no podemos ganarles en un combate físico a ustedes! Al menos, yo no!", les respondí antes de continuar disparando, el Spread Blaster no duraría mucho en modo mínimo, así que tocaba empezar a usar otro tipo de técnicas:

"Raiden! Activa una recolección!", me puse en la tierra y comencé a cargar un rayo de energía con la pistola en el frente:

 _RECOLLECTION: DIVINE BUSTER._

"RECOLECCIÓN: DIVINE...", dije, pero Júpiter se dirigía hacia mí con un puño, Raiden colocó un escudo automáticamente para protegerme, cuando vió que no podía romperlo con un solo puñetazo, levantó el otro, quité el escudo en el momento preciso y disparé:

"BUSTER!", la técnica la golpeó a una distancia frontal, mandándola volando bien lejos.

 _TARGET 3: 20% DAMAGE._

"Mizuki, cuidado!", gritó Fia para advertirme de otra técnica, ella estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con Venus, que no la estaba dejando ayudarme.

 ** _BURNING MANDALA!_**

Su técnica consistía en lanzar varios discos de fuego. Comencé a correr alrededor de Mars para esquivar los disparos, pero resulta que iban dirigidos hacia mí, así que salté hacia detrás de una roca para que la técnica impactara, el problema fue que rompió la roca y me dio dos golpes.

BOOM! BOOM!

"AH!", esos disparos me habían quemado un poco el brazo derecho...por qué siempre ese mismo brazo?

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 12%_

Estaba pensando en alguna otra forma de contraatacar, pero sentí algo grande que llevaría a que esta batalla tendría que esperar...porque sentimos un temblor que nos sacudió a todas!

"AY!"

"Qué está pasando?", preguntó Mars, que se vió obligada a cancelar su ataque. El entrenamiento había concluído, así que nos reagrupamos.

"Es alguna técnica tuya?", me preguntó Venus, le iba a decir que no cuando se levantó un pilar de la nada y...

"CUIDADO!", grité, lanzándome hacia Venus para apartarla fuera del camino del pilar.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo era que de la nada, una estructura de ladrillos amarillos comenzó a surgir de la arena. Se estaba abriendo paso, como si fuera algo que estuviera saliendo furiosamente de unas arenas movedizas!

"Fia, crees que esto sea una artimaña Biónica?", le pregunté mientras hacíamos un esfuerzo por mantenernos de pie.

"No lo creo, esto no es para nada mecánico, lo ves?"

"Qué es eso?", me preguntó Chibimoon, pero no le podía responder esa pregunta...

La estructura paró después de unos minutos. Era parecida a una de esas maravillas del mundo antiguo, como si se tratara de un templo, en la entrada que podíamos ver estaba una gran placa con la figura de un pájaro que se parecía al legendario Fénix.

"Raiden, qué me puedes decir de esto?"

 _It seems that a Lost Logia is inside this...temple._

"Una Lost Logia?", preguntó Fia.

"Un momento, pueden decirnos qué es lo que significa eso?", preguntó Moon, igual de confundida que las demás.

"Significa una Tecnología Perdida, eso creo.", contestó Mercury, con una pequeña computadora.

"Ya lo sabían ustedes?", dijo Mars, con una mirada de desconfianza. Y la verdad, no la culpo.

"Escuchen, este templo guarda un objeto cuyo poder está siendo buscado por los Biónicos de los que les hablamos.", luego Fia continuó:

"Seguramente el templo se reveló ante nuestra presencia, lo que significa que..."

Maybe we can find the answers for the Lost Logia here.

"En serio? Estás segura, Asura?"

 _Yes, Master Mizuki._

"Entonces...qué estamos esperando? Entremos!", le dije inmediatamente a Fia.

"Mizuki...no estoy segura de que debamos..."

"Oigan, será mucho problema que las acompañemos?", la interrumpió Jupiter, con los puños en alto.

"Bueno...si vienen con nosotras...", le dirigí una mirada a Fia, "No creo que tengamos problemas, verdad?"

Fia se quedó pensativa un momento, Moon y Chibimoon nos estaban mirando también, luego Moon me dijo:

"No se preocupen, lo que deben hacer es evitar que los Biónicos consigan ese poder, cierto? Entonces las ayudaremos con gusto!"

"No crees que sería demasiado peligroso?", le dijo Chibimoon.

"Escucha, no podemos dejar que se ocupen de esto solas, así que las ayudaremos!"

"Sailor Moon..."

"Bueno, entonces vamos, pero...", Fia miró a las Sailors y les dijo: "Tengan cuidado, ni siquiera nosotras sabemos que podría haber allá."

Dicho esto, entramos todas a ese templo que había aparecido, aunque de una forma muy imprudente. Cuando caminamos por el pasillo, vimos que se estaban encendiendo unas antorchas, seguimos de todas formas y llegamos a una sala circular amplia donde había un pedestal en el centro, en un gran salón como si fuera un coliseo romano, y en el pedestal estaba...

"Una Tableta de Invocación!", dije y corrí hacia ella de una vez, y cuando Fia había dicho: "Espera!".

Sentí que había cometido un grave error: porque se habían cerrado las puertas y se había colocado un campo de fuerza alrededor de la zona, con la diferencia de que ahora estaba sólo yo adentro...

* * *

*Si recuerdan las batallas de Golden Sun (para los que lo han jugado), esta será la primera Batalla de Invocación como tal, que implica derrotar a un guardián para obtener la Invocación que vigila, pero eso no implica que habrá batallas como esas todo el tiempo.


	28. Capítulo XXVII: Batallas Luz y Luna VII

**CAPÍTULO XXVII. Batallas en la Luz y en la Luna VII**

"Mizuki! Estás bien?", escuchaba la voz de Fia desde el campo de fuerza, pero no podía verla a ella ni a las Sailors.

"Sí, estoy bien! Pero...este campo de fuerza...", intenté romperlo, pero no pude hacer nada.

"Este campo se ha manifestado porque has aceptado el desafío.", escuché una voz extraña que provenía del centro, cuando miré hacia donde estaba, vi que era un aura lo que me hablaba.

"Quién eres tú? Y de qué desafío hablas?", le pregunté, estaba con las pistolas afuera y preparada para lo que fuera, pero esto era algo que nunca antes había visto. Estaba un poco asustada.

"Yo soy la guardiana de esta invocación, y el hecho de que quisieras obtener la Tableta indica que estás dispuesta a luchar por ella.", me decía con un tono de voz calmado.

"Espera! No sabía nada de que tuviera que hacer un desafío para obtener esta Tableta, este Templo se apareció de la nada y nosotras tuvimos curiosidad...", cuando lo dije, su voz cambió de tono.

"Entonces, si eres una cazadora de tesoros, deberías estar preparada para esto!", luego comenzó a recitar unas palabras en un idioma que no conocía y que no sabría como describirlo.

"Mizuki! Qué está pasando allí! No podemos ver nada!"

"Espera un momento, no estoy...preparada!", no estaba segura de poder ganarle a lo que viniera...

Sentí un temblor fuerte y la Tableta de Invocación que estaba en el centro de esta sala comenzó a brillar y empezó a crecer, a tomar forma de...un ave, pero no cualquier ave, era como...

"Ese es...el espíritu de la invocación? Un...fénix?", la voz (o aura) me contestó diciendo:

"Ahora, si deseas conseguir el poder legendario del Fuego, te pondrá a prueba...el Pájaro Bermellón del Sur...SUZAKU!"

Al instante en que dijo eso, Suzaku abrió sus alas y gruñó, indicando que esta batalla había comenzado:

 **BGM: CONTRACT (Long Version) – Suzaku – CARDINAL GATE conclusion CD**

Al primer momento, se me lanzó con todo su cuerpo en picada contra mí esquivé volando el ataque, pero el sólo acercarme a él me había quemado el brazo.

"AH!", sin duda era un verdadero Fénix. Cuando Raiden me intentó mostrar la información de él...

 _TOTAL DAMAGE: 5%._

 _Master, I can't read the information of the enemy._

"QUÉ?", si no podia contar con esa información, cómo lo iba a derrotar?

Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, Suzaku arremetió nuevamente contra mí, era mucho más veloz en el aire que yo con una Terminal Velocity. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a una buena oportunidad de ataque. Me había dado cuenta que no podía ver donde estaban Fia y las Sailors, era como si este campo de batalla fuera llevado a una dimensión paralela.

"Raiden, no puedes comunicarte con Asura?", le dije mientras esquivaba otra embestida.

 _This force field is also a different dimension; we can't communicate with the Sailors or Master Fia._

"Maldición!", no podia pedirle ayuda a Fia o a las Sailors, estábamos solos.

Suzaku se paró en el centro y comenzó a lanzar de sus plumas de fuego hacia donde estábamos.

"Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir peleando...Raiden, carga un cartucho!"

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

 _RECOLLECTION: DIVINE BUSTER._

"RECOLECCIÓN: DIVINE...", cargué la recolección, pero seguía moviéndome alrededor de Suzaku en círculos, cuando estaba por lanzar otra ráfaga de plumas desde el centro, liberé el ataque: "BUSTER!".

El rayo lo golpeó directo en el pecho, pero no se retractó del golpe. En vez de eso, sigió atacando como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

 _TARGET 1: 12% DAMAGE._

"Al menos le hizo algo de daño...", no era suficiente, pero tenía que seguir con esta estrategia: las recolecciones no utilizaban mucho poder y no tenía la ventaja de la luna o del sol en este templo, donde todo era de fuego.

Entonces pensé, y si utilizaba una técnica de hielo?

"Raiden, tenemos alguna técnica elemental de hielo?"

 _We have only the Shabon Spray Recollection and the Coatlicue summon.._

"Raiden, carga dos cartuchos más y la recolección del Shabon Spray!", le dije, antes de que Suzaku nos volviera a embestir, no se cansa de eso?

Cuando Raiden cargó los cartuchos, corrí por el campo de fuerza mientras Raiden cargaba la otra recolección, Suzaku estaba cambiando a un patrón de ataque con sus plumas, ahora de un color más rojo brillante, pero esta vez sí estaban dirigidas hacia mí.

 _RECOLLECTION: SHABON SPRAY._

"RECOLECCIÓN: SHABON SPRAY!", se lo lancé justo cuando estaba encima de él.

De pronto, las burbujas explotaron al contacto con Suzaku...

GYAAAAA!

El ataque lo había golpeado con todo, y no pudo defenderse con sus plumas porque estaban dirigidas hacia mí y se había quedado en el centro, en el instante en que el ataque lo tocó lo había dejado con un color negro y su aura roja había desaparecido.

 _TARGET 1: 15% DAMAGE!_

"Qué le pasó?"

 _It seems that the Shabon Spray not only connected the attack, but also weakened its defenses, now you can attack freely._

"Perfecto!", como las plumas rojas brillantes habían despararecido en el momento en que aturdí a Suzaku. No perdí el tiempo y aterricé con un doble pisotón en su cabeza, luego comencé a dispararle a quemarropa. Pero no duró mucho el efecto de aturdimiento, cuando sus flamas volvieron a encenderse, me aparté de él rápidamente, para evitar su retaliación, ahora estaba furioso.

 _TARGET 1: 25% DAMAGE._

Había encontrado la estrategia para vencerlo, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era esquivar sus ataques y esperar a que volara al centro, "apagarlo", y luego dispararle con todo lo que tuviera.

GYAAAA!

Repitiendo la misma estrategia, corriendo por el campo de fuerza y cuidando de no volar para evitar que me embistiera, le lancé otra vez el Shabon Spray.

 _TARGET 1: 12% DAMAGE._

"TOMA ESTO!", le decía al haber repetido la jugada por segunda vez, lo que lo dejaba ahora con un daño acumulado del 85%, sólo tendría que sobrevivir una ronda más y ganaría. Pero ahora Suzaku se había cansado de esta batalla, porque comenzó a reunir energía a tal punto que el templo entero estaba temblando!

 _Master, it looks like he's gonna use a Desperation Move, be careful!_

Ahora se había envuelto en una esfera de un calor inmenso, incluso había reflejado todo el campo con una luz roja o naranja brillante! Sabía lo que haría, se me lanzaría con todo y esa esfera a embestirme con toda esa energía!

"Raiden...ACTIVA LA TERMINAL VELOCITY!", le dije, desesperada.

Justo a tiempo, antes de que nos aplastara (y de paso, nos carbonizara), nos quitamos del camino con un salto impulsado, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera por otro ataque, así que nos movimos de un lado a otro, saltando y saltando para que no nos tocara, si nos tocaba esa esfera aunque fuera por muy poco...seríamos historia!

Al cuarto salto, Suzaku se lanzó a aplastarnos desde arriba, pero no podíamos saltar ni movernos ahora, nos había acorralado en el mismo punto donde estaba la entrada!

"NOOOO!", puse inútilmente un escudo, esperando lo inevitable...

Pero, pasado un segundo...seguíamos vivos!

"Qué pasa?", dije, luego abrí los ojos y miré hacia donde estaba Suzaku, que había vuelto a su forma de ave fénix, por unos centímetros no nos alcanzó en su movimiento. No sé cuánto tiempo nos vió a los ojos pero...luego de eso se alejó y con un resplandor, volvió a su Tableta de Invocación.

"No puedo creer que se rindiera así...y se hace llamar el Pájaro Bermellón del Sur...", dijo una voz joven, miré hacia donde provenía y justo arriba mío, había una chica con una mirada de aburrimiento. Tenía el pelo rojo y llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro, su parte superior estaba dividida en forma diagonal, con una parte interior compuesta de una camisa negra y una falda rosa, con botas rojas y medias negras, llevaba una lanza grande con divisiones en su mano izquierda y un pastelillo (creo) en su mano derecha.

"Quién eres tú?", pregunté al verla, pero la chica saltó del candelabro con su lanza apuntándome, luego me respondió:

"Mi nombre es Kyoko Sakura, y creo que no deberías estar aquí."

"Un momento, acaso eres la guardiana de Suzaku?", le pregunté, sin bajar mi arma.

"No, pero me atrajo la curiosidad por verte luchar, creo que eres...interesante.", no creía que me dijera eso por halagarme, pero dado el peor de los casos, tendría que pelear con ella y no estaba segura de cuál sería su nivel de pelea.

"Raiden, puedes decirme algo sobre ella?"

La pantalla que me salió luego me hizo comprender que no le podría ganar:

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…NO DEVICE PRESENT._

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORE…OK._

 _TARGET: KYOUKO SAKURA._

 _TYPE: UNKNOWN MAGICAL GIRL._

 _LEVEL: 19/20._

 _SPECIAL: MULTIPLE AFTERIMAGE STRIKE AND SUPERIOR PHYSICAL CAPABILITIES._

 _DM: SCORPION SPEAR._

No hay duda, era la más poderosa chica que había visto hasta ahora, incluso Hayate tendría problemas para vencerla. De cualquier forma, no habría peleado con ella después de haber sobrevivido al ataque de Suzaku.

"Tienes algo que ver con los Biónicos?", le pregunté, no me extrañaría que ella fuera un cyborg o algo parecido, seguía teniendo la pistola hacia arriba por si acaso.

"Si te refieres a esas máquinas que han aparecido en estos mundos, yo las hice pedazos por aquí. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que importa es...tú buscas esa invocación para hacerte más fuerte? O porque sí?", me preguntó con una mirada de curiosidad, sentía que esto se estaba saliendo de las manos, así que decidí que tomaría la invocación y me iría, pero por alguna razón, el campo de fuerza no se había disuelto al terminar la batalla con Suzaku.

"Escucha, necesito la invocación para poder volver a casa...así que si me disculpas...", le dí la espalda, pero me dijo:

"No te irás."

"Cómo...QUÉ?", había levantado mi pistola cuando dijo eso, pero con un movimiento muy rápido me golpeó las manos y me quitó la pistola, al segundo siguiente, me tenía con la lanza en el cuello. No comprendo como había sido más rápida que yo!

"Kyoko, tenemos que irnos.", le dijo una nueva voz femenina, y aunque no podía verla, yo estaba más preocupada por la lanza gigante que estaba en mi cuello.

"Bueno...", dijo, con una expresión de insatisfacción, luego me dijo: "Escucha, hay otras como yo que buscamos ese poder, y lo utilizaremos para nuestros propios fines. Considérate afortunada de que Sayaka esté conmigo, de lo contrario, estarías deseando la muerte.", luego retiró su arma y desapareció junto con otra chica que no pude ver, sólo la sombra.

Me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo cuando se fueron, esas chicas también buscaban las invocaciones para hacerse más fuertes, pero si no estaban con los Biónicos, ni con los enemigos de las Sailors, de qué lado estaban?

Cuando me recuperé del susto, me levanté y fui hacia la invocación y la toque con la palma de mi mano, cuando lo hice, sentí un calor ligero en mi cuerpo y el poder de la invocación fue transferido hacia mí, Raiden me mostró el mensaje:

 _NEW SUMMON ACQUIRED._

 _SUZAKU – LEVEL: 16/20 – FIRE ELEMENTAL._

 _ONE TREASURE CHARGE AND ONE SUPERCARTRIDGE REQUIRED._

 _WARNING: FIRST USE REQUIRES 10 MINUTES TO CHARGE._

Cuando terminó de unirse el poder a mí, el campo de fuerza se disolvió, a pesar de que realmente no le había ganado a Suzaku.

"MIZUKI! ESTÁS BIEN?", gritó Fia, que junto con las Sailors salieron a mi encuentro. Fia me abrazó fuerte, mientras las otras miraban aliviadas de que estuviera viva.

"Qué fue lo que pasó? Estábamos preocupadas de que te hubieras quemado en ese campo de fuerza!", dijo Mars, mientras Moon me dijo: "Estás segura de que estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, pero creo que las cosas acaban de complicarse un poco...", miré a Fia, que había dejado de abrazarme y le dije: "Fia, parece que hay otras personas que están detrás de las invocaciones, hace poco me encontré a una que..."

CRASH!

Pero no pude terminar la frase, porque se escuchó un estruendo afuera del templo.

"Y ahora qué?", dije al escuchar eso. Miré a Fia y salimos todas a ver que era lo que había pasado, resulta que ahora había una enorme columna de tierra con una persona hacia arriba: era una mujer pelirroja, con un vestido largo púrpura y negro con un bastón, el cuál tenía en la punta un cristal negro. Si ella era la que había causado esto, significaba que era una enemiga por acá. Fia y yo habíamos salido primero, y Fia le preguntó, manteniendo su pistola cargada:

"Quién o qué eres tú?", le preguntó de forma amenazante.

"Vaya, supongo que no perteneces a este mundo, pero...no tienes idea de con quién estás hablando.", sí, ya había escuchado eso antes, y supe que se trataba de la malvada de este mundo. Cuando llegaron las Sailors, Moon casi cayó de rodillas con una mirada de horror al verla, y parecía que era una vieja enemiga de las Sailors, porque todas la reconocieron al instante.

"TÚ! No puede ser...no es posible!", le decía Mars, con una mirada de temor y furia.

"Reina Beryl! Cómo es que...pero tú estabas...!?", dijo Moon, aún no se lo podía creer.

"Muerta? Sí, eso creí...pero veo que ustedes también siguen con vida, Sailor Senshi!", dijo, apuntando con su bastón a las Sailors y disparando hacia ellas una serie de rayos escarlata, levantamos nuestros escudos para protegerlas.

"Quién es esta bruja?", le pregunté a Moon. Ya se había recobrado de su estado de shock, por el contrario: ahora estaba llena de determinación!

"Ella es la Reina Beryl, cuando nos convertimos en Sailor Senshi...ella fue la primera enemiga que enfrentamos, quería convertir el mundo en un reino de la oscuridad porque no podría tener el amor del futuro Príncipe de la Tierra, Endymion. Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo revivió, ya la habíamos derrotado dos veces!"

"Permíteme responder a tu duda antes de morir...", dijo Beryl, no bajamos la guardia, pero escuchamos lo que estaba diciendo...

"Estos sujetos, los "Biónicos", me revivieron por medio de una extraña magia o tecnología, y junto con otras fuerzas del mal, bajo la promesa de apoyarnos con todo lo necesario si destruíamos una vez más a aquellos que nos derrotaron, y ellos gobernarían en nuestro nombre!"

"Lo sabía! Sabía que los Biónicos estaban tras de esto!", dijo Fia. Mientras tanto, me decía mentalmente:

 _"Mizuki, no podemos dejar que ella siga con vida, es claro que los Biónicos están utilizándolos para buscar los demás tesoros, tal como pasó con Scaglietti y los Neuroi!"_

 _"Lo sé, tenemos que derrotarla."_

"No importa lo que hayan dicho esos Biónicos!", dijo Venus, junto con las demás en posición de batalla: "Ya te hemos derrotado dos veces, y lo volveremos a hacer!"

"SÍ!", gritaron las Sailors al unísono, Moon luego miró a Chibimoon y ambas asintieron con la cabeza, indicando que también iban a pelear.

"No me importa! Esta vez...MORIRÁN!", con lo que esta batalla había comenzado.

* * *

DOOM! DOOM! DOOM! (No, esto no es una referencia...) Ahora conocen a las primeras rivales de Mizuki y Fia en su viaje! Se trata de Kyoko Sakura y Sayaka Miki, de Puella Magi Madoka Magica, una de las más grandes series Mahou Shoujo de los últimos tiempos, y no sólo por su Mùsica y Escenario, todo alrededor de esa serie es perfecto! (Aunque el capítulo 3 del anime me tomó por sorpresa...O_O)

*El BGM aquí proviene del CD exclusivo de beatmania IIDX13: Distorted, y es más que apropiado para la Batalla con el primer guardián. El artista, también llamado "Suzaku", es un pseudónimo de DJ Yoshitaka (Yoshitaka Nishimura), uno de los máximos compositores de Konami para beatmania IIDX desde sus inicios.

*La estrategia que Mizuki utilizó para vencerlo es muy similar a la utilizada en el juego Sonic Unleashed, para consolas de Séptima y Octava generación (fue el último juego de Sonic lanzado para PS2 por parte de SEGA, lastimosamente...), pero no me gustaron mucho los niveles nocturnos, en mi opinión...SÓLO es mi OPINIÓN.

*Si se preguntan por qué la Reina Beryl había sido derrotada DOS veces, es porque: una fue en el anime/manga de Sailor Moon, y la otra fue en el videojuego de RPG para Super Famicom Sailor Moon: Another Story, el cuál no salió de Japón, pero fue traducido al Inglés (como muchas joyas japonesas exclusivas de la SFC) por un grupo (Bishoujo Senshi Translations) hace ya mucho tiempo.

La batalla final de este mundo continuará en el siguiente capítulo!


	29. Capítulo XXVIII: Batalla Luz y Luna VIII

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII. Batallas en la Luz y en la Luna VIII**

ANALYSING TARGET...NO DEVICE PRESENT.

ANALYSING LINKER CORE...OK.

TARGET 1: QUEEN BERYL.

LEVEL: 14/20.

SPECIAL: TRANSFORMATION CAPABLE.

"Mizuki, al parecer es capaz de transformarse...Mizuki?", me decía Fia mientras comenzábamos a dispararle a Beryl. Sin embargo, parecía que tenía una clase de escudo muy fuerte, Raiden analizó su defensa y noté que era la primera vez que un enemigo tenía la defensa tan alta. Así que tendría que recurrir a otra estrategia: liberar el poder de Suzaku ahora. Y si llo que dijo Kyoko era cierto, no podía permitir que este enorme poder cayera en sus manos. Las Sailors esquivaban los rayos de Beryl casi que instintivamente, incluso Moon las esquivaba sin tropezarse.

"Fia, escucha con mucha atención:", era hora de ejecutar mi plan antes de que algo pasara, "Voy a necesitar que enfrentes sola a esta "Reina" por unos momentos hasta que cargue la energía necesaria para activar la invocación que acabo de obtener."

"Un momento...", decía Fia mientras ponía un escudo para bloquear los rayos amarillos de la Beryl y contraatacar con un Spread Blaster, "CONSEGUISTE esa invocación...? Ah! SPREAD BLASTER!", dijo mientras me miraba con cara de incrédula. El impacto del Spread Blaster no era muy fuerte para romper ese escudo grande, y a pesar de eso, Beryl lograba atacar con ese escudo puesto.

"Tengan cuidado, chicas! Es mucho más fuerte ahora desde que apareció la última vez!", dijo Mercury, con su computadora y sus lentes azules, buscando algún punto débil mientras esquivaba los rayos.

"Eso no importa! SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!", dijo Jupiter mientras lanzaba su técnica, contrarrestando los rayos que iban dirigidos hacia ella.

"Escucha, no importa lo que pase. Sólo confía en mí, yo sé lo que hago.", al decir esto, me ubiqué en una posición segura y me arrodillé, luego cerré los ojos y me concentré, pero no sin antes decirle a Raiden:

"Raiden, prepara la invocación lo más rápido que puedas, cuento contigo.", le dije con una sonrisa.

 _All right, Master._

 _TREASURE CHARGE: JEWEL SEED._

 _-Cambio de Punto de Vista al de Fia-_

"Espera, un segundo...!", Mizuki se había puesto a concentrar su energía, pero por qué tenía que hacerlo así tan repentinemente y de esa forma? Acaso no se había puesto a cargar un tesoro...en qué estoy pensando ahora! Tengo que darle más tiempo, así que tengo que asegurarme de que no le pase nada, le mostraré a esta "Reina" con QUIÉN está tratando.

"Cuidado!", corrí y me lancé para sacar a Chibimoon del camino de un rayo grande, su ataque de Pink Sugar Heart Attack no era muy...efectivo.

"Eso no nos ayudará en nada! Tenemos que..."

 _Master, twelve devices are approaching to this combat zone._

"Cómo? Más Biónicos?", espera, no era posible que los Biónicos usaran Dispositivos...eso significaba...

 _And twenty-three fully powered Linker Cores are also approaching to this zone._

"QUÉ!?", dije, justo en el momento en que recibí el mensaje. La Reina Beryl no se inmutó y siguió atacando con rayos, ahora de color amarillo.

"Qué pasa ahora?", me preguntó Chibimoon al ver la cantidad de monitores, levanté un escudo para que nos defendiera de los rayos mientras planeaba una estrategia y revisara los monitores, Mizuki apenas llevaba un minuto de carga.

"Vaya, supongo que ustedes no podían estar así sin pedir ayuda...pero eso es lo que buscábamos! Levántate! Sentient Plant!", gritó Beryl. Para luego aparecer justo debajo de la Reina lo que parecía una raíz de una planta azul, con una cabeza como las de las plantas carnívoras, pero con color azul y nervios que salían por fuera de la planta, era simplemente asqueroso, sobre todo por la parte de los dientes gigantes en forma de triángulo.

 **BGM: Sentient Plant and Phase-Shifter – Kyle Richards – Fury3**

 _ANALYSING TARGET...OK._

 _TARGET 2: SENTIENT PLANT._

 _TYPE: BIO-ORGANIC PLANT._

 _LEVEL: 13/20._

 _SPECIAL: EARTH ELEMENTAL POWER._

 _DM: POISON SPIKE._

No era tan fuerte, pero si era del elemento Tierra implicaría veneno, indicado sobre todo por su Desperation Move.

"Tengan cuidado! Esa planta las puede envenenar con facilidad!", les dije a las Sailors, mientras comenzaba a cargar otro cartucho, ahora nos quedaban unos doce cartuchos normales a cada una y cinco supercartuchos...cuatro una vez que Mizuki terminara su invocación, que ahora tenía dos minutos contados.

"Asura, ya sabes cuáles son las señales?", le pregunté mientras les decía a las Sailors mentalmente: _"Escuchen, yo me haré cargo de la planta y que no se acerque a Mizuki, ustedes vayan por la Reina Beryl!"_ , dicho esto, le disparé a la planta de forma tal que se alejara de donde estuviera Mizuki.

 _Master!_

"Qué pasa, Asura?", le pregunté, esquivando unas balas en forma de aguja.

 _The sources are from the Pretty Cure!_

"NO PUEDE SER!", no sabía lo que había pasado con las Pretty Cure, y aunque no se lo había preguntado a Mizuki, si se daba cuenta de que las Pretty Cure habían vuelto por más, sería un verdadero problema! Ya eran tres minutos de carga...Date prisa, Mizuki!

 _The identified Devices are from the TSAB's Riot Force 6._

"Nanoha y las demás de la TSAB?", justo cuando dije esto, una voz conocida me habló:

"Mizuki? Fia? Están allí?", era claramente la voz de Nanoha! Nos salvamos!

 _"Nanoha! Qué están haciendo aquí?",_ le pregunté mentalmente, podía ver a la distancia que no habían llegado todavía al campo de batalla, pero era cuestión de tiempo.

 _"Lo mismo les queremos preguntar a ustedes, pero veo que necesitan ayuda. Resistan un poco más!"_ , la otra voz era la de Fate, suponía que había venido con Hayate y las demás del Bureau.

 _"No podían estar más en lo cierto! Hay un fuerte enemigo Biónico y una Reina malvada que está atacando a nuestras amigas de este mundo! Y Mizuki no puede ayudar en este momento!"_

 _"Está herida?"_ , reconocí la voz de Vivio, un momento...cómo se les ocurre traer a su hija a una misión de éstas!?

 _"No, está bien, pero además..."_ , y justo cuando iba a terminar esa oración...

"ALTO EN ESTE MOMENTO!", habían llegado las mismas Pretty Cure que habíamos enfrentado, cómo habían llegado hasta aquí?

"Y estas tontas quiénes son?", preguntó la Reina Beryl, que en este momento estaba tratando de esquivar a las Sailors que la atacaban al tiempo. La planta era la única que seguía atacando durante las intromisiones, aún así yo era capaz de defender a Mizuki. Ahora eran cuatro minutos de carga...

"Oigan! Quiénes son ustedes?", era Mercury, que se había separado por un momento de la batalla para ayudarlas desde lejos.

"Son amigas tuyas?", preguntó Jupiter, pero Cure Dream contestó:

"Claro que no! No después de lo que hicieron ustedes!", dijo, señalándome. El sólo ver ese gesto me hizo recordar el ataque que recibí por Mizuki.

Cinco minutos...apenas la mitad.

"Así que esa planta también es algo Biónico, verdad? Pues entonces la haremos trizas, y luego a ustedes dos!", dijeron Cure Black y Bloom al tiempo, pero, cómo sabían lo de los Biónicos?

"Atención! Este es el Bureau de Administración Tiempo-Espacial! Exigimos un Cese al Fuego Inmediatamente!", era una voz amplificada que provenía del mar, habían llegado nuestras amigas! Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Vivio en forma de batalla, Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro y el Wolkenritter.

"Ay, no! Esto se va a convertir en una guerra!", teníamos a las Pretty Cure por detrás, Mizuki ocultándose con seis minutos de carga, la Reina Beryl y las Sailors peleando entre sí, pero ahora en una interrupción por las recién llegadas, no me van a ayudar con la planta? Por favor!

"Vaya, vaya...parece que tenemos una reunión muy interesante, verdad? Que pena que las Sailor Senshi deban irse antes de tiempo...TRANSFORMACIÓN!"

"Cuidado! Se está transformando!", las Sailors se apartaron al instante y se reunieron conmigo, seis Pretty Cure comenzaron a atacar a la planta de inmediato, para ese momento se unieron a la batalla Nanoha, Fate, Vita y Signum por parte de la TSAB, pero Vivio, Caro y Teana vinieron directo hacia mí.

"Las estuvimos buscando por mucho! Dónde se metieron?", me dijo Vivio, Caro comenzó a levantar una barrera para protegernos de las balas venenosas mientras las de la TSAB enfrentaban a la planta y a la Reina que se estaba transformando. En cuánto a las Pretty Cure...

"TOMA ESTO!", Peach y Blossom se lanzaron a romper el escudo de Caro, Erio las apartó con su lanza diciendo:

"Acaso están locas? No tengo idea de que dimensión sean, pero estamos luchando contra el mismo enemigo!", les decía furioso, pero fue apartado del camino por Pine y Marine.

"No importa! Si están con ella, significa que son sus aliadas!", dijeron Egret y White en una patada doble combinada hacia el escudo, antes de ser bloqueadas por Jupiter y Subaru.

"Eso no importa ahora! No hay tiempo de explicarlo!", dijeron al repeler a las dos, creo que escuché a Subaru decirle a Jupiter: "Buen golpe!", a lo que respondió: "Lo mismo digo!". No es tiempo de formar amistades en la batalla! Miré hacia donde estaba Beryl y se había transformado totalmente: era una mujer más grande de pelo verde oscuro con ojos diabólicos, piel gris y vestido rojo, todo sobre un cuerpo con una cosa como si fuera una flor marchitada.

"No puedo creerlo...se ha transformado de nuevo.", dijo Moon, apartándose y esquivando dos ataques de rayos más grandes con una doble voltereta en el suelo. Nanoha fue a su encuentro donde estábamos para reforzar el escudo de Caro:

"Disculpa, pero debo asumir que eres la heroína de este mundo?", le preguntó cortésmente, a lo cuál Moon asintió, "Yo soy Nanoha Takamachi, y aunque esté todo confuso ahora...tenemos el mismo objetivo.", pronto las Cures se dieron cuenta de que el monstruo y la transformada Beryl era una mayor amenaza en este momento, porque no nos atacaron de nuevo por ahora.

"Eso creo...pero el otro grupo de chicas mágicas no es que esté de nuestro mismo lado, parece que tienen por enemigas a Mizuki y a Fia, y están peleando todas entre sí...", Chibimoon la interrumpió por un momento: "Sailor Moon, tenemos que ponernos en nuestras formas Super!", dijo Chibimoon, a lo que Moon asintió con la cabeza. Hayate llegó a nuestra zona para ayudar a repeler los dardos venenosos de la planta con un:

 ** _HRAESVELGR!_**

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM BAAAAM!

No supe cómo lo hizo, pero estuvo controlando esa técnica a distancia aunque estuviera lejos del punto de lanzamiento de la misma!

 _"Si te lo preguntas, dale las gracias a Rein!"_ , me contestó al instante sin siquiera preguntar. Luego nos dijo:

"Nanoha, nosotras nos haremos cargo de la planta y protegeremos a Mizuki y Fia, ve con Fate y ayuda a las heroínas de aquí...", Hayate luego le dijo a Moon: "Mucho gusto en conocerte, Sailor Moon, a ti y a tus amigas. Su reputación las precede!", agregó con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, pero...cómo sabes quién soy?", le preguntó con una mirada confundida, pero Chibimoon le seguía insistiendo que se transformara en su forma "Super", miré el reloj y ya iban ocho minutos de carga, pero Mizuki no podría mantenerse oculta por mucho tiempo, DÓNDE se estaba ocultando ahora? No la veía en el sitio donde estaba!

 ** _Moon Crisis, Make Up!_**

Sailor Moon y Sailor Chibimoon brillaron por un momento para luego activar sus formas "Super", sus trajes habían cambiado en gran parte: ahora era un traje blanco con sus faldas de color blanco y con un gradiente de color amarillo-azul y amarillo-rosa, respectivamente, y sus trajes tenían listones blancos que salían de sus cinturas.

"Esas son sus formas Super?", les pregunté a las dos. Me respondieron:

"Sí, pero no hay tiempo de explicar, hay que impedir que la Reina y esa Planta nos ataquen, y luego nos preocuparemos de esas otras chicas.", luego de que Sailor Moon dijo esto, salieron acompañadas por Nanoha y Fate...quizás tendríamos oportunidad de ganarles a todas antes de que esto se siguiera saliendo de control...

Nanoha y Fate comenzaron con sus técnicas, seguidas por Moon y Chibimoon:

 _ **DIVINE BUSTER!**_

 _ **TRIDENT SMASHER!**_

 _ **RAINBOW DOUBLE MOON HEART ACHE!**_

Los ataques le dieron directo en el corazón a la Reina, que no podía reflejar esa cantidad de energía, no podía leer el daño que le había hecho debido a que era Mizuki quién tenía esa información desde que nos habíamos sincronizado. Ahora me correspondía repeler a algunas Pretty Cure hasta que Mizuki cargara su invocación, pero ahora quedaban...treinta segundos de carga!

 _LOAD CARTRIDGE._

 _"Fia, escucha, ya casi empieza la invocación, diles a TODAS que se hagan atrás de MÍ, estoy en el punto marcado con una gran marca roja."_

"Espera un momento, que significa..."TODAS"?", le decía mientras ejecutaba una técnica combinada con Mars y Venus:

 ** _CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!_**

 ** _FIRE SOUL BIRD!_**

 ** _SUN DISC THROWER!_**

"Sólo hazlo! Te voy a pasar una técnica de multiple teletransportación para que la uses con tres cartuchos de una vez!", miré hacia la zona más alejada de la playa y pude ver el círculo rojo indicado. Mientras me decía esto, el impacto de nuestra técnica les había golpeado a Melody, Rhythm y a otras dos que no había visto: una con un vestido similar a esas dos, y otra con otro vestido que parecía sacado de un enemigo o sombra de un juego que me había visto acerca de un chico con una llave que, espera! Ahora no tengo tiempo para describir eso! Si Mizuki decía que lo hiciera, era porque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era necesario...creo.

"LISTA, FIA?", me dijo, al instante me pasó una técnica en una pantalla de Asura que decía: MULTI-LIGHT TELEPORT.

"Bueno...LISTA!", ´confío en tí, Mizuki: "MULTI-LIGHT TELEPORT!"

En ese instante, todo pasó muy rápido: todas las personas que estábamos menos los enemigos brillamos y fuimos transportadas: las Sailor Senshi, las Pretty Cure, Nanoha y la Fuerza de Asalto 6, y a mí hasta la marca que había visto en el suelo.

"Qué pasó?", gritaron al tiempo Black, Bloom, Dream, Peach, Blossom y Melody.

"Es Mizuki!", gritaron Moon, Chibimoon, Nanoha, Fate y Hayate. La escuché gritar:

 ** _Legendaria ave que reside en el sur, siendo tu dominio el fuego! Libera tu sello y manifiesta tu poder absoluto! SUZAKU!_**

 **BGM: MAX 300 – OMEGA – DDRMAX -DanceDanceRevolution 6th Mix-**

La voz de Mizuki estaba ahora en el aire, sobre un círculo gigante de invocación con unos símbolos que parecían ser chinos, repentinamente Mizuki fue envuelta en una esfera roja brillante que comenzó a formar un cuerpo, a partir del cuál sus alas se revelaron con un color rojo y naranja, de la parte baja salió una cola compuesta por listones rojos que se extendía hasta el suelo. De la parte superior salió una cabeza con una cresta pequeña y un pico naranja, pero sus ojos eran la pura representación del fuego, Mizuki estaba adentro de Suzaku, no entiendo cómo ni el porqué lo sabía, sólo sabía que estaba dentro.

"Mizuki, estás bien!?", le pregunté, preocupada.

"Estoy bien, sólo estoy permitiendo que Suzaku libere su poder...resulta que lo había enfrentado dentro del templo cuando entramos...pero ahora lo comprendo todo...Suzaku decidió ayudarme debido a que había demostrado valentía...ahora estoy con él, y él está conmigo...no sabría como describirlo...es un sentimiento cálido, seguro, de fuerza y valor!"

"A qué te refieres con eso? No ves que ahora están todas las Cures detrás mío!?", le dije en el momento en que Black me agarraba el hombro:

"Oye, qué está pasando con tu amiga y esa bestia?"

"Silencio! Intento hablar con ella!", le dije, quitándome la mano de su hombro y luego preguntando: "Espera, y tu energía? No puedo establecer contacto con Raiden! Si tu energía se gasta, te vas a..."

"Tranquila, ahora yo me haré cargo de esos dos, sólo tengan cuidado con la sacudida..."

"No me importa que espíritu sea, los haré pedazos a todos!", dijo la Reina Beryl, que junto con la planta, atacaron a Mizuki y Suzaku. En ese instante, Suzaku cargó una esfera de fuego y la lanzó contra ambos antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

 **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

El impacto era tan fuerte que tiró al suelo a todas, a duras penas pude mantenerme de pie, mientras que las que volaban tuvieron que utilizar su energía para no chocar con las montañas cercanas.

"Qué increíble poder!", decían al tiempo Sailor Mars y Cure Rouge.

"No puedo creerlo! Es más poderosa que cuando nos enfrentamos con ella!", dijeron Cure Blossom y Cure Marine.

"Y podría saber el PORQUÉ pelearon con ella?", les dijeron al tiempo con una mirada de inconformidad Sailor Moon y Nanoha.

Mientras discutían ellas cuatro (las otras estaban tratando de recuperarse de la explosión), miré otra vez hacia el campo de batalla, y resultaba que la Reina Beryl estaba completamente magullada por el ataque: incluso había llamas saliendo de su cuerpo en múltiples puntos, la planta Biónica estaba con la cabeza en llamas y hacía ruidos desesperados de lo que parecía ser dolor. Suzaku abrió sus alas, de las cuales salieron sus plumas en grupos de cientos, quizás miles, con una velocidad tal que no podían esquivarlas.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

Los impactos los habían dejado a los monstruos mucho peor, toda la zona de la batalla a partir del punto donde estaba Suzaku para allá estaba completamente quemada y muerta, e incluso pude notar que algunas partes de la arena de la playa se habían convertido en vidrio al instante! Era cómo...si hubiera estallado un volcán justo en ese punto.

"Mizuki, estás bien?", le pregunté una vez más, me preocupaba de que la energía se le acabara con esa invocación, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a mí.

"Estoy bien, ahora acabaré con esto, así que levanten sus escudos. Pero...Fia, prepárate para volar cuando esto termine..."

"Cuando termine...qué vas a hacer?", le grité, pero no me contestó, así que lo único que pude hacer fue gritar:

"ESCUCHÉNME! LEVANTEN SUS ESCUDOS O DEFIÉNDANSE, AHORA!", luego puse un Over Shield sobre mí. Las de la TSAB hicieron lo mismo, luego las Sailors y las Pretty Cure se protegieron con sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando Suzaku lanzó un gruñido:

GYAAAAAAH!

Comenzó a reunir toda la energía del entorno e incrementó todo su poder, luego se lanzó con una velocidad tremenda hacia Beryl y la planta, los cuáles trataron de bloquear el ataque con sus brazos y tentáculos...

"Cómo es...posible que...!?", decía la Reina Beryl mientras trataba de contener el impacto. No pudieron bloquear el impacto después de unos segundos, sus brazos comenzaron a desintegrarse al mismo tiempo que los tentáculos de la planta, el calor era tan grande que lo podía sentir como si estuviera al lado de una erupción.

"Las va a...", dijo Moon, que no pudo contener la vista, así que fue a taparle los ojos a Chibimoon. Nanoha y Fate habían levantado unos escudos más grandes y estaban protegiendo a las demás chicas mágicas, pero no podían quitar la mirada que tenían, mezcla de tensión y horror.

"NO PUEDE SER! ENDYMION!", fue lo último que dijo antes de que Suzaku la atravesara por completo, a la planta y a ella, donde explotaron con un intenso:

 **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

La onda de energía incandescente nos golpeó a todos, pero sobrevivimos gracias a nuestros escudos, aunque quedaron en rojo. Incluso resulté con unas quemaduras ligeras en mi brazo derecho, debido a que yo estaba al frente del grupo.

"Ahora, Fia, es tiempo de irnos!", me dijo Mizuki, que estaba justo en el punto de la explosión. Estaba a salvo!

 _"Espera, no crees que deberíamos explicarles lo que pasó para acabar con esta persecución innecesaria?"_ , parecía extraño que lo dijera yo, pero ahora era más que necesario que explicáramos la situación.

"Esto se ha complicado mucho, así que vámonos.", seguí la señal que se estaba alejando silenciosamente, y pasé por lo que quedaba de...no había rastro de la Reina Beryl ni de la planta, como si hubieran sido...vaporizadas de la existencia...

Luego de unos segundos alcancé a Mizuki, que estaba con un aura roja todavía y con unas alas rojas en la espalda, como si Suzaku no hubiera desaparecido del todo.

"Mizuki...esto...yo...", no sabía que preguntarle, pero luego me miró con una sonrisa diciendo:

"No te preocupes, ahora Suzaku es nuestro aliado, y ahora necesitaremos no sólo su poder, sino también el de los demás símbolos."

Nuestro Aliado? Demás Símbolos? Acaso había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Mizuki se metió imprudentemente a esa esfera?

"Pero...por qué?"

"Porque hay personas tras de ellos, y si les ponen sus manos encima…"

De pronto vimos un portal sobre una pequeña ciudad de color...verde esmeralda.

"Mizuki, esto a dónde nos llevará?", le pregunté, y me contestó antes de que entráramos: "No lo sé..."

Entramos por el portal, mientras pensaba…que tal vez deberíamos hacer algo más que volver a casa...

...

"Creo que ahora tendremos que vigilarlas, cierto, Homura?", "Parece que sí, Mami, después de todo, están en nuestro camino."

* * *

FIN...del viaje por ese mundo! El siguiente mundo será un "intermedio" antes de continuar con el viaje, para preparar a Mizuki y a Fia para los peligros que tendrán que enfrentar de ahora en adelante. Es la primera vez que la narradora es Fia en vez de Mizuki, así como la primera Batalla entre múltiples heroínas.

*Ya era hora de que apareciera el jefe de Fury3 que aparecía junto a Phase-Shifter en el tercer planeta de Fury3, en este caso era más fácil, no por ser subjefe, sino por tener menos generadores de escudo, pero acá no fueron necesarios en esta batalla, pero...con el poder de Suzaku...de qué servirían?

*A propósito de eso, esto es muy similar a lo que tuvo que hacer Yoh Asakura cuando Amidamaru incrementaba...un momento, mi hermano me dice que sólo estaba pensando? Si alguien me lo confirma, se lo agradecería, por favor.

*Parece que a Fia ha visto o jugado Kingdom Hearts, pero no lo pienso incluir por varias razones, por cierto, a la Cure que se refería ella era Cure Muse.

*El BGM corresponde a la primera Extra Stage del juego DanceDanceRevolution en su Sexta Edición, esta también fue la primera canción con dificultad 10/10 (hasta DanceDanceRevolution X, cuando se cambió el sistema, ahora es 15/20).

* * *

 **Batallas en la Luz y en la Luna - Fin del Arco.**

 **-Continuará-**

 **En el próximo arco: Lotus Land Story.**


	30. Capítulo XXIX: Lotus Land Story I

**CAPÍTULO XXIX. Lotus Land Story I**

Para cuando salimos del portal, Fia y yo nos encontrábamos en lo que parecía ser una ciudad con una arquitectura metálica, con varios edificios compuestos por…autopistas enrolladas? Era de noche y podía apreciarse un cielo estrellado, era mucho más pacífico de lo que esperaría en una dimensión de este tipo, que normalmente estaría poblada por máquinas.

"Fia, sabes dónde estamos?", le pregunté a Fia, habiéndome recuperado de la batalla anterior.

"No lo sé, eso te iba a preguntar yo…pero ahora podrías explicarme por qué nos fuimos de allá luego del ataque de Suzaku?", me respondió, esto también era nuevo para ella, así que mejor minimizaba las presuntas.

"Resulta...que hay otras personas tras las invocaciones, pero no están del lado de los Biónicos..."

Comencé a explicarle a Fia lo que había pasado con Suzaku y la aparición de Kyoko Sakura, para cuando terminé habíamos caminado un buen rato hasta encontrar una carretera con unas flechas verdes en el camino, Raiden las analizó y nos dijo lo que eran:

 _This is a highspeed rail, if you run through here; you will go to a higher speed._

Esto me recuerda a un juego parecido...pero no sé cuál, igual no me iba a poner a recordarlo en este momento.

"Mizuki, parece que la vía continúa a través de esas "vueltas", mira!", Fia y yo veíamos que el que hubiera construido esta autopista, quería que aquellos que la usaran llegaran rápido. O algo así.

"Y si utilizamos esto para recorrer la ciudad?", me dijo Fia, pude ver que estaba algo ansiosa, aún a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado...

"No será peligroso?", me pregunté.

"No lo creo, además...", señaló a la pista: "Parece que es una estructua continua, y no he visto Biónicos hasta el momento...", eso era lo que me preocupaba, así que le pregunté a Raiden: "Tú que dices, Raiden?"

 _If it's a drop or some kind of trap, you can use this speed to your advantage. Also, we will inform you if there's some danger ahead._

Raiden tenía razón: en caso de que hubiera algún problema, Raiden y Asura nos avisarían a tiempo.

 **BGM: Star Light Zone – Sonic the Hedgehog – Masato Nakamura**

"Bueno, saltemos!", sentenció Fia, así que saltamos al mismo tiempo hacia la vía, apenas tocamos el camino, sentimos un impulso repentino que nos obligó a correr a una velocidad más grande que la de nuestro Terminal Velocity, y no nos cansábamos para nada.

La velocidad con la que corríamos era…increíble, sentíamos que si no pudiéramos volar, a esta velocidad eso no sería problema, pues un salto largo tendría el mismo efecto, cuando pasamos por una vuelta ni siquiera sentimos la gravedad de la zona. Sin duda, aquel que hubiera construido esto lo hizo como una montaña rusa sin carros o vagones de algún tipo. Además, no había peligro de caernos mientras nos mantuviéramos en la pista...

 _Master, there's a hole at one kilometer; you must jump at the right moment._

"Bien, a la cuenta de tres, Fia..."

"Uno...", "Dos...", y cuando llegamos apenas a medio metro del hoyo:

"TRES!", saltamos las dos al tiempo, pasando de largo el agujero...

"YAHOOOO!", gritaba Fia de emoción, antes de que aterrizáramos en la carretera. Seguíamos manteniendo esta velocidad y cruzando esta ciudad al mismo tiempo, pero no entendía por qué estaba vacía...no había señal de casi nada. Eso estaba empezando a inquietarme.

 _It seems that this dimensi on it's an empty dimension, but it was inhabited some time ago._

"O sea, que puede que haya una Lost Logia por aquí, Asura?"

 _No, we can't read any sources of Lost Logia around here, Master Mizuki._

"Entonces no creo que tengamos mucho que hacer por aquí, cierto?", Fia asintió mientras corriamos por otra vuelta.

 _Master, three Linker Cores and three devices are approaching._

 _"_ Eh? Quiénes serán?", miramos atrás para ver de quiénes se trataba y eran...

"Yoshika! Lynne! Mayor Sakamoto!", dije yo al ver esas Striker Unit, eran inconfundibles, pero la pregunta era...qué estaban haciendo aquí!? Acaso se las llevó un portal!?

"Nanoha! Vivio! Subaru!", dijo Fia al ver las otras tres figuras que estábamos empezando a distinguirlas. De pronto vimos un lugar sin flechas que se ensanchaba y casi se separaba de la zona, decidimos que descansaríamos allá. Así que les hicimos unas señales y nos detuvimos con un gran salto en esa zona, que parecía un parque pequeño en medio de estos edificios metálicos.

"Aquí pueden bajar, es seguro!", les decía Fia mientras les hacía señalas con la mano, pero creo que eso ya lo sabían.

Cuando llegamos y las esperamos, Yoshika, Lynne y la Mayor Sakamoto se quitaron sus unidades Striker, pero por alguna razón, podían quitárselas con facilidad sin dañarse, aún considerando que esas unidades pesaban demasiado para que las llevaran aún con su propia magia. Nanoha, Vivio y Subaru desactivaron sus dispositivos al aterrizar. Yoshika y Vivio corrieron a abrazarnos, como si no nos hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

"Qué bueno que estén bien! Las extrañamos!", nos decía Yoshika al mismo tiempo que Vivio, y cuando lo dijeron, se miraron y dijeron al tiempo, señalándose:

"Quién eres tú?", Lynne, por el contrario, al ver a las otras chicas les preguntó:

"Quiénes son? Son amigas de Mizuki y de Fia?", pero cuando Subaru y Vivio iban a responder, la Mayor Sakamoto dijo:

"Disculpen, nosotras pertenecemos a la unidad 501ª de Guerreras Aladas del Imperio Fuso, soy la Mayor Mio Sakamoto, y ellas son mis compañeras y amigas: la Sargento Primera Lynette Bishop y la Sargento Yoshika Miyafuji, ustedes son...?"

"Ah, disculpa mi falta de modales...soy la Capitana e Instructora de la Sexta División de Asalto del Bureau de Administración Tiempo-Espacial, Nanoha Takamachi. Quién está abrazando a Mizuki es mi hija, Vivio Takamachi, y a mi lado está la también Sargento Subaru Nakajima, del Equipo de Rescate de la Guardia Costera, del Departamento..."

"Vamos, Nanoha...que creo que están algo confundidas...", le dijo Subaru al oír esa presentación...de pronto, sentí que Vivio me estaba dando unos golpecitos, después de todo, todavía tenía poco más de 10 años.

"Por qué se fueron así!? Acaso no confían en nosotras para que las ayudemos!?", me decía.

"De eso queríamos hablar con ustedes! Fate no pudo venir tampoco porque estaba resolviendo los problemas que había entre las Sailor Senshi, las Pretty Cure y ustedes.", nos dijo Nanoha con una mirada estricta, y por alguna razón...sentía escalofríos, como si me mirara un demonio oculto bajo esa sonrisa forzada...

"Esto...no lo entiendo muy bien, pero...", preguntó Lynne.

"Quiénes son esas personas?", y luego preguntó Yoshika (al mismo tiempo que Vivio), Fia me miró y le dije:

"Fia, tendremos que explicarles todo...", a lo que me contestó, algo molesta: "Te lo dije!"

...

Luego de haber hablado por más de una hora, habíamos puesto al tanto a Yoshika, Lynne y la Mayor, así como a Nanoha, Vivio y Subaru del asunto de la invocación de Suzaku y lo de Kyoko Sakura. Nanoha nos contó que habían seguido nuestro rastro a través del portal, pero las demás miembros del batallón se habían quedado para resolver la situación...lo que no sabíamos era qué había pasado con la 501ª, así que le pregunté a la Mayor y me contestó:

"Se quedaron en la base de Britannia, resulta que habíamos recibido más reportes de Neuroi en la zona, así que fuimos nosotras tres a interceptarlos, pero no eran Neuroi, sino una especie de energía que emanaba de un portal que se abrió como el que utilizaron para irse de nuestro mundo."

"No alcanzamos a reaccionar y el portal nos llevó hacia acá.", dijo Lynne.

"Lo que nos preocupa es que ahora no sabemos cómo volver a nuestro mundo...", dijo Yoshika, con una mirada de preocupación, después de todo, su mundo todavía estaba infestado de Neuroi y ellas eran unas de las mejores en su trabajo.

"Eso será un problema...", dijo Nanoha mientras pensaba: "Porque tampoco puedo comunicarme con Fate y las demás de la TSAB, ni siquiera Raising Heart puede..."

"Al parecer esos portales reaccionan con la cantidad de energía que entra de un lado hacia otro, pero no tengo manera de confirmarlo...", decía Fia.

"Pues lo mejor que podemos hacer es continuar nuestro camino, y ya que están en la misma situación, creo que deberían venir con nosotras también."

"Si, no tenemos otra opción, pero será mucho más seguro!", dijo Fia, mientras Yoshika y Vivio cambiaron sus miradas de preocupación por unas sonrisas.

Decidimos que iríamos al siguiente mundo en compañía de Nanoha, Vivio, Subaru, Yoshika, Lynne y la Mayor Sakamoto, debido al peso de las Striker Unit y sus armas, las guardaríamos en nuestros dispositivos para que no hubiera problemas de transporte, así que las tres serían llevadas por Nanoha, Vivio y Subaru, lo que no representaba mucho problema para ellas. Y si hubiera problemas, sacaríamos rápidamente todo de ser necesario. Continuamos nuestro camino por la carretera rápida (Fia y yo seguíamos corriendo, mientras que las demás heroínas volaban). Pasados unos minutos habíamos llegado a un portal verde, que se abrió de una vez al llegar nosotras, supongo que por la energía acumulada entre todas, así que dimos un gran salto al tiempo.

FLASH!

Después de otro viaje en ese túnel sicodélico, llegamos a lo que parecía ser un bosque espeso, con múltiples criaturas que se espantaron al vernos, parecían algo normales, relativamente si hablábamos de mi mundo:

"Ahora, dónde estamos?", pregunto Fia mientras ayudaba a Vivio y a Yoshika a levantarse, ellas no tenían tanta experiencia con estos viajes entre mundos (bueno, nosotras tampoco llevábamos tanto tiempo).

"No puedo responder eso y lo sabes...", le dije con una mirada obvia, Fia me respondió con una mueca, revisamos que todas estuviéramos bien: pero Nanoha, Subaru, Lynne y la Mayor Sakamoto no estaban...

"Acaso nos separamos en el viaje?"

"No lo sé, pero creo que fue por la cantidad de personas que entramos, creo que quedamos separados en diferentes puntos de este mundo..."

"Lo dudo, porque yo entré con la Capitana Nanoha, recuerdan?", dijo Yoshika.

"Entonces, tenemos que encontrarlas antes que alguien de este mundo. Yoshika, no tengas...CUIDADO!", le dije mientras sacaba las pistolas y le disparaba a una sombra que se acercaba por detrás a Yoshika Por reflejo, Yoshika se echó al suelo inmediatamente para esquivar los disparos y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos en la nuca.

BOM!

Pero lo que cayó al suelo fue...un hada?

"No!", corrí a ver si le había pasado algo, el hecho de que le hubiera disparado a un hada era algo muy mal hecho (fuera o no fuera algo de mala suerte), pero el hada ya había desaparecido! En vez de eso, aparecieron muchas más hadas de la nada y comenzaron a dispararnos unas balas rojas!

"De dónde salieron estas hadas?", dijo Fia, mientras apuntaba con su pistola a las balas, pero las balas no fueron canceladas, así que tuvo problemas para esquivarlas.

"Será mejor que huyamos!", dijo Yoshika, así que corrimos hacia una sola dirección mientras levantábamos nuestros escudos atrás para evitar los ataques. Entre más profundo nos adentrábamos en el bosque, aparecían más hadas, las cuales disparaban balas rojas con forma de pétalos, en adición a las balas rojas.

De pronto, vimos una casa en la mitad del bosque con una forma occidental, de donde había unas muñecas con cabello amarillo, moños rojos y un vestido negro largo, estaban arreglando el techo de la casa, pero algunas comenzaron a sacar unas espadas pequeñas y otras unos rifles pequeños.

"Qué clase de mundo es este?", dijo Vivio, que todavía no se estaba transformando, tal vez porque sería demasiada energía. Así que aprovechamos el claro para contraatacar, ya que había alrededor de cien hadas que nos habían acorralado, cuando escuchamos una voz:

 **魔符「アーティフルサクリファイス」**

 **Signo de la Magia "Sacrificio Astuto"**

De pronto, una muñeca fue directamente hacia las hadas mientras giraba hasta ponerse a brillar, y al entrar en contacto con una hada...

BOOOOOM!

La muñeca había explotado, llevándose consigo a unas treinta hadas!

"Qué pasó?", Vivio miró hacia donde provenía la muñeca, había hecho unas vueltas de carro para protergerse mientras lanzaba unos disparos de su Photon Lancer, pero las hadas ya se estaban retirando.

"Creo que ustedes no deberían estar en el Bosque de la Magia a estas horas de la vida!", la voz provenía de una chica rubia que tenía más muñecas de su lado.

* * *

La historia en Gensokyo será mucho más larga de lo habitual debido a que hay tantas cosas que ver en este mundo.

*Cada tantos mundos coloco unas zonas vacías basadas en videojuegos, como la que acaban de leer, escogí esta por ser una zona pacífica, y creo que mantendré esa estructura por un tiempo. Los zippers (zonas de velocidad) los tomé precisamente de las entregas recientes de Sonic the Hedgehog.


	31. Capítulo XXX: Lotus Land Story II

**CAPÍTULO XXX. Lotus Land Story II**

"Gracias por salvarnos! Esto...cuál es tu nombre?", preguntó Fia con una reverencia de agradecimiento. Vivio y Yoshika estaban bien, pues no habían perdido sus poderes de combate y defensa en esta zona, lo que indicaba que había magia en este mundo, o por lo menos, energía parecida.

"Mi nombre es Alice Margatroid."

 **Titiritera de los Siete Colores**

 **Alice Margatroid**

"Y por lo que veo, son extranjeros, cierto?", nos dijo con una mirada de indiferencia. Aunque me pareciera algo tonto era claro que sí lo éramos, pero no conocíamos cómo eran las cosas en este mundo.

"Esto, tienes razón.", le respondió Vivio, ninguna de nosotras había recibido un rasguño gracias a nuestra reacción rápida y a la intervención de Alice, pero todo había sido por una simple explosión de su técnica, me preguntaba qué clase de técnicas estaba usando, porque había muchas más de esas muñecas revisando la zona, limpiando los rastros de las explosiones cerca de la casa y...sirviéndonos té?

"Bueno, ya que llegaron hasta aquí...", luego dio un suspiro que mostraba algo de incomodidad,"Supongo que debo invitarlas adentro, pasen.", alcancé a ver que tenía unas líneas en las manos que estaban brillando, parecían un hilos delgados, y cuando movió algunos dedos, unas muñecas se separaron de sus deberes para seguir a Alice hacia la entrada de su casa.

"Disculpa, pero...acaso estás controlando a TODAS esas muñecas al tiempo?", en el instante en que le pregunté eso, se volvió con una sonrisa y dijo:

"Correcto, ahora...", luego dirigió su atención hacia las muñecas diciendo: "Muy bien! Quiero que esto quede arreglado para nuestras invitadas ya! Rápido!", decía mientras aplaudía en señal de orden a sus muñecas. Un minuto después estábamos en la casa de Alice, me parecía que tenía un toque occidental, salvo por el hecho de que sus muñecas limpiaban por todos lados y acomodaban los asientos, lo único que tenía que hacer Alice era sentarse y hablar, pero noté que ella hacía varios movimientos con las manos, suaves pero notorios. Me preguntaba cómo había desarrollado tal maestría para controlar a todas esas muñecas.

"Bueno, ya que ustedes son nuevas en Gensokyo, supongo que querrán saber como llegar a donde haya humanos.", dijo con una voz segura, bebiendo su té.

"Gensokyo?", preguntó Yoshika, mientras una muñeca la miraba fijamente de lado a lado. Vivio estaba por preguntar lo mismo, ya me había preguntado mentalmente. Alice le contestó con suficiencia:

"El nombre de este lugar, pero no soy la indicada para explicarles eso."

"Disculpa, acaso ya habían pasado unas personas por aquí?", preguntó Vivio, necesitábamos saber dónde estaban Nanoha y las demás.

"Bueno, si están buscando a una persona en específico...deberían ir a la Aldea de los Humanos, seguro se encontrarán con la Sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei o con sus amigas, o...pueden ir directamente al Templo Hakurei.", lo decía como si esto ya lo hubiera hecho antes muchas veces...porque no entendíamos mucho de lo que decía.

"Hay una ciudad con humanos cerca de aquí?", preguntó Fia.

"Si se refieren a la Aldea de los Humanos, Sí. Saliendo de este bosque y al oeste por el único sendero de tierra sin hierbas.", bebió otro sorbo de su té y prosiguió antes de que yo abriera la boca de nuevo:

"Verán, ha habido muchos humanos que se han perdido en Gensokyo de igual forma que ustedes, así que creo que ese debería ser su destino principal."

"Y quién es esta Sacerdotisa del Templo…Hakurei?", preguntó Yoshika.

"Su nombre es Reimu Hakurei, y ella es quién defiende la barrera de Gensokyo con el Mundo Exterior, si hay alguien indicada para resolver su problema, es ella. Seguramente estará allá ya que no ha habido un incidente desde el Templo Youkai que apareció hace poco...", cada vez que hablaba nos confundíamos más, pero le pedí a Raiden que anotara los datos para tener más o menos una idea de dónde ir. Fia le pidió a Asura lo mismo.

"Incidente?", preguntó Vivio, mientras comía unas galletas que nos acababan de servir.

"Normalmente cuando algún Youkai nuevo llega a Gensokyo, crea un Incidente que nos afecta a todos aquí, y ya perdí la cuenta de cuántos Incidentes ha habido en los últimos años.", noté por el tono de inconformidad de Alice que estaba un poco molesta por nuestra presencia repentina, asì que creí que era ya la hora de ir a buscar a nuestras amigas. Pero no cabía la duda de que ellas serían capaz de defenderse por sí solas, mi duda era en realidad acerca de qué criaturas podría haber en este lugar.

"Gracias. Disculpa por la intromisión, pero tenemos que irnos, nuestras amigas están seguramente en el mismo predicamento que nosotras. ", le agradecí por la ayuda y su hospitalidad.

"Sólo esperen que ningún Youkai se las haya almorzado aún...", en cuánto dijo esto, seguía pensando en nuestras amigas: Nanoha y Subaru podrían defenderse con sus dispositivos, pero la Mayor Sakamoto y Lynne eran quien me preocupaban, ya que sus Striker Unit seguían con nosotras...

No lo creo, Nanoha y Subaru las protegerán hasta que nos encontremos. Yoshika y Vivio estaban sonriendo aunque también tenían cierta preocupación, luego Fia se levantó y dijo:

"Estoy de acuerdo con Mizuki, debemos ir a buscarlas ahora. Gracias por el té."

"Bueno, entonces les diré por dónde deben ir.", dijo Alice, luego nos dijo al salir, antes de irnos por el sendero apenas visible al otro lado del claro:

"Sólo sigan el camino RECTO y no se perderán, y cuidado con las hadas: una o dos podrían ser cosa fácil, pero si son cientos mejor corran o defiéndanse.", nos recordó Alice, una de sus muñecas apuntaba con una flecha de cartón hacia un pequeño sendero.

"Bueno, muchas gracias!", le dijimos todos a Alice antes de partir.

...

Estuvimos caminando por unos minutos a través de loa árboles que rodeaban el sendero que apenas se veía, Fia y yo teníamos preparadas nuestras pistolas aunque guardadas. No queríamos alertar a los Youkai de la zona. Yoshika y Vivio estaban muy cerca de nosotras, pero era Yoshika quien estaba más preocupada:

"Tranquila, Yoshika! Yo te protegeré!", le dijo Vivio mientras le mostraba dos ganchos al aire y una patada, estoy segura de que estaba exhibiéndose un poco, pero eso estaba calmando a la pequeña Witch.

"No se preocupen, no les pasará nada a las demás mientras permanezcan juntas!"

"Y si mejor me pongo a volar!", preguntó Yoshika, ella era la única que tenía su Striker Unit con nosotras, y me parecía una buena idea, pero recordé algo que nos había dicho Alice:

 _"Mejor no se pongan a volar, hay muchas hadas que atacan desde los árboles."_

"No creo que sea buena idea...además, no olviden que estamos hablando de Nanoha!", eso nos puso a pensar que sería demasiado injusto con las hadas o Youkai de la zona.

En ese momento, comencé a sentir una sensación de frío, justo cuando empezábamos a salir del Bosque de la Magia:

"Chicas, no sienten algo de frío?", les pregunté, Yoshika respondió:

"Sí, pero, si apenas estamos a mediodía!"

"No lo entiendo, acaso será un frente frío?"

"Exacto!", dijo una voz aguda atrás nuestro: sobre una rama alta veíamos un hada, pero esta tenía algo diferente: en vez de alas tenía tres pares de cristales de hielo, era un poco más grande que un hada promedio de las que habíamos visto hasta ahora, vestía una blusa blanca con un listón rojo junto con un vestido azul y blanco, tenía también un moño azul en la cabeza.

"Y tú eres...?", le pregunté, puse una mano detrás mío para preparar una pistola, Fia hizo lo mismo. Vivio se puso en posición defensiva y Yoshika estaba lista para preparar un escudo.

"Me conocen como Cirno, y soy LA MÁS FUERTE de por aquí!", dijo con una voz muy segura, creo que es una hada buscapleitos...

 **Hada de Hielo**

 **Cirno**

"Tú eres la que provoca este frío?", le preguntó Yoshika, era comprensible con su vestimenta de Witch que sintiera mucho frío.

"Vaya! Eres muy astuta! Estuve siguiéndolas desde que salieron de casa de esa maga de las muñecas, y ahora voy a derrotarlas!", respondió mientras sacaba una carta de su bolsillo, al mismo instante en que se formaba un círculo, mientras lo hacía, sentíamos que el frío se hacía más intenso.

"Espera! Espera! Espera! No te hemos hecho nada, sólo estamos buscando unas amigas que se separaron de nosotras, así que por favor, déjanos...", le respondió Vivio, que tenía su dispositivo, Sacred Heart (el conejo) en modo de espera.

"No me importa! Si son extranjeros, deben pasar mi dura prueba para ir a la Aldea de los Humanos! Ahora, sientan el frío de la más fuerte de las hadas!"

 **BGM: Tomboyish Girl in Love – Touhou Hisoutensoku – ZUN/Akiyama Uni**

 _ANALYSING DEVICES…NO DEVICE PRESENT_

 _ANALYSING LINKER CORE…OK_

 _TARGET: CIRNO_

 _TYPE: ICE FAIRY_

 _LEVEL: 9/20_

 _SPECIAL: ICE-BASED BULLETS_

 _DM: PERFECT FREEZE_

Cirno comenzó a atacar con cristales de hielo dirigidos hacia nosotras, Fia y yo pusimos nuestros escudos para defendernos, Vivio se hizo para atrás, pues no podía usar muchas técnicas a distancia, Yoshika se puso a su lado, lista para interceptar los disparos con su escudo propio. Pero los primeros disparos se hicieron pedazos al instante, Cirno comenzó a acumular hielo sobre su cabeza y lanzarlo (con cierta dificultad) hacia nosotras. Yoshika y Vivio se apartaron a la izquierda mientras que nosotras recibíamos el golpe con nuestros escudos.

"Un momento! Los escudos no valen en una batalla Danmaku!", protestó Cirno, pero, acaso "Danmaku" es lo que creo que es (Ráfaga de Balas)?

 _ **"Sacred Heart, Set Up!"**_ , Vivio se transformó a medida que Yoshika generaba un escudo a su alrededor, al parecer querían terminar con esto rápido. Ya en forma adulta, dijo:

"Ya te dijimos que no tenemos intención de pelear contigo! Si quieres pelear, entonces vamos a pelear!", pero Cirno no escuchaba, en vez de eso decía:

"Oigan! Qué clase de Spell Card es esa?", parecía bastante tonta, porque cesó su ráfaga de balas de hielo para pensar en lo que estaba viendo, Fia y yo no perdimos tiempo y nos subimos corriendo a los árboles cercanos, luego le dimos una doble patada a Cirno que la mandó a otro árbol, pero cuando aterrizamos...

 _CRAC! CRAC!_

"KYAAAAA!"

"AAAAAH!", nos había congelado los pies cuando le dimos la patada! Y cuando caímos, nuestros pies estaban sólidos y nos habíamos fracturado las piernas!

"Mizuki! Fia! Están bien?", Yoshika corrió hacia donde estábamos para atendernos, desactivando su escudo en el proceso, mientras Vivio le lanzaba unos golpes rápidos a Cirno, un momento!

"Cuidado, Vivio! Si la tocas, te congelarás también!", traté de advertirle, pero cuando le dio otro puño con el que la mando más lejos que nosotras, no la congeló!

"No se preocupen, tengo un campo AMF (Anti-Mágico) fuerte y mi velocidad es muy grande, así que no puede congelarme así!", Vivio estaba bien, pero ahora nosotras no, así que tendríamos que esperar a que Yoshika nos curara, pero no tendríamos mucho tiempo con la fastidiosa Cirno.

"AHORA ESTOY ENFADADA!", cuando dijo esto, levantó la Carta que sacó y gritó una técnica:

 **氷符「アイシクルフォール」**

 **Signo del Hielo "Icicle Fall"**

Cirno lanzó desde arriba múltiples pedazos de hielo hacia nosotras, Vivio se apartó del camino pero las balas iban hacia nosotras!

"Un momento!", dijo Yoshika mientras interrumpía su curación para colocar un escudo mágico sobre nosotras tres, volvimos a sentir el dolor de la caída pero gracias a Yoshika no teníamos fracturas.

"No podemos disparar desde aquí?", me preguntó Fia.

"No, podríamos herir a Vivio...parece que esta batalla será sólo de ellas, espera!", podía ver que Cirno estaba lanzando su técnica en una trayectoria parabólica muy grande, así que le hablé mentalmente a Vivio:

 _"Vivio, escucha: su trayectoria de disparo la deja con un espacio muy grande para que la ataques con una técnica tuya!"_ , Vivio miró rápidamente y sonrió:

 _"Tienes razón, espera un segundo!"_ , Vivio se colocó por debajo de Cirno, justo en el frente de ella.

"Qué estás pensando? Esto no será FÁCIL!", dijo mientras disparaba una balas amarillas a la posición de Vivio, pero antes de que le dieran, Vivio ya había concentrado energía y:

 ** _"DIVINE…BUSTER!"_**

El rayoimpactó directamente en Cirno.

 _BOOOOOM!_

"AAAH!", el impacto la dejó en el suelo, creímos que la dejaría inconsciente por un momento, pero se levantó un poco más y sacó otra carta de su otro bolsillo:

"AÚN NO HAN GANADO!"

 **凍符「パーフェクトフリーズ」**

 **Signo del Congelamiento "Perfect Freeze"**

Cirno ahora lanzaba disparos al azar, Vivio esquivó algunas balas con su velocidad mientras Yoshika nos protegía con su escudo, hicimos lo posible por contener el dolor de nuestras fracturas para no complicar a Yoshika, pero a la mitad del ataque comenzamos a sentir una ventisca repentina que nos comenzó a congelar aún más:

"CONGELA!"

Al comando de Cirno, las balas quedaron congeladas en bloques de hielo en su posición exacta para luego resbalar en direcciones completamente aleatorias.

"Qué técnica es ésta!?", dijo Vivio, quien tenía problemas para esquivar las balas congeladas, tuvo que levantar un escudo para deshacerse un grupo de las mismas y buscar una mejor posición.

"JAJAJAJA!", decía Cirno con un tono de:

"SOY LA MÁS FUERTE!", eso mismo.

"Mizuki, tenemos que atacarla con una única técnica poderosa ahora, cierto?", me dijo Vivio, pero veo que ahora estaba sonriendo, no estaría pensando en:

 ** _"PLASMA..."_** , Vivio comenzó a cargar la técnica aprendida de Fate en la palma de su mano, ..ahora Cirno caería derrotada pero era justo en el momento en que comenzaba a lanzar otra ronda de su ataque. Tenía que ser rápido antes de que nos congelara aún más.

 _ **"SMASHER!"**_ , el disparo fue una versión simple del Trident Smasher de Fate. Ni Cirno aguantaría un golpe directo de esa magnitud!

"EH!"

 _BOOOOOOOM!_

Cayó inconsciente.

TARGET 1 KNOCKED OUT.

"Bien hecho, Vivio!", le dijo Yoshika, fue por un momento para darle la palma de la victoria.

"Y esta vez fueron ustedes quienes nos salvaron...", decía Fia. No notamos que hubiera rastro de Cirno, supusimos que la explosión del Plasma Smasher la habría mandado bien lejos.

"Bueno, pero eso fue porque tuvimos problemas nosotras...AY!", Fia me dio un codazo (al menos no en la pierna) con una mirada de: _"No digas nada!"_

Nos fuimos por el sendero de tierra antes de que volviera Cirno, y aunque Yoshika había logrado recuperarnos a ella y a mí, Fia todavía tenía el pie más adolorido que yo, así que la llevé a mis espaldas mientras que Vivio se mantenía en forma adulta y se llevaba a Yoshika también a sus espaldas, la pequeña Witch había usado gran parte de su energía en recuperarnos.

...

Cuando salimos del bosque, lo primero que vimos a nuestra derecha fue una tienda llamada "Kourindou", que al parecer vendía objetos raros, llamamos a ver si había alguien, pero sólo había un anuncio que decía: "Estoy en la Aldea de los Humanos, vuelva más tarde..."

"Cielos, esperaba que hubiera alguien que nos ayudara con algún remedio..."

"Vaya, vaya...pero si son extranjeros!", nos habló una voz nueva que provenía de...un hueco?

"Quién dijo eso?", Vivio y yo nos preparamos para pelear, aunque sería algo difícil con Fia y Yoshika a nuestras espaldas, pero de ese hueco salió una persona extraña: era una mujer rubia de ojos amarillo oscuro con un vestido largo de color rosa-púrpura y blanco, y una gorra rosada-blanca con un listón rojo. Llevaba un parasol blanco.

"Quién eres tú?", le dije mientras le apuntaba con mi pistola, pero luego dijo con una voz muy calmada:

"Ustedes sin duda son personas que provienen del Mundo Exterior, y poseen habilidades que son raras incluso entre los humanos, creo que deberíamos hablar.", su tono de voz era de cierto aire que parecía solemne y misterioso a la vez.

"Te refieres a que nos viste pelear contra la hada de hielo?", le preguntó Fia pero no vió que esa mujer ya tenía nuestras pistolas en su mano!

* * *

Fin de la primera batalla en Gensokyo, y que mejor forma de inaugurarla con Cirno! Hubiera querido poner el símbolo de "Nineball", más o menos un (9) ("Idiota" para lo que no conozcan el término...), pero no creo que Fanfiction lo reconociera...en fin. No habrá batallas tan seguidas, de lo contrario...no creen que sería algo exagerado con quién acaba de aparecer?

*El BGM corresponde al que aparece en Touhou 12.3: Touhou Hisoutensoku, lo escogí por ser más movido que el original (Touhou 06: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil), tratándose de Cirno.

*La primera Spell Card (quería poner sólo los nombres Japoneses y en Inglés en relación a la Spell Card, pero ya que sería confuso para los que no juegan Touhou, incluí los nombres traducidos en adición a los originales) es la versión "Normal", lo que nos demuestra la primera instancia de un "Punto Ciego" en Touhou, de cómo nos burlamos de Cirno, y de aquellos que creen poder usar los mismos puntos ciegos siempre...


	32. Capítulo XXXI: Lotus Land Story III

**CAPÍTULO XXXI. Lotus Land Story III**

Estábamos poniéndonos en camino hacia la Aldea de los Humanos, pero con la compañía de esa mujer que estaba interesada en nosotras, al principio le dijimos que necesitábamos llegar a la Aldea, pero luego de algunas demostraciones de sus poderes (como la de quitarnos nuestras pistolas al instante), ella dijo:

"Insisto, de todas formas mi Shikigami está ocupada en este momento."

"Bueno, pero...no sabemos ni quién eres."

"Me llamo Yukari Yakumo, la Youkai de las Fronteras"

 **La Frontera Fantasmal**

 **Yukari Yakumo**

"Y ustedes son?"

"Mi nombre es Mizuki Takase, a quién llevo en mis espaldas es Fia Minami, ella es Vivio Takamachi y a quién tiene a sus espaldas es Yoshika Miyafuji, venimos de una di...perdón! Un mundo muy lejano."

"Ya veo...entonces ustedes deben ser de otro universo, o me equivoco?", había dado en el clavo acaso sabía de la existencia de este Multiverso? O nos había leído la mente acaso?

 _"Si te preguntas, no. No creo que nos la haya leído."_ , me dijo Fia.

"Por tu reacción veo que es cierto, no hay ninguna frontera que no pueda explicarse, pero supongo que ahora están buscando a Reimu, cierto?"

"Reimu? Quién es Reimu?", preguntó Vivio. Ya habíamos escuchado su nombre hace poco...

"Ella es quién los ayudará en este predicamento, ya hemos llegado a la Aldea."

Yukari nos había llevado a lo que parecía ser un pueblo rural como los de antaño, las personas estaban vestidas como tal, pero la gran mayoría estab huyendo y metiéndose en las casa cercanas al ver a Yukari, mientras decían cosas como: "Escóndanse!", "Una Youkai!".

"Aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a este recibimiento, es algo aburrido después de 1200 años..."

"Un momento, dijo...1200 años!?", dijimos Fia y yo al tiempo. Vivio y Yoshika ahogaron un grito.

"Eso no viene ahora al caso, Ah! Aquí hay una persona que las podría ayudar, así que...nos veremos luego!", y con una sonrisa, desapareció por un agujero que salió de la nada!

"Espera!", no creía que sea la mejor persona para discutir este problema, pero teníamos muchas preguntas, y ya se había ido.

"Mejor sigamos a ver quién puede ayudarnos...", dijo Vivio, pero luego Yoshika dijo:

"Miren allá! Una bruja!", me pareció algo raro viniendo de Yoshika, pero miramos para ver de quién se trataba: era una chica de pelo rubio con un sombrero de copa negro, un vestido de camisa rosada y negra con una parte café en forma de "M", y se dirigía hacia nosotras caminando, tal vez por haber visto a Yukari.

"Oigan! Son extranjeras?", nos preguntó la bruja, que tenía en su mano una escoba...que original.

"Cómo es que nos preguntan eso todos por aquí?", preguntaba Fia, pero me parecía que la que vestía más raro, entre nosotras y ella...era definitivamente ella. Notamos que la gente ya estaba saliendo de sus casas y negocios cuando pasaba la bruja.

"Bueno, es que su atuendo lo dice todo...un momento...", luego les dijo a las personas que todavía estaban escondidas: "Está bien! Son extranjeros, y Yukari ya se fue!", casi que al instante, las personas que faltaban comenzaron a salir con una expresión de alivio, aún así no entendía el porqué le tenían mucho miedo a Yukari más que a una chica con apariencia de bruja que podría estar en un Comic Party, pero primero es lo primero:

"Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Me llamo Marisa Kirisame, la Maga Negra Ordinaria, y ustedes?"

 **Maga Ordinaria**

 **Marisa Kirisame**

Le presenté a todas las demás, pero Marisa comenzó a ver a Vivio de arriba hacia abajo y le preguntó de una vez:

"Acaso estás transformada?", eso la sorprendió hasta el punto de casi dejar caer a Yoshika.

"Cómo lo supiste?", le contestó con una mirada inquisitiva.

"Bueno, soy una de las que resuelve los incidentes aquí en Gensokyo, y suponía que había un aura mágica alrededor suyo, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, están buscando a alguien en específico? Porque ahora estaba hablando con Reimu y...", pero la interrumpí por un momento:

"Sí, verás...nos separamos de nuestras amigas al llegar aquí y ahora estamos buscándolas, como nos dijo la chica del Bosque de la Magia, aquí hay un montón de Youkai y no podemos descansar hasta encontrarlas."

"Vaya, no es común que Alice ayude a las personas en el Bosque de la Magia...pues ella no está del todo equivocada, y por lo que he visto: Yukari las estuvo acompañando, además...", miró a Fia y a Yoshika, "Creo que ustedes tuvieron una pelea con algún Youkai, cierto?"

"En realidad, fue un hada de hielo que nos atacó...", dijo Vivio, pero Marisa la interrumpió mientras movía la mano:

"Entonces creo que tuvieron un mal día, porque esa hada es una idiota."

Continuamos nuestro camino por la Aldea, evitando las miradas de algunas personas curiosas mientras Marisa nos estaba preguntando cosas de "Cómo es el exterior?" y "Cómo llegaron acá?", hasta que llegamos a una posada. Marisa entró primero y después nosotras, cuando llegamos Marisa saludó a otra persona: era una chica con una vestimenta de Sacerdotisa (pero muy diferente a las que conocemos, noté que su vestido dejaba expuestas las axilas) roja y blanca, de cabello y ojos cafés, moño rojo, un pañuelo amarillo amarrado al cuello y con un bastón con papeles en la mano.

"Ah! Reimu! Cómo va todo?", le preguntó Marisa.

Reimu? Sería acaso la Sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei? Entonces ya habíamos encontrado a una persona importante!

"Ah, Hola, Marisa...y estas personas quiénes son?"

"Bueno, son personas que necesitan de tus servicios.", luego nos hizo señas para entrar y nos presentó:

"Ellas son Mizuki Takase, Fia Minami, Vivio Takamachi y Yoshika Miyafuji, todas del mundo exterior."

"Todas ellas son extranjeras? Así que por eso era todo ese alboroto?"

"No, esa era Yukari que los acompañó hasta la entrada de la Aldea."

"Yukari, y ahora qué estará tramando...ah...", dijo con un suspiro antes de levantarse de su asiento y acercarse hacia nosotras, Vivio y yo bajamos a Fia y Yoshika en una silla para descansar y Reimu se presentó: "Soy Reimu Hakurei, Sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei."

 **Sacerdotisa del Paraíso**

 **Reimu Hakurei**

Por qué se estaba nombrando de esa forma?

"Bueno, mucho gusto! Estábamos buscando a nuestras cuatro amigas que también se perdieron en este mundo cuando viajábamos y..."

"Un segundo, dijiste "amigas?"", preguntó mientras nos observaba detenidamente y pensaba.

"Acaso las has visto?", preguntó Yoshika, que estaba un poco mejor de energía.

"Sí, pero sólo a dos, eran acaso una chica con una espada grande de pelo púrpura y otra con un pelo verde y alta?", para nada, ni aunque estuvieran de incógnitas, y no creía que la Mayor Sakamoto usara espadas de esa magnitud.

"Hmmm, no...no son ellas..."

"Pues deberían preguntarles a ellas, pues también están de viaje aquí en Gensokyo.", dijo Reimu con una mirada pensativa, luego miró hacia las escaleras de la posada: "Ah, aquí están..."

Eran dos chicas diferentes: la menor tenía pelo púrpura y cargaba una espada, tal como lo había dicho Reimu, tenía un traje de aventurera naranja y café con un cinturón grande como en muchos juegos de esos que había visto; la otra era un poco más alta y tenía el pelo verde con un traje más pequeño compuesto de una falda verde y una pequeña camisa del mismo color, cuando las vimos, notamos que tenían en sus manos:

"Esos son Dispositivos Inteligentes!", dijo Fia al instante en que las vió. Raiden y Asura los confirmaron:

Yes, Master, those are ID of similar readings to ours.

Al oír a Fia, las dos chicas corrieron hacia nosotras diciendo:

"Oigan! Ustedes conocen esta tecnología?", nos preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo ante la mirada de Reimu, que dijo:

"Eso lo explica, ustedes también fueron apartadas de su mundo.", dijo mientras se sentaba al otro lado de una mesa, haciendo una señal a una empleada para que trajera algo de beber.

"Oigan, podrían explicarnos qué son estos...Dispositivos?", preguntaba Marisa con mucho interés.

 _FLASH!_

Vivio se destransformó y volvió a su forma normal, lo que provocó una reacción diferente de las dos nuevas chicas presentes:

"No serás acaso una Tanuki?", dijo la encargada de la posada, varias de sus empleadas también estaban mirando hacia nosotras.

"No! Sólo soy una chica con mucho talento mágico!", Vivio parecía ofendida por eso, cuando Sacred Heart volvió a su forma, lo agarró con fuerza, para no despertar sospechas, pero no serviría de mucho...

Para romper el hielo y la tensión, Reimu dijo:

"Por qué no mejor vamos a un lugar donde podamos discutir este asunto todas?"

...

"Entonces, lo que ocurre es que ustedes cuatro...", dijo Reimu, mientras nos miraba a las dos chicas que se habían hospedado, Fia y yo, "fueron apartadas de sus mundos a través de un hoyo en una barrera y han estado viajando desde entonces, y se han encontrado unos, "Dispositivos" que les han dado poderes, cierto?"

"Si, es cierto, y no hemos podido regresar a nuestro mundo, pero...", miré a las dos chicas que también tenían dispositivos: "No nos hemos presentado, ustedes quiénes son?"

"Ah, disculpa nuestros modales...mi nombre es Elise, y ella es mi hermana mayor, Chante. Nosotras estábamos viajando en nuestro propio mundo cuando nos absorbió un portal de estos..."

"Así llaman a los hoyos en la barrera? Portales?", preguntó Marisa.

"Sí, pero nosotras les decimos de forma diferente en nuestro mundo...", dijo Vivio en forma normal, estaba algo cansada, pero habituada a estas largas transformaciones según lo que nos había dicho cuando le preguntamos eso.

"Ya veo...pero esto no parece solamente ser obra de Yukari.", dijo Reimu asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Yukari más bien debe estar buscando como resolver este Incidente, tal vez te pida ayuda tarde o temprano, Reimu."

"Para luego irme otra vez a la Luna o al Infierno? No gracias, prefiero tratar de buscar cómo ganar donaciones."

"No olvides que ese es el deber de una Sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei...", le dijo Marisa de forma burlona, Reimu no le puso atención y continuó:

"Pues entonces debemos ubicar donde está el "Portal" más cercano y mantenerlo abierto. Por supuesto, después de encontrar a sus amigas."

"Y sus amigas estarán bien?", preguntó Chante a Vivio.

"Sí!", dijo Vivio con orgullo, "Nanoha-mama estará bien ya que ella es muy fuerte, y Subaru es muy fuerte también."

"Lynne, Sakamoto-san, espero que estén bien...", dijo Yoshika, algo cabizbaja. Pero Vivio le reafirmó que no les pasaría nada si es que estaban todas juntas.

"Entonces, cómo son ellas?", dijo una voz preguntándole a Yoshika.

"Bueno, Lynne tiene pelo marrón claro y ojos azules y...KYA!", saltó Yoshika al ver a quién le estaba preguntando: era una joven de pelo negro largo hasta los hombros, orejas puntiagudas, con una blusa blanca con un motivo de hojas cafés, una falda negra con esos mismos motivos y un Tokin rojo en su cabeza. En su brazo derecho había una banda que decía: "Recolectando Material" y en su mano derecha tenía una cámara negra.

"Hace cuándo entraste, Aya?", le preguntó Reimu, claramente disgustada.

"Hace unos segundos, por cierto...", se volteó a vernos dando un giro: "Mi nombre es Aya Shameimaru, Tradicional Reportera de la Fantasía para el Periódico Bunbunmaru, tengan!", luego nos dio un ejemplar de su periódico que estaba marcado como "Extra".

 **Tradicional Reportera de la Fantasía**

 **Aya Shameimaru**

"Bueno, mucho gusto...", me iba a presentar, pero luego saltó alrededor y cogió su libreta y una pluma antes de preguntarme:

"Muy bien! Necesito hacerte unas preguntas, esto se convertirá en un Extra nuevo!", Reimu le dijo, muy enojada:

"No molestes, Aya. Estamos en medio de un Incidente de personas extraviadas...", Marisa también la miraba con cierto desdén.

"Entonces con mayor razón debo ayudarlas! Es el deber de un reportero el ayudar a recopilar la información de todo lo que está ocurriendo!"

"Tú sólo buscas material para distorsionarlo en tu periódico...", le dijo Reimu, luego nos dijo: "Si le dan demasiada información, se reirán de ustedes en Gensokyo..."

"Por favor, acabo de terminar de cubrir el Incidente del Mausoleo y necesito algo para rellenarlo!", esta SÍ era una tradicional reportera, en cierto modo.

"Esto...disculpa, pero podrías ayudarnos?", le preguntó Elise formalmente.

"Necesitas información de algo?", le dijo antes de sacar una pequeña cámara de un bolsillo mientras le decía: "Sonríe por favor!"

"Esto...es algo...vergonzoso...", decía Elise, tapándose la cara con las manos.

"Oye, deja de asustarla así...", protestó Chante, en vez de eso dijo: "Más bien tómame unas fotos a mí!", decía mientras hacía unas poses provocativas...

Por qué siempre hay personas de esas EN CUALQUIER MUNDO?

"Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema, así que...Aya, TAL VEZ si necesitemos tu ayuda...", le dijo Reimu mientras se daba una palmada en la frente.

"Claro, siendo una Tengu, estas cosas se le dan muy bien...", dijo Marisa, estando de acuerdo con Reimu.

"Claro, es el deber de un reportero! Bueno...", dio una voltereta y se puso frente a Vivio: "Entonces, puedes describirnos a tus amigas?"

"Bueno, ellas son cuatro..."

* * *

Presentamos ahora a unas cuantas personas más de Gensokyo, esto ocurre poco después de los eventos del Touhou entonces reciente (Touhou 13: Ten Desires). Pero eso no es todo, las siguientes compañeras de viaje de Mizuki y de Fia son Chante y Elise, del juego (casi) del mismo nombre llamado Chantelise, creado por EasyGameStation en el 2006 y recientemente lanzado en Steam para el mercado internacional por Carpe Fulgur.

*La Aldea de los Humanos la muestro como lo poco que se sabe por uno de los trabajos oficiales impresos de Touhou: Perfect Memento in a Strict Sense, escrito por ZUN y publicado por Ichijinsha en el 2006, donde puede ser visto como una Enciclopedia narrada por la casi humana Hieda no Akyuu.


	33. Capítulo XXXII: Lotus Land Story IV

**CAPÍTULO XXXII. Lotus Land Story IV**

Una vez terminamos de explicarle nuestra situación a Reimu y Marisa (y a la tengu, Aya, que durante todo el tiempo estuvo escribiendo como loca), decidimos quedarnos en la posada de la Aldea de los Humanos por ahora. A la mañana siguiente seguiríamos buscando a Nanoha, Subaru, Lynne y a la Mayor Sakamoto, Marisa nos acompañaría mañana mientras que Reimu comenzaría su investigación por los alrededores de Gensokyo.

En una de las habitaciones estábamos: Chante, Elise (las dos chicas aventureras en nuestra misma situación) y yo; mientras que en la habitación de al lado estaban Fia, Vivio y Yoshika. Abrimos mental para comunicarnos todas, a excepción de Vivio y Yoshika ya que estaban muy cansadas por el viaje entre mundos y la pelea contra Cirno. Era el momento de hablar con las dos hermanas para saber si lo que les había pasado era lo mismo que a nosotras:

 _"Entonces, ustedes también encontraron un dispositivo inteligente como Raiden y Asura?"_ , preguntó Elise.

 _"Sí, y hemos estado viajando por algunos mundos hasta ahora."_ , decía Fia desde la otra habitación.

 _"Sin embargo, lo que nos pasó a Chante y a mí fue diferente. Según lo que alcanzamos a entender, este dispositivo es uno compuesto...",_ contestó Chante. Antes de dar un bostezo (que nosotras escuchamos) y seguir: _"Todo lo que sé...es que el dispositivo nos permite incrementar nuestras habilidades innatas, además de un sistema de cartuchos..."_ , Raiden interrumpió a Chante un momento para revelarnos algo muy importante:

 _It seems that the composite ID of theirs is a Unison device. Even if it's different from a normal Unison Device, its digital signature is of the same code that our internal OS._

 _Yes, that will explain why the Device doesn't have a traditional OS_ , le respondió Asura casi que al instante.

 _"Eso significa, que su dispositivo fue creado por los mismas personas que los crearon a ustedes?"_ , le preguntó Fia.

 _Yes, we were created on the same basis, but with a different function._

 _"Que raro..."_ , pensé, luego Elise me preguntó:

 _"Mizuki, cómo es que esos dispositivos suyos hablan? Los nuestros no han hablado con nosotras desde que se abrió esa ventana en esas ruinas raras de nuestro mundo...",_ así que eran también Lost Logia... _  
_

 _"Ah, disculpen que no les hayamos dicho: Raiden y Asura (nuestros dispositivos) poseen...algo como una "conciencia", que les permite interactuar con nosotras hablando, sea o no mentalmente."_

 _"Pero..."_ , le preguntó Chante a Raiden: _"Por qué nuestro dispositivo doble no habla como ustedes? No conozco mucho ese idioma y aún así lo entiendo!"_

 _According to our data, it's because the ID doesn't have an OS installed, but that's not a problem because your inherent abilities are complemented. By the way, Master Chante, those abilities that you and Master Elise have can improve._

 _"Mejorar? Cómo?"_ , le pregunté a Raiden, pero fue Asura quién nos contestó:

 _Both of you can enter in "Unison Mode", increasing your power and magical abilites._

Ahora entendía un poco a lo que se referían Raiden y Asura, eso me hizo recordar lo que me había explicado Hayate una vez cuando estábamos en Mid-Childa: un dispositivo "Unison" es capaz de fusionarse con un mago compatible e incrementar sus habilidades y magia de forma considerable, pero esto requería una compatibilidad casi perfecta o el efecto no pasaría de ser una carga tanto para dispositivo como para su usuario. Lo que no entendía era que este dispositivo compuesto se comportaba como un Unison, pero no era realmente un Unison al no tener una Inteligencia Artificial instalada.

 _In a more vulgar terminology, this would classify your device as a "Fake Unison" device._

 _"Bueno, y eso significa que..."_ , iba a decir Chante con algo de curiosidad, pero le completé la frase:

 _"Así es, Chante y Elise pueden fusionarse con ese dispositivo para ser mucho más fuertes.",_ nos quedamos calladas un rato, pero podía sentir que las dos hermanas estaban completamente llenas de asombro. Elise fue la primera en romper el silencio:

 _"Bueno! Pero hablemos de otras cosas: su sistema de ataque utiliza unos "cartuchos"?"_

 _"Sí, Raiden y Asura también poseen un sistema de cartuchos que incrementa nuestros poderes exponencialmente."_ , les mostré a las hermanas algunos cartuchos que teníamos: 20 normales y 5 supercartuchos; Fia tenía 12 y 4, respectivamente.

"Y aún más si somos expuestas al Sol o a la Luna, en mediodía o en luna llena.", dijo Fia, así que le dije que elaboraría un poco esta última parte, pues estaba confundiendo un poco a las dos hermanas (bueno, más de lo que ya estaban), les expliqué que se trataba de una afinidad por los elementos, y ellas lo entendieron al instante.

 _"Nuestro dispositivo reacciona cuando una de nosotras está en riesgo, y forma un guante con una gran joya que nos muestra información del objetivo, así como nuestras técnicas."_ , dijo Elise.

 _"Qué clase de técnicas tienen?"_ , preguntó Fia a Elise.

 _"Yo soy muy buena con la espada, y Chante puede utilizar magia del entorno para lanzar sus técnicas: Fuego, Agua, Aire y Tierra.",_ así que por eso era que habían entendido tan rápido lo de las afinidades.

 _"Mi magia proviene del entorno, antes sólo podía utilizarla cuando Elise golpeaba a un enemigo, pero ahora yo puedo utilizarla como quiera."_ , lo dijo Chante con un tono de voz orgulloso.

 _"Cuántos mundos han visto?"_ , les pregunté.

 _"Hasta el momento éste es el segundo, tuvimos que irnos rápido del primero porque nos estaban persiguiendo..."_ , el tono de Elise mostraba un poco de miedo.

 _"Quiénes las estaban persiguiendo?"_ , pregunté porque me temía que los Biónicos las hubieran seguido hasta aquí...no estábamos totalmente recuperadas de nuestras piernas y no sabíamos si las personas de este mundo nos ayudarían o no.

 _"Eran dos chicas mágicas que nos atacaron sin razón aparente: una tenía una lanza enorme que podía dividir en segmentos, la otra tenía un montón de espadas que nos lanzaba sin parar..."_ , cuando Chante dijo esto, supe al instante que una de ellas era algo...quizá peor que los Biónicos.

 _"Kyoko Sakura..."_

 _"La chica con la que te enfrentaste en el mundo de las Sailor Senshi?"_ , me dijo Fia, algo preocupada.

"Sí, ella tiene un nivel de 19/20...", no sabía si esa escala era confiable de todo, pero aún así, estaba un punto por debajo del máximo nivel de poder, y por lo tanto, peligro.

 _"Cielos! Ni siquiera Hayate podría vencerla!"_ , dijo Fia, sorprendida. Luego Elise nos preguntó seriamente:

 _"Disculpen, podrían decirnos que pasa con esas chicas?",_ les expliqué:

 _"Esas chicas están buscando unas invocaciones elementales (unos espíritus que podemos invocar en batalla para ayudarnos) para hacerse más fuertes, por motivos que aún no sabemos. El caso es que por lo poco que me dijo Kyoko, están dispuestas a TODO con tal de obtener esas invocaciones."_

 _"Por "TODO" te refieres a..."_ , preguntó Elise, algo asustada.

 _"Sí...de hecho, si no fuera por la otra chica mágica que apareció para decirle algo, Kyoko me habría matado."_

Nos callamos un momento, pero no entendía algo:

 _"Cómo es que no las han encontrado aún?"_ , le preguntó Fia a Chante, lo mismo que yo iba a decir.

 _"Bueno, en nuestro mundo nosotras nos dedicamos a resolver problemas por dinero, comida y hospedaje, utilizando nuestra fuerza y magia!"_

 _"Cazadoras de recompensas?"_ , pregunté, si alguien sabe de otro nombre para esa profesión, lo escucho.

 _"Sí. Y no hay tecnología como la de ustedes en nuestro mundo, yo diría que Gensokyo es más parecido a nuestro mundo que al de ustedes.",_ Elise tenía razón, aquí no hay rastro de tecnología hasta donde yo sé.

 _"Claro que nosotras tuvimos problemas hace un tiempo, cuando Chante era un hada."_

No lo entendía...un hada?

 _"Ah, verán...debido a una maldición antigua o algo así...me convertí en un hada por mucho tiempo, pero gracias a Elise y a unas amigas nuestras, volví a mi forma humana hace poco tiempo."_

 _"Pero ahora Chante puede transformarse en hada a voluntad, aunque...no creo que sea buena idea en este mundo."_ , dijo Elise. Y claro, aquí las hadas son como mosquitos molestos.

 _"No lo entiendo..."_ , dijo Fia.

 _"Verás, fue después de que conseguimos nuestro dispositivo compuesto. Cuando lo encontramos y lo activamos por primera vez, me transformé en hada de nuevo, y pronto descubrí que podría volver a mi forma humana cuando quisiera."_

 _"Sí, recuerdo que les gritaste muchas maldiciones a todo el que se apareciera a preguntarnos la hora..."_ , dijo Elise, soltando una risita.

 _"N-no estaba enterada de cuánto tiempo volvería a convertirme en humana?"_ , protestó Chante.

 _"Pero eso me asustó mucho al principio, pensé que era obra de la maldición..."_ , dijo Elise.

 _"Pero ese no es el punto! Cuando conseguimos nuestros dispositivos, nuestras técnicas que habíamos olvidado volvieron al instante sin tener que aprenderlas nuevamente! Y fue en ese entonces cuando llegaron esas dos chicas mágicas."_ , ya entiendo, así que los Biónicos no las han encontrado aún...pero eso nos dejaba con otro problema, quizás mayor. Fia entonces les preguntó:

 _"Bueno, yo quería preguntarles algo: quisieran venir con nosotras cuando esto termine?",_ las dos hermanas no dijeron nada, pero Fia continuó:

 _"Las cuatro estamos en la misma situación, y dado el hecho de que hay personas que buscan robar nuestros nuevos poderes para utilizarlos para sus propios propópsitos, deberíamos unir fuerzas para llegar a nuestros mundos...pero antes tenemos que averiguar que es lo que traman los Biónicos y el grupo de Kyoko Sakura, y detenerlos antes de que estos poderes caigan en manos equivocadas."_

 _"Fia, no les hemos explicado lo de los Biónicos..."_ , le recordé a Fia, Chante y a Elise me miraron con cara de confusión, y era verdad: teníamos que decirles quiénes nos estaban persiguiendo también, así que les hablé de nuestros desafortunados encuentros Biónicos. Elise preguntó unos segundos luego de haber acabado la explicación:

 _"Entonces...lo que buscan esos "Biónicos" son los dispositivos y sus poderes por las mismas razones del grupo de Kyoko Sakura?"_

 _"Si ese es el caso, no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya!"_ , nos dijo Chante.

 _"Entonces, nos acompañarán?"_ , les pregunté. Y casi que al tiempo, las dos chicas se miraron y dijeron:

 _"Cuenten con nosotras!"_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Raiden nos pidió sincronizarnos entre las cuatro para así tener mejores posibilidades de continuar nuestro viaje. Nuestro primer objetivo ahora era: encontrar a Nanoha, Subaru, Lynne y a la Mayor Sakamoto. Así que salimos todas de la posada, era un dia soleado en la Aldea de los Humanos en Gensokyo, y Marisa ya había llegado para guiarnos hacia donde podrían estar las demás:

"Pues, por lo que Aya me dijo, parece que se encuentran en inmediaciones de la Montaña Youkai, así que mejor nos damos prisa, quiénes no pueden volar?", dijo Marisa mientras agarraba su escoba y nosotras nos disponíamos a volar.

"Sólo Yoshika, Chante y yo.", respondió Elise, pero mientras Yoshika bajaba la cabeza le dije que esperara mientras le pedía a Raiden que sacara la Striker Unit de Yoshika, lo mantuve flotando (con dificutad, pues era muy pesado) hasta que Yoshika saltó directamente sobre él. El dispositivo activó su magia, haciendo que le crecieran la cola y orejas características de un Shiba Inu. Le pasé también el rifle que llevaba cuando nos encontramos en la zona vacía.

"Oye! Cómo puedes hacer eso?", dijo la sorprendida Chante.

"Verán, este invento de mi padre nos permite a las Witches como yo poder volar en el aire y hacerle frente a nuestros enemigos, los Neuroi. Son...enemigos del espacio fuertes que atacan con lásers. Todas las Witches de mi mundo pueden hacerlo hasta cierta edad."

"Vaya! Ustedes están llenas de sorpresas!", dijo Marisa, quien estaba igual de entusiasmada que Chante, luego preguntó: "Cuando esto termine, quisiera tener una batalla Danmaku con ustedes!", Elise, por el contrario, le preocupaba otra cosa:

"Qué ocurre?", le preguntó Vivio, ya en forma adulta y lista para volar. Me preocupaba que Vivio usara todo el tiempo esa forma, pero me había dicho una vez que debía acostumbrarse a usarla para que sus poderes no la cansaran tanto.

"No deberíamos sincronizarnos ya?", me decía, al tiempo que su anillo se había transformado en un guante igual al de Fia y el mío, el dispositivo de Chante brillaba en sincronía con el de Elise.

 _If you want, we can synchronize all right now.,_ contestó Raiden.

"Guau! Eso es algún Shikigami o algo?", preguntaba Marisa sin parar, pero se acercaba un poco más a mi dispositivo...

"Perdona, pero...qué pasa?", le pregunté, luego ella se retiró diciendo: "Lo siento...jeje...sólo quería...ver y...", tuve el presentimiento de que no debía dejar mis cosas personales cerca de Marisa...

"Muy bien! Cuanto antes, mejor!", dijo Chante, con un puño levantado.

"Bueno, Asura, comienza la sincronización!"

"Lo mismo, Raiden!"

 _COMMENCING SYNCHRONIZATION_

Ante la mirada de los presentes (muchos humanos sobre todo, que se habían unido a la escena), Raiden, Asura y los dispositivos de Chante y Elise comenzaron a mostrar una pantalla cada uno, mostrando múltiples instancias de código que circulaban rápidamente, los dispositivos cambiaban a un gradiente de color arcoíris. Cuando terminó la sincronización se mostró un mensaje:

 _ID SYNCHRONIZATION COMPLETE, NEW TECHNIQUES LEARNED:_

 _FIRE JEWEL TECHINQUES:_

 _FIRE BALL – LEVEL: 5/20 – SINGLE OBJECTIVE ATTACK._

 _BOMB SPREAD – LEVEL: 9/20 – MEDIUM RANGE ATTACK._

 _FIRE WHIRL – LEVEL: 12/20 – MEDIUM RANGE ATTACK._

 _FIRE SPIRIT – LEVEL: 10/20 – RANDOM FIRE SPELLS._

 _WATER JEWEL TECHNIQUES:_

 _AQUA SPLASH – LEVEL: 5/20 – SINGLE OBJECTIVE ATTACK._

 _ICICLE EDGE – LEVEL: 10/20 – MEDIUM RANGE ATTACK._

 _HEAL – LEVEL: 10/20 – SMALL ENERGY RECOVERY._

 _WATER SPIRIT – LEVEL: 10/20 – MEDIUM/LARGE ENERGY RECOVERY._

 _WIND JEWEL TECHNIQUES:_

 _THUNDER BALL – LEVEL: 5/20 – SINGLE OBJECTIVE ATTACK._

 _LIGHTNING THUNDER – LEVEL: 10/20 – MEDIUM RANGE ATTACK._

 _AIR TORNADO – LEVEL: 11/20 – MEDIUM RANGE ATTACK._

 _WIND SPIRIT – LEVEL: 10/20 – RANDOM WIND SPELLS._

 _EARTH JEWEL TECHNIQUES:_

 _HAMMER SWING – LEVEL: 5/20 – SMALL RANGE ATTACK._

 _SUPER ARMOR – LEVEL: 10/20 – INCREASE DEFENSIVE POWER._

 _METEOR IMPACT – LEVEL: 12/20 – MEDIUM RANGE ATTACK._

 _EARTH SPIRIT – LEVEL: 10/20 – RANDOM EARTH SPELLS._

"Entonces…tienen cuatro técnicas por cada elemento?", les pregunté a las hermanas al ver todo el arsenal que tenían.

"Sí, cuando absorbemos energía del entorno en forma de cristales. Normalmente es Elise quién las recoge y yo las lanzo, pero ambas podemos usar las técnicas de la otra!", contestó Chante.

"Bueno, antes de que llamemos más la atención, qué les parece si volamos ya?", dijo Marisa mientras el resto decía: "Entendido!", mientras levantábamos los puños.

* * *

Los que se han jugado Chantelise reconocerán como son las técnicas elementales que utilizan y sus ataques, pero la apariencia de Chante (olvidé decirlo en el anterior capítulo) es más aproximada a la forma que tenía de hada, ya que no he visto ningún Artwork oficial de ellas, y no me he pasado el juego completo...espero averiguarlo pronto.


End file.
